Destinados
by Peckaa
Summary: Edward y Bella se conocen en una especie de campamento de verano. Bella hace que Edward cambie su actitud de Play-Boy y se enamoran profundamente. Bella huye despues de una decepcion, ¿Pero que pasara cuando se encuentren despues de 4 años? ExB !
1. Triste despedida

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo use mi cabeza para crear la historia. Si hay alguna similitud con alguna otra historia solo es coincidencia, ya cke la he creado yo :). Espero que les guste (;**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPITULO UNO**

**TRISTE DESPEDIDA**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años y no me considero una persona ''agraciada'' pero tampoco voy tan mal. Vivo en forks, el lugar mas lluvioso del mundo. Rara vez sale el sol.

Mis padres han tenido una crisis matrimonial por lo que han decidido divorciarse.

Para deshacerse de mi en el periodo del divorcio, han decidido enviarme a unas vacaciones de verano, donde van muchos jóvenes adinerados cuando sus padres se quieren deshacer de ellos. Almenos eso pensaba yo. Es algo así como un campamento de verano pero hay que pagar mucho y en ves de tiendas son cabañas.

Las "vacaciones'' – Que para mi iban a ser pesadillas- eran en Phoenix.

Estaba en el aeropuerto con mis padres para tomar el avión a Phoenix.

-Mama, estaré bien –quise sonar tranquila pero mi tono de voz me delato

-OH bella! Soy tu madre y a mi no me engañas. Puedes quedarte si quieres, pero creo que es mejor que estés lejos de todo esto, no quiero verte sufrir.

-Estoy bien mama, Adiós – le bese la mejilla y la abrase

-Cuídate mucho hija – era la voz de mi padre.

-Cuídense, los quiero.

Entonces subí corriendo al avión, dándoles la espalda para que no vieran mis lagrimas.

Llore todo el vuelo a Phoenix, pensé que debería estar feliz por ir a ahí a conocer gente nueva, pero me venció el dolor de la separación de mis padres.

Nunca entendí porque se separaban, tenían una bonita relación, o eso aparentaban.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando me quede dormida. Desperté cuando el avión comenzó a descender y ya estaba en Phoenix.

Baje del avión buscando la furgoneta que la organización ''Midnight Sun'' había enviado a los jóvenes que estuvieran en el Aeropuerto.

Recogí mi equipaje y encontré la furgoneta con el cartel de ''Midnight Sun''.

Puse mis maletas en el porta equipajes, tome mi mochila y subí a la furgoneta.

No había nadie por lo que supuse que la furgoneta se iría mas tarde.

Tome mi Mp3 y seleccione el Playlist de música clásica.

La música clásica siempre me ayudaba a dormir cuando estaba asustada o afectada por algo.

Comenzó ''Claro de Luna'' de Debussy y a los segundos me quede dormida.

Soñé que mis padres paliaban y se gritaban, yo estaba escondida detrás de la puerta del baño escuchando todo lo que ellos decían. Se insultaban y discutían sobre mi, yo quería salir pero no podía, tenia mucho miedo. Estraño que a esta edad tenga pesadillas, y mas aun que tuviera miedo de ellas pero mi inconciente estaba en mi contra..

_-Isabella se queda con migo!- grito mama_

_-No Isabella se va con migo! – escuche a papa_

Siguieron discutiendo diciendo un rosario de insultos y blasfemias.

Yo rompí en llanto cuando escuche romperse algo de cristal y el grito ahogado de mama.

_Noooooooo!_ –Chillaba yo en sollozos

Y en eso me desperté alteradamente.

Me di cuenta de que estaba en la furgoneta todavía, pero me asuste al sentir algo calido en mi mejilla, y precisamente no era una almohada.

Cuando levante la cabeza me encontré con los ojos mas hermosos que he visto. Eran color esmeralda, que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

Me erguí rápidamente y me fije que estaba durmiendo sobre el hombro de un chico de pelo cobrizo desordenado, como si nunca se hubiera peinado en su vida. Llevaba una sudadera Gris que marcaba su perfecta musculatura, y claro sus ojos esmeraldas me observaban molestos.

-Lo..lo siento- Sentí como la sangre me subía a las mejillas.

-Si, debes disculparte, no he pegado ojo gracias a tu cabeza en mi hombro y tus habladurias.-Rió por lo bajo

Demonios! Sabia que hablaba en sueños, papa siempre me lo decía, pero porque debía hablar justo aquí?

-No…Por favor dime que dije! – murmure mientras ponía las manos en mi cara de pura vergüenza. Pero sentí algo húmedo en mis palmas. Lagrimas! Dios llore en sueños….

-Bueno.. Gritaste algo así como: ''Papa, Mama no quiero no.. Por favor dejen de pelear'' . Luego lloraste y dijiste "Nooo!" y despertaste.- dijo con una expresión de pena y rabia- Aunque creo que te dormiste en mi hombro apropósito.

-Porque demonios aria eso?- dije enojada.

-Pues mírame – murmuro mientras se apuntaba con el dedo índice-, nadie se resiste a mi, además no eres la primera en fingir estar durmiendo para tocarme.

-Quien te crees que eres idiota? Te crees muy galán eh? Pues yo no soy ninguna rubia oxigenada con implantes y sin cerebro, así que disfruta de la decepción! –le grite indignada, como pensaba eso de mi? Jamás fui detrás de ningún chico, nunca me había enamorado ni nada. Es verdad que es muy guapo pero nunca para hacer eso conciente.- Estupido arrogante – susurre-

-Claro, claro-Rió- lo que digas

-Imbesil- susurre mas alto para que lo escuchara.

No respondió.

Me gire hacia la ventana observando el hermoso paisaje. Cogí mi mochila y saque una lata de Coca-Cola que llevaba para el viaje. Bebí unos sorbos cuando me fije que ya habíamos llegado.

Todos comenzaron a bajar de la furgoneta menos este estupido chico que estaba a mi lado. Espere, ya que yo iba sentada en las ultima fila de asientos y en el rincón por lo que el me encerraba totalmente.

Ya se habían bajado todos y solo quedábamos el chico de pelo cobrizo y yo.

-Puedes moverte!? – Le dije mientras lo empujaba.

-No. –Sonrió maliciosamente

-Quiero bajar!, muévete chico no tengo paciencia. –le dije frunciéndole el seño

-No.- dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca y puso los pies en el respaldo del asiento anterior al de nosotros.

Observe como poder escapar de ahí sin tener que pasar por encima de el. La única opción era pasarme sobre el asiento de adelante.

Me pare, pegue un saltito y puse la rodilla en el respaldo del asiendo de adelante. Luego puse la otra rodilla y gire sobre mi misma para caer en el asiento.

Me arrodille sobre el asiento i me volteé para coger mi Coca-Cola.

Cuando cogí la Coca-cola se me ocurrió una idea mejor. Me reí en silencio.

El chico seguía con los ojos cerrados, asi que tome la lata y la vacié sobre su hermoso cabello y su preciosa cara.

_Idiota! No puedes pensar en el palabras como " hermoso y precioso"_ –pensé

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe y me miro confundido y furioso, eso me iso recordar: si las miradas mataran….

-UPS! – Corrí y baje de la furgoneta antes de que pudiera responderme.

Cogí mis maletas rápidamente – agradecí interiormente que tuvieran rueditas ya que pesaban toneladas- y me dirigí a la entrada.

De pronto senti los chillidos de muchas chicas, me volteé en dirección a los chillidos y vi a una turba de chicas ponerse en circulo alrededor de Edward, como si fuera algun famoso de Hollywood. _Que absurdo! Que tontas son!_ –Pense-. Edward trataba de alejarce pero una se le tiro encima y le beso los labios. Puse los ojos en blanco y segui a mi camino.

Pude ver de fuera las cabañas donde viviríamos estos 3 meses. Eran realmente preciosas. Habían unas blancas, verdes y otras azul claro. Eran pequeñas, perfectas para dos personas.

Fui caminando hasta la entrada donde había un arco de madera con la palabra "Bienvenido" con letras de madera rojas.

Hice la fila que había hasta que quede bajo el arco. Una señora de unos 40 años estaba ahí con una libreta, tenia cara de ser muy amable.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sue – dijo con una sonrisa amable – tu nombre es..?

-Isabella Swan – respondí.

-Stanley.. Swan – Digo mientras escribía en la libreta donde estaba la lista de nombres – Te toca la cabaña 405 – Me paso la llave – camina hacia la derecha la octava cabaña es la tuya.

-Gracias


	2. No puede ser!

**Los personajes son de propiedad de Stephenie meyer. Reviews :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo dos**

**No puede ser...**

Comencé a caminar con mis maletas, cuando iba en la 5ta cabaña vi correr al chico de pelo cobrizo con una cubeta de agua persiguiendo a un chico musculoso, muy grande con pelo rizado castaño que corría riéndose como una niño de 5 años escapando de su papa.

Seguí mi rumbo y pasaron por mi lado derecho, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso sentí como el agua fría me empapaba de la cabeza hasta los pies. Me volteé echa una furia para ver al imbecil de pelo cobrizo con la cubeta vacía en la mano y partiéndose de la risa, tanto así que soltó la cubeta y se agarro el estomago de tanto reírse de mi. Yo deje mis maletas y camine hacia a el lo mas digna con la mirada mas horrible que pensé que yo podría poner. Me pare afrente de el y me coloque las manos en la cintura.

-Divertido verdad? – Dije sarcásticamente.

Se limito a mirarme aun riéndose de mi. Entonces levante mi piernas y le golpee sus partes con mi rodilla. Creo que me pase de la raya, porque el se dejo de reír, cerro los ojos y callo de rodillas maldiciendo y restregándose del dolor en el suelo, me dio un poco de lastima verlo así , su dolor se notaba en la cara mientras seguía maldiciendo.

Antes de que el remordimiento me llegara escuche las risas de alguien al lado mío. Era el chico musculoso, y también estaba una chica pequeña, de mas o menos 1,55. Tenia cara de duendecillo, el cabello negro y muy corto peinado con las puntas levantadas hacia los costados. Los dos se reían a mandíbula batiente, los empecé a examinar y los 3 tenían los mismos ojos y algo de parecido, deben ser familiares.

-No sabes cuanto hemos esperado por esto! – Dijo el musculoso riendo ahogadamente – Chica, si que eres nuestra idola! – dijo mientras me dio un abrazo del oso tan apretado que casi quedo sin respiración.

-No…puedoo… respir..rar – dije cortadamente.

-Oh disculpa – Me soltó y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa – Soy Emmet Cullen, ella es Alice y ese es Edward – Dijo mientras apuntaba al chico de pelo cobrizo que aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Emmet no pudo evitar reírse por lo que exploto en risas después de presentarse.

-Disculpa esto – Dijo Alice aun riéndose un poco – es que .. Que una chica le haga eso! – Exploto en risas de nuevo, pero se tranquilizo al instante. Dio saltitos hacia donde estaba yo – Tu eres..?

-Isabella, pero dime Bella – sonreí-

-OH bella! Algo me dice que seremos las mejores amigas!- Dio saltitos.

-Si yo también lo creo – dije alegremente. Alice me callo bien al instante

De pronto vi a Emmet estirarle una mano a Edward. El tomo la mano y se paro.

Me miro con furia y se fue sin decir palabra.

-Disculpa su actitud, pero nunca una chica lo había humillado así, generalmente lo persiguen. –Alice río entre dientes

-Te ayudo con las maletas? –Pregunto Emmet.

-Si porfavor.

-Te acompaño para ayudarte a ordenar? – ofreció Alice.

Asentí y fuimos todos hacia mi cabaña. Aun no llegaba mi compañero así que me moleste en elegir la cama y las partes del armario que yo usaría. La habitación era solo una pero era enorme, habían dos camas de dos plazas que se separaban por una mesita de noche con una lámpara encima.

-Gracias chicos – Sonreí alegremente, si, era muy extraño que estuviera alegre aquí cuando no quería venir. Pero Alice y Emmet eran muy amable y me cayeron bien enseguida. Hable con Emmet y Alice mientras desarmaba mi valija y ordenaba la ropa en el armario.

Eran los hermanos de Edward, sus padres los mandaban todos los años por lo que ya conocían a mucha gente. Su padre es medico y su madre arquitecto. Trabajan mucho por lo que no pasan mucho en casa, solo en la noche los podían ver.

Mire por la ventana y ya era de noche. Valla! Si que se me pasaba rapido la hora con ellos.

-Bueno, mañana hay una excursión hacia el monte, dicen que en la cima hay un prado con una cascada y un lago, dicen que hermoso. – Me dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro, mañana iré a tu cabaña. –Sonreí

-Buenas noches Bela! – Emmet se tiro contra mi y me abrazo fuertemente- yo quiero esa paleta- hizo un puchero.

Tenia una paletita en la mano que había comprado en el Aeropuerto de ocio.

-Claro –le dije mientras le pase la paleta-

-Gracias! – Me volvió a abrazar y se llevo la paleta a la boca. Si, definitivamente Emmet es un niño con músculos. Sonreí.

-Adiós chicos que duerman bien – No pude evitar reírme de lo infantil que es Emmet, es como abrazar a un oso gigante.

-Adiós Bella – Dijeron a dúo

Cuando se fueron tome mi neceser de baño, una toalla y me encamine hacia el baño. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta del baño, escuche como abrían la puerta de la cabaña. Claro! Había olvidado por completo de que tenía un compañero que aun no llegaba.

Camine rápidamente hacia el saloncito de la cabaña cuando pare en seco y abrí los ojos como platos.


	3. Sorpresa!

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia. Reviews please :B, Si algo no les gusto solo diganmelo y si tienen alguna idea para agregar tambien me interesa :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO TRES**

**SORPRESA!**

-QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!?!

-Esta es MI cabaña – dije intentando aclarar ideas.

-No, la 405 es la mía! Seguro te confundiste chica, ¡Vete!

-Que? Ósea que tu….- mierda mierda y mas mierda! El chico de pelo cobrizo es mi compañero de cabaña. No porfavor Dios has que la tierra me trague.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora compartiré habitación con una psicópata. – dijo mientras elevaba las manos al cielo

-Bueno.. lo que digas, pero tendrás que soportar a esta psicópata por 3 meses. No te hace feliz? – Dije sarcásticamente mientras planeaba travesuras para el.

-A ese juego pueden jugar 2 – Me sonrió con malicia, como si hubiera podido leer mi mente.

-Lo que digas.

Me fui a la habitación a coger la toalla y el neceser de aseo, camine hacia el baño cuando su brazo me detuvo.

-A donde crees que vas? – Pregunto, me percate de que también llevaba un neceser y una toalla en las manos

-A darme un baño – Respondí confundida.

-No, iré yo primero, aun tengo la coca-cola que una loca me vació en la cabeza- Dijo mientras se encaminaba al baño.

Pero no lo iba a dejar, así que corrí y entre antes que el al baño cerrándole la puerta en la nariz.

-Ouch! Maldición! Hay hay Mierda, mierda! – Escuche del otro lado de la puerta. Dios, le abre roto la nariz? –Abre la puerta Bella!

Estaba choqueada, no me respondían los músculos de susto y el remordimiento de lo que había hecho.- Porfavor Bella ábreme!

Abrí la puerta rápidamente, tenia su toalla en la cara tapándose la nariz, los ojos le lloraban y el seguía maldiciendo. El remordimiento me carcomía de a poco, me sentí muy mal en ese momento, pero me sentí peor cuando se saco la toalla para poder limpiarse la sangre de la nariz.

Sangre, no sangre no!. Porfavor que no me mare, no me desmayare no, no y no.- pensé.

El se mojo la cara con la mano y maldecía cuando se limpiaba la nariz.

Comencé a sentir mareos, y olí la sangre, a oxido y a sal. Me comencé a sentir mal y de|prondo vi borroso.

-Bella? Estas bien?

Ahora me fui a negro.

Edward pov.

Como podía ser que una chica de 1,60 me halla tratado así?.

Siempre todas se vuelven locas por mi –mas bien por mi físico- pero jamás me había humillado de esa manera, así que esa pequeña me las pagaría, si se hacia la dura con migo no importa, la conquistare aunque sea lo ultimo que haga nadie trata así a Edward Cullen.

Después del "incidente" de esta tarde decidí ir a la cabaña de Emmet. En el caminome encontre con mi pesadilla.

-Eddie! –Chillo Tanya –Se abrazó a mi poniendome los pechos en la cara

-Tanya –Dije molesto mientras la apartaba.- deja de decirme Eddie ok?

-Bien Edwar, vienes a mi cabaña –Puso voz seductora.

-No gracias, ahora voy a la mia.

-Vamos Eddie, se que te mueres de gana de tocarme. –dijo mientras ronroneaba

-Sabes que no, porfavor ahora deja seguir mi camino.

La separe de mi y camine a la cabaña de Emmet, entre y me encontre con un chico rubio de ojos azules muy amable.

-Hola -sonrió- Soy Jasper Hale, tu eres…?

-Edward Cullen, un gusto conocerte.

-Bueno, que cama vas a querer?

-No, no soy tu compañero aquí vivirá mi hermano Emmet. Solo que ahora no se donde esta y yo vine a pasar un rato. Mi cabaña es... –Cogí mi llave donde estaba escrito el numero en el llavero- la 405.

-Oh, bueno espero llevarme bien con tu hermano.- dijo mientras abría su valija y acomodaba la ropa en el armario.

-Emmet es como un oso, y a la vez es un niño, hace puras burradas pero es muy infantil – sonreí- También duerme con un oso de felpa, creo que se llama Barney. -Reí – El y su oso son inseparables, sin el no puede dormir.

-Valla, me has dado un buen dato para cuando quiera hacerle una broma-Sonrio y miro al infinito como si planeara una travesura.

-Ni se te ocurra,-descubrí lo que pensaba- ya te dije que es como un oso, se tirara sobre ti y quedaras echo puré.-

Conversamos un rato y me contó que tenía una hermana que también vino.

Su nombre es Rosalie y son mellizos. Seguimos hablando de temas triviales hasta que entro Emmet en la habitación.

-Hey! Hermanito, como va?- Rió- Aun te duele? – Carcajeo.

-Ven aca Emmet Cullen.- Lo agarre del cuello y le hice un quema nuca.

-Ouch!- se quejo.

Bueno los dejo, buenas noches.

Me dirigí a mi cabaña, y en el camino escuche la voz de la peor de mis pesadillas:

-Eddie!- Tanya salto contra mi y me abrazo poniendo mi cara en sus pechos.

-Tanya…-dije algo molesto, pero ella no capto el tono de voz.

-Te he echado de menos –paso su mano por mi pecho –Vienes a mi cabaña –dijo con voz seductora –lo pasarías bien…-emitió un ronroneo.

-Debo irme a mi cabaña Tanya…

-Te acompaño? –Me interrumpió.

-No Tanya –la aleje de mi –No quiero que confundas las cosas, yo no quiero estar con nadie en este momento.-Dije lo mas caballeroso que pude –Ahora si me disculpas… -Tome mis maletas y no la mire mas, ella no respondió. En el camino pensé como sacarme a Tanya de encima por estos meses, pero no se me ocurrió nada.

La 405, estaba a 2 cabañas de la de Emmet y a una de la de Alice. Tome la llave y abrí la puerta, de pronto veo asomarse por la puerta una chica de pelo marrón y ojos color chocolate. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando me vio.

-QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!?!- Gritamos al mismo tiempo

-Esta es MI cabaña – dijo marcando la palabra "Mi"

-No, la 405 es la mía! Seguro te confundiste chica, ¡Vete! – le dije mientras entraba mis maletas

-Que? Ósea que tu….- tartamudeo

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora compartiré habitación con una psicópata. – dije elevando las manos al cielo. Dios, porque me castigas que he hecho yo?

-Bueno.. lo que digas, pero tendrás que soportar a esta psicópata por 3 meses. No te hace feliz? – Dijo con un tono de malicia

-A ese juego pueden jugar 2 – Le dije mientras adivinaba que quería hacerme travesuras.

-Lo que digas.

Luego se fue a la habitación. Saque de mi maleta mis artículos de aseo y mi toalla y me encamine a el baño para tomar una ducha relajante. Cuando entre a la habitación la vi con un neceser y una toalla

-A donde crees que vas?

-A darme un baño – Respondió confusa

-No, iré yo primero, aun tengo la coca-cola que una loca me vació en la cabeza- Dije mientras me encaminaba al baño

En un segundo la vi correr frente de mi, yo ya estaba en la puerta del baño cuando entro y me cerro la puerta en la nariz. Vi como un rayo pasaba por mis ojos y luego sentí un dolor horrible en la nariz.


	4. Reflexion

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo me pertenece la historia :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 4**

**REFLEXIÓN**

-Ouch! Maldición! Hay hay Mierda, mierda! –Me queje mientras buscaba la toalla para taparme la nariz y parar la sangre. –Abre la puerta Bella!

No respondió

- Porfavor Bella ábreme!

Abrió la puerta algo exaltada y vi el horror en su cara. Me incline sobre el lavabo y deje caer la sangre. Abrí el grifo, moje la toalla y comencé a limpiar la herida y trate de parar la hemorragia.

Me moje la cara con la mano y maldecía cuando rose mi nariz.

De pronto escuche como si alguien se apoyara en algo. Me gire y vi a bella apoyada en el borde de la bañera. Estaba muy palida y eso me asusto. Tenia pinta de ir a desmayarse.

-Bella? Estas bien? – pregunte preocupado.

Antes de que parpadeara vi a bella caer como saco de papas al suelo, pero antes de que tocara el suelo alcance a cogerla. Con una mano tire la toalla ensangrentada al lavabo y con la otra sujetaba a bella.

Luego de desocupar mi otra mano la cogí en brazos y la lleve hacia la habitación, la tumbe en la cama y la observe. Tenia una gota de sudor en la frente, pase mi mano para quitársela cuando me percate que ardía en fiebre, pero si que tenia fiebre, era como poner los dedos en la llama de una vela.

Saque una toalla de manos de mi maleta, corrí a la cocina y la moje con agua fría. Volví corriendo a la habitación y le puse la compresa en la frente. Mientras esperaba a ver la reacción la observe. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan hermosa, era perfecta con su pelo largo y liso, con su cara de ángel, sus labios carnosos que me invitaban a tocarlos, era realmente tan perfecta que me dieron ganas de besarla.

Edward que te pasa! Tu no eres así! Donde esta el macho Cullen, no te puedes enamorar de la chica que te humillo!-pensé-. Espera, utilice la palabra "enamorar"

No!, esa palabra no esta en mi diccionario, yo no creo en el amor después de lo que me sucedió con Lauren, nunca le daré mi corazón a nadie para que después me lo devuelvan roto. Después de eso me prometí jamás enamorarme de nadie, solo estar con las chicas pero sin mayor compromiso.

La seguí observando unos minutos, decidí ver si le había bajado la fiebre, pero nada, seguía ardiendo, toque su brazo y tenia la misma temperatura.

Fui al baño y llene la bañera con agua fría, luego volví a la habitación y la cogí en brazos llevándola al cuarto de baño. Le saque las zapatillas, el suéter y el móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, luego la metí con ropa y todo a la bañera.

Comenzó a bajar su temperatura considerablemente, y al minuto comenzo a abrir los ojos.

Cuando los abrió completamente me miro a los ojos pareciendo confusa.

-Que… que paso? – dijo mientras se abrazaba – hace, hace mucho frió aquí…-luego bajo la vista a la bañera llena de agua y se paro rápidamente algo exaltada- Pero que ago aquí?! –me miro esperando una respuesta.

-Te desmayaste, te alcance a coger antes de que te partieras la cabeza en el suelo, tenias fiebre por lo que te metí en el agua fría para que te bajara un poco la temperatura. – explique

-Oh, disculpa… realmente no me acuerdo de nada –bajo la mirada- Ah si! Tu estabas… yo cerré la puerta… y tú… -Subió la mirada y me miro a los ojos, luego sus ojos se posaron en mi nariz- OH! Perdóname , de verdad no lo hice con querer yo solo…

-No te preocupes.- respondí sinceramente. Hey espera! Donde esta el hombre frió Edward! No te dejes llevar…- claro pero tu tenias que terminar de arruinarme el día, conseguiste lo que querías no? Humillarme y dejarme sin nariz. Perfecto misión cumplida. – ella me miro con ojos de tristeza y rabia a la vez.

Que has hecho Edward!

Bella pov.

Como podía ser tan imbecil?! Como podía pensar que yo quería que quedara sin nariz?. Realmente me siento culpable por lo que hice, pero la rabia se esta comiendo mi culpa, Como diablos se atreve a hablarme así?.

-Bien, disculpa, no fue mi intención arruinarte el día, tampoco golpear tu nariz, pero tampoco tu tienes derecho a tratarme así!- grite mientras sentía lagrimas en los ojos, cosa que me pasa cuando me da mucha rabia, definitivamente es algo humillante- No me conoces y no puedes decirme nada porque tu no sabes nada de mi y yo no se nada de ti, y tampoco me interesa saber de ti porque eres una basura! Crees que todo el mundo es inferior a ti solo porque te crees el chico guapo, pero escucha Edward Cullen, tu nunca vas a ser feliz si no te das cuenta del enorme error que cometes, es mas, estarás solo hasta que asumas que has jugado con las personas y cuando reflexiones y madures las cosas te van a costar, porque el daño ya esta hecho eres un maldito Play-Boy! –grite mientras las lagrimas caían por mi mejilla. Edward estaba pasmado, agarrándose del lavabo y mirándome a los ojos con expresión de sorpresa, mas bien de shock.

Salí del baño y me fui a la habitación salpicando todo al paso, cogí mi neceser, mi toalla y me devolví al baño.

-Sal de aquí porfavor- . El seguía en estado de shock y en la misma posición, pero cuando me escucho me miro a los ojos y luego se marcho con la pena la sorpresa y la confusión marcada en su cara

.

Cerré la puerta y me metí a la ducha, el agua tibia relajo mis músculos y me limpio las lagrimas de los ojos.

Fui muy dura con Edward? Le habrán afectado mucho mis palabras?. Si fue así espero que reflexione y se de cuenta del daño que esta causando a los demás.

También pensé que no podía seguir estando en la misma habitación que el, no podía convivir con una persona que me odiase sin conocerme así que mañana hablare con la organizadora para que me cambie de cabaña.

Salí de la ducha y me seque con la toalla, me iba a vestir… Demonios! No traje la ropa limpia.

Me envolví en la toalla, abrí la puerta del baño y no vi a nadie así que salí tranquilamente y busque mi pijama nuevo que mama me había regalado para las vacaciones aquí.

Me vestí y fui a la cocina para beber un vaso de leche antes de dormir. Me sorprendí a no ver a Edwar en ningún lugar de la casa. Quizás fue donde Emmet o Alice, o que se yo. Bebí toda la leche y me fui a cepillar los dientes, termine y me fui a acostar. Vi el reloj, ya era media noche, me comencé a preocupar por el paradero de Edwar. Me comencé a sentir culpable por todo y el remordimiento y la preocupación no son mis aliados, y no pude dormir hasta que escuche que una llave abría la puerta y vi la sombra de Edwar tumbarse sobre la cama. A los minutos me hundí en un profundo sueño.

Edwar pov.

Las palabras de bella me llenaron la cabeza. Tan malo creía que era? Tan cruel me veo? A que se refería con: "estarás solo hasta que asumas que has dañado a gente sin motivo"? yo daño a la gente? Porque nunca me he visto como ella me describe? Porque cree que soy una basura?. Tal como ella dijo no me conoce, no sabe como soy, pero ya me dejo claro que no soy mas que una basura. Nadie me había dicho nada así a la cara, bueno yo sabia que las cosas que hago no están bien, pero porque nadie me lo había dicho de esa forma?. Yo no he hecho nada contra ella, pero creo que se entero del historial de chicas con las que jugué y luego las deje sin motivo, pero porque nadie me dijo las cosas tan directamente?. Así que yo trato a las personas como si fueran inferiores a mí. La verdad es que si soy un chico sin sentimientos, todo fue culpa de Lauren, yo la amaba y ella me amaba- al menos eso creía- hasta que me demostró lo contrario acostándose con el primer tipo que se cruzo en su camino. De ahí que he cambiado mi personalidad, ella me rompió el corazón y no he vuelto a ser una persona normal en 2 años. Se que es mucho tiempo pero a mi me afecto demasiado. Nadie sabe es asco que me dio cuando la vi ahí en el sofá de su casa con el asqueroso de Jacob Black, haciendo lo que yo no hice con ella.

No me había dado cuenta como fue que llegue ahí, solo salí a caminar por el bosque y encontré un pequeño claro hermoso, la luna estaba sobre el y pude contemplarla para aclarar ideas. Me tumbe en la hierba meditando…

Si soy tan así como dice bella, Que debo hacer?

Solo tengo dos opciones: 1.- Seguir siendo así de antipático el resto de mis días sin importar cuanto le haga daño a las personas que me rodean. 2.- Cambiar y tratar de ser mas abierto, mejor persona, dejar de jugar con las chicas y la gente que me rodea y mostrarme tal como soy, en el fondo no soy una persona mala, siempre respete al mundo hasta que Lauren izo mi corazón pedazos y me volví un hombre duro y frió.

Tarde horas en decidir que hacer, pero mi corazón me dijo que eligiera la segunda opción. Yo cambiaria para bien.

Volví a mi cabaña a esos de las 12.30, entre lo mas silencioso que pude y me tumbe en la cama sin molestarme en ponerme pijama o meterme dentro de las sabanas, pero si estaba feliz por la decisión que tome.


	5. Enemiga

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA. REVIEWS PLEASE (:**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 5**

**ENEMIGA**

Bella pov:

Me desperté con un rayo de sol en la cara. Mire el reloj y eran las 9 AM. Me desespérese y bostece. Saque mi piernas de la cama y me agache para sacar unas pantuflas de debajo de mi cama, las saque y me las puse. Me erguí y ahí lo vi, estaba durmiendo encima de la cama abrazando la almohada, tenia el pelo en los ojos y respiraba tranquilamente. Era realmente hermoso, parecía un ángel aquí en mi habitación, con sus cabellos cobrizos y así parecía una persona amable, pura. Pero yo se que el no es así, disfruta haciéndole daño a las personas sin importarle lo que ellas sientan, eso no es ser muy buena persona. Lo vi estremecerse y la mañana estaba muy helada, así que debía tener frió. Saque la colcha de mi cama y la lleve a la suya, lo tape tratando de no despertarlo y observe su hermoso rostro unos segundos más.

Me obligue a apartar la vista de su cara y salí de la habitación hacia la cocina, pero en mitad del trayecto mis pies se enredaron entre si y me vi cayendo hacia el suelo, pero antes de que alcanzara a tocarlo me sujete de la mesita de café. Agradecí haber tenido reflejos en ese momento, ya que mi torpeza es tan absurda que puedo tropezar hasta con una hormiga y creo que es 100% posible. Me erguí y seguí caminando hasta la cocina.

Me serví un vaso de leche fría, mi ritual diario ya que me ayudaba a despertarme mas rápido. Comencé a beber parada frente a la nevera.

-Bu!- escuche desde atrás mió. Como estaba pensando en otras cosas en ese momento me exalte y el vaso se resbalo de mis manos haciéndose añicos en el suelo. Me gire y vi a Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta con la ropa que había dormido y con el cabello revuelto.

-Genial- Dije sarcásticamente mientras miraba los trocitos del vaso y la leche desparramada. Levante la vista a los ojos de Edward- No tienes a nadie mas para molestar que tienes que venir a mi verdad? – dije con tono enojado.

-Disculpa, no pensé que te asustaría de verdad. –Se veía sincero.

-Bien, da igual.- dije fríamente. Baje la vista a su nariz y aun la tenia morada- Dios! Tu nariz aun esta horrible- dije sintiéndome culpable.

A pesar de la pelea de ayer me sentí mal por haberle roto la nariz.

-No es nada, no me duele -se que mintió

-Voy a coger hielo y quiero que lo sostengas en tu nariz para que no se siga inflamando OK?.

Di un paso adelante para ir a la nevera cuando sentí un dolor punzante en el pie, a la ves que escuche unos "tic tic".

-Hay hay! – Di saltitos tratando de tomarme el pie. Había pisado lo trozos de vidrios rotos y la verdad es que dolía bastante., pero eso no es nada comparado con otras cosas que me han sucedido, así que no me queje demasiado.

-Por dios Bella, no podías mirar por donde ibas?- Pregunto Edward mientras se acercaba a mi. Yo me senté en el suelo intentando verme el pie. Edwadr se arrodillo a mi lado y levanto delicadamente mi pie-Valla, te has hecho unos cortes y tienes los pedacitos incrustados. Tápate la nariz, no quiero que te vuelvas a desmayar, iré a buscar el botiquín para sacarte los vidrios y desinfectarte.-Dijo con preocupación y luego salio de la cocina.

Que le pasaba? Porque ahora se comportaba así cuando podría haberse reído de mi desgracia? Pensé que me tendría rencor por lo que le dije ayer, pero quizás me equivoque y el decidió cambiar su actitud…

No pude seguir pensando ya que entro corriendo a la cocina con el botiquín en la mano.

Se arrodillo junto a mi pie y lo volvió a levantar dulce y delicadamente. Abrió el maletín, saco unas pinzas, alcohol y un algodoncito.

Con la pinza comenzó a sacar los trocitos que tenia incrustados en el pie con mucho cuidado mientras yo ponía muecas de dolor. Hizo todo eso en silencio, no se le escapo ninguna palabra, así que rompí en silencio.

-A que se debe esto?- pregunte mientras hice una mueca cuando sentí en dolor cuando saco un trozo de vidrio.-

-Que?- dijo como si interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

-Digo, ayer estabas enojado y te fuiste de la cabaña, y hoy me ayudas y curas mis heridas…

-No estaba enojado, solo que tus palabras… bueno me hicieron darme cuenta de que no estoy bien…- lo interrumpí con un Ouch! Que se me escapo cuando paso el algodón con alcohol, me ardió- disculpa -continuo- Bueno, he decidido cambiar mi actitud, no quiero que la gente me vea así, pero yo no me doy cuenta de mis actos y nadie fue tan directo de decirme lo que yo hacia bien o mal –levanto la vista y me miro con sus ojos esmeraldas- Tu Bella… eres la única persona que me ha dejado claro que lo que hacia no estaba bien, y de corazón te agradezco que lo hayas hecho. Ahora intentare cambiar, gracias a ti.

Lo mire a los ojos unos segundos, pero el deshizo la mirada para vendarme el pie, lo hizo con delicadeza y no sentí mucho dolor. Estaba en blanco, será verdad que el quiere cambiar gracias a mi o solo me esta mintiendo?.

Me estiro una mano para ayudarme a poner de pie, yo la acepte y me pare con molestias en el pie, pero nada que no pudiera superarse. No le solté la mano y lo mire a los ojos perdiéndome en ellos, el hacia lo mismo porque ninguno de los dos separo la mirada. Me obligue a romper el silencio

-Edward… De verdad tu vas a cambiar tu actitud? –Pregunte tranquilamente mirándolo a los ojos

-Si Bella, eso es lo que quiero. –Parecía sincero.

Sin pensarlo me tire en sus brazos y le di un gran abraso. Primero estaba tenso, sorprendido, pero luego se relajo y paso sus brazos por mi espalda.

Se sentía bien, podía haber estado con ese ángel el resto del día sin deshacer nuestro abraso, pero era necesario. Me aleje dulcemente de el y le dedique una

Gran sonrisa

-Me alegro por ti Edward, ahora nos podremos llevar mejor.

-Gracias Bella, por todo –Me dedico una sonrisa torcida que hace que casi se me caiga la baba. Si que se veía tierno así.

-Bueno, que quieres desayunar?

La mañana siguió bien, hable con Edward de muchas cosas y creo que es bastante amable y alegre, pero hay algo que el no quiere decirme que hace que se comportara así, tan egoísta y pesado. No quise preguntarle para no incomodarlo, pero ya me enteraría de una u otra forma.

Habíamos planeado ir a la cabaña de Emmet para luego tomar la expedición todos juntos..

Alrededor de las 1 pm salimos de la cabaña riendo por el incidente de anoche, y de mi cara cuando me desmayo. Cerré la puerta cuando oí una voz muy desagradable

-Oh Eddie! –Chillo una rubia que vestía un diminuto TOP con un diminuto short, realmente parecía una prostituta. Corrió hasta Edward lanzándose a los brazos y poniéndole los pechos casi en la cara.- Te he echado de menos desde anoche.

Será la novia de Edward? Dios Bella, no mires, no te puedes poner celosa por esto… Pero si ella es la que beso ayer a Edward! Sera su novia? No…no puede ser. La furia se apodero de mi.

-Tanya –Murmuro visiblemente irritado. –Que haces aquí? –Pregunto mientras se deshacía del abraso de la chica, pero ella no se despegaba de el.

-Solo venia a verte –Me miro como diciendo "Y esta entupida quien es", le lance una mirada envenenada. Ella lo capto y comenzó a coquetear a Edward acercándose mas a el –Te heche de menos amor…

-Tanya! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte…-Pero ella lo interrumpió y lo beso apasionadamente. Yo no pude seguir viendo, la furia se me iba a notar pronto y terminaría arrancándole el cabello a esa rubiecita.

No pude aguantar mas y me fui dando grandes pasos en dirección a la casa vecina. Me escondí detrás de la casa y no pude evitar que salieran unas lagrimas de tristeza y rabia, mas bien de ce... No! Me niego a sentirme celosa.

Detrás de unos matorrales había un árbol de muchos años, con grandes raíces que estaban fuera de la tierra. Camine hacia el árbol aun derramando lagrimas y encontré un hueco donde cabía perfectamente sentada y cómoda.

Me senté ahí y deje vagar mis pensamientos…

Porque lloro? Porque estoy aquí? Que importa lo que haga Edward? Porque me dolio que tuviera novia? Porque me escondo? Porque…

Pero todo me dio un mismo resultado: CELOS.

Estaba celosa, pero no! No me gusta Edward Cullen! Me niego a enamorarme de el, conozco casos muy cercanos –Entre ellos el de Charlie y Reneé- y se que el amor no siempre es bueno, no quiero enamorarme, le tengo terror solo a esa palabra… Pero el corazón me dictaba otra cosa, y no había nada que estuviera contra ello.

Me sequé las lagrimas y deje de llorar, espere un rato para que se me deshincharan los ojos y tener un aspecto mas normal.

Cuando creí que había pasado el tiempo suficiente me pare y camine a la cabaña de Emmet con la vista en mis zapatos.

Llegue a su cabaña y golpe la puerta, Alice salio a recibirme.

-Bella! –Dijo aliviada- por fin llegas! –Me abraso- Edward se ha vuelto loco buscándote! Donde estabas?

-Yo fui a dar un paseo al… bosque.-Sonreí- Donde esta Edward?

-Creo que ahora esta buscándote en el bosque –Respondio Emmet que apareció detrás del hombro de Alice.

-Esperen, lo iré a buscar, ya vengo.

Di la vuelta sobre mis talones y camine en dirección al bosque, camine por el la parte de atrás de varias cabañas pero antes de que pudiera a dar un paso en dirección al bosque escuche una voz chillona conocida

-Vamos Eddie, se que te mueres de ganas de besarme –Dijo Tanya con voz seductora

-Déjalo ya Tanya –Edward sonaba molesto- Sabes que no me interesas en lo mas mínimo, por favor ahora déjame en paz.

-Que?! Mírame Eddie, soy todo lo que un hombre querría y tu lo rechazas?-Dijo algo sorprendida por su tono de voz.

-No me vuelvas a decir Eddie, y si, no me interesas así que busca a otro hombre que quiera lo que tu tienes.

-Uhhhg! –Chillo- Ya se, es por esa mosquita muerta con la que compartes cabaña verdad? –su tono era de envidia.

-Y que pasa si es por ella? –Desafió Edwar

-Seria muy tonto de tu parte fijarte en esa basura. Dime Edward, que tiene ella? Es horrible, ósea solo mira su cara, no vale la pena, si es horrible!-Chillo.

Estaba apunto de ir a golpear su rostro con capas de maquillaje y sacarle el cabello, pero la voz de Edward me detuvo.

-No te permito que hables asi de Bella! –Sonaba furioso –Ella es distinta a todas, es especial, y tiene muchas cosas que tu nunca vas a tener ni aunque vuelvas a nacer

-Que tiene que yo no tenga Eddie, no tiene pechos ni trasero, tampoco tiene la figura como yo ósea! Si yo soy perfecta! Que tiene esa perra que yo no?

Ahora mi furia aumento y avance un paso pero la voz de Edwar me volvió a detener.

-Tiene cerebro y es inteligente, no necesita maquillaje para verse hermosa y no se le lanza a nadie. Es perfecta –La voz de Edward se escuchaba a lo lejos, debía estar entrando en el bosque en ese momento.

De verdad el pensaba de mi, que soy hermosa? Que soy perfecta?, eso hizo que una chispa de ilusión entrara en mi corazón. Quizás yo también le gustaba…

-Maldita perra! –Murmuro Tanya para si –Me las pagaras Isabella Swan, lo juro.- oí sus pasos alejarse.

Genial, me gane una enemiga en menos de 24 horas.


	6. Perdida

**SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER :)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 6**

**PERDIDA**

Me incline un poco y asome mi cabeza para ver si había alguien, pero no vi a nadie así que salí de mi "escondite" y camine hacia el bosque.

Cuando entre en el bosque no vi a Edward, así que comencé a gritar su nombre

-Edward! –Grite, pero solo escuche el eco de mi voz entre los árboles.

Seguí corriendo entrando mas aún en el bosque

-Edward, Estas ahí?- gritaba una y otra vez

Seguí adentrándome en el bosque gritando su nombre, no tenia noción del tiempo, solo corría entre los árboles para encontrarlo, pero el no se veía.

Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que estaba en el corazón del bosque ya que no veía nada mas que árboles, el miedo se apodero de mi y comencé a correr buscando la salida, pero nada, solo árboles.

Camine en círculos horas, corrí de un lugar a otro por horas, me sentía agotada y las piernas me temblaban, además tenia hambre ya que no había comido nada después del desayuno y estaba totalmente débil, pero seguí corriendo con la esperanza de encontrar la salida, pero no vi nada mas que árboles.

Fue tanta mi desesperación que no mire por donde iba y tropecé con una roca, me caí pero amortigüe el golpe con mis manos y caí piedras pequeñas haciéndome rasguños en las palmas de las manos.

Me sentía tan débil y desamparada que no pude levantarme, me abrase las rodillas y comencé a llorar. Sabia que no sacaba nada con llorar, pero estaba aterrada, ya no tenia fuerzas. Llore por mucho tiempo, podían haber sido horas y mis ojos se volvían borrosos debido a las lagrimas. Puse la cabeza sobre las rodillas y seguí sollozando por mucho rato, hasta que levante la cabeza y me fije que era la hora del crepúsculo, el día se iba a acabar y me pare con la esperanza de encontrar la salida antes de que se hiciera de noche.

Comencé a correr nuevamente, pero mucho mas lentos ya que las piernas me temblaban y no ayudaban mucho, a los minutos no pude mas, me apoye en un árbol y baje la mirada, dejando que las lagrimas empaparan mi cara. Solo quiero salir de aquí!-repetía en mi mente- por favor, quiero salir de aquí.

Levante la vista y a lo lejos vi un pequeño claro, habían muchas flores amarillas y lilas, era muy verde y los árboles hacían un circulo alrededor de el.

Me arme de fuerzas y comencé a caminar con mis temblorosas piernas hacia el claro, sujetándome de cada árbol que se me cruzaba ya que mis piernas estaban flácidas y no me mantenían en pie. A duras penas llegue al claro y lo contemple; era realmente precioso y daba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad.

Me deje caer de rodillas y observe el cielo, la luna se posaba justo sobre el hermoso claro y contemplarla me distrajo y me tranquilizo un poco.

Pero no duro mucho ya que a los segundos volví a la realidad y comencé a sollozar ahogadamente, tenia mucha hambre y hacia mucho frió, me estaba congelando y estaba segura de que si alguien no me encontraba moriría de hambre e hipotermia. Me estremecí solo de pensarlo y las lagrimas agolparon nuevamente mis ojos.

Volví a abrasarme las rodillas y seguí llorando desconsoladamente, lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza era una persona: Edward.

No se cuanto tiempo pase en la misma posición pensando en el, solo lloraba y maldecía el momento en que entre en el bosque, si hubiera interrumpido la conversación de Edward con Tanya estaria ahora con el conversando o tomando chocolate caliente. Eso me hizo sentir peor, solo yo me tenia que adentrar tanto en el bosque al nivel de perderme.

El sonido de unos pasos interrumpió mis pensamientos, quería gritar para que me encontraran, pero no me salía la voz. Pronto vi una figura de un hombre acercarse en la oscuridad.

-Bella? Bella eres tu? –Pregunto una aterciopelada voz que conocía muy bien.

-E..edw..ard? –Tartamudee, mi voz sonó horrible y los dientes me chasqueaban por el frió y sentía mis labios fríos.

-Dios Bella! –Le vi acercarse hasta mi corriendo y se arrodillo junto a mi. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos –Porque viniste a buscarme? Llevo todo el día intentando encontrarte pensando lo peor. –Me abraso tiernamente y su contacto hizo que me diera escalofríos. El lo noto y se saco su cazadora y me envolvió los hombros con ella como a una niña.- Porque viniste? Tenias que haberte quedado con Emmet –Me regaño

-Yo…Yo…-No pude seguir, rompí en sollozos aun sabiendo que con Edward a mi lado estaba segura.

-Perdona, no quería gritarte –Dijo arrepentido mientras secaba mis lagrimas con sus pulgares.- vamos, salgamos de aquí. Me ayudo a pararme.

Me puse de pie pero mis rodillas me traicionaron y caí a la hierva.

Edward tenso su mandíbula, cerro los ojos y se peñisco el puente de la nariz, su rostro era de nervios, tristeza, dolor y rabia.

-Todo esto es mi culpa si yo…-Se le quebro la voz- Si yo te hubiera seguido no estarías aquí en esta situación… yo..-vi una lagrima caer por su mejilla.

Levante mi mano y con mis dedos seque su lagrima.

-Edward, tu no tienes la culpa –Mi voz no sonó tan convincente como quería- Yo entre en el bosque… No fue tu culpa. –Lo abrase y su calor hizo que me sintiera mejor, el paso sus brazos por mi espalda y hundió el rostro en mi cabello, sentí cuando una lagrima callo sobre mi hombro. –A..Ahora vamos por… porfavor- el chasquido de mis dientes era audible.

Inconcientemente cerré los ojos y puse mi cara en su hombro, de pronto sentí que flotaba. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta de que Edward me llevaba en brazos, quería protestar pero ya no tenia fuerzas para nada. Me acurruque en su pecho y volví a cerrar los ojos.

No me di cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo hasta que escuche abrir una puerta y entrar a un lugar calido. Oí las voces de Emmet y Alice muy preocupados y también las voces de personas un hombre y una mujer que no reconocía.

No quise abrir los ojos así que me hice la dormida

-La encontraste en un claro? –Pregunto Emmet

-Si estaba abrazando sus rodillas, no sabes como me mato verla así… -A Edwar se le quebró la voz pero se recompuso –Estaba tan… débil, pálida como la cal con sus labios blancos, tiritaba del frió y no se puede mantener en pie fue todo mi culpa.-

-Hermano, sabes que no es tu culpa, ahora ella estará mejor y eso es lo que importa.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a Emmet frente a Edward y también a dos personas mas, un chico rubio de ojos azules y una chica con cuerpo de modelo, también rubia con los ojos azules. Se parecian mucho

-Aquí esta la sopa, hay que dársela para que se le pase el hambre y se le caliente el cuerpo. –Escuche la voz de Alice.

-Te has despertado! –Dijo Emmet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sonreí tímidamente mientras Alice dejo la sopa en la mesa de café y se arrodillo a mi lado.

-Me has asustado Bella. –Me abrazo.

No pude articular palabra, solo mire a las dos personas que no conocia con cara de confucion.

-Son Jasper y Rosalie Hale –Respondió Edward adivinando mis pensamientos- Rosalie es la compañera de Alice y Jasper el compañero de Emmet, son hermanos.

-Hola –Dije y mi voz sonaba ronca y horrible, me aclare la garganta.

-Hola Bella – dijeron al mismo tiempo y me dedicaron una sonrisa. Se veían amables, les devolví la sonrisa.

-Bella siéntate por favor –Me pidio Edward.

Le hize caso y el se paro y tomo el plato con la sopa, se acerco a mi y puso el plato en mi regazo.

-Come, te hará bien –Dijo poniendo su sonrisa que me mataba. Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

La sopa se veía apetitosa, tome la cuchara lentamente pero mis manos tiritaban como si hubiera un terremoto.

Los chicos conversaban entre si, pero Edward se dio cuenta de que no podía tomar la cuchara y me la quito de las manos

-Deja, yo te la doy. –Comenzó a darme la sopa como si fuera un bebe. No pude evitar sonrojarme, sentí el calor en mis mejillas y el sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.- Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas –Dijo mientras metía la cuchara en mi boca. Solo le sonreí y baje la mirada.

Termino de darme la sopa y me sentí mucho mejor, pero aun estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir. Al rato los chicos se despidieron y quedamos en que mañana iríamos a la excursión que no fuimos hoy. Cuando se fueron me pare del sofá para ir a dormir, pero me tambalee hacia los lados, Edward me tomo del brazo.

-Creo que aun estas débil, deberías ir a dormir –Dijo con su sonrisa deslumbrante

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a caminar sin su ayuda. Fui a la habitación y cogí mi pijama y me neceser y mi toalla, entre al baño y me duche. El agua caliente devolvió mi temperatura al cuerpo y me relajo un poco. Al terminar me seque y me coloque mi pijama favorito que era un una sudadera con tiras azul y un short del mismo tono con rayas azul claro.

Salí del cuarto de baño y entre en la habitación, Edward estaba tumbado sobre la cama leyendo un libro, se giro cuando sintió mis pasos y me quedo mirando embobado. Yo me reí por lo bajo y el cerro la boca cuando se dio cuenta de su expresión.

Me tumbe en la cama y me metí bajo las frazadas, sintiéndome cómoda y calentita.

-Buenas noches Edward, y gracias por preocuparte por mi hoy –Le dije sinceramente con una sonrisa.

-De nada Bella, solo espero que no te vuelva a suceder, no quiero que te pase nada Bella. –me miro a los ojos y en ellos vi la preocupación. Dejo su libro en el suelo -Buenas noches, que duermas bien.

Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando se me acorde de algo.

-Edward, como fue que me encontraste? –pregunte

-Ah, ya conocía ese claro, cuando ayer me dijiste… bueno eso, camine hacia el bosque y lo encontré de casualidad. Me gusto porque podía ver la luna sobre el claro y contemplarla me relaja. Hoy te busque todo el día y como no te encontraba me comencé a desesperar, fui al claro para pensar con mayor claridad…-hizo una pausa-Y bueno tu estabas ahí.

-A que se debe todo esto? Quiero decir, esa preocupación por mí.

-Te dije que iba a cambiar Bella, y eso es parte de mi cambio, me preocupe cuando estabas a mi lado y bueno, después ya no te vi. Pensé lo peor durante horas y anduve de un humor que puse de los nervios a mis hermanos. Ya no sabia que hacer, y tu no aparecías. –Parecía frustrado.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi Edward

.

Me perdi en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas unos segundos, ninguno aparto la vista y estuvimos en silencio hasta que el lo rompió.

-Descansa Bella.- Apago la luz de la lámpara y a los minutos me quede dormida.

Había sido un largo día.


	7. Diversión

**Capitulo 7**

**Diversión.**

Al otro día desperté con los músculos agarrotados como si no hubiera cambiado mi posición en toda la noche. Me senté en la cama y el reloj marcaba el medio día, y en la cama de Edward no había nadie.

Me levante a pie descalzo y fui al saloncito para ver si Edward estaba ahí, pero nada.

Fui al baño y tampoco estaba ahí, luego fui a la cocina y apenas entre vi una bandeja con un jugo de naranja natural, unas tostadas, un bol con cereales y la caja de leche, apoyada en la caja había una nota doblada.

La tome y desdoble la nota, y decía:

_Bella, me fui a la cabaña de Emmet, apenas leas esta nota come y te vienes para acá. Te estaré esperando para ir a la expedición, disfruta tu desayuno._

_Edward._

Me emocione al leer la nota, Edward me había dejado el desayuno hecho, eso hizo que mi corazón palpitara a mil por hora, creo que se tomo en serio lo del cambio.

Tome mi desayuno con una tonta sonrisa marcada en la cara, termine y lave el bol y el vaso.

Me fui al dormitorio y me coloque unos short color caqui con una camiseta azul con la palabra "Única" en color naranja. Me coloque las zapatillas mas cómodas que encontré y me hice una desordenada coleta, dejando que algunos cabellos me colgaran. Tome una botella de Agua mineral que estaba en la nevera y me fui a la cabaña de Emmet.

A mitad de camino me detuvieron un par de tetas que se pusieron frente a mi. Mire su cara y era la loca de Tanya. Camine hacia el lado para esquivarla pero ella me agarro del brazo tan fuerte que estuvo apunto de enterrarme las uñas color sangre. Di un fuerte tirón deshaciéndome de su mano bruscamente y le lance una mirada envenenada

-Que quieres Tanya? –Dije fríamente, estaba apunto de arrancarle el cabello.

-Tu sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí Perra –Dijo con un tono de superioridad.

-No, no lo se, como ves a esta perra no se le pegan las mugrientas garrapatas así que no tengo la menor idea de que hablas, y aléjate de me saltan los piojos –La empuje suavemente quitándola del paso.

-No te hagas Isabella, quiero que te alejes de Edward, el es mió.

-Que yo sepa Edward no es de propiedad de nadie, y no creo que las garrapatas puedan comprar gente así que dudo que pueda hacerte caso querida.

-No te hagas la lista Isabella, o te la veras con migo.

-Tu ten cuidado, en cualquier momento se reventaran tus siliconados pechos con el estrés. –Seguí mi camino- Ah, recuerda que fruncir el seño hace salir arrugas.- dije sin mirarla siguiendo caminando.

Escuche como golpeaba el suelo con el pie y no pude evitar reírme.

Llegue a la cabaña de Emmet y Edward me abrió la puerta. Me miro de arriba para abajo con la boca abierta.

-Cuidado Edward, no te valla entrar una mosca –Dije mientras sonreía

Cerró la boca y me miro a los ojos, me regalo una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-Es que te ves preciosa Bella

-Bueno, eso no es lo que cree la garrapata de Tanya, pero gracias. –Dije mientras entraba.

-Tanya te ha amenazado verdad? –Lo dijo mas como una afirmación.

-Algo así, dice que eres de su propiedad, pero no le tengo miedo, tengo unas cuantas bajo la manga.- sonreí maliciosamente. Tenia planeado arrojar a Tanya al rió o cortarle el cabello mientras duerme, o mejor aun! Robarle todo su maquillaje.

-Hum, siempre amenaza chicas, realmente esta loca

-Quien, Tanya? –Pregunto Emmet asomando la cabeza desde la cocina.-Ella es la única loca que conozco.

-reí- Si Emmet, hablábamos de ella.

Me senté en el sofá y vi a Emmet salir con un oso de peluche en el hombro, sin un ojo y con las patas y manos sueltas, llevaba una corbatita roja y un sombrero amarillo con un lazo rojo. Tenia pinta de ser muy viejo y estar maltratado.

-Que es eso Emmet? –Pregunte apuntando al osito que llevaba en el hombro.

-Es Barney, mi oso de dormir.

No pude evitar reírme, entre risas escuche la elegante risa de Edward

-No te preocupes Barney, yo te protegeré –Escuche decir a Emmet.

Eso me mato, y rompí en risas ahogadas, me tome el estomago y las lagrimas salían de mis ojos en conjunto con mi riza. Emmet me miraba como si le hubiera quitado el dulce a un niño. Eso hizo que me riera mas y me caí del sofá doblándome de la risa.

Edward tomo mi mano para levantarme pero los dos seguíamos riendo. Me pare con la ayuda de Edward cuando me tranquilice y escuche que tocaban la puerta y Emmet corrió a abrirla

Era Jasper con Alice y Rosalie, los tres me miraron a Edward y a mi con cara de sorpresa, mientras nosotros aun nos reíamos pero ya mas calmados.

Seguí la dirección de sus miradas y llegaban a mi mano, que estaba entrelazada con la mía, los dos nos dimos cuenta al mismo tiempo y nos soltamos rápidamente aun riéndonos por lo bajo.

-Wow! –Dijo Alice- Que es motivo de tanta alegría?

-Ya se! Son novios verdad? –Ahora hablo Rosalie.

Jasper le pego un codazo a su hermana. Edward y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y luego miramos a Rosalie

-Ehm… no. –Dijimos en unísono.

-Bueno chicos, vamos que se nos hace tarde para ir a la caminata por el cerro, Emmet llevas algo de comida? –Pregunto Alice

-Si, todo listo –Emmet se puso una mochila

-Esto será divertido –Dijo Rosalie.

-Claro, pero se arruinaran nuestras ropas y eso no es nada grato –Dijo Alice.

-Vamos ya, se hace tarde –Dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacia fuera.

Caminamos todos juntos hasta la entrada donde estaban todos los que participarían en la caminata. Y ahí estaba Tanya, tan maquillada como siempre y con un TOP escotado por los que los hombres babeaban, menos Edward, claro…

-Tengo una idea, quiero hacer enojar a Tanya –Susurre a Edward

-Que quieres hacer? –Pregunto

Me saque un chicle rosa del bolsillo. –Mira, te metes esto a la boca y lo masticas, me pasas el brazo por las caderas como si fuéramos novios y cuando pasemos por el lado de Tanya te sacas el chicle y se lo pegas en el cabello. Estará tan furiosa viendo como me abrazas que no se dará cuenta, pero pégaselo bien arriba, para que tenga que cortarse mucho cabello. –Reí maliciosamente.

Me miro sorprendido –Creo que me equivoque al creer que eras inocente.

-Lo soy, pero no siempre –le sonreí.

Le pase el chicle y se lo metió a la boca, me paso el brazo por la espalda y yo lo abrase coquetamente. Comenzamos a caminar y Tanya nos vio, me lanzo una mirada envenenada y estoy segura de que planea algo en su mente. Edward paso por su lado y fingió que yo lo empujaba y corrió un poco a Tanya de su lugar, ella miro al suelo para no tropezar y Edward le pego el chicle a la altura de la nuca.

-Disculpa –Le dijo Edward y seguimos caminando abrazados. Tanya no se dio ni cuenta de que tenía el chicle ya que estaba preocupada de que no se le ensuciaran las zapatillas y de mirarme con ganas de matarme.

Me reí a carcajadas con Edward y seguimos caminando abrasados, no me apetecía moverme pero creí que el se sentiría incomodo así que me separe de el.

-Choca esos cinco! –Grite cuando estábamos lo bastante lejos para que Tanya no nos viera. Rió y choco los cinco con migo.

-Realmente eres mala –Carcajeo

-No siempre –Reí con el.

-Que es tan gracioso? –Pregunto Emmet que estaba al lado de Rosalie comiendo una paleta.

-Ya lo sabrán –Dijo Edward Entre risas.

Y en eso escuchamos un grito demasiado chillón, obviamente de Tanya, la vimos correr chillando con las manos en la nuca mientras todos se reían de ella. Edward y yo nos doblamos de la risa, y los chicos se unieron.

-Debo pensar que esos fueron ustedes? –Pregunto Jasper aun riendo.

-Si –Dijimos en unísono.

-Vamos chicos, sigan a los guías –Escuchamos a Sue.

Le seguimos el paso y caminamos durante toda la mañana. Fue muy entretenido por las bromas que tiraba Emmet, nos hizo reír demasiado y la risa y mi torpeza no son buenas aliadas, por lo que tropéese muchas veces pero Edward me cogía antes de que tocara el suelo.

Note a Emmet y a Rose muy juntitos, y también a Jasper y Alice que se miraban embobados, creo que ya se habían armado dos parejas.

-Así que Emmet y Rose y Jasper y Alice… -Le dije a Edward.

-Eso creo… Están muy juntos desde que se conocieron, pero Jasper y Rose son amables y divertido, son perfectos para Emmet y Alice.-Me dijo mientras los observaba.

-Solo faltas tu –le dije mirándole a los ojos. Se limito a mirarme y a dedicarme una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me mataban. Sentí como la sangre me subía a las mejillas y para colmo tropecé, pero Edward volvió a cogerme antes de tocar la tierra. –Gracias. –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Te he dicho que te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas?

-Si –Sentí mi cara arder. El solo se rió.


	8. Empujada

**Capitulo 8**

**Empujada**

Y así pasamos el resto de la mañana escalando el cerro, ya estaba muerta de cansada y quería llegar al lago a darme un chapuzón, mas bien en la orilla porque nunca aprendí a nadar, es unas de mis debilidades, pero mi coordinación no sirve de mucho así que por mas clases de natación que fui jamás aprendí a nadar.

Llegamos afín a la cima del cerro, y podíamos escuchar el agua cayendo de las cataratas. Corrimos hacia el lugar hasta que llegamos donde se originaba el rio.

Realmente era precioso, la catarata era del porte de dos edificios, el agua caia no tan fuerte y la laguna de abajo era tranquila, el agua era de un color calipso.

Quede embobada observando el lugar hasta que Edward toco mi hombro.

-Un chapuzón? –Pregunto alegre

-Esto…no, no quiero morir ahogada.-Dije mirando mis pies

-No sabes nadar? –Pregunto sorprendido.

-No, nunca aprendí por mas clases que fui… -me calle.

-Bueno, pero puedes entrar igual, solo es profundo donde cae el agua de la catarata, pero antes no, puedes tocar las rocas con los pies –Dijo con su deslúmbrate sonrisa. Sus ojos cambiaron de dirección y se abrieron mas de lo debido.

Seguí la línea de sus ojos y me volteé para ver a Tanya con un jockey en la cabeza y con un tomate. Su pelo se notaba mas corto y nos miraba envenenadamente. Cuando se fijo que la mirábamos siguió su camino con dos chicas mas que nos miraban de la misma manera.

-Wow, y yo que pensé que no vendría –Dije mientras me gire para mirar a Edward

-Parece que no arruinamos su viaje, pero ten cuidado, es peligrosa y en cualquier momento te puede hacer algo. –Me dijo preocupado

-Tranquilo, no creo que haga nada hoy.

-Edward! –Llamo Emmet. El se volteo y camino en su dirección.

Alice y Rose estaban tumbadas en el suelo abanicándose con unas hojas de árboles inmensas.

Decidí escalar unas rocas para sentarme en la mas alta que estaba cerca de la cascada. Camine tranquilamente y escale sin problemas –algo muy poco normal- llegue a donde quería y vi a mas chicos escalar para ponerse en las rocas que estaba atrás. Estaba muy alto, pero no me asuste, me dedique a contemplar la catarata, las flores y el agua que era hermosa.

Una voz chillona interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Te dije que me las pagarías perra.

Y luego me sentí volar, me golpee con algo la cabeza y me dolió, escuche los gritos horrorizados de mujeres y hombres y luego caí al agua. Intente tocar el suelo pero no podía, comencé a patalear con manos y pies, con el dolor de la cabeza me costaba pensar y sentí algo caliente caer desde mi nuca. _OH no!_ –pensé. Patalee con todas mis fuerzas hasta que me vencí y me deje llevar por las profundidades del lago…

Edward Pov.

Me había enamorado perdidamente de Bella, después de estos días me he sentido completo con su compañía, aunque se que ella no siente lo mismo por mi por el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, pero es tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan alegre, es todo lo que yo quiero y lo que yo amo.

Emmet me había llamado para darme algo de comer para Bella y para mí, pero todo fue muy rápido. En un segundo vi a Bella parada sobre unas rocas, luego vi a Tanya a su lado y luego vi a Bella caer golpeándose la cabeza con una roca, y finalmente Bella en el agua pataleando con manos y pies.

Quede en shock en ese momento porque todo fue muy rápido, no alcance ni a parpadear cuando recordé…

-_Un chapuzón?_

_-Esto…no, no quiero morir ahogada._

_-No sabes nadar?_

_-No, nunca aprendí por mas clases que fui…_

_Nunca aprendí por mas clases que fui…_

Entonces reaccione. Mire el lago pero no vi a Bella, y todos gritaban horrorizados.

-Se hundió! Se hundió! –Grito Emmet desesperado.

Corrí hacia el lago y entre en el nadando hasta el lugar que vi por ultima vez a bella.

-Bella!? –Grite desesperado. _Dios pofavor ayúdame a encontrarla_.

Entonces me hundí en el lago y la vi casi en el fondo con los ojos cerrados y no respiraba. Nade con todas mis fuerzas hasta las profundidades y la alcance, la tome de un brazo y la arrastre arriba, pero ella no reaccionaba. Salí a la superficie y la tome de la cadera. Nade con ella hasta la horilla y cuando pude mantenerme en pie la cogí en brazos, salí del agua corriendo con ella en mis brazos y la tumbe en la tierra.

-Uno dos tres…- me repetía mienta le hacia pulsaciones en los pulmones para que saliera el agua de ellos. –Vamos Bella Respira porfavor! Porfavor! No me dejes...- solloce. –Uno dos tres…- Le hice respiración boca a boca y comenzó a botar el agua por la nariz y la boca como cataratas. Seguí pulsándole los pulmones hasta que sacara toda el agua, ella comenzó a toser y me fije que ya no le quedaba nada de agua. Le tome la cabeza y la abrace.

-Bella, Bella, no me hagas esto de nuevo por favor –Le dije entre sollozos.

Ella no respondió solo se quejo, entonces sentí un algo calido en la mano que tenia en su cabeza, Sangre. Le mire la cabeza pero no tenia nada, solo era un pequeño corte que no necesitaba puntos ni nada, eso me tranquilizo un poco. Entonces llego Sue.

-Que tiene Edwar? –Pregunto exaltada

-Solo es un pequeño corte, estará bien, mi papa es medico y se manejar esto. –Le dije intentado tranquilizarla. –Tienes Alcohol, gasa y cinta adhesiva desinfectada? –Pregunte.

-Si, hay de todo eso en el botiquín. Dime Edward, Quien hizo esto? –Pregunto enojada Sue.

-Fue Tanya –Le dije mientras miraba a Bella que estaba con los ojos cerrados –Ella la empujo.

-Bien, toma el botiquín, yo la arreglare con Tanya –Se fue furiosa a donde estaba Tanya con cara de Shock.

-Bella, Bella me oyes? –Pregunte mientras le besaba la frente.

-Si –Dijo con voz ronca

-Que te duele?

-La garganta, me cuesta respirar –hablo ronca y me miro a los ojos.- Gracias por salvarme de nuevo Edward.

-No te preocupes, ahora tranquilízate que te tengo que curar. –vi una lagrima caer de sus ojos y la limpie con mi dedo.

-Bella! Bella! –Grito Alice empujando a quien se le cruzara.

-Alice, ayúdame abre el botiquín. –Entonces vi a Emmet, Jasper y Rose arrodillados dándole apoyo a Bella y preguntando como estaba. Ella respondía diciendo que le dolía la garganta y que trago mucha agua.

Comencé desinfectando la herida y costo, ya que su cabello me lo impedía, pero como la herida era pequeña pude al fin y al cabo. Le puse un algodón desinfectado y le coloque cinta adhesiva especial. Le tome el cabello en una coleta alta para que no rozara la herida que estaba en el límite de la nuca y el cuello.

-Como te sientes –Pregunte a Bella.

-Nerviosa –Dijo mientras miraba alrededor. Entonces vi todo el publico que nos miraba expectantes como si fuera una película de acción.

Ayude a Bella a que se sentara y la apoye en mi pecho, ella se abrazo a mi y ambos estábamos empapados.

-Creo que es hora de volver. –Dijo rosalie –Llamare a Sue para que volvamos a las cabañas.

Todos asentimos y Emmet acompaño a rosalie.

-Maldita Tanya –Dijo Bella

-Creo que la expulsaran de aquí por mal comportamiento, ahora anda llorando por ahí después de que Sue la regañara y amenazara de que la echaría y que no podría volver más. Pero no esta arrepentida –Alice frunció el seño –No te preocupes Bella, si nos hace algo mas no dudare en golpearla.–Bella sonrió y se apretó mas a mi.

-Chicos síganme, Bella como estas? –Pregunto Sue.

-Bien –Sonrió.

-Ok, puedes caminar querida?

-Si

-Bien, vamos a las cabañas.

Ayude a Bella a ponerse en pie y la sujete de la cintura, comenzamos a caminar.

-Edward, yo no se como agradecerte todo esto…-me dijo mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Shh! -le puse un dedo en los labios. – Bella, eres mucho mas importante para mi de lo que piensas, solo quiero que estés bien. Eso es todo.

Quería decirle cuanto la amaba en ese momento, quería besarla y abrasarla sin preocuparme de que ella me aparte, pero no podía hacerlo…


	9. Pelea

**Capitulo 9**

**Pelea.**

Bella Pov.

Sentía unas ganas locas de besar a Edward, de abrasarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero si el no sentía lo mismo que yo…

Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a las cabañas, me costaba caminar pero Edward me tomaba de la cintura y no me soltó en ningún momento. El me había salvado la vida por segunda ves, Como podía no amarlo?

El trayecto fue largo y silencioso, no quería saber nada mas de Tanya.

Llegamos a las cabañas y me despedí de Alice, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper, me fui con Edward a nuestra cabaña.

Entre y me senté en el sofá agotada. Cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

-Como te sientes?-Pregunto Edward

-Bien, ya no siento lo de la cabeza –Sonreí. Abrí los ojos y lo mire. Estaba sentado mirándome directamente –Gracias. –dije sincera

-De nada, ahora ve a cambiarte que aun estas empapada.

-Tu igual estas empapado –Fruncí el ceño.

-Si, pero esperare a que estés lista y me cambio.

Sonreí y camine hacia la habitación, abrí la puerta y pegue un grito ahogado.

Escuche los pasos de Edward detrás de mí.

-Bella? Que pa…-Se callo y abrió la boca mirando en estado de shock.

La habitación estaba rayada por todos lados, unas partes con labial, otras partes con algo negro y también habían huevos pegados en la pared.

Lo que estaba escrito decía: "_TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS CON MIGO PERRA_", "_EL ES MIO_", "_ESTAS MUERTA ISABELLA_" y por ultimo "_MALDITA PERRA_". Edward seguía con la boca abierta sin decir nada, sorprendido. Me enfurecí, corrí al baño y en el espejo decía : "_Te esperan cosas peores_" escrito con labial rojo. Mi sospecha aumento y corrí hacia el armario, mi ropa estaba revuelta con harina y huevos. Mi furia aumento, salí del cuarto y Edward no se movió un centímetro de la puerta así que lo empuje.

-A donde vas? –Pregunto confundido y sorprendido.

-Maldita perra –Murmure – La voy a matar. –Dije mientras salía de la cabaña en dirección a la cabaña de Tanya.

A mitad de trayecto la vi sentada en un tronco con sus dos perritas falderas: Jessica y Kate.

Me acerque a ella echando chispas y me pare frente a ella, me puse las manos en la cadera

-Querías que Edward te amara, pero con esto ahora te odia. –Reí por lo bajo maliciosamente.- Por perra nadie te querrá maldita, estas loca, ahora el piensa que escapaste del psiquiátrico y te odia en este mismo instante. Así que no lograste nada amenazándome, solo el odio de Edward. –Sonreí con maldad.

-Edward es mió!. El no pensaría eso de mi, el me ama! –Grito con los ojos llorosos.

No aguante las ganas y le lance una bofetada que sonó muy fuerte y su cara se fue hacia el lado. Sus dos perritas falderas se pusieron en posición de ataque y ahora yo estaba en desventaja.

-Maldita Perra! –Grito

Pero entonces llegaron Alice y Rosalie que se pusieron a mi lado con la misma actitud de ellas, pero mucho mas amenazadoras, de verdad hasta a mi me asustaron.

-Déjame a Jessica –Dijo Rosalie tirando láser por sus ojos a Jessica. Junto su puño con la palma de su otra mano, eso si que fue amenazador.

-Kate es mía –Dijo la pequeña Alice con una expresión que hubiera matado si sus ojos fueran pistolas.

Entonces comenzó la batalla.

Tanya se lanzo contra mí y me jalo el cabello. Yo hice lo mismo con el suyo, pero logre tirarla al suelo, me senté sobre su estomago y la abofetee 5 veces, mientras ella alcanzo mi cara solo una. Entonces cerré los dedos en un puño y le di en los labios, que comenzaron a sangrar. Ella chillo y cuando me disponía a pegarle en su perfecta nariz, unos brazos me alejaron y me levantaron del suelo. Yo comencé a patalear en el aire diciendo una serie de insultos hacia Tanya.

Vi que Emmet hacia lo mismo con Rose y Jasper con Alice.

La pequeña Alice mostró sus dientes y golpeaba a Jasper, estaba furiosa porque Kate le había cortado su hermoso collar de piedras finas.

-Aun no he terminado con ella! –Chillo Alice, y no se como se separo de Jasper y corrió hasta Kate, hizo un puño con la mano y le pego a Kate en la nariz.

Esta chillo y se tomo la nariz mientras salía mucha sangre.

-Ups! Tendrás que pagar una nueva. –no pude evitar ríeme del comentario de Alice y relaje mi postura en los brazos de… me gire para verlo. Claro quien más. Edward.

Entonces se paro Tanya del suelo, el labio le sangraba y el maquillaje se le corrió con las lagrimas de rabia. Luego se paro Jessica quien estaba rasguñada entera con la boca sangrando y la ropa rota.

-Sue viene para acá, compórtate. –Susurro Edward en mi oído.

-Maldita perra, moriras aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en este estupido campamento! –Chillo Tanya.

-Lo dudo señorita. –Escuche la voz de Sue que venia desde la multitud. –Tanya, Jessica, Kate acompáñenme ahora mismo.

Espere que me llamara pero no lo hizo.

-Y ellas? –chillo Tanya apuntándome con el dedo.

-He visto lo que le ha hecho a su habitación señorita Tanya, creo que no es necesario que explique porque no las llamo. –Sue sonaba molesta.

Ellas caminaron detrás de Sue y la multitud se fue.

-Valla, quien diría que ustedes eran buenas para los puñetes –Dijo Emmet entre risas.

-A mi me sorprendió Alice, quien diría que algo tan pequeño golpeara de esa forma –Dijo Jasper entre risas. Alice le golpeo el hombro –Ouch! –Se restregó el hombro. –ya entendí.

Todos reímos.

-Nadie se había metido con ellas desde que mandaron a una chica a urgencias, si que son valientes –Edward me abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo y el apoyo el mentón en mi cabeza.

-Ehem –Jasper se aclaro la garganta.- No queremos interrumpir, pero hay paredes que limpiar.

Edward y yo nos miramos y enrojecimos. El se acaricio el cabello.

-Oh dios mió! –Chillo Alice- Edward se ha puesto nervioso y ha enrojecido!- Dio saltitos aplaudiendo.

-Wow, el no había estado asi desde que estaba con Lau…-Alice le dio un codazo en el estomago- Ouch! –Se quejo Emmet restregándose donde Alice le había pegado el codazo.

Edward bajo la mirada a sus zapatos y vi la tristeza en su cara.

-Bella, en 15 minutos estaré en tu cabaña con ropa limpia, llevare los baldes con jabón y las esponjas y limpiaremos los muros –me dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Alice –Respondi. Los cuatro se fueron.

Me quede sola con Edward, quien miraba la nada con la expresión mas triste que había visto.

-Edward, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes? –Pregunte mientras tomaba su cara entre mis manos para obligarlo a que me mirara. El me miro y asintió con la cabeza. –Entonces, dime porque estas triste por lo que dijo Emmet.

Me frunció el Ceño con tristeza y saco su cara de entre mis manos.

-No es nada Bella, vamos a la cabaña –Dijo fríamente.

Se encamino a la cabaña y yo le tome el brazo antes de que avanzara, el se volteo y me miro extrañado, pero aun veía la pena en sus ojos.

-Edward, sabes que te quiero y no quiero verte así, soy tu amiga –me dolio decir eso porque yo quiero algo mas- y me preocupo por ti. Si tu no me dices que es lo que te pone así, ¿Como podré ayudarte?

-No hay nadie que pueda ayudarme Bella, solo es parte de mi pasado.

Camino en dirección a la cabaña sin mirarme. Corrí tras el y lo abrase por la espalda, note su sorpresa pero luego se giro sobre si y me abrazo levantándome del suelo. Yo me apreté mas contra el

-Sabes que pronto lo descubriré –le susurre al oído.

-Rió- Se que lo harás –me apretó mas contra su cuerpo.

Estuvimos varios minutos disfrutando de ese lindo momento, hasta que muy pronto puso mis pies en el suelo y yo hice un puchero.

-Vamos los chicos nos están esperando. –Sonrió.

* * *

**Hey! Espero ckee les alla gustado la historia (: **

**Porfavor envien rewiews si tienen algun idea o si ckieren aconsejar algo todo es bienvenido.**

**Gracias a los cke enviaron rewiews diciendo cke les gusto la historia ^^ me hace super feliz y seguire escribiendo lo mejor cke pueda. Cualckier idea sera bienvenida ^^**

**Besotes **

**Ckanii**


	10. Juegos

**Cada uno de los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo invento la historia. :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Diversión**

Caminamos a la cabaña y los chicos estaban en la puerta con baldes y esponjas y con el ceño fruncido.

-Disculpen la demora –Dije con tono inocente. Edward saco la llave para abrir la puerta.

-Oh, no se preocupen, los vimos pero no quisimos "interrumpirlos" –Emmet puso las comillas con los dedos. Sonroje, y Edward también. Abrió la puerta y todos se dirigieron directamente a la habitación.

-Wow, si que te odia –Dijo Emmet entre dientes.

-Dios mío! Que le hizo a tu ropa! –Chillo Alice con con cara de espanto.

-Huevos mas Harina = horror + ropa = Alice histérica – Todos se echaron a reír.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra. Edward, Emmet, Rose y yo limpiamos las rayas de la habitación mientras que Jasper con Alice hacían lo suyo en el baño.

Quería llegar donde escribió: "Mal Nacida" que estaba en la parte mas alta del dormitorio, casi tocando el techo.

Tome una silla y deje el balde a un lado, la acomode y me subí a la silla. Me puse de puntillas para alcanzar el lugar pero un mal movimiento hizo que me tambaleara y cayera de la silla. Cerré los ojos y espere el suelo, pero caí sobre algo que precisamente no es el piso

-Ow! –se quejo alguien debajo de mi.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con los ojos esmeraldas mas hermosos que conocía, entonces escuche las risas de Rose y Emmet, luego se unieron las de Jasper y Alice, pero yo seguía hipnotizada por aquellos ojos.

Había caído sobre Edward! El quedo tumbado en el suelo y yo encima en una posición no muy bonita que digamos.

-Disculpa Disculpa! –Me pare- No alcance a sujetarme de nada –Sentí como la sangre me subía a las mejillas. El solo sonrió. Le estire mi mano para ayudarlo, el la tomo

-No, da igual Bella, total tu no te pegaste en el suelo y no recibiste 50 kilos sobre ti. –Dijo sarcásticamente riendo.

Le solté la mano y se cayo trasero, todos se rieron y yo le fruncí el ceño.

-Si quieres me tumbo en el suelo y te tiras sobre mi, estaríamos a mano.-Dije algo molesta.

Todos rieron

-No es necesario, tienes algo de carácter no? –Dijo Edward entre risas.

Tomé mi balde y seguí con mi trabajo. Al rato terminamos todos y estábamos agotados. Los chicos decidieron jugar videojuegos mientras nosotras preparábamos la cena. Hicimos una lasaña, comimos todos y Emmet y Jasper se comieron el tercer plato.

Cuando terminaron siguieron jugando videojuegos y rezongaban que Edward los hacia pedazos.

Me senté en el sofá al lado de Edward quien se lucia jugando.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan bueno. Como no le han ganado ninguna vez? –Pregunte entre risitas.

-Juega tu señorita "Yo crítico a los chicos" –Dijo Emmet mientras me pasaba el mando. Yo había jugado muchas veces y siempre les ganaba a los demás. Me reía de lo buena que era para jugar y de lo torpe que soy. Acepte el reto y tome el mando.

-Bien –Dijo Edward- Apostemos. Si yo gano tu correras alrededor de la cabaña cantando a todo pulmón "Mami que será lo que quiere el Negro"

-Si yo gano –Dije – Tu darás vuelta la casa cantando "Fiesta fiesta pluma gay" a todo pulmón

-Trato –Estiro su mano

-Hecho.- Le tome la mano y cerramos la apuesta.

Comenzó la carrera, Emmet y Jasper me apoyaban mientras que Rose y Alice apoyaban a Edward.

Era la tercera vuelta y Edward me iba ganando, así que tuve que inventar un plan de emergencia. Me senté mas cerca de el y me comencé a apegar mas a el. Sin dejar de mirar la TV y tratando de no perder el control de mi auto me acerque a su cara y le mordí la oreja.

Funciono, el se quedo helado, dejo de respirar y el auto del videojuegos paro. Aproveche de que Edward quedo en blanco y le gane

-Woooooooow! Bella, le has podido ganar. –Emmet me miraba sorprendido.

-Creo que no jugo limpio –Río Jasper.

-Si, Edward de ha quedado en shock –Todos reímos.

-eeh! Hiciste trampa! Me distrajiste para ganar –Dijo Edward molesto.

-Nadie dijo que jugaría limpio –Le sonreí.

-Bien, alguien tiene que cantar a todo pulmón "Pluma gay" –Rosalie dijo entre risas.

Edward se paro sin mirarme y sin decir palabra, salio de la cabaña y todos.

Espeso a trotar alrededor de la cabaña y comenzó a cantar.

_"Fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay_

_Pluma pluma gay_

_Pluma pluma pluma gay_

_Fiesta fiesta pluma pluma gay…"_

Nos echamos a reír mientras Edward continuaba la canción. Pude ver como se asomaban de las cabañas vecinas al oír la canción de Edward.

Me tire al suelo de tanta risa y los ojos me lloraban, me sujete el estomago y reí como nunca lo había hecho. Alice y Emmet me imitaron mientras que Jasper y Rose se sujetaban del marco de la ventana y le gritaban apoyo a Edward ahogados de la risa.

Edward termino su canción y entro a la cabaña indignado.

-Eso fue injusto –Se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y estaba colorado por la carrera. Todos reímos.

-Pluma pluma gay –Emmet lo imito y corrió alrededor del sofá moviendo las manos muy afeminado. Edward le pego un zape, todos reímos.

Cuando se nos paso la risa ya no teníamos nada que hacer, Edward no me miraba y me ignoraba, se había enojado.

Al rato estábamos tirados en el suelo aburridos, sin nada que hacer.

-Ya se! –Grito Alice dando saltitos –Juguemos al Pilla-pilla

Todos las miramos con cara de "estas loca?" y ella lo capto.

-Esperen, pero el primero que sea pillado deberá jugar verdad o reto –Alice puso una enorme sonrisa.

Nos miramos entre nosotros y luego Edward y Rose asintieron, Emmet dijo que bueno y yo también acepte, aunque fuera estupido. A Jasper no le gusto la idea pero no le quedo otra opción que aceptar.

-Bien, empiezo yo –Puso una sonrisa maliciosa y todos nos echamos a correr.

Alice persiguió primero a Rose, luego siguió con Edward quien la esquivo, vino a por mi pero alcance a correr y pillo al pobre Emmet que no la vio porque estaba de espalda.

-Pillado! –Chillo Alice. –Verdad o reto?

Emmet puso cara de perrito degollado. – Reto.

Alice sonrió maliciosamente.- Quiero que comas 5 cucharadas de mayonesa.

-Que?! Sabes que odio la mayonesa – Se quejo Emmet.

-Tú elegiste reto.

Emmet de mala gana fue a la cocina y volvió con el frasco de mayonesa y la cuchara. Metió la cuchara al pote y cerro los ojos, luego se metió la cuchara con mayonesa a la boca y se la trago. Me dieron nauseas. Todos se reían menos yo, que lo encontraba realmente asqueroso.

Se me revolvió todo el estomago y ya no pude aguantar. Emmet iba en la última cucharada y yo corrí al baño, Edward me siguió. Llegué al baño y levante la tasa del inodoro, y comencé a vomitar. Edward se puso detrás de mi y me aparto el pelo de la cara. Yo vomite hasta la primera papilla, realmente encontré asqueroso lo que iso Emmet.

Edward me frotaba la espalda y yo deje de vomitar.

-Mejor? –Pregunto.

-Si –Dije mientras me ponía de pie. Me acerque al lavabo y me enjuague la boca.

-Estomago sensible? –Edward rió.

-Si -Sonreí. –Me pareció asqueroso.

-Si, yo estaba apunto de pararme para irme.

Edward me dejo y me cepille los dientes. No dejaba de pensar lo mucho que lo quería, lo amaba. Amar? Yo amo a Edward?. Es imposible describir todo lo que siento, es que el lleno mi corazón desde el momento en que me dijo que cambiaba gracias a mi. Si, yo lo amo.

Salí del cuarto de baño y camine hasta la salita. Estaban todos corriendo de Emmet. Emmet pillo a Alice.

-Venganzaa! –Emmet rió –Bien Alice, verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-Eres virgen? –Emmet y Edward la miraron interrogativos.

-Esto… yo… no -Sus hermanos abrieron la boca de golpe.

-Alice, con quien? –Pregunto Edward enojado.

-No te lo diré Edward. Es solo una pregunta.

-Bueno, no lo imaginaba pero al menos es sincera –Dijo Emmet.

-Sigamos –Ofreció Rose – Alice tu turno por ser pillada.

Alice comenzó a perseguirnos, yo y mis torpes pies casi caímos, así que Alice me pillo.

-Bien! Verdad o reto Bella –me miro serenamente

-Reto. –dije sin pensarlo. En cuanto lo dije me arrepentí.

-Bien, quiero que desde mañana Edward y tu actúen como novios.

-Que?! –Gritamos Edward y yo.

-Reto es reto Bells! –Rió maliciosamente.

Mire a Edward que estaba con la misma expresión que yo. Sorprendido, confundido, aterrorizado y feliz.

-Bien, tendré que hacerlo –Me sonroje.

Me toco pillar a mí y pille a la pequeña Alice. Bien mi venganza.

-Verdad o reto? Sabes cual será la pregunta si dices verdad –le avise, sabia que si yo le preguntaba con quien perdió la virginidad Edward y Emmet se molestarían y lo perseguirían hasta el fin del mundo para golpearlo.

-Reto –Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Te reto a que vistas lo mismo 2 días seguidos.

-Que?! No Bella no me hagas esto! –Me tomo de los hombros y me empezó a mover bruscamente. –Porfavor, porfavor –Puso cara de ternerito degollado con un puchero.

-Reto es reto Ali –Repetí lo que ella me dijo. Me lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-Bien.

Al rato los chicos se fueron, Emmet se fue con Rose y Jasper con Alice. Dijeron que tenían "Citas" entre ellos.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta me fui a la habitación y me tumbe sobre la cama boca abajo enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

-Mañana se nos viene complicado.-Dije mientras levantaba la cabeza para apoyarme en mi mejilla en dirección a Edward.

-A mi no me complica tanto –Edward me regalo una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Me senté rápidamente en la cama –A no? –lo mire confundida.

Camino hasta mi cama mirando el suelo. Se sentó a mi lado y nos miramos de frente.

-No –Sonrió –No debe ser tan difícil

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, como quisiera que eso fuera real…

-Bueno, al menos a Alice le dará un ataque de histeria llevando lo mismo dos días seguidos –Reí malvadamente.

-Eso quiero verlo –Sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita.

Nos observamos un rato, sus ojos esmeralda me hipnotizaban, no podia alejarme de ellos y mi corazón latía desbocado.

-Que duermas bien Bella –Me beso la frente.

Como quisiera que eso fuera verdad...

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo :) se vienen unos mejores.**

**GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE LOS QUE ENVIO SUS REVIEWS, ME SIRVIERON MUCHO PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA.**

**Espero sus reviews y subire el prox capitulo lo mas pronto que pueda.**

**Besotes**

Pecka :)


	11. Cumpliendo Reto

**Capitulo 11**

**Cumpliendo Reto.**

Al otro día desperté y estaba nublado, algo me decía que hoy habría una tormenta, y eso realmente me asustaba. Solo mis padres sabían sobre mi fobia a las tormentas.

-Buenos días dormilona –Una voz aterciopelada me saco de mis pensamientos. Me gire y el estaba ya vestido sentado en su cama mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Hey! Que hora es? –Pregunte confundida, generalmente yo despertaba antes que el.

-Las 10:30, es temprano.

-Valla. –Me levante y me puse mis pantuflas que eran unos pies con las uñas color rojo sangre hecho del material de un oso de felpa.

-Lindas pantuflas –Se burlo. Le saque la lengua como una niña de 5 años y camine hacia el baño.

Me cepille los dientes y peine mi enredado cabello, luego me duche rápidamente y como la decisión de ducharme fue repentina me envolví en la toalla y fui a la habitación a coger mi ropa.

Por suerte Edward no estaba, sabía que mis mejillas sonrojarían solo de verlo.

-Bella, quieres tortitas con chocolate o con… -Paro en la puerta cuando me vio, con la boca entre abierta y sus ojos me recorrían. Yo apreté mas la toalla contra mi cuerpo –Lo siento… yo pensé que estabas…

-Chocolate –Respondí rápidamente mientras sentí un calor recorrer mis mejillas. Cogí rápidamente mi ropa.

-Bien…Chocolate entonces –Me miro una vez más y se fue.

Una vez que se fue me vestí rápidamente y fui a la cocina. El desayuno estaba listo y Edward me esperaba con una sonrisa.

-A que se debe esto? –Pregunte mientras me sentaba. Las tortitas olían exquisito.

-Supongo que esto hacen los novios no? –Me lanzo una mirada picara.

-Supongo, pero disfruta que solo es por hoy –Sonreí mientras comía mi tortita. Estaba realmente buena.

El desayuno paso tranquilamente, hasta que Edward me dijo que Alice nos había apuntado a una excursión. Era para recorrer el bosque principalmente, me gustaba la idea, pero más porque tendría que fingir más tiempo ser novia de Edward estando cerca de Alice que estando solos.

Después de almuerzo salimos de la cabaña a donde nos juntaríamos todos los de la expedición, allí nos esperaba Alice, con los mismos atuendos de ayer con una mirada picara y enojada.

-Lista? –Me pregunto Edward.

-Vamos.

Entonces el cogío mi mano y la entrelazo como si fuéramos novios, una sonrisa se marco en mi cara y caminamos juntos. Todas las chicas me lanzaban miradas envenenadas, pero ya no me importaba teniendo la mano de Edward con la mía era suficiente para que sintiera escalofríos y tomara toda mi concentración. Llegamos al lado de Alice y los chicos nos observaban como si anduviéramos todos los días así.

-Si que hacen linda pareja –Bromeo Emmet

-A que si? –Respondió Edward entre risa.

-Quiero que anden bien juntitos, y como los novios se besan ustedes deben besarse no creen? –Alice hablo con la venganza pegada en su cara.

-Alice … -dije pero Edward me interrumpió.

-Oh, no dejemos que la enana nos intimide, quiere hacernos sufrir, pero no le demos lo que ella quiere -Entonces antes de que parpadearan los labios de Edward se juntaron con los míos. Nuestros labios se unieron y muy pronto nos separamos. Alice nos miraba con los labios en una perfecta "o"

-Mi amor, creo que a Alice le ha dado un ataque –Dije siguiéndole el juego a Edward

-Oh, si amor.-Paso el brazo por mi espalda y me apretó junto a el –Alice, estas en la tierra?

-como… ustedes… no… NO PUEDE SER! –Chillo Alice

-Si que se ven lindos, de verdad –Dijo Rose.

Creo que los tomates me envidiaban en ese momento, nunca me sentí tan roja como en ese momento.

-Mi amor, creo que olvide algo en la cabaña, me acompañas a buscarlo? –Pregunto Edward poniendo un tono sexy mientras me abrazaba con demasiado entusiasmo y rozaba sus labios con mi cuello sin besarme, obviamente actuando, pero esto hizo que mi corazón palpitara como loco y que el bello del cuello se erizara. _Tranquila Bella, solo esta actuando..._

-Claro amor, pero no metamos tanto ruido, creo que ayer asustamos a los vecinos. –Le seguí el juego. Sentí como Edward se reía contra mi cuello y acompañe sus risas –Si nos disculpan…

Ahora no era solo Alice, si no que todos tenían una cara de sorpresa y la perfecta "o" marcada en sus bocas. Pase mi brazo alrededor de la espalda de Edward y el hizo lo mismo con su brazo y caminamos juntos a la cabaña. En todo el trayecto reímos. Cuando entramos en la cabaña me tire en el sofá

-Si que somos buenos actores no? –Pude ver la tristeza pasar un segundo en su cara. Creo que por la mía también, yo quería que eso fuera real..

-Has visto sus cara? –Rió- Nunca los había visto poner esa cara.

-Tengo una idea para que se caigan de espalda. –su mirada era picara.

Entonces me contó su plan y me pareció brillante.

Desabotono unos botones de su camisa dejándola entre abierta y desordenada, se desordeno un poco mas el cabello. Yo hice lo mismo con mi cabello y me aplique labial rojo –cortesía de rose – luego marque unos besos en la camisa de Edward y luego uno en su mejilla. Su contacto me hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica, me separe de el.

-Espera, aun falta el labial sobre mis labios, para aparentar como que me besaste claro.-dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Me aplique un poco de labial en el dedo y cuando disponía esparcírselo en el labio como casual el tomo mi mano.

-Se me ocurre algo mejor… -Se acerco a mí mientras me miraba a los ojos, instintivamente cerré los míos y sus labios se unieron a los míos. Nuestros labios se movían juntos y nuestras lenguas danzaban unidas. Yo me aferre a su cabello atrayéndolo mas a mi mientras que el me abrazaba desde la cadera atrayéndome mas hacia su cuerpo. Fue algo hermoso, me sentí tan feliz en ese instante… pero un golpe a la puerta interrumpió nuestro beso. Nos separamos rápidamente y nos miramos a los ojos. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, estaba en shock mirándolo. Pero una vocecita me dijo:_ Bells, no te ilusiones, no Bella no te ilusiones solo es por el reto_ –me repetía una y otra vez

-Sea lo que sea que estén asiendo, abran la puerta o la echare abajo! –Grito Emmet.

Edward corrió su mirada y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y vi la cara de espanto de los chicos, en todos se formo -otra vez- una perfecta "o" al ver nuestros aspectos.

Yo me eche a reír y Edward acompaño mis risas. Camine hacia la puerta y Edward me abrazo por la espalda. Apoyo su mentón en mi hombro y miramos a los chicos.

-Como quisiera tener una cámara –dije yo entre risas.

-Que….Que hacían…? -Pregunto Rose. Alice abrió los ojos más de lo normal

-Ustedes…no…no pudieron! –Chillo Alice exaltada

-Edward! Violaste a mi hermanita pequeña adoptiva! –Emmet mostró su puño y le frunció el seño.

-Eh! –Edward rió –No la he violado, ella también ha querido, verdad amor? –Me miro.

Estuve 2 segundos observando sus hermosos ojos hipnotizada.

-Claro querido, lastima que nos hayan interrumpido –Hice un puchero.

Edward me beso el cuello y me dieron escalofríos pero sonreí. Volvió a apoyar su mentón en mi hombro y miramos a los chicos con una boba sonrisa.

-No…No puede ser… yo.. –Alice estaba en shock

-Como pudieron! –Grito Rose

-Edward, te romperé la…-No pudo seguir ya que las risas de Edward y las mías lo interrumpieron. Todos nos miraban con cara confusa.

-Uno se maquilla y actúa un poco y se les cae el mundo encima –Dije entre risas. Edward seguía en su posición y sentía el cosquilleo de su aliento en el cuello.

-Entonces, ustedes no… -pregunto Jasper.

-No! –Reímos.

Aun nos miraban con confusión, pero al final se convencieron.

-Vallan a cambiarse que nos esperan, no queremos que venga Sue y los vea en ese estado –Nos dijo Emmet.

Corrimos a la habitación, Edward se cambio la camisa y se limpio los besos que le deje marcado, yo me lave la cara, me cepille el cabello y me ordene. En 5 minutos estaba listos. Fuimos al saloncito tomados de la mano, solo por molestar más a Alice por hacernos eso. Salimos sonriendo y muy apegados uno del otro, los chicos nos miraban sorprendidos y no lo podían disimular.

-Bien –dijo Alice –No lo soporto más. Retiro el reto.

-Lo siento, ya es tarde retos son retos Alice –Dijo Edward. Lo mire sorprendida y me guiño un ojo. Supuse que era para molestar mas a Alice, claro que la idea de "novios" a mi no me incomodaba, y veo que a el tampoco.

Nos miraron sorprendidos, no pude evitar reírme.

-Vamos amor? –Pregunte mientras lo abrazaba y lo miraba. El me miro un segundo y me regalo esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto amo.

-Vamos –Me beso la coronilla y me abrazo. Y así salimos de la cabaña en dirección a la entrada. Me dio un ataque de risa atroz, las lagrimas me caían de la alegría y Edward se rió con migo. Los chicos venían atrás aun con cara de sorpresa, y eso me hizo reír más.

Cuando no estábamos a la vista de los chicos seguimos caminando abrazados, la verdad era algo cómodo y creo que a el tampoco le molestaba.

-Eh! Hoy si fastidiamos a los chicos no? –hable mientras me alejaba un poco y caminaba hacia la entrada. El se acerco a mí y entrelazo nuestras manos. Lo mire sorprendida.

-Hoy es nuestro día –Sonrió y me dejo hipnotizada.

-Vamos chicos caminen detrás del instructor! –Ordeno Sue. Ahí me percate de amenos 25 miradas envenenadas de las chicas, que me mataban con la mirada. Me apreté mas a Edward solo para fastidiarlas, el lo noto y sonrió.

-Hey chicos! Espérenos –Nos volteamos y vimos a nuestros amigos correr hacia nosotros.

-Nadie sospecharía que es solo un reto –Dijo Rose picara

-Jum, si, son demasiados cariñosos para ser un reto –Emmet se reía maliciosamente.

Nos miramos y sentí mis mejillas calentarse, me separe de Edward con la mirada en los pies.

Como lo amaba, si tan solo supiera que muero porque sea real.

* * *

**Weno Espero cke les alla gustado este capitulo :D**

**ME han llegado mushos reviews y estoyy super contenta de ke les haya gustado la historia ^^**

**COmo siempre digo caulkier idea es bien recibida.**

**Adelanto:**

_Caminamos 30 minutos más y todos estábamos tensionados. Un chico que no conocía no aguanto y le pregunto al guía._

_-Que esta pasando, porque no hemos llegado aun?_

_-Chicos yo… -suspiro mientras miraba con preocupación el cielo –Verán, la brújula se ha roto y… bueno no puedo encontrar el sendero de vuelta_

_-QUE!? –gritamos todos. Mire a Edward quien también me observaba con preocupación_

**Jojo despues se viene bueno.**

**Besotes y espero Reviews :D**

**Pecka.-**


	12. Brújula Rota

**Capitulo 12**

**Brújula rota.**

-Vamos jóvenes, no quiero que se pierda ninguno! –Escuchamos.

Comencé a caminar y los demás venían atrás lanzando bromas. Caminamos por unos senderos y lugares muy alejados del campamento, era hermoso. Conocimos lugares hermosos, también un lago donde descansamos. El día pasó rápido y la pase bien, pero tenía un dolor en el pecho un presentimiento. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo no va a salir bien…

En un momento vi que al instructor se le callo una cajita redonda –creo que era una brújula- la cogio preocupado pero disimulo. Seguimos su camino.

Cuando veníamos de vuelta ese presentimiento aumento de intensidad, asustándome. Llevábamos 4 horas caminando muertos de cansancio, y eso era raro ya que estuvimos andando 2 para llegar al lago, todos estábamos un poco asustados porque no encontrábamos el sendero. Una tormenta nos amenaza desde el cielo y lanza unas gotitas.

-Algo esta pasando, porque aun no encontramos el sendero? –Pregunte

-No lo se… a mi también me parece extraño. –Edward me respondió preocupado.

-Lo peor es que se avecina una tormenta –Jasper hablo mirando el cielo.

-Genial –Dije sarcásticamente. Nadie sabia –a excepción de mis padres- que yo tengo fobia a las tormentas**.(N/A se que es algo extraño, pero Bella le tiene miedo a los truenos, mas bien al sonido que hacen y los relampagos)** Las odio y cada vez que oigo ese desagradable sonido me dan escalofríos y recuerdo malos momentos. En otra vida seguramente me traumo por algún hecho o que se yo, pero siempre que hay tormenta-con truenos- lloro como se me torturaran y mis recuerdos -valga la redundancia- me atormentan.

Caminamos 30 minutos más y todos estábamos tensionados. Un chico que no conocía no aguanto y le pregunto al guía.

-Que esta pasando, porque no hemos llegado aun?

-Chicos yo… -suspiro mientras miraba con preocupación el cielo –Verán, la brújula se ha roto y… bueno no puedo encontrar el sendero de vuelta

-QUE!? –gritamos todos. Mire a Edward quien también me observaba con preocupación

-Se avecina una tormenta, debemos encontrar algo para refugiarnos. –El guía hablo.

-Esto es imposible! –Grito una chica que no conocía. –Tendremos que dormir aquí?

-Si, tengo lo necesario para mantenernos por una noche, mañana cuando este mejor el tiempo buscaremos el sendero de vuelta.

Se oían murmullos desesperados por todos lados. Yo solo estaba en shock

-NIÑOS CALMENSE! –Grito Sue –No podemos hacer nada más, así que pongan de su parte. El guía conoce un lugar donde podremos protegernos de la lluvia, algo así como una cueva. Por favor no se desesperen, mañana estara todo mejor.

Esas palabras no me tranquilizaron, estaba comenzando a desesperarme, iba a haber una tormenta y yo estaba en publico!. Me estremecí, Edward lo noto y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Todo va bien –su tono era desesperado. –Estas bien? Te veo pálida…

-Si, si todo va bien. Vamos no quiero quedarme atrás.

Caminamos detrás de Sue y del guía. Las gotas nos golpeaban aunque aun no era la tormenta en sí. Edward me abrazaba dándome calor. Los chicos tenían una expresión de espanto, nadie hablo nadie dijo nada, solo se abrazaban unos a otros y el frió hacia de las suyas.

Llegamos al lugar, estaba en la falda del cerro, era como que hubieran hecho enorme hueco en el. Era una especie de "cueva"-por decir algo- bastante grande, lo rodeaban flores hermosas y muchas rocas.

Adentro estaba húmedo, pero serviría para al menos no mojarnos.

-Bien chicos, traje ramas para encender una fogata. Por suerte cuando salimos traje muchas cobijas solo por precaución. Se dará una cobija por dos personas, también hay algo de comida y agua. Les pido que no se desesperen por favor.

El guía nos tendió una cobija a Edward y a mí. La lluvia era más fuerte y comenzaba a escuchar los truenos. Cuando se escucho uno muy fuerte salte y no pude evitar lanzar una lágrima. Me sonroje y escondí el rostro entre las mantas y me senté en el suelo. De pronto sentí unos brazos cobijarme, era Edward.

-Que pasa Bells? –Pregunto preocupado.

-Nada… nada Edward –Respondí, pero mi voz se quebró y no sirvió de mucho.

Me puso en dedo bajo la barbilla y me obligo a mirarle. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

-Bella, mañana estaremos bien solo es por ahora… no te preocupes –Me apretó contra su pecho.

-No… no es eso lo que me preocupa… es…-Solloce incontrolablemente. Como era posible de que una estupida tormenta me afectara tanto? Le tengo fobia a todo eso, a los ruidos horribles que hacen los truenos. Justo cuando iba a hablar un trueno me quito las palabras y solloce mas fuerte.

Edward estaba confundido, pero cuando noto que cada vez que un trueno sonaba yo sollozaba mas fuerte entendió el problema.

-Esto es por la tormenta verdad? –sus ojos me examinaron.- Le tienes fobia a las tormentas? -Ahogo una risita.

Asentí débilmente mientras las lágrimas se derramaban. Me seco las lágrimas con sus pulgares y su mirada era abrasadora. Me sonroje y mire hacia otro lado cuando note que unas chicas –que tampoco conocía - me miraban envenenadamente. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Creo que me odian

-Quien? –Edward siguió la dirección de mi mirada y las chicas sonrieron tontamente y le saludaron con la mano. El se giro hacia mí y se río.

-jum, me ganare una golpiza por estar cerca de ti –Bromee, estaba mucho mas tranquila

-Quieres que me aleje? –Dijo triste

-NO! –Hable mas fuerte de lo deseado –Solo bromeaba, no quiero que te alejes de mi Edward. –Me regalo su mejor sonrisa y yo me limite a dejarme llevar por sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Eh tortolitos! Vengan a sacar algo de comer .-Era Emmet.

-Vamos? –pregunto Edward, me seco las ultimas lagrimas que quedaban, sus brazos me tranquilizaban. Se paro y me tendió su mano

Sonreí y acepte su mano. Fuimos a sacar unos sándwiches y nos sentamos en la fogata a comer.

-Hum, ojala esto se acabe pronto –hablo Rose mientras se abrazaba a Emmet.

-Tendremos que dormir aquí. –Alice estaba asustada

-No podemos hacer nada Ali– era jasper –ahora tranquilízate ya llegaremos a nuestra cabaña –La abraso muy tierno, ella hundió la cara en su pecho.

Mire a Edward quien miraba hacia fuera con la mirada perdida, la lluvia estaba mas suaves pero los truenos no cesaban. Me estremecí con uno que sonó demasiado fuerte y por mas que luche con las lágrimas ellas abandonaron mis ojos. Edward me miro y paso la cobija sobre los hombros de ambos y me abrazo dándome calor. Me apoye en su hombro dejando que las lagrimas me ganaran silenciosamente, el me besaba la cabeza y me acariciaba el cabello diciendo palabras tranquilizadoras, y de verdad me tranquilizaban. De pronto me sentí cansada, vi que Alice se dormía en el regazo de Jasper y Emmet con Rose fueron a tumbarse en el suelo cubriéndose con la manta. Luego sentí que los parpados se me cerraban…

Desperté horas después, eran algo así como las 3 a.m., todos dormían. Yo estaba tumbada en el suelo con la cobija encima bien calentita. Intente incorporarme algo confundida pero unos brazos me lo impedían. Me gire y vi a mi ángel durmiendo placidamente abrazado a mi. Se veía hermoso, tranquilo contemplarlo era maravilloso.

Me quede mirándolo mucho rato hasta que decidí acurrucarme en su pecho cuando los truenos volvieron a atacarme. Me apegue a el y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, el se apretó mas contra mi. Eso me tranquilizo y por primera vez en mi vida pude dormir una noche de tormenta.

Desperté después de un largo sueño, sentí algo frió en mi nariz –que también estaba congelada- y abrí los ojos lentamente. Casi me pongo a chillar cuando veo que los labios de Edward estaba a 3 cm. de mi, su nariz tocaba la mía y ambas estaban heladas. El tenía los ojos cerrados y aun me abrazaba bajo la cobija. Yo estaba en shock observando su hermoso rostro y luche con las ganas de besarlo en ese instante.

Cerré los ojos con fuerzas para no seguir hiperventilando y pase mi brazo por su cadera y le abrase. Me hice la dormida por al menos media hora y nuestras narices aun no se separaban, estaba cómoda y tranquila. A los minutos escuche murmullos y gente despertándose y pasos a mi alrededor, aun así no abrí los ojos, esperaría a que Edward lo hiciera primero. Era extraño estar tan cerca de el y no poder besarlo, pero no quiero hacerme falsas expectativas, Edward no es para mi… aunque lo ame con todo el corazón, el no me quiere, como iba a quererme a mi si yo no tengo nada de otro mundo –mi autoestima bajo 10 puntos – y el es perfecto, y cuando lo conoces es todo un caballero.

Un suspiro me saco de mi ensoñación, Edward suspiro soltando un poco su apretado abrazo, ahí supe que se había despertado. Quería abrir los ojos para ver su expresión pero luche con las ganas. El no despego nuestras narices pero con su mano comenzó a acariciarme la espalda tiernamente. Era todo tan relajante tan bello que sabia que si abría los ojos desaprovecharía el momento.

Estuvimos así muchos minutos hasta que decidí que era la hora de moverme. Gire sobre mi misma para quedar boca arriba y simular estar recién despertada. Bostece y me desperece –rogando que mi actuación pareciera real, ya que soy pésima actriz-. Abrí los ojos y lo encontré observándome maravillado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días –Me dijo con su sonrisa torcida

-Hola –Sonreí –Que tal dormiste?

-Magnifico –Respondió. Aun tenia su brazo rodeando mi cadera y nos observamos unos segundos. Se comenzó a acercar a mi lentamente, nuestros labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando nuestra querida Alice -notesé el sarcasmo- salto sobre mi y Edward. Ambos gritamos "ALICE!!" frunciéndole el seño.

-Hermanito, Bells ya paso el día de ayer así que ahora no tienen que fingir –Sonrió maliciosamente, quería arruinarme el momento claro. _Maldita duendecillo maléfico.-_pensé

-Pequeño duendecillo –Edward la comenzó a despeinar mientras se reían. Me levante y hacia mucho frió, me estremecí.

Edward dejo a Alice a un lado y me paso la cobija por los hombros. Le sonreí agradecida.

Luego Emmet llego con una sonrisa de un niño de 5 años con hoyuelos.

-Bella! –corrió hacia mi y me dio un abrazo del oso.

-No…Puedo…res..respira..r –Dije sin aliento. Emmet me soltó y me sonrió

-Disculpa pero Pete y Pote no controlan su fuerza. –Lo mire confundida. El lo noto y mostró su bíceps del brazo derecho –Pete –Levanto el brazo izquierdo y mostró sus bíceps –Pote –Sonrió.

Me eche a reír ahogadamente que casi caigo al suelo. Edward se unió a mis risas con Alice y en eso llego Rose.

-Ya les ha presentado a Pete y Pote verdad? –Rió

-Si –Respondimos todos entre risas.

Al rato salimos de la cueva y caminamos buscando el sendero. No me aburrí escuchando las bromas de Emmet, y me reí con los comentarios de Edward contra Alice quien le miraba envenenadamente.

Al rato encontramos el bendito sendero de vuelta a las cabañas. Suspire de alivio al igual que muchos.

Caminamos aun bromeando, de pronto tropecé con una roca enorme que había en el suelo. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero unos brazos me sujetaron fuertemente.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado –Dijo Edward

-Gracias

-No hay de que –Sonrió torcidamente. Me paso el brazo por la cadera y no me soltó mas en todo el camino según el temiendo de que me tropezara y me partiera la cabeza, claro que estaba en lo cierto.

Dos horas después llegamos a las cabañas, claramente muertos de cansancio,

Cada uno se dirigió hacia su cabaña. Nos despedimos de los chicos y nos dirigimos a la cabaña. Apenas entre me tire sobre el sofá realmente agotada. La tormenta comenzaría de nuevo, así que la noche me amenazaba con sufrir. Edward se sentó a mi lado en el suelo, me sonrió torcidamente.

-Ve a ducharte, luego voy yo –Dijo.

Le sonreí y camine hacia el baño, cogi mi toalla con mi ropa limpia y me fui a la ducha. El agua me relajo, y yo solo pensaba en lo enamorada que estaba de Edward, el mi ángel, mi todo en este momento. Estoy completamente enamorada de el, pero no se si siente lo mismo que yo… Quizás solo juega con migo como lo ha hecho con todas, y si es así, Que are yo con esto que siento?

* * *

**Se que quieren matarme, mandar ciber balazos, ciber amenazas etc xd**

**Muchos pensaron que hoy se perderian en el bosque los dos solitos, pero no! Sorry ): pero es para darle mas suspenso :)**

**JURO QUE EN EL CAPITULO 16 PASARA LO ESPERADO.!**

**Jeje, ojala les haya gustado el cap. A mi me ha gustado., me eh divertido escribiendolo.**

**Ah y eso de las tormentas, spuestamente a Bella le asustan los truenos, esos que hacen un sonido como balas de cañones xd.**

**Bueno, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! :D**

**Me alegra mucho que todos los dias lleguen nuevos reviews, y hasta el momento solo han sido buenos, se los agradesco de coraazon(L) ya que sin reviews no hay historias.**

**Muchos besotes, subire pronto el next capitulo**

**Nos leemos prontos :D Espero mas reviews :)**

**Peckaaa.-**


	13. Fuego

_Estoy completamente enamorada de el, pero no se si siente lo mismo que yo… Quizás solo juega con migo como lo ha hecho con todas, y si es así, Que are yo con esto que siento?_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13**

**Fuego.**

Ese pensamiento me entristecio demasiado. Salí de ducha, me vestí y fui a la habitación, me senté en la cama observando el suelo. Yo quiero creer que Edward no es así, pero ya ha jugado con muchas antes… Porque no lo haría con migo ahora?

Edward entro en la habitación y busco sus cosas. Me miro

-Que te sucede? –Pregunto

-Nada –lo mire sin expresión. No, el no podía hacerme eso…

-Hum… sabes que lo descubriré

-Si lo se –Respondí.

Se fue. Yo me tumbe en la cama sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta que el salio del baño. No me di cuenta que rápido había pasado el día, ya eran las 8.

Prepare algo para cenar y cenamos tranquilamente hablando cualquier cosa, terminamos de comer, lave la bajilla y fuimos a la habitación. El me observaba concentrado, tratando de descubrir que me hacia tener esa expresión de tristeza.

-no lo descubrirás –Le dije

-Lo haré, tus sueños te delatan sabes?

Lo mire con los ojos desorbitados, se me había olvidado ese detalle.

-Que… que he dicho? –pregunte entrecortadamente.

-Bueno, se me todos tus sueños y generalmente dices mi nombre –Sonrió satisfactoriamente. _MALDICION!_

-Hum… -No sabia que responder, baje la mirada y estaba mas colorada que un tomate.

Edward puso el dedo en mi barbilla y me levanto la cabeza para que le mirara.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas –Sonrió

No respondí, solo me limite a mirarlo. Estábamos sentado uno enfrente del otro y solo nos mirábamos a los ojos. Rompí el silencio

-Nunca me contaras que era lo que dijo Emmet el otro día que te pone triste?

Bajo la mirada y su mandíbula se tenso.-Es solo… que me decepcioné de las chicas desde ese momento. Por eso las trato como lo hago.

-Que te hicieron? –Pregunte

-Bueno, yo la amaba –hizo una pausa –Creí que ella me amaba pero un día fui a su casa de sorpresa. La puerta estaba abierta así que entre –Miraba a la nada como recordando el momento – oí unos chillidos y gemidos, subí a su habitación y la encontré cagandome con un tipo de la escuela. Cuando noto mi presencia me hecho de la casa y termino con migo ahí, en medio de su escena.-Me miro – No confió en las chicas todas hacen daño y no te ven como eres si no por tu físico –su mirada se endureció –Y todas se lanzan contra mi buscando sexo, eso es lo que quieren sexo, y luego te abandonan. Jugaron con migo y yo jugué con ellas, tal como me lo hicieron a mi.

Me quede con la boca abierta

-No todas son así sabes? –Dije molesta. Me incluía en esas "**TODAS**"?

-Sabes que es verdad –Respondió mirando el suelo

-Me incluyes en eso, dices que TODAS son así –Le dije frunciéndole el seño

-Quien sabe, quizás tu has pensado lo mismo y solo me haces creer que solo quieres ser mi amiga, pero cuando se te de la oportunidad te lanzaras a mi, quien sabe cuales son tus intenciones.

Oí bien? El creía que yo era su amiga solo por sexo? El me conoce!

Como fue capaz? _Maldito imbesil del que me enamore_ –pensé.

-QUIEN TE CREES TU PARA DECIR ESO DE MI? –Grite

Me miro serio, inexpresivo –No se cuales son tus intenciones, no se si solo buscas se…-no termino ya que lo abofetee dejándole mi mano marcada. Lo mire con furia y el se llevo la mano al lugar donde lo había golpeado.

-Imbecil, ahora vete de aquí! –Chille luchando con las lágrimas.

Estaba atontado –Esta… esta también es mi habitación

-Bien, dormiré en el sofá. –Cogi mi almohada mi pijama y una cobija. Me fui echando humo, el estaba entre sorprendido y asustado.

Me puse el pijama y arme una especie de "cama" en el sofá. Me tumbe y me tape con las cobijas dejando que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. El pensaba eso de mí, nunca me iba a amar, nunca debí hacerme ilusiones… como pude ser tan estupida!

Oí unos pasos alrededor del sofá, me limpie las lagrimas y cerré los ojos.

-Bella… yo…

-No me hables Edward, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra, no quiero que existas para mi –le dije con la voz quebrada

-Bella perdóname… yo no quería

-No puedo creer que hayas arruinado todo, nos llevábamos tan bien –Susurre –Eres un maldito estupido, no puedo creer que haya creído que cambiarias, ahora vete por favor.

El me miraba con dolor en sus ojos.

-Perdóname porfavor.

-Vete. –Respondí secando mis lágrimas.

-Ve tú a la habitación, yo duermo aquí –Ofreció triste

-No, vete Edward no quiero verte! –Chille mientras apuntaba a la habitación.

-No me iré Bella, dormiré en el suelo si es necesario, pero no me moveré de aquí –Aun hablaba triste.

-Pues duerme donde quieras. –Respondí y me di vuelta ignorando su mirada, las lágrimas me inundaban la cara.

Escuche sus pasos y luego escuche cuando se tumbo en el suelo al otro lado

Del sofá. Lo ignore, me dispuse a dormir ahogada en mis pensamientos, pero lo logre.

Un trueno me despertó y yo salte del sofá exaltada. Mire por la ventana jadeando y vi la fuerte lluvia. Otro trueno me amenazo y me comencé a asustar, estaba sola porque no le pediría ayuda a Edward.  
Que ago? Me levante a buscar leche fría para ver si ayudaba dormir. Me tome un vaso lleno de Leche y no me provoco nada.

Me senté en un rincón del saloncito abrazando mis rodillas, los truenos eran cada vez más fuertes y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. _ESTUPIDA FOBIA! _–pensé. Un sollozo abandono mi garganta y recordé todos los malos momentos de mi vida: mis vergüenzas, la separación de mis padres, mi fobia, las cosas que me salían mal, mis caídas, mi mala suerte en el amor y por ultimo los momentos junto a Edward.

Rompí en un sollozo más fuerte y hundí la cabeza en mis rodillas, las lágrimas me amenazaban y los truenos me asustaban demasiado, me sentía triste y sola.

De pronto sentí unos brazos alrededor de mí, sabia que era el pero no pude decirle que me dejara, no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Calma Bella, tranquila –Me apretó a el y yo solo votaba lagrimas. No lo abrase, estaba como estatua sin hacer nada mas aparte de llorar.

Paso un rato que estuvimos así, yo no me movía y el acariciaba mi cabello haciendo que me relajara

-Bella, por favor perdóname –Note la tristeza de su voz –No puedo estar así con tigo, no puedo estar lejos de ti… lo que dije fue una estupidez.

-Si que lo fue, como puedo perdonarte si piensas eso de mi Edward?, como volveré a confiar en ti? –Susurre

-Bella, perdóname no quería decir eso yo… -Se le quebró la voz, eso me rompió el corazón. El sollozaba por mi perdón? –Yo no puedo alejarme de ti… eres la mejor persona que he conocido, tu mi Bella eres natural, no necesitas que te digan que hacer eres hermosa, tierna, simpática y sincera… como pude haberte dicho eso? No sabes cuanto me odio ahora –Hablo con un hilo de voz

Lo mire fijamente y vi en sus ojos que era sincero, no pude seguir mas así, el me pedía perdón sinceramente y yo lo voy a perdonar, ojala su cambio ahora fuera real

Limpie una lágrima con mis pulgares a la vez que salían lágrimas de mis ojos.

-Te perdono Edward –dije un poco ahogada con el nudo en la garganta.

El me miro y luego me abrazo más fuerte, esta ves le devolví el abrazo y se sentía bien, lo amaba demasiado para no perdonarlo…

Se separo lentamente de mí y tomo mi cara entre sus manos, se comenzó a acercar y sus labios estaban cerca de los míos, me hundí en sus ojos verdes y el tiempo ya no existía para mí, era mi propia burbuja.

-Bella…-Pero el chillido de muchas personas nos interrumpió, Olí humo a quemado…

-CHICOS! TODOS LOS HOMBRES SALGAN DE LAS CABAÑAS A AYUDAR A APAGAR EL FUEGO! –Grito algún guía. Edward me miro sorprendido. Me pare y corrí hacia la ventana, se estaba quemando una cabaña a 3 cabañas de la nuestra.

-Voy a ayudar –Dijo Edward mientras se ponía rápidamente su cazadora.

-No! Edward te puede pasar algo –Le tome las manos

-Tranquila –beso mi frente –Estaré bien. –Salio por la puerta.

Me puse una bata y salí de la cabaña, ahí estaba Alice y Rose igual que yo casi con crisis de pánico.

-Bella –Lloriqueo Alice –Jasper esta ahí!

-Y Emmet –Lloriqueo Rose

-Edward también –Las abrase y las tres estábamos angustiadas.

-Acerquémonos a ver que sucede –Dijo Rose aun con lágrimas.

Los hombres estaban corriendo por todo el lugar con baldes con agua. Todas las chicas lloraban y corrían por el lugar, en un árbol estaba Tanya llorando, y a su lado Jessica con la mano en la boca y con cara de angustia. Porque lloraban? Cuando mire bien la cabaña me fije…

-Es la cabaña de Tanya…-me quede con la boca abierta.

Alice chillaba mientras saltaba con la cara enterrada en las manos. –QUIERO A JASPER!

-Tranquila Alice, ya saldrán de ahí –Rose la abrazo pero estaba angustiada.

De pronto logre identificar a Edward. Estaba en la puerta de la cabaña rompiéndola con algo… Espera, esta rompiendo la puerta de la cabaña para…

-DIOS MIO! VA A ENTRAR –corri hacia el lugar pero Sue me cogío antes, yo lloriqueaba

-Calma Bella, se ha quedado alguien adentro y el se ofreció a entrar a buscarla, los bomberos no pueden llegar hasta 1 hora y si no hacemos algo se quemara todo el lugar –Me abrazo tiernamente. Me solté de su abrazo

-EDWARD! –Chille, pero nadie me escuchaba, todos estaban con baldes tratando de apagar el fuego y yo me empecé a ahogar con el humo.-_Dios mió por favor sal de ahí _–Susurre con lagrimas en los ojos, el corazón me dolía de solo pensar que estaba en peligro.

-EDWARD! –ahora éramos las tres, Alice Rose y yo chillábamos. Yo caí al suelo, las rodillas me fallaban y me costaba respirar pero no me importaba sabiendo que el estaba ahí a dentro en peligro.

No salía en un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Porfavor sal, porfavor sal de ahí Edward –pensaba.

De pronto lo vi salir con una chica desmayada en los brazos cubrida con una manta, pude ver que era Kate. El tenia la cara con rasguños y partes negras, se notaba cansado. Dejo a la chica en brazos de alguien y empezó a toser ahogadamente.

-EDWARD! –Chille y corrí hacia donde estaba. El levanto la vista aun medio ahogado y me miro enojado. Me tire en sus brazos llorando.

-Bella que haces aquí –su voz era extraña y me comenzó a alejar del lugar.

-Me asustaste –Lo abrase fuerte –Pensé que nunca saldrías de ahí. –Lo mire a los ojos y solo vi amor en los suyos. Me abrazo fuertemente y me beso la cabeza. –Nunca me hagas esto de nuevo por favor –Solloce

-Tranquila, estoy bien no paso nada, pero ni iba a dejar a Kate muriendo ahí-Dijo serenamente pero note una mueca de dolor cuando lo abrasé fuerte.

-Estas bien? Te quemaste? Te duele algo? –Pregunte mientras observaba sus brazos para ver su estaba todo bien.

-Si, estoy bien, ahora vete yo seguiré ayudando. –Se escuchaban los gritos de los hombres y los vi correr a todos tratando de apagar el fuego y casi todas las chicas lloraban.

-Si te suplico que te quedes con migo, lo haces? –Pregunte esperanzada.

-No, aunque me duela pero tengo que seguir ayudando Bella –Beso mi frente.-Te veo luego.-Se alejo hacia el fuego y corrió a por un balde con agua y comenzó la guerra agua-fuego de nuevo.

Ese dolor que sentía me hizo caer al suelo y a los segundos Alice y Rose estaban a mi lado con el pánico y la pena marcadas en su cara.

-No he visto a Emmet ni a Jasper –Hablo una angustiada Alice mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

-Dios, me voy a morir de la espera, como es que no se ven? –Dio Rose angustiada.

-Tanta preocupación por Emmet Rose, son novios? –pregunte

-No… pero hay! Amo a Emmet –Dijo Rose quien se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

-Y yo a Jasper –Alice lloriqueaba.

Las mire sorprendida pero ellas solo lloriqueaban. Wow, valla momento para entender todo...

Luego de 30 minutos de gritos, llantos, desmayos, etc pudieron apagar el fuego sin ninguna asfixia por parte de los hombres que hicieron de Bomberos. Corrí donde estaba Edward sentado en el suelo apoyado en un árbol agotado, sucio y un poco ahogado, tenia los ojos cerrados y le costaba respirar.

-EDWARD! –Me arrodille afrente de el y le tome la cara con mis manos –Edward estas bien? –Pregunte preocupada.

El abrió los ojos y me miro con ternura.

-Estoy bien –Su voz era extraña y no le creí, lo recorrí con la mirada y vi sangre en su brazo y varias partes de su ropa estaba quemada, por lo que algo debía tener muy doloroso.

-Vamos, párate y vamos a nuestra cabaña. -Le tendí la mano y el se levanto con dificultad, tome su brazo y lo pase por mis hombros para darle apoyo.

-Porque llorabas? –Pregunto de pronto.

-Edward, casi me matas cuando entraste ahí, si te pasaba algo… solo de pensarlo me angustia -Lo mire- Lloraba por el miedo de perderte, si te hubieras asfixiado o no se… -se me quebró la voz.

Me acaricio la mejilla y su mirada era pura ternura –Gracias por preocuparte por mi, créeme que si esto fuera al revés estaría igual que tu.

Sonreí por lo que me dijo. Me puse de puntillas y le bese la frente –Como el lo hacia siempre que yo estaba mal- y lo abrase. Moría de ganas de besarlo pero me contuve.

Caminamos a paso lento y a mitad de camino vi a Rose llorando en el pecho de Emmet y a Alice estaba abrazando a Jasper como un mono.

-Como están chicos? –Pregunte.

-Bien, creo que fue difícil pero la peor parte se la llevo Edward –Hablo Emmet. Mire a Edward con incredulidad y este golpeo a Emmet en la cabeza y le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-Vamos a la cabaña, que estén bien. –Dije. Me fui con Edward a la cabaña y lo tumbe en la cama. El hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Bien Edward Cullen, me dices ahora mismo que te paso, donde te duele y yo te curare SIN quejas de tu parte, oíste? –Dije con voz autoritaria. El me miro confuso y negó con la cabeza. Se levanto pero lo empuje a la cama haciendo que pusiera esa mueca de dolor nuevamente.

-Edward…

-Esta bien Bella, me he hecho un enorme tajo en el brazo y pierna, me he quemado y me duele, se que no es grave pero duele.

-Bien, te ayudare a quitarte la cazadora y te curare. Hice cursos de enfermería así que no dolerá mucho –Le ayude a sentarse y corrí hacia el botiquín que tenia todo lo que necesitaba –Gracias a Dios Renee lo envió diciendo que era un imán para el peligro y que necesitaría esto en cualquier momento-lo cogí y corrí hasta Edward.

-Quítate la cazadora y la camiseta –Dije mientras abría el botiquín buscando la crema ultra potente para quemaduras. Levante la mirada y Edward se quito la camiseta con dificultad. Vi su hermoso pecho musculoso, pálido y bien formado, era como un Dios griego pero en persona ante mí. Creo que lo mire mas de lo necesario porque escuche su risita y volví a la realidad, el me miraba divertido.

-Túmbate –Ordene, el me obedeció y lo comencé a observar. Tenia un enorme corte en el brazo –que no necesitaba puntos porque no era profundo –Unas quemaduras leves en el pecho y estomago mas unos moretones y muchos cortes. –A estos le llamas estar bien?

Se rió –Solo no quería preocuparte. –Puse los ojos en blanco.

Comencé poniéndole desinfectante en la herida –Hizo una mueca horrible de dolor- Luego le puse una crema cicatrizante y le puse gasa con cinta adhesiva quirúrgica. Después de eso le puse la pomada para quemaduras más potente que tenia, así que según mis cálculos en 4 días estaría bien ya que las quemaduras eran leves, hice todo con mucho cuidado y trate de que no sintiera nada de dolor y lo logre. Le había curado todo y el no se había quejado.

-Listo –Dije mientras guardaba todo.-Señor valiente tendrás que dormir sobre la cama para no rozarte las heridas… pero creo que no podrás hacerlo porque hace mucho frío para que duermas así…hum te traeré cobijas y tienes que intentar no rozarte, de acuerdo?

-Si enfermera –Sonrió torcidamente y comenzó a parase.

-No, tu te tumbas ahí –Lo empuje suavemente y sonreí.- No debes moverte mucho, no quiero que se te salga todo lo que te aplique.

-Pero quiero lavarme la cara, mira estoy negro –se rió de si mismo.

-Yo te limpiare la cara y tu te quedas aquí. –Me miro confuso y yo solo le sonreí

Fui al baño y moje una toalla de manos, corrí hacia la habitación y me senté a su lado.

-Bien, te quedas quieto –Comencé a limpiar su cara con la toalla suavemente, y muchas veces me perdí en sus ojos esmeraldas, que me observaban dulcemente con un brillo extraño. Termine de limpiar su hermoso rostro y me perdí unos segundos en sus ojos, _cuanto te amo Edward_ –pensé.

Con el dolor de mi alma me pare y deje la toalla y el baño. Edward estaba en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos. Fui hacia el armario y cogí dos cobijas con textura suave y las puse sobre Edward dulcemente con una sonrisa.

-Sabes, me siento como tu madre en este momento –Me reí.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo –Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te sientes mejor? –Pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Con una enfermera así, claro –su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Ja, chistoso. Bueno hora de dormir para el paciente.-le bese la frente- Buenas noches señor Cullen. –Camine hasta mi cama.

-Buenas noches Bella, Gracias por cuidarme.

-De nada. Que descanses y cualquier cosa me despiertas ok?

-Ok.

Me tumbe dentro de mi cama y apague la luz de la mesita de noche. A los minutos me dormí, estaba realmente agotada.

* * *

_Primero; queria agradecer a cada una de ustedes por enviarme esos maravillosos reviews apoyandome. Se los agradesco de verdad, eso me hace muy feliz porcke aprecian mi trabajo; ovbiamente me inspiro y continuo mas rapido. _

_Bueno, para las cke ckerian el Edward POv; disculpenme chicas, pero quiero dejarlo mas incognito, para darle mas emocion. _

_El asunto del fuego salio de mi cabeza luego de ver un incendio cerca de casa xd; Que Bella cuida a Edward me parece algo super tierno y ps la inspiracion me acompaño. :D_

_Bueeno... Creo cke eso es todo._

_ah; / disculpen por no responder los revies, pero todos son GRACIAS GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAR :)_

_Espero cke les haya gustadfo este cap. Bueno cualquier idea o sugerencia no duden en decirme. _

_Besoteees:D_

_**Pk.-***_


	14. Verguenza y ELIOT

_Nos esta yendo bien  
Y mejora todo el tiempo  
Nos esta yendo bien  
Pero dejaremos que tu decidas_

Hay lago mal,  
Porque todo mundo sabe,

Y admitiré que no quiero que tu me ayudes con esto 

_Quiero__ comenzar otra vez  
_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14**

**"Vergüenza y Eliot"**

**Edward Pov.**

No podía dormir después de todo lo del incendio, pero me quede pensando…

Mi Bella es tan dulce, me cuido durante todo el tiempo y me curo las quemaduras y de verdad que me alivio el dolor horrible que sentía. Se preocupa por mí como nunca nadie lo había hecho –A excepción de mi madre –, ninguna chica me había cuidado nunca, ni me había apoyado en momentos así. Otra razón para amarla.

La estaba observando y moría de ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos, ella dormía placidamente mirando en mi dirección.

-Edward…Edward cuidado con las tortillas diabólicas -Murmuro dormida, hablaba una sarta de incoherencias pero casi siempre decía mi nombre y eso me hacia feliz.

-Si que eres tonto Edward, te dije que las tortillas tenían pistolas a mano –Frunció en seño en sueños. Me tape la boca para ahogar la risa.

-Si claro, mira… ahí vienen las tortillas! Cuidado con las tortillas asesinas! –Se movió –entupidas tortillas, pero yo tengo a mano un cuchillo muahha –No pude evitar carcajearme y enterré la cara en mi almohada para no despertarla.

-Edward… te quiero –Soltó de repente. La observe para ver si estaba despierta pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo –Respondí sin pensarlo, y me sorprendí de mi mismo

-Yo también te amo –Murmuro.

Quede en shock los primeros 5 minutos. Me amaba o solo fruto del sueño?

Maldecía internamente porque estaba en su cama y no en la mía, en mis brazos.

-Maldita Tanya, ops revente tus pechos –Se rió en sueños.- A ver que hacer ahora que tengo tu asquerosa nariz. –levanto un puño como si golpeara al aire. Me reí y se movió. Abrió un ojo y me miro, bostezo.

-Que te causa tanta gracia? –pregunto adormilada.

-Nada –seguí riendo

-Nada no hace que te rías así –Me frunció el seño

-He recordado un chiste, eso es todo –Mentí

-Hum… No has podido dormir? –Pregunto mientras se acurrucaba en su cama

-No, la verdad es que tengo un poco de frió.

-Hum…-Pensó –Que hacemos para que no te de frió? Si te metes dentro de la cama te dolerá.

-Se me ocurre algo mejor- Me corrí hasta el rincón dejando un amplio espacio donde cabía perfectamente alguien. Palme la cama con la mano invitándola a venir. Bella me miro confundida y luego la cama, abrió mucho los ojos al comprender me invitación.

-Quieres que duerma con tigo? –Pregunto sorprendida.

-Si, así no me dará frió –Sonreí inocente

-No puedo creer lo que haré por ti Cullen. –Se levanto y cogio mas cobijas del armario y se sentó a mi lado. –Te advierto que me muevo mucho, si te golpeo no fue mi intención. –Aviso

-No hay problema.

Se tumbo a mi lado dándome la espalda y puso las cobijas cubriéndonos a los dos.

-Buenas noches –Dijo

-Duerme, Bella.

A los minutos estaba dormida. Yo contemplaba lo maravillosa que era y me quito el sueño. Se volteo con su cara muy cerca de la mí y suspiro en sueños, se estremeció. La cobije más y aun tenia frió porque seguía estremeciéndose, le pase un brazo por la cadera y la acerque a mi. Ella se acurruco a mi lado y me paso un brazo por la espalda abrazándome.

Me sentía tan bien así con ella, que moría de ganas de besarla. Olí su cabello con olor a fresas y le bese la cabeza. A los minutos estaba profundamente dormido.

Desperté a eso de las 9 de la mañana sintiendo algo cargando mi pecho. Abrí los ojos lentamente y la vi, tan hermosa como siempre. Tenía su cabeza en mi pecho y sus brazos alrededor de mi, yo la tenia de la cintura a mi lado.

Su largo cabello se expandía por todo mi pecho y yo comencé a acariciarlo. Es tan bella como su nombre

-Te amo Isabella Swan

-Yo también –Respondió. Una oleada de sentimientos cruzo mi corazón, pero me di cuenta de que estaba dormida cuando murmuro:

-eh, yo también quiero huevos revueltos, no te los comas todos Alice! –luego silencio.

Me decepcione al darme cuenta de que no me lo decía a mi, pero bueno, ella solo estaba durmiendo…

Bella Pov.

Me desperté en la mañana con una sonrisa al recordar que estaba durmiendo con Edward. Abrí un ojo y luego otro y mire por la ventana al radiante sol de hoy. Mi almohada se movía como si respirara, desde cuando las almohadas respiran? Me gire para enterrar la cara en mi almohada que lanzaba un olor exquisito, quería enterrar la nariz en ella con los ojos cerrados, y mi deliciosa almohada tirito. Espera, mi almohada no se mueve, tampoco huele rico. DIOSMIODONDEESTOY!

Levante la cabeza asustada y me encontré a un sonriente Edward observándome.

-Buenos días dormilona

-Hey! –Mire hacia abajo. Estaba durmiendo en el pecho de Edward! Me senté apresuradamente.

El se carcajeo. –Porque te ríes? –Pregunte

-Cuando querías enterrar la nariz en mi me dio cosquillas –Dijo

Creo que adquirí 25 nuevas tonalidades de rojo. Mi cara ardía y baje la mirada. Edward solo se reía de mí

-Eh, tomatito tranquila. -Se sentó en la cama.

-Tomatito? Dios que lindo apodo –Me sonroje y le fruncí el seño

-Claro, nunca te había visto tan colorada como ahora.

Baje la cabeza avergonzada y de pronto sentí unos grandes brazos rodearme

-No te avergüences Bells –Bells? –Ahora vamos a hacer el desayuno.

Hizo ademán de levantarse pero yo no se lo permití, me miro confuso.

-El señor quemado se queda en cama hoy, yo hago el desayuno

-Que? No, no Bella, yo me hago el desayuno, además me haces sentir como un bebe sabes? –Hizo un puchero que me enterneció al instante, seguro lo aprendió de Alice

-Nada de pucheros Cullen, tu te quedas aquí tumbado –Me frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos como un pequeño. Me reí

-De que te ríes "MAMA"? –Pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-Pareces un pequeño de 5 años, sabias? –Sonreí –Ahora quédate aquí.

Fui a la cocina e hice un exquisito desayuno, tortitas, zumo de naranja y huevos revueltos. Los puse en la bandeja y me encamine a la habitación. Ahí estaba Edward haciendo la cama. Fruncí el seño y deje la bandeja en el piso, me cruce de brazos y golpee impacientemente el suelo con el pie. Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y me sonrió.

-Que te dije Cullen, te tumbas en esa cama ahora –Ordene

-Oblígame Swan –Desafió

-Te are entrar en esa cama Cullen.

-Inténtalo –Me sonrió maldadoso

Corrí atrás de el y lo empuje hacia la cama, claro que no lo moví ni 2 cm.

-Muévete Cullen –Dije divertida

-oh, Swan no tienes fuerza –Me cogio de las rodillas y me puso de estomago en su hombro.

-Bájame Edward! –Me reí –Por favor

-Como quieras. –Me soltó y caí de bruces. Me enoje y quede en el suelo cruzada de brazos.

-Me las pagaras Cullen. –Me tire sobre el y quede en su espalda agarrada de pies y manos a su duro cuerpo. Se tenso, pensé que quizás había rozado alguna de sus heridas pero luego se rió.

-Bien mono araña, creo que podré sacarte de ahí.

Me cogio de la cadera y empezó a moverme para que me soltara y yo me apreté mas a el riendo.

-De aquí no me sacaras –Dije

-Ya veremos.

No se que hizo ni como lo hizo, solo de pronto estaba tumbada en la cama con el sobre mi, apretando mi cuerpo. Yo seguía teniendo mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y un pie alrededor de su cintura. No pude pensar en quitarlos ni nada porque su mirada me embrujo. Poco a poco se acerco mas a mi, dejando sus labios a unos centímetros de los míos, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse.

-Edward, Bella! Pónganse el bañador para… -Emmet abrió de golpe la puerta del dormitorio y su boca desencajo, detrás de el estaba Alice de la mano de Jasper y Rose. Todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y las bocas abiertas.

Claro, el estaba sobre mi y yo rodeando su cuerpo con brazos y piernas en una posición comprometedora, y 4 personas observando. Genial Bella –Pensé

-Nosotros no… no queríamos interrumpir –Hablo un sorprendido Jasper. –Empuje a Edward y me pare rápidamente mirando mis zapatos. Me quede ahí, parada en medio de la habitación con 135 colores de rojo en mis mejillas.

-Valla Eddie, has aprendido nuevas posiciones –Se rió Emmet y se gano un golpe en la nuca de parte de Edward quien lo miraba con furia.

-Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto molesto

-Solo queríamos invitarlos a la piscina, pero si no quieren…-Jasper hablo aguantando la risa.

-Si, en un rato –Respondió Edward.

-Vas Bella? –Pregunto Rose

-Si, si claro –Murmure nerviosa

Sin decir nada más cogi mi neceser de baño y mi ropa limpia, me encerré en el baño sin mirar a nadie con los ojos en mis pies. Apoye la espalda con la puerta del baño y me deje caer hasta el suelo. No se porque llore, por la vergüenza o por la impotencia de no haber podido besar a Edward. Malditos amigos-arruina-momentos!- pensé y estampe el puño en el frió suelo del baño. De pronto una terciopelada voz hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Bella, estas bien? –Pregunto

-Sí –Respondí a duras penas. Mi voz era un desastre

-Disculpa… esto… lo que paso antes…-titubeo

Porque me pedía disculpas? Acaso se arrepentía? Tonta Isabella, porque siempre te ilusionas fácilmente –me dijo una vocecita en mi mente

-No…no hay problema –Se me quebró la voz patéticamente

-Bella –Oí como se apoyo en la puerta –Que sucede? Estas bien? –repitió

-Si…si no pasa nada. Ahora me voy a duchar.

Me metí a la ducha y estuve media hora relajando mis músculos. Luego me vestí y me enrolle la toalla en el cabello. Fui a mi habitación y ahí estaba un exquisito Edward con un bañador negro con rayas naranjas y una camiseta negra.

-Iras a la piscina? –Pregunto mientras cogia la toalla de playa

-No –Se giro a mirarme confuso

-Porque no?

-No tengo ganas de salir hoy, quizás otro día –Caí de espaldas a mi cama y cerré los ojos.

-Bien, entonces me quedare con tigo

Abrí los ojos y Edward estaba sentado a mi lado en la cama.

-No tienes que quedarte por mi, ve

-No, si no vas tu yo no iré -Me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas.

-Edward ve por favor –Puse los ojos en blanco. Aquí se aburriría con migo.

-No

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Si –Ya sonaba enojada.

-Okei, ya que ninguno quiere ceder, piedra papel o tijera, el que pierde hace lo que el otro quiera.

-Estas loco? –Me reí- De donde sacaste esa idea tan tonta?-me volví a reír

-No lo se. Se me acaba de ocurrir

-No jugare.

-Oh, Swan tienes miedo? –Dijo en tono burlón, esto me enfado.

-Claro que no –Fruncí el seño

-Piedra papel o tijera.

Maldición! El papel y yo piedra, estupido Edward

-A la tercera ronda –Dije picada.

-Bien, piedra papel o tijera

-oh, en tu cara Cullen –El saco papel y yo tijera

-Este es el desempate, piedra papel o tijera

Mierda, Mierda y más mierda. Estupido Edward gana-piedra-papel-o-tijera-. Me gano con su maldita tijera.

Edward se carcajeo.

-Bien tu vas a la piscina con migo.

Lo mire ceñuda –Bien Cullen, te estoy odiando en este mismo instante.

-Oh, me hieres Bells –Se puso dramáticamente una mano en el corazón

-No me digas Bells, idiota –Estaba picada

-Eh, picada.

-Picada tus…. –Me calle- Sal para vestirme.

Salio carcajeándose de la habitación y fui al armario. Ahí había un precioso bikini Azul con unos detalles color plata. Era precioso pero demasiado pequeño para mi gusto, además no era mió, quizás Alice me lo dejo aquí.

Di vuelta el closet buscando mis bañadores –Decentes –Y no encontré nada, ninguno de los bañadores que yo traje estaban ahí.

-Estupida Alice, seguro que los saco cuando estaba en el baño –murmure para mi misma. Cogi el extra-mega-pequeño-bañador y me lo puse, luego me puse unos shorts y una blusa, unas sandalias y mi toalla.

Sali de la habitación enfurruñando con el seño fruncido.

-Que le pasa a mi perdedora favorita? –Me dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-Como me lo vuelvas a decir te quedas sin hijos escuchaste? –amenace. El se llevo las manos a sus "partes" cubriéndolas.

-No te metas con Eliot –Dijo luego se tapo la boca como si hubiera dicho una imprudencia.

Eliot? Le tenia nombre a su… "cosa". Me carcajee y caí de espalda al sofá retorciéndome de la risa. Unas lágrimas abandonaron mis ojos de tanto reír. El me miraba como si estuviera loca.

-E…li…Eliot? –Dije entre risas

-oh, no escuchaste mal, me confundí… –Miro hacia todos lados buscando excusa. Se que estaba mintiendo.

Seguí riendo –Eliot!

-Hey, deja de reírte de mi –Frunció el seño

-Porque le tienes nombre a tu… A Eliot? –pregunte entre risas

-oh, ese nombre lo puso Emmet… -Se sonrojo –Larga historia.

-Me enterare.

Me miro de arriba para abajo embobado.

-Edward cuidado una mosca! –Me burle

-Que? Miro hacia todos lados y cerro la boca de golpe

-Nada –Le sonreí

Me burle de el un rato y luego fuimos a la piscina.

La piscina era muy grande y estaba rodeada por pasto, habían sillas para tomar sol y ahí estaba Rose en una silla leyendo una revista y en la silla de al lado Alice tomaba sol. Emmet y Jasper estaban nadando.

-Hola chicas –Coloque la toalla estirada en la silla y me senté.

-Que tal Bells? –Pregunto Alice

-oh, olvidaba que debo asesinarte por este bañador, pero no tengo ganas hoy, quizás mañana.

Edward, Jasper y Emmet estaban nadando en la piscina bromeando, mientras nosotras tomábamos sol para broncearnos hablando cualquier cosa.

Los chicos salieron del agua y comenzaron a secarse. Me acorde de Eliot

-Emmet! Quiero preguntarte algo… -Mire a Edward quien me lanzo una mirada de compasión, y luego a Emmet quien me miraba interrogante.

-Claro! –Sonrió –Dime hermanita

-Porque… -Mire a Edward sobre el hombro de Emmet, me miraba rogando que me callara –Porque Eliot? –Salio de mi boca sin pensarlo. Alice boto de la boca la gaseosa que tomaba y se carcajeo, Emmet se agarro el estomago de la risa y Rose, Jasper y yo los miramos interrogantes.

-Quien demonios es Eliot? –Pregunto Jasper.

Ahora me reí yo junto con los hermanos de Edward, quien se puso boca abajo en una silla para tomar sol y se cubrió la cabeza con la toalla avergonzado.

-Veras fue así –Narro como si fuera un cuento…

* * *

_DISCULPEN NO SUBIR LA HISTORIA DE ELIOT!_

_Pero queria dejar que se rieran en el otro cap. :) _

_**SE ACERCA EL CAP 16** :D Siwi! pasara la emosion._

_Agradesco mil veces suss comentarios, han servido de mucho para mi inspiracion y me alegra que esto suceda :D_

_Sin nada mas que decir..._

_-Emm… Mierda… Emmet entra ahora! –Grito con dolor_

_Entre al baño dejando a la pequeña Alice afuera, y cual fue mi sorpresa_

_Encontré a Edward retorciéndose del dolor sentado en el wc, su "cosa" se le había quedado atrapada en la cremallera del pantalón._

_xd esa es parte de la historia de eliot ... _

_Besotes y ojala les guste_

_DALE A "GO" :)_

_Pk.-*_


	15. Historia de Eliot y Peliculas de miedo

_"El miedo no es miedo cuando tienes unos brazos para cobijarte"_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15**

**Historia de Eliot y Películas**

**Flash –Back (Emmett)**

Un día estábamos Alice y yo viendo TV, nuestros padres estaban en el trabajo, Esme en su proyecto y Carlisle en el hospital. De pronto escuchamos el grito desgarrador de Edward quien estaba en el baño.

Corrí con Alice hasta el segundo piso donde estaba el baño y golpeamos la puerta

-Edward! Que sucede? –Pregunto una preocupada Alice

-Emm… Mierda… Emmet entra ahora! –Grito con dolor

Entre al baño dejando a la pequeña Alice afuera, y cual fue mi sorpresa

Encontré a Edward retorciéndose del dolor sentado en el wc, su "cosa" se le había quedado atrapada en la cremallera del pantalón.

Primero me reí de el, pero al ver su cara de dolor y odio me calle

-Vamos Edward, si que eres tonto.

-En ves de estar ahí riéndote de mi podrías estar ayudándome –Dijo con la voz cortada.

-Claro –Reí

Me acerque a el e hice lo imposible para sacar su "cosita" de la cremallera, pero Edward se retorcía del dolor y gritaba.

-Entrare ahora si no me dicen que sucede! –Grito Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-NO! –dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo

-Entonces que pasa? –Hablo una desesperada Alice

-Veras, Edward tiene un problema con su "cosa" –me gane un zape de Edward y una mirada de odio

La risa de Alice se escucho del otro lado –A que se le quedo en la cremallera? –Volvió a reír.

-Como lo sabes?

-Fue lo primero que pensé.

Luego de forcejear con la cremallera y los chillidos de Edward decidí llevarlo al hospital para que un profesional lo ayudara. Cubrí su "cosita" con una toalla y me eché a Edward al hombro ya que el pobre ni caminaba. Alice nos acompaño y se sentó atrás con Edward, riéndose de el cada cierto tiempo.

Edward nos mataba con la mirada, pero eso no lo hacia menos gracioso.

-Alice llama a Carlisle y cuéntale todo.-Le dije

Alice cogio su teléfono y llamo a Carlisle –Hola, papa… no a mi no me pasa nada veras –hizo una pausa donde se aguanto la risa –Edward ha tenido un problema con su "cosa" –Pausa - Se le ha quedado en la cremallera! –Pausa- OK, vamos en camino, pero debes hacerlo rápido que Edward se retuerce del dolor –Alice se rió bajito –Ok, papa. Espéranos. –Corto

Llegamos al hospital en 10 minutos, había una silla de ruedas esperando a Edward. Se sentó todo humillado

-Cuando nace tu bebe Eddie? –me burle

-Partiré tus huevos en pedacitos y se los daré a las palomas –Me lanzo una mirada envenenada. Por acto de reflejo tape mis partes y hice un puchero.

Se llevaron a Edward a urgencias, Carlisle lo esperaba en una sala. Entre yo con Edward y dejamos a Alice en la sala de espera. Tendimos a Edward en una camilla y mi padre lo examino.

-Valla –Se aguanto la risa –creo que por despreocupado te va a doler un poco, llamare a la enfermera.

-Lo hará una enfermera? Porque no tu? –Pregunto un desesperado Edward.

-Tengo una operación en 5 minutos, no alcanzo. Suerte hijo. –Papa se marcho.

A los minutos entro una enfermera de unos 50 años, fea, gorda y arrugada. Edward y yo la miramos con asco.

-Bien –se puso unos guantes y tomo unas pinzas –Dolerá solo un poco… -Edward la miro asustado al igual que yo

Creo que el grito de Edward se escucho en todo el hospital, hombre casi rompe mis tímpanos.

Cuando termino vendo la parte de Edward, el tenia una cara digna para una fotografía, era demasiado cómica, pero por respeto a mi hermano no saque el móvil para hacerle una foto.

-Sabes, me recuerda a Eliot –Dijo la fea enfermera apuntando la "cosa" de Edward. La miramos interrogante. –Era mi perrito salchicha, murió hace unos días. Estaba recién nacido –se seco una lagrima –Era mi preferido –Vendo a el "Eliot" de Edward.

Dios mío creo que fue la única vez que vi a Edward tan avergonzado y también fue la primera vez que me reí tanto.

**(Fin Flash – Back)**

**VOLVEMOS AL BELLA POV.**

Diosmio! Por eso se llamaba Eliot?

Caí al suelo carcajeándome al igual que todos.

Emmet lo apunto –Si que fue divertido, no hermano?- dijo Emmet entre carcajadas.

Alice se tapo la boca con la mano y puso una revista sobre su cara riéndose, Rose se agarraba el estomago, Jasper estaba tumbado en el suelo doblándose de la risa al igual que Emmet y yo.

Nunca me había reído tanto de la desgracia ajena, pero esto era realmente divertido…

Edward saco su cabeza de debajo de la toalla y me lanzo una mirada envenenada. Se levanto indignado y se fue.

-Jo, creo que se ha enojado –Dijo Rose

-Será mejor que lo vallas a ver Bella. –Alice me dijo –Creo que no ha estado bien burlarse así de el… -dijo entre risas

-Iré a buscarlo.- como pude ahogue mis risas y fui a la cabaña.

Ahí estaba Edward tumbado en el sofá con una almohada en la cabeza, regodeándose en la humillación… Era divertido, pero burlarse así de el no era bueno. Yo me hubiera enfurecido.

-Edward…-Dije bajito. El saco su almohada de la cara y me lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-Oh, Bella, ya te aburriste de reírte de mi? –dijo molesto.

-Edward… -Me senté a su lado. –Perdona, yo no quería reírme de ti… pero admite que fue gracioso –Dije seria sofocando la carcajada que me delataría.

-Si, a mi me encanta que me humillen –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Discúlpame, por favor –Hice un puchero.

Me miro a los ojos viendo si lo que decía era verdad, pero creo que no encontró nada porque no me respondió.

-Juro que nunca mas me reiré de ti ni de tus desgracias, palabra de boy scout –levante una mano y la otra la puse en mi pecho. Sonreí.

-Hum…-Medito –Esta bien.

-Gracias! –Me lancé sobre el a abrazarlo. Fue un impulso. La verdad es que no puedo estar enojada con el, lo quiero demasiado para estar lejos…

Cuando me di cuenta de mi efusividad al abrazarlo me separe de el lentamente y lo mire a los ojos –disculpa –me sonroje.

-Esta bien –Sonrió. –Ahora preparemos algo para comer.

Hicimos la cena y luego comimos. Conversamos un rato y luego vimos una maratón de películas. Primer vimos: Loco por Mary –es antigua pero no teníamos mas –y no pude dejar de reirme al imaginar a Edward cuando al tipo se le quedo su "Eliot" en la cremallera.

Luego vimos "Matrimonio Compulsivo". Me carcajee de las buenas.

La ultima película que teniamos era "El aro"

-Edward… tengo sueño –invente una rápida excusa para no verla –Iré a dormir.

-Oh, Bells, no me digas que le temes a esto –Apunto la película y se burlo

-No –Fruncí el seño –Ok, la veré.

Estuve toda la película abrazada al brazo de Edward, este se reía de mi pero no me importaba. Porque me obligaba a ver esto? PORQUE?

En la parte en que la tipa de pelo largo sale del pozo en la TV de la peli, la veía saliendo de la TV de la sala. Casi estrangulé el brazo de Edward en esa parte y cuando iba a mostrar su asquerosa cara chille como nunca y enterré mi cara en el pecho de Edward respirando agitadamente. Edward me apretó en sus brazos y escuche una leve risita.

-Valla, si que estas pálida, creo que te hacen mal estas películas – Se rió y luego apago la TV con el mando. No solté su brazo y el me abrazo. –Ya, ya la apague tranquila.

Levante la cabeza y estaba todo en silencio, solo estaba prendida la luz de la salita y había un profundo silencio. Me apreté más a Edward, y claro que se rió.

-Vamos Bella, no creo que te asuste tanto –Le lance una mirada envenenada, nunca se me habían ido bien las pelis de terror, y estaba 100% segura de que hoy tendría pesadillas.

-Y si muero en 7 días mas? Ni siquiera podrán avisarnos cuando moriremos porque no hay teléfono. Te dije que no viéramos esa película! Soy muy joven para morir –lloriqueé –Claro por tu culpa moriré en 7 días. Dios sálvame. –Mire el techo como si Dios estuviera ahí.

Enterré la cara en su pecho mientras Edward se reía a carcajadas.

-Bella, es solo una tonta película. No pasa nada –Me acaricio el cabello mientras se reía.

Lo mire envenenadamente y me fui a la habitación. Me puse el pijama y me metí bajo las cobijas de mi cama cubriéndome hasta la cabeza con ellas.

Estupida película!

Pronto sentí que los pies de mi cama se hundían y una mano acariciaba mi espalda.

_Calma, calma Bella_.-Me repetí

Tirite del miedo hasta que no aguante más y grite

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Me senté en la cama exaltada.

-Calma Bella! –Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon. –Shh, no pasa nada, solo era yo.

-Idiota –solloce- me has asustado.

Estupido llanto. Porque soy tan miedosa? Me asusta ser miedosa a los 17 años!

-Tranquila –me beso la frente. –Ahora duerme.

Se fue a su cama y se metió. Al rato oí su tranquila respiración, y ahí estaba yo pensando barbaridades hasta que el sueño me venció.

_Ahí estaba yo en un oscuro pasadizo, no veía nada más que una manta._

_Me acerque hasta la manta que parecía estar colgada de algo, cuando estuve cerca la manta se movió y una luz parpadeo desde el techo._

_Ahí estaba la tipa con el cabello tapándole la cara, estaba en mi dirección, con el cabello cubriendole la cara_

_Quize correr, gritar pero no podia y ella estaba ahi..._

_Se apago la luz y cuando volvió estaba más cerca de mí, avance un paso hacia atrás._

_Se volvió a apagar la luz y cuando llego estaba mucho más cerca, a 20 pasos de mí. Podía ver sus pálidos brazos con sangre, y por mas que intentaba no podía gritar._

_Se apago la luz y cuando volvió estaba ahí, con su asquerosa cara desforme y con Edward en el brazo y con un movimiento le saco la cabeza y la sostuvo en su mano mostrándomela_

Desperté tan asustada que estaba sentada en la cama, mire en todas direcciones muerta de miedo, ya veía a esa loca en mi habitación. Edward estaba durmiendo en su cama. Si, estaba ahí y tenia la cabeza puesta!

Intente dormir pero me fue imposible, hasta que no aguante.

Me levante y camine hasta la cama de Edward, sabia que si me metía en su cama como nada pensaría que soy una pervertida, pero no puedo estar sola ahí con esa loca dando vueltas. Además estaría mas tranquila si me aseguraba que la cabeza de Edward estaba en su sitio y no en las manos de una maniática.

-Edward –Lo moví –Edward

Abrió los ojos lentamente

-Bella? Que pasa? –Pregunto adormilado.

-No puedo dormir, vi que esa loca te sacaba la cabeza y por tu culpa tendré pesadillas –Me estremecí.

Se rió –Bella es solo una película.

Lo empuje hacia el rincón –Que haces? –pregunto confuso

-Dormiré aquí, estaré más segura que tu cabeza esta aquí que en las manos de la loca –Me estremecí de nuevo. Edward me miro confuso pero no dijo nada.

Muy desvergonzadamente me metí en su cama. Estaba calentito ya que lo había movido de donde estaba. Me acurruque dándole la espalda.

-Buenas noches Edward. –Dije

-Buenas noches Bella

Y sus brazos me rodearon por la cadera. Primero estaba nerviosa pero luego me sentí en confianza y me di la vuelta. Edward tenia los ojos cerrados pero sabia que aun no estaba dormido, le bese la mejilla, me abrase a el y estaba calentito, no quería salir de ahí nunca. Y dormí en los brazos de mi amado aquella noche.

* * *

_espero que les haya gustado la historia de Eliot, me rei mucho escribiendola xd_

_Bueno esta Bella es m,uy miedosa, pero creo que es parte de su inocencia.. _

_Sorri por hacer este cap tan corto, pero el siguiente es de TODO lo que esperaan :D Siii! _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews_

_Ah, y para la que pregunto cada cuantoo subia la verdad esque subo muy seguido :D Cada 3 o 4 dias y cuando los reviews me emocionan antes :D creo que en ese sentido me he protado bien con ustedes no? :D_

_Bueno Mil gracias por pagarme mi sueldo -REVIEWS- jejej me encantan sus comentarios de verdad_

_Bueno, nos leemos en el prox capitulo, uno muy importanteee!_

_PD: **AHG! MAÑANA ENTRARE A MI TORTURA ANUAL TT SI EL COLE 77 DISCULPENME SI NO SUBO MUY SEGUIDO PERO HARE LO QUE PUEDA :) **_

_BESOTES ; CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA ES BIENVENIDA :B_

_**Pk.-***_


	16. Te Amo

_

* * *

_

_Toma esta oportunidad para hablar_

_Toma esta oportunidad lo diremos de algún modo  
Y toma esta oportunidad para decirlo  
Solo dilo...  
_

_Y cuando llueve  
siempre buscas un escape  
Corriendo lejos  
de todos los que te amamos  
De todo  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Bajo la Lluvia**

Edward Pov.

Bella era tan inocente, se había asustado con la película "El Aro", y creía que moriría en 7 días. Mi Bella es a veces tan absurda…

Después de que se viniera a dormir a mi cama me quede observándola un rato. De pronto unos pequeños brazos me rodearon y me beso la mejilla.

Use todo mi auto control-para no lanzarme sobre ella y besarla, como había planeado hace muchos días, como amaba esa sencillez suya, esa inocencia y la simpatía de mi Bella.

Al rato me dormi, con mi amor en los brazos.

Desperté al otro día, sentí un exquisito aroma en mi nariz y unos brazos me rodeaban. Tenía mi cara enterrada en el cuello de Bella y ella me abrazaba con su mentón apoyado en mi cabeza. Me levante -con el dolor de mi alma- con cuidado para dejarla dormir.

Me duche y vestí rápido. Luego fui a la cocina y le prepare el desayuno, lo puse en una bandeja y lo deje en la mesita de noche con una nota. Bella seguía durmiendo, le bese la frente y la mire. Que ganas de besarla! Pero no así… Decidí salir a despejarme un poco, a poner las ideas claras.

Camine por las cabañas sin rumbo, buscando la nada y solo aclarando pensamientos. Amo tanto a Bella, no creo que pueda aguantar más guardándome todo esto… No. _Hoy se lo diré, se lo confesare._

Planee como y donde decírselo, y creo que el claro era buena idea, porque era un lugar que a los dos nos gusta. Después de almuerzo iré con ella y se lo diré todo, sin importarme lo que ella piense de mí. Una boba sonrisa se formo en mi cara y después de 1 hora de "Aclaración de Ideas" me fui a la cabaña.

Entre y estaba todo en silencio, pensé que Bella seguía dormida pero cuando entre a la habitación no estaba.

-Bella?

Nada. Busque en la cocina y el baño, tampoco estaba. Seguro que fue a ver a Alice o a caminar por ahí.

No tenia nada que hacer sin ella, asi que en mi aburrimiento decidi hacer un poco de orden. Estaba ordenando mi habitacion cuando alguien golpeo la puerta, pensé que era Bella pero ella tiene llaves. Quizás es uno de los chicos

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la persona que menos quería ver…

-Eddie! –Chillo Tanya. Si, la loca de Tanya se tiro sobre mi. La separe como pude a pequeños empujoncitos.

No la habían expulsado del campamento? Luego de quemar su cabaña con una alisadora de cabello, de golpearse con una chica, de rayar una habitación con amenazas y empujar a una inocente al río, no la habían expulsado?. Me molesto que estuviera aquí.

-Que quieres Tanya? –Le dije molesto.

-No me invitas a pasar? –Hablo con voz seductora, claro que me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Puse los ojos en blanco. –Pasa. Pero dime que quieres?

Se sentó en el sofá y me senté a su lado mirándola ceñudo.

-Oh, solo te he echado de menos –Me comenzó a abrasar y yo la aleje. –Vamos Eddie se que quieres un poco de diversión que esta estupida no te da.

-No conozco ninguna escupida Tanya, por favor ahora vete. –La hubiera insultado, pero mis padres me habian enseñado ser un caballero asi que me trague todo lo que tenia atorado en la garganta. Me comencé a poner de pie, pero Tania me jalo de un brazo y me volvió a sentar en el sofá.

Antes de que respirara se lanzo contra mi y me beso apasionadamente. Quede inmóvil con los ojos abiertos, apreté los labios para no dejar entrar su lengua y trate de alejar a Tanya, pero si que tenia fuerza, parecía un chicle. No se movió nada. Deje de forcejear y me quede inmóvil mientras ella intentaba que yo le devolviera el beso, planeaba como alejarla de mi y entonces…

**Bella Pov.**

Desperté en la mañana y no sentí el calor del cuerpo de Edward. Eso me entristeció pero cuando me gire y vi en la mesita de noche el desayuno y una nota, se formo una sonrisa en mi cara. Abrí la nota

**_Bella, no quise despertarte esta mañana. Fui a dar un paseo. Descansa pequeña, te quiero._**

**_Edward._**

La lei una y otra vez, como una adolescente enloquecida, como no si el me decia QUE ME QUERIA!, claro que ese "pequeña" me hacia sentir como su hermana menor, pero mejor soñar no? Tome mi desayuno y me dispuse a limpiar la cabaña, para que cuando Edward llegara al menos este un poco limpia.

Estaba ordenando la habitación cuando golpearon la puerta insistentemente. Corri a abrirla por los histericos golpes

Era la pequeña Alice que daba saltitos con Rose al lado con una enorme sonrisa.

-Chicas que sucede? –Pregunte contagiándome con su alegría.

-AAAAAAA! Bella! Soy novia de Jasper y Rose es novia de Emmet! No es genial? –Chillo Alice dando vueltas sobre si misma.

Ya eran novios? Tan pronto?. Una punzada de envidia me inundo, pero la deseche luego. Debía estar feliz por ellos, hacen linda pareja todos… Pero porque ellos ya se dicen lo que sienten y yo con Edward…

_AHG, Isabella no pienses, solo se feliz por ellas_ –Me regaño mi mente.

-Genial! –les regale una sonrisa y las abrase.

-Bella, ven a nuestra cabaña y te contamos todo –Dijo Rose feliz.

Pensé un momento, no creo que sea mala idea –Esta bien –Acepte

Estuve algo así como 30 minutos escuchando los relatos de la maravillosa cena que tuvieron Jasper con Alice donde se declararon sus sentimientos bla bla bla…

Luego 30 minutos mas al turno de Rose, a quien Emmet se le había declarado después de caer juntos a la piscina bla bla bla…

Una envidia me lleno por momentos, pero luego les sonreí y borre todo rastro de mal sentimiento de mi.

Cuando al fin escuche todo, me fui feliz a la cabaña esperando ver a Edward para pasar mas tiempo con el. El me hacia bien.

Metí la llave a la cerradura con el menor ruido posible, abrí la puerta y mi boca se abrió de golpe, un dolor enorme me rodeo y las lágrimas salieron en un ahogado sollozo.

Ahí estaba Edward en el sofá, con una ardiente Tanya besándolo apasionadamente, y el no hacia nada para separarla, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que deje caer las llaves haciendo un pequeño sonido en el suelo. Edward se giro con expresión de susto y Tanya me miraba con maldad, feliz de hacerme daño.

-Bella, no es lo que tú crees… -Comenzó Edward, empujando a Tanya y camino hacia mí con las manos en alto. Yo solo deje caer lagrimas –Bella! Bella no es lo que viste, Tanya….

-Tu…Tu no tienes porque darme explicaciones –murmure con la voz rota, no pude evitarlo –Solo…Solo somos ami…-baje la mirada- amigos.

Y con eso me eche a correr al bosque.

Olvide la verguenza de haber corrido de su lado con lagrimas en los ojos, de quedar debil ante Tanya, no me importaba lo que ellos pensaran... Solo importaba el dolor en mi corazon, el dolor....

Solo a mi se me ocurria enamorarme de el, de el hombre que no me merecía, por ser tan perfecto. Solo yo me enamore de mi "amigo" –por mas que me dolieran las palabras era solo eso, un amigo- tenia que sufrir por el. Y peor, quedar humillada por una maldita frente a el. Seguro que ahora piensa que soy una estupida al enamorarme de el tan notoriamente.

Y yo corro y corro, como si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y no ver esa situación, no oír como mi corazón se hace pedazos. Pero que puedo exigir yo? Solo somos amigos… Amigos. Solo amigos.

Llegue al pequeño claro –no se como llegue pero estaba ahí -. El día estaba nublado y unas gotitas caían. Hoy no abrían truenos, no, pero si va a llover.

Me deje caer en la hierva, sin importarme que me mojaba ni que me daría pulmonía si seguía ahí. No, solo somos amigos. Me duele, pero es lo que somos. Amigos…

Abran pasado minutos? Horas? Y yo Aun estaba ahí, arrodillada en la hierba. Las gotas de lluvia ahora eran mas grandes, pero aun no comenzaba la verdadera lluvia. Y yo estaba con pantalones cortos y un top de tirantes, y no me importaba el frió, ni mojarme, ya no me importa nada. Pero porque sufro de esta manera? Porque si no somos nada? Porque quede pisoteada ante esa estupida?. Las lágrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia. Y ya no me importa nada.

**Edward Pov.**

Mierda! Mierda! Y Mierda! –Grite a la pared, a la vez que plantaba un puño en ella con furia.

-Eddie! Tranquilízate y vuelve a lo nuestro –me dijo Tanya desde el sofá.

-Tu vete de aquí! –Le grite

-Que? –Me miro asustada, quizás cual era la expresión de mi cara.

-VETE! –Volví a plantar el puño en la pared y pegue mí frente a esta. Unas lágrimas de rabia me abandonaron. Podía cometer un homicidio Tanya si no se iba ya

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo, Tanya se había ido.

Tenia que pasar hoy? Justo hoy? Cuando había decidido declararle mi amor a Bella ella tenia que encontrarme así. Imposible

Quería romper todo lo que se me interpusiera. Ella creía que yo estaba con Tanya, y había llorado, pero sus palabras…

_Tu…Tu no tienes porque darme explicaciones, solo…Solo somos ami…amigos._

Y era verdad, solo éramos amigos. Pero yo le había echo daño. Mi mente volvió a realidad

Porque ella había llorado? Porque dijo "amigos" con tanto dolor? Porque se fue corriendo?

_Estupido_, eso era un estupido.

Ella me quiere, quizás me ama, y aquí estoy yo golpeando la pared sin hacer nada mientras ella anda quizás donde.

_Patetico,_ eso es.

Salí corriendo de la cabaña, sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta o coger llaves, solo corrí.

No sabia donde ir, donde estaba? Donde se fue mi Bella?

_Estupido_. Me repetí.

Claro, yo no la seguí a instante y quizás donde esta. Maldita Tanya, maldita situación.

_Patetico._

Corrí por el bosque, el único lugar donde podía estar, el único lugar donde los dos estábamos tranquilos, donde la encontré cuando se perdió, el claro.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho, llegue y ahí estaba ella. Mi ángel de pelo marrón arrodillada en el suelo mirando el cielo, empapada por las gotas de lluvia, que crecían con el tiempo.

Me acerque y la abrase por la espalda. Ella se tenso, pero luego se relajo y no me dijo nada. No hablamos durante unos minutos, solo yo la abrazaba y ella contemplaba el cielo. Sentía como sollozaba y eso me rompió el corazón. Estábamos empapados bajo la lluvia, pero ya nada importaba.

-Bella –Quede frente a ella, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, la lluvia confundía sus lagrimas pero sus ojos la delataban –Bella, con Tanya…

-No Edward –Me interrumpió y me miro por primera vez en todo este rato –No tienes que explicarme nada –una amarga sonrisa se cruzo por su cara.

-Bella, escucha…

-Edward, yo no tengo que pedirte explicaciones ni tu tienes que dármelas, has con Tanya lo que quieras –Miro al cielo.

-Bella! Escúchame –rogué tomando su cara entre mis manos –Con Tanya no paso nada, ella me beso de improviso y justo entraste tu. –explique, su cara era triste, sin vida. Me dio mucha pena

Se alejo de mí y se puso de pie, temblaba. –No mientas, no debes decirme nada. Se feliz.

Y con eso se alejo unos pasos, me pare rápidamente y la tome del brazo, la gire quedando frente a mi.

Tome sus manos, y por mas que ella se quisiera alejar no la deje, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas y evitaba mi mirada.

-Bella, mírame –Suplique, no me hizo caso.-Bella. –susurre.

-Que quieres Edward? –Dijo con voz débil –Me miro.

-Te amo Bella, como no lo puedes entender? –Mire sus ojos, quienes me observaban con sorpresa y felicidad, pero a la vez desconfianza.-Desde que te vi supe que eras distinta, como podría no amarte?

Entonces no espere respuesta y la bese, como nunca había besado a nadie, como nunca pensé que besaría a nadie. Ella me devolvió el beso y sentí como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Podía sentir sus labios con sabor a lluvia, el movimiento sincronizado de nuestros labios como si estuvieran echo el uno para el otro y la _lluvia, _la cual nos empapaba desde hacia rato. Sus labios tan calidos y suaves se movían con los míos con ternura, con amor, como nunca se habian movido.

Se separo de mí para respirar. Me apretó las manos y me miro a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Edward .

No cabía mas de dicha y con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara la bese, con felicidad, dulzura y pasión. Así estuvimos besándonos mientras la lluvia se llevaba cada rastro de tristeza entre nosotros, y nuestros labios saboreaban el sabor del llanto de las nubes, que ahora no era de tristeza, era de alegría.

Y así, aunque nos diera pulmonía nos besamos durante mucho rato, entregándonos la dicha y el amor sin decir palabra…

**Bella Pov.**

-Te amo –Susurre contra sus labios.

-Yo mas –Respondió. Me abrazo sin dejar mis labios. –Es hora de ir a la cabaña, no quiero que nos enfermemos. –Me dijo apoyando su frente en la mía.

Una fria brisa paso entre nosotros y me estremecí. –Si, ya tengo frió.-Le di un besito.

-Vamos? –Cogio mi mano y caminamos en dirección a la cabaña. Paro en seco antes de salir del claro. –Antes de que nos vallamos de aquí…

Camino hacia el claro y corto un ramo de Violetas que habían en el prado. Se acerco a mi con el ramo de Violetas en las manos.

-Bella, Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto.

Mi voluntad se fue al piso, y con una enorme sonrisa grite un "SIIIIIIII!" demasiado alto para mi gusto. Pero era el momento perfecto, besándonos bajo la lluvia en un hermoso prado, Edward con un ramo de flores que el mismo corto y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de haberle gritado "SII!" me lance a el y el me abrazo y giro en el lugar con migo en sus brazos, fue muy romántico. Luego me puso de pie en el suelo y me entrego el ramo, saco una de las flores y la puso en mi cabello, a la altura de la sien.

-Gracuas –Le dije y puse las manos alrededor de su cuello.

-Porque? –Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa torcida

-Por hacerme feliz -las comisuras de mis labios se curbaron

-Yo deberia agradecerte a ti -Y nos fundimos en otro dulce y tierno beso... Mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi _**todo**_.

* * *

_Aloha :D_

_espero cke les haya gustado el cap! Alfin se dijieron lo que sienten :) despues de tanto..._

_Bueno pero no sera todo rosa...abran mas complicaciones a medida que avancen los capitulos jojjo_

_Weno habian muchas que me apuraban para que subeira el cap 16 xd & ahora lo tienen ! Ojala les haya gustado como hize que se declararan, intente hacerlo muy romantiko por eso el claro y la lluvia :)_

_Bueno, un saludo a **DelilahxCullen** por subir esta historia al foro de crepusculo-es :) Gracias nena, de corazon, besikos para ti n_n_

_Agradesco cada uno de suss reviews, y disculpen no responderlos todo pero con mi tortura anual no tengo mucho tiempo, es mas ahora subo esto escondida xd_

_Me despido antes de que me corten la cabeza :x Besotes mis niñas, y gracias por su apoyo (:_

_Un saludo ttambien a las que me desearon suerte en mi tortura anual TT fueron muchas y los unickos ke les digo es: **MUERTE A LOS COLEGIIOS !** mudjashjdas_

_Eso :D _

_Addiio_

_**Pk.-***_

* * *

_Tomates, Rosas, criticas, dudas, ideas no duden en decirmelo (:_


	17. Aventura en el Mall

**Capitulo 17**

**Aventura en el Mall**

No puedo creer que desde ese momento haya pasado un mes.

Un mes mas de aventuras, cariños, amistad pero sobre todo mucho Amor.

Todo era igual de maravilloso, como en un cuento de hadas, donde Edward es mi príncipe.

Después de que me pidiera que fuera su novia fuimos a la cabaña. Todas las mujeres del campamento me mataban con la mirada, si tuvieran cuchillos a mano seria mujer muerta. Edward siempre esta con migo, y eso me gusta demasiado. No puedo estar lejos de el mucho tiempo, es mi vida.

Quizás sea solo un enamoramiento de adolescentes, pero no lo creo… Creo que es de esos amores que no se olvidan, donde están juntos de por vida. Mi alma gemela.

Cuando le contamos a los chicos Alice y Rose saltaban de felicidad, y me torturaron en "2 horas de hablar con detalles de cómo te pidieron noviazgo".

Echaron a la fastidiosa de Tanya –para mi alegría- luego de haber golpeado a una chica porque le saco un esmalte de uñas sin su permiso, pero quedaron sus perritas Jessica y Kate que me hacían la vida imposible.

Con Edward esta todo bien, y estamos felices juntos pero hay algo que me atormenta.

Esta apunto de cumplirse 2 meses de la estadía aquí, queda un poco más de 1 mes para que esto se acabe… y eso significa que deberé alejarme de Edward.

"_Tranquila, ya lo solucionaremos_" me dice el cuando le comento algo, pero es imposible.

Yo vivo en Forks y el vive en Jacksonville, Florida. Como nos veremos? Que será de mi sin el? No creo que sus padres quieran vivir en Forks solo porque su hijo se ha encaprichado con migo, eso me tortura día a día… Solo espero disfrutar estos meses, entregarle todo el amor posible y ser feliz. Solo ser felices.

* * *

Me había quedado conversando con Edward hasta muy tarde, cuando me di cuenta de la hora eran las 3 de la mañana. Bostecé.

-Tienes sueño, vamos a dormir –Me dijo Edward.

Me pare del sofá y camine como zombi a la habitación. Me deje caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados, tenia demasiado sueño como para meterme dentro. Unos brazos me tomaron y me depositaron dentro de la cama, luego me cobijaron con ternura. Abrí un ojo y ahí estaba mi milagro personal, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Edward –Dije apenas

-Buenas noches amor –y me dio un besito de buenas noches.

Parece que hace 1 minuto me había quedado dormida cuando siento que mi cama se comienzo a mover como si ALGUIEN saltara en ella, y si, ese ALGUIEN es mi querida Alice.

Me puse la almohada en la cabeza –Alice!, déjame dormir –refunfuñe

-Bella!, levántate. Hoy iremos al centro de la cuidad con Sue, por fin iremos al centro comercial! No es maravilloso?

Genial, iremos al centro de Phoenix. Horror, centro comercial con Alice es igual a: tortura china. Ya me lo habian advertido Emmet y Edward, todos los que van de shopping con Alice terminan con un leve trauma,

-Me siento mal –inventé lo primero que se me ocurrió para no ir a ese estupido centro comercial.

La idea de ir al centro me sentaba bien, tenia que comprar cosas que se me habían acabado, pero prefería quedar sin desodorante que ir con Alice al centro comercial.

-Vamos, Bella. –Alice me quito la almohada y la mira enfadada –Solo iremos al Centro comercial por unos nuevos conjuntos, la ropa que traje ya paso de moda –Puso la cara del gato con botes de Shrek mezclada con un ternerito a punto de morir.

-Esta bien –Maldito el día en que vio Shrek.

-YUPI! Levántate, aquí esta tu ropa de hoy. –Me paso unos jeans negros ajustados y unj top strapless blanco muy elegante con detalles dorados.

-Gracias.

Corrí al baño y me duche en 10 minutos. Me vestí con la ropa que Alice me había pasado-Admito que me sentaba bien- y salí de la habitación. Ahí estaba Alice con su caja de maquillaje que tenía más que toda una tienda Maybeline New York.

-Oh, no Alice nada de maquillaje –Fruncí el seño

-Vamos Bells, esas ojeras están horribles, además solo será mascara de pestañas, un poco de sombra y lip gloss –Ahí va la cara de ternerito degollado.

Resople –Esta bien.

Me sentó sobre la cama y en 10 minutos estaba maquillada con un poco de sombra, sin ojeras y con unas muy largas y negras pestañas, me peino hacia al lado y dejo unos mechones rebeldes en las puntas del cabello y el toque final fue una boina blanca con una cinta dorada, realmente preciosa.

-Ops, se me olvidaban los zapatos. –Me paso unos tacones blancos, era taco aguja de unos 12 cm. Alice o Rose lo usarían sin problemas, pero yo, mi patocidad y esos zapatos éramos el peligro caminante.

-Estas loca?! No podré andar con eso! –Chille horrorizada. Si no me fracturaba un pie corría el peligro de enterrarme el taco en un ojo.

-Vamos Bella, están monisimos. –Odio la cara de ternerito.

-Bien, pero si me fracturo el pie TU tendrás que cargarme hasta aquí.

Alice dio saltitos aplaudiendo. Su ultimo toque fue un Lip-Gloss rojo muy mono–Vamos los chicos nos esperan en la furgoneta que nos llevara.

Con más cuidado que nunca camine hacia la furgoneta, mirando el suelo ya que a veces el pie se me iba al lado. Solo quería ver a Edward y poder sacarme estos estupidos zapatos que torturaban mi preciado pie, de seguro que ya debo tener heridas. No se como llegue viva a la furgoneta, y ahí estaba mi ángel esperándome apoyado en la furgoneta. En cuanto me vio corrió hacia mí y me abrazo como si no me hubiera visto en días.

-Te has demorado –Dijo mientras me observaba. –Preciosa –murmuro mas para si mismo con fascinación.

-Me han torturado, mira estos tacones! –Levante mi pie para mostrándoselo, perdiendo el equilibrio y me agarre de su hombro –Son una trampa viviente, y tendré que soportarlo todo el día antes de que me fracture –Hice un puchero.

Edward se rió y luego me beso.

Subimos a la furgoneta y mis pies no me traicionaron, pero estoy segura de que solo me engañan para ponérmela feo en un rato. Cuando vi a Alice preocupada de otras cosas me saque los zapatos y Edward me cubrió con su espalda. Luego se río de mi cuando estire mis pies y susurre "LIBERTAD!!"

En 1 hora estábamos fuera del centro comercial

-Oh! Vamos chicas hay que ver tiendas! –Grito una emocionada Alice.

Nos hizo recorrer TODO, pero exactamente TODO el centro comercial pasando tienda por tienda. Los chicos nos acompañaron porque Alice los amenazo con volver a su habitación –Ya que entre ellos hicieron intercambio de habitaciones, Alice se fue a cabaña de Jasper y Emmet se fue a la cabaña donde Vivian Alice y Rose juntas obviamente nadie sabia excepto nosotros-. Edward se salvaba pero como los chicos estaban con nosotras se quedaría solo, así que no le quedo opción…

5 horas, si 5 horas estuvimos en el estupido mall maldiciendo la energía de esa pequeña duendecillo. Emmet sufrió una crisis de pánico y se sentó en una banca, en posición fetal chupándose el dedo pulgar y meciéndose de atrás para adelante una y otra vez. Rose se quedo con el para sacarlo del trauma al que Alice nos había sometido. Envidie que Rose se hubiera salvado por la situación de Emmet, incluso pensé en fingir que me torcía el tobillo, pero Alice me conoce demasiado para saber que es falso. Mis tontos tacones no me traicionaron-suena raro pero rogaba a dios caerme –así que tuve que seguirla.

Jasper seguía a Alice tienda por tienda, viendo vestidos que la duendecillo escogía para luego dejarlos y volver a buscar otros, Edward me acompañaba y el me alentaba para que siguiera, porque estoy segura que si no fuera por el estaría en un colapso nervioso. El estaba igual que yo, pero adoraba a la duendecillo y estaba donde yo estuviera.

-Bella, vamos a la ultima tienda que nos queda! –Chillo Alice. Agradecí al cielo que fuera la ultima, además moría de hambre.

-Cual tienda Alice? –Pregunte, creo que Edward no podría llevar mas bolsas, apenas caminaba el pobre, pero ni comparado con Jasper, quien ya no le quedaba espacio, estaba segura que tendría que llevar la próxima bolsa en los dientes.

-Oh, ya lo veras –Mirada maliciosa, eso es peligroso.

Alice me cogio del brazo y me jalo hacia una tienda con muchos rosas, azules y amarillos. Los maniquíes de las vitrinas no llevaban casi ropa, y decía: "Colección primavera Verano".

Entonces caí en la cuenta: Victoria's Secret!

-Alice! No necesito ropa interior –Me queje.

-Claro que si, mas ahora que estas durmiendo con Edward y son novios –Me lanzo una mirada picara.

Me gire buscando a Edward pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada. El estaba parado unos pasos tras de mi mirándome con cara de: "Yo no entro ahí ni drogado". Le suplique con la mirada que me ayudara y el solo se río de mi expresión.

Jasper entro con Alice a la tienda y corrí hasta Edward.

-Sálvame por favor! –Chille agarrándolo de las solapas de la camisa.

-Oh, yo no entrare ahí, mira la cara de espanto de Jasper! –Fingio estar asustado.

-Yo tampoco quiero entrar, ya me duelen los pies. Necesitamos un plan para huir de Alice –Pensé en algo pero no se me ocurría nada.

-Que te parece que cuando este despistada corremos a algún lugar a escondernos? –La idea me llamaba, le dedique una sonrisa.

-Hecho, no me importa donde nos escodamos, solo quiero sacarme estos zapatos –Puse cara de dolor.

-Jum… Pobre de mi Bells–Se inclino y me beso con pasión. Yo se lo devolví.

-Al menos no tengo que ponerme de puntillas para alcanzarte –Sonreí.

-BELLA! VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO –Alice. Puse los ojos en blanco y entre a la tienda.

Puse un pie adentro y ya tenia como 10 conjuntos de ropa interior en mis brazos, mas 2 baby-doll, uno azul y otro verde, un corsé y muchas cosas que no distinguía.

-Alice! No pretendas que me lleve todo esto

-Oh si Bella, te lo llevaras todo. Ahora ve a probártelo.

Se me ilumino la mente, me metería al probador y le pediría a Edward que me avise cuando Alice entre en uno, entonces dejaría las prendas por ahí y correría con Edward a algún lugar de este escalofriante mall.

-Esta bien –Le dedique una sonrisa. Me miro sospechosa

-Buscare más cosas para mi. -Se giro y corrio por los percheros -Jasper! Mira que lindo este sujetador…

Me gire, Edward todavía estaba afuera de la tienda. Le hice una seña para que entrara y me miro confuso. Le volví a pedir que entrara por señas y cuando puso un pie adentro una vendedora se acerco a el muy coqueta, mostrando su GRAN escote y con una falda demasiado corta. Me enoje

-Señor, lo puedo ayudar en algo –Pregunto con una sonrisa insinuante.

-No, gracias

-Llámeme para cualquier servicio –entendí el doble sentido de sus palabras justo cuando se desabrocho un botón de la blusa y le guiño un ojo a Edward. Enojada me acerque a él.

-Mi amor! –Lo bese.- Mira que bragas tan sexys, quieres que te las modele ahora o en la noche? –Pregunte poniendo voz sexy. Edward me miro sorprendido con los ojos demasiado abiertos. Mire a la vendedora cuando se aclaro la garganta, me miro a menos.

-Oh, tiene algo así como…. Hum… atrevido? –Pregunte

-No, creo que todo lo que tiene es lo mas atrevido que tenemos. –Me miro con desprecio.

-No importa, verdad amor? Que te gusta mas, el leopardo o la cebra? –Pregunte a Edward.

-Leo…leopardo –Me miro con los ojos bien grandes

-Llevare muchos leopardos para la noche –Guiñe un ojo y pase un dedo por su bien marcado pecho, luego lo bese con pasión, atrayéndolo hasta a mi agarrándolo del cabello.

La vendedora no aguanto más y luego de un resoplo se marcho. Me separe de Edward quien me miraba sin entender nada.

-De que va esto? –Pregunto

-Que no notaste como te miraba? –Hable con enojada y con los brazos cruzados maldiciendo internamente a la vendedora.

-Estas celosa? –Pregunto medio divertido.

-No

-Si lo estas

-No

-Bella…

-Esta bien, si estoy celosa. Pero que pasaría si un sexy vendedor musculoso se acerca a mi y me lanza indirectas invitándome a su cama, estarías celoso? –Pregunte frunciéndole el seño

Me frunció el seño de vuelta –Porque debería invitarte a su cama?

-"Llámeme para cualquier servicio",- hice una pesima imitación de la vendedora- por favor Edward, casi te pone las tetas en la cara.

Se río de mi observación –Sabes que solo te quiero a ti –Me beso tiernamente.

-Si pero hay gente que me mira a menos para estar a tu lado. –Me cruce de brazos mirando el suelo un poco triste.

-Bella –Me alzo el mentón con un dedo –Sabes que Te amo y no te cambiaria por nada ni nadie, lo sabes? –Sus ojos demostraban sinceridad.

-Si –Una gran sonrisa se formo un mis labios –Entiendes porque te amo? –Y lo bese con ternura, sentí como sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba sobre los míos.

-Bella, ve a probarte lo que te pase! –Grito Alice desde algún lugar de la tienda.

Me separe de los labios de Edward. –Este es el plan: Me meto al probador sin probarme nada, obvio. Cuando Alice entre a probarse algo tu me avisas, yo me escapo y corremos a algún lugar, entendido?

-Ok –Me beso –Ojala entre pronto, quiero estar un rato con tigo amor. –Hizo un puchero

-Yo también –le sonreí y le di un besito en el labio inferior que estaba sobresaliendo con su puchero –Te quiero! –Corrí hasta el probador antes de que Alice me pillara.

**Edward pov.**

Estuve esperando 10 minutos a que la pequeña Alice entrara a algún probador, pero no se metía a ninguno. Como algo tan pequeño podía comprar tanto?. Jasper se puso a mi lado

-Estoy a punto de tener un colapso nervioso –Me dijo

Me reí –Debes quererla mucho para soportarla

-Demasiado.

-Jasper! Jasper mira te gusta este conjunto? –Jasper fue a donde estaba Alice.

Me quede en mi sitio y llego la vendedora que Bella espanto.

-Necesitas algo? –Pregunto mordiéndose el labio creyendo ser "sexy"

-No gracias –Ya me estaba hartando. Desde que Bella se metió al probador no me ha dejado de preguntar lo mismo cada 2 minutos.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas –Me guiño un ojo y se volteo. Hizo como que se le caía un lápiz para que yo lo cogiera, pero note que había dejado una tarjeta con su nombre y numero junto al lápiz. Me guiño un ojo y camino con paso "sexy" –A mi me dio asco- hasta el mostrador. No me moleste en coger el papel con el lápiz y camine por el lugar. Note que la vendedora pateaba el suelo con fuerza y me reí ien mis adentros. Antes quizás hubiera cogido su numero pero desde que estoy con Bella cambie.

De pronto vi a Alice correr con muchas prendas en los brazos a un probador.

Trotando la seguí

-Pss –Corrí un poco la cortina. Bella estaba complentamente vestida. –Alice esta al lado –Module con los labios para no emitir sonido. Bella comprendió enseguida.

Tomo las prendas que Alice le había pasado y dejo el montón sobre una silla que estaba fuera de los probadores, me tomo la mano y caminamos tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Cuando Jasper se volteaba nos agachábamos y escondíamos entre los percheros, Bella tenia una mano en la boca para no reírse en voz alta. Me puse de pie y vi a Jasper de espalda, entonces tome la mano de Bella y nos echamos a correr fuera de la tienda y no paramos hasta que encontramos un pasillo.

-Ojala Alice no nos encuentre hasta las 4, ahí nos tendremos que ir y huiríamos del problema. –Dijo Bella.-Estos zapatos me están matando –Se los saco y los sostuvo en su mano –Dulce y helado suelo –Cerro los ojos disfrutando sus pies sin esos tacones, yo solo me reí y le tome la mano.

-Te quiero –Susurre en su oído y luego la bese. Me beso con ternura y decia "Te quiero" contra mis labios. Nos separamos para respirar

-Tengo hambre –Me dijo

-Yo igual, vamos al patio de comidas.

Caminamos hasta el patio de comidas y Bella quiso comer una hamburguesa. Yo pedí lo mismo y nos sentamos a comer. Conversamos mucho rato, nos reímos mucho y yo no dejaba de agradecer al cielo tener a mi novia. Este amor que siento por ella es demasiado grande, se que moriría por ella.

Después de comer decidimos bajar de nivel a comprar unos zapatos bajos para Bella, que ya lloraba por el dolor de pies. Claro que a mi ya no me cabían mas bolsas en las manos, serian 20 bolsas de ropa para bella –Que Alice obligo a comprar –, una mas y colapsaba.

Íbamos caminando hacia una zapatería cuando distinguí a Alice a lo lejos de la mano con Jasper viniendo en nuestra dirección. Ellos no nos vieron porque había gente cubriéndonos.

-Bella, allá viene Alice, hay que escondernos –Busque con la mirada algún lugar para esconderse

-Allí –dijo Bella apuntando un pasillo que tenia una puerta que decía "**Solo personal Autorizado**".

Sin pensarlo corrimos y entramos a la dichosa puerta, la abrí y entre primero, era un cuarto de limpieza, habían escobas traperos y cosas así, había baja temperatura porque me dio frió al entrar. Todo iba bien pero como bella y sus pies mas esos tacones no andaban bien juntos se tropezó al entrar y se cayo.

En menos de 1 segundo tire las bolsas y cogi a Bella antes de que tocara el suelo, pero al hacerlo la puerta se cerro y se escucho como se cerraba con seguro por fuera. Los dos miramos asustados hacia la puerta

-Eso que sonó… fue un segura –Bella estaba asustada

-No lo se…- intente sonar tranquilo.

Me acerque a la puerta y gire la manilla. Nada

La volví a girar un poco mas desesperado. Nada

¡ESTABA ENCERRADO EN UN ARMARIO DE LIMPIEZA CON MI NOVIA!

Estando aquí, en un armario de limpieza SOLO y encerrado con Bella a cualquiera lo aria pensar mal… Incluso yo hubiera pensado obscenidades si encontrara a alguien así, pero tratándose de Bella y yo…

-Estamos encerrados –Susurre mirando la chapa, viendo alguna forma de salir.

-En… encerrados? – Tartamudeo. Me gire a verla y la palabra HORROR! marcada en sus ojos. Rogué que no tuviera claustrofobia.

-Hum… eso creo.

-AHG! Estamos encerrados en un pequeño armario con -2° bajo cero por huir de un duendecillo maléfico torturador! –Levanto las manos al cielo teatralmente –Ah, sin mencionar que mis pies parecen puré de tanto andar con estos tacones! –Me dijo apuntándose a sus zapatos con el ceño fruncido. No pude evitar reírme del ataque de histeria de Bella. –Que te parece tan gracioso? Mis pies o que pronto seré un Helado de Bella?

-Amor, porque eres tan dramática? Llamare a Emmet para que le diga a algún guardia que nos saque. –Dije mientras la abrazaba para tranquilizarla.

-Hazlo pronto, tengo frió –Se abrazo a si misma.

Cogi mi móvil del bolsillo mientras Bella buscaba en las bolsas algún Suéter que Alice la allá obligado a comprar. Entre las bolsas encontró un suéter para mi y por muy raro que suene agradecí al cielo que Alice me allá obligado comprar ropa a mi también.

Ememt contesto

-Eh Eddie! Que tal? Donde están? Han visto a Alice? Si es así dime donde para esconderme…

-Emmet, no he visto a Alice necesito que me escuches. –le conté todo desde la tienda hasta ahora. –necesito que busques a un guardia para que nos saque de aquí

Hubo un silencio y luego se pudo escuchar la risa de Emmet por el teléfono y a Rose preguntando que pasaba –Así que… -Trato de controlar su risa –Estas encerrado con Bella en un armario de limpieza? –Comenzó nuevamente a reír pero esta vez se le unió Rose.

-Que pasa Edward? –Pregunto Bella desde mi espalda.

-Emmet nos apoya riéndose –Dije enfurecido. Me pellizque el puente de la nariz. –Emmet, deja de reírte y llama a un guardia, aquí hace bastante frió y Bella se esta desesperando.

-Edward, se me ocurren ideas para entrar en calor, además con Bella desesperada te saldría todo mas fácil…-Fue interrumpido por un gruñido que salio de mi pecho y Rose diciéndole que se callara.

-Emmet, limítate a buscar a un guardia RAPIDO para salir de aquí pronto ok?

-Aquí encontré a uno, en unos minutos sales de ahí Eddie, aprovecha el momento –Escuche su risa y corto la llamada. Guarde el móvil en el bolsillo y me gire para ver a Bella. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas.

-Estas bien? –Le pregunte, me senté a su lado y la abrase atrayendo su cabeza a mi hombro.

-Si, solo que quiero salir pronto, este lugar no me gusta.

-Emmet ya encontró un guardia, ojala demore poco.

-Ojala… -Levanto la cabeza y me miro, sonrió y yo me perdí en esos hermosos ojos chocolate –Te quiero sabes?

-Yo mas –La bese con ternura y pasión, todo iba bien hasta que Bella grito contra mi boca y en un segundo se separo de mi gritando y tapándose la cara con las manos, alejándose al otro rincón de la pequeña habitación.

-Bella que pasa? –Pregunte un poco enojado. Porque la había espantado tanto?

-Una... Una rata! –Siguió saltando intentando subirse a una silla que había ahí.

-Donde? –Me gire y ahí estaba la rata. Valla, con razón Bella se había espantado, estaba justo detrás de mi.

Me pare rápidamente y busque en los estantes algo para noquearla o espantarla. Bella seguía gritando y saltando sobre la silla, rogaba para que no se cayera pero note que estaba descalza, así que había menos peligro.

Encontré una escoba, la tome y golpe a la rata que intento correr, pero la atrape y le di justo en la cabeza, no se movió mas, no se si la había matado pero al menos no había problemas hasta que nos encuentren. Deje la escoba ahí y fui hacia Bella que aun no se sacaba las manos de la cara.

-Bella, ya no pasa nada.

Se saco las manos de la cara y miro el alrededor buscando la rata. Cuando la vio se tranquilizo solo un poco, pero estaba seguro de que vomitaría en unos minutos mas. Se puso un poco verde y amarilla, asi que la tome de la cintura y la baje de la silla rapido, la sente en el suelo y le acaricie el cabello mientras ella hundia la cara en mi hombro.

-Edward… -susurro luego de unos minutos con voz cortada.- Edward me siento mal. –Dijo, y en un segundo le pase una bolsa de papel que habia por ahí.

Y tenía razón, Bella vomito hasta el alma en la pequeña bolsa, incluso pensé que tendría que pasarle otra. Nunca le he tenido asco a las cosas, pero esta vez si no me controlaba terminaría vomitando solo por ver a Bella.

Seguía vomitando cuando vimos que alguien giraba la manilla y vimos a Emmet con Rose parados con un guardia.

Emmet me miro a mi –Que acariciaba la espalda de Bella –y a Bella –Quien vomitaba aún – luego me volvió a mirar y se hecho a reír. Rose corrió donde Bella y le pregunto como estaba, al fin Bella dejo de vomitar y levanto la vista. Estaba muy pálida y tenia la frente perlada en sudor.

-Valla Eddie, yo que pensaba encontrarlos juntando calor y mira lo que me encuentro, una Bella vomitando hasta su primera papilla, no pense que estuvieras tan mal... –Se carcajeo. Lo mire con furia.

-Emmet, Bella ha visto una rata y se ha asqueado, vamonos de aquí.

-Espere señor –Hablo el guardia –Que hacían aquí?

No sabia que responder y conteste con la verdad –Nos escondíamos de mi hermana. –Me miro confuso – Es esquizofrénica –agregue- y le dio una crisis – Ememet se metió el puño en la boca para no reír de mi mentira.

-EDWARD! BELLA! DONDE SE HABIAN METIDO?! –Grito Alice que corrió hasta nosotros y me dedico una mirada endemoniada mientras dava histericos saltitos apretando los puños.

-Alice por favor no me mates –Dije y mire a Bella.

-Oh, claro que los matare a ti y a Bella, me han abandonado en mis sagradas compras!-Patio el suelo enojada

-Y a mi! –Dijo Jasper que tenia una expresión extraña y venia con el doble de bolsas que tenia antes.

El guardia nos miro a todo y creo que se convenció de la "esquizofrenia" de Alice.

-Salgan de aquí si no se quieren meter en más líos.

Bella no había dicho palabra y aun tenia cara de enferma. La cogi en brazos y salimos todos de ahí en dirección a la furgoneta.

En el camino Alice nos regaño y nos dijo que volveríamos cualquier día a comprar lo que le faltaba, todos inventamos excusas, realmente prefería doblarme un pie y quedarme con Bella que volver a acompañar a Alice.

* * *

_Jojo _

_Se que no hubo mucho romanticismo, pero weno tampoco tan cursi :S_

_Bueno, agradesco como siempre cada uno de sus HERMOSISIMOS reviews, gracias de corazon :) _

_Dare un adelantito de informacion: LAUREN muaksdjaskdja osi, volvera la loca de Lauren a atormentar a nuestra pobre Bella. Sips, recuerden que Bella y Edward llevan un mes de novios(aunque no halla escrito tantos momentos romaticos), asi que es hora de que aparesca una loca no? _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap. :)_

_Bessotes mis niñas, y espero que les haya gustado :)_

**_Pk.-*_**

* * *

_Rosas, tomates, membrillos, criticas, dudas? reviews :)_


	18. Lauren

**Capitulo 18**

**Lauren**

**Bella Pov**

Después del "accidente" del mall me prometí mentalmente que nunca mas acompañaría a Alice. Me sentía pésimo, mi estomago estaba revuelto y ademas Edward vio como "desechaba" todo lo que habia comido. Pobre.

Cuando llegamos al campamento me fui directamente a la cabaña con Edward detrás de mi. Paso la tarde tranquila sin problemas, en la noche dormí con Edward, en el sentido literal de la palabra para aquellos que piensan mal. Pero yo tengo mis limites y se que el los respetara, aun no estoy lista para eso.

No siempre dormía con Edward, la verdad solo a veces, no es que me molestara su presencia a mi lado, pero temia incomodarlo. Últimamente se ha hecho costumbre eso de dormir en la misma cama, para otros se veria mal pero para nosotros era maravilloso, podia dormir con el olor de mi amado presente y eso me relajaba, me encanta.

Quedan exactamente 1 mes exacto para que acabe el campamento, hoy llegan aquellos que disfrutan de la Relajación de este hermoso lugar por un mes.

Si, la segunda partida es por un mes, así que se integran alrededor de 50 jóvenes mas a este "campamento". Solo espero hacer mas amigos y que todo continué como este. Hoy llegaran nuestros nuevos vecinos…

-Edwaaard –hable dulcemente en su oído mientras el dormía –Despiertaaa –o se por que extendia la "a"

Edward giro sobre si mismo y abrio sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, se quejo y puso la almohada en la cara.

-Edward! –Jale la almohada de su cara, pero el no la solto. Frunci el seño –Edward Anthony Cullen levanta el trasero de esa cama o te quedaras sin Bella durante 2 dias –amenace, sabia que era su punto débil. El parecia un niño al que despertaban a las 4 de la mañana, pero eran medio dia, no se como hace para dormir tanto.

-Ya voy … -hablo adormilado quitandose la almohada de la cabeza. Vio mi expresión de enojo e hizo un puchero, me tomo de la cadera y me arrojo a la cama, me rio –Me perdonas –Mostró mas su labio inferior y le di un besito.

-Perdonado, ahora levántate si no quieres que Alice…

-QUE HACEN QUE NO ESTAN LISTOS? HAY QUE IR JUGAR TENNIS!

-Te lo dije….-murmure a Edward quien se levanto y se encerró en el baño. Pronto oí el agua de la ducha correr.

-Bella, iras así a jugar Tennis? –Pregunto horrorizada. Me mire; llevava un short corto rosa y una camiseta de tiras blanca y zapatillas de tennis.

-Que hay de mal? –me cruce de brazos.

-Esa ropa no es la adecuada, menos mal que cuando fuimos al Mall fui a la tienda deportiva por si acaso! –Chillo –Ponte esto –me tiro un conjunto deportivo. Era un short-falda ajustado color blanco con una linea azul y una camiseta de tiras mas ajustada que la mia color blanco con una mariposa azul, ambos tenían bordado "Reebok Girl" Era la típica teñida que usaban las profesionales para jugar Tennis.

-Wow, si que eres precavida –Me rei nerviosa, rece para que jugara bien sin salir con un esguince, también agradecí las 10 clases que tome de aburrimiento cuando tenia 12.

-Vamos, apurate!

Me puse el conjunto con las zapatillas de Tennis que Alice me habia pasado, por Dios que no se cansaba de tantas compras?

Al rato estabamos listos, fuimos a la cancha de Tennis y ahí estaban los demas.

Rose se acomodaba la coleta en su gorra rosa que decia "Sexy" con rojo, me saludo con la mano y fue a buscar unas botellas con agua. Emmet estaba jugando a las espadas con jasper, pero con las raquetas. Parecian dos niños de 4 años sin otra entretencion, nos reimos.

-Si rompen alguna deveran pagarlas –Dijo Alice, cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia ambos se sonrojaron y escondieron la raqueta en su espalda.

-Que empiece el partido! –Chillo Alice, quien me paso una gorra antes de jugar contra Rose.

El partido fue divertido, Rose golpeo tan fuerte la pelota que le llego a Emmet en su "Eliot" y lo dejo fuera del juego. Rose fue a ayudarlo asi que tambien quedo fuera. Jasper y Alice jugaban como profesionales, quedaron en empate.

Era el turno mio y de Edward, el queria asustarme y me hice la asustada solo para después reirme cuando le ganara. La verdad era muy buena en esto.

Y no me equivoque, le gane. Emmet se burlo de el ya que era el mejor jugador de la familia hasta que yo le habia ganado. Sonrei.

Después de un rato comenzaron a llegar nuevos jugadores que no conocia, pero todos se querian enfrentar a mi. A lo lejos distingui una rubia que llevava poca ropa, me refiero a un top pequeño y ajustado y un short que con suerte tapaba su trasero. Seguro queria jugar o no se.

-Vamos Bella, si que eras buena y yo no lo sabia –Me dijo Edward cuando termino el partido. Habia ganado a un chico, creo que se llamaba Tyler.

-Tengo mis secretos –Me rei contra sus labios

-Te quiero

-Yo tambien. –Lo bese

-Disculpa –Una voz fria de mujer sono a mi lado. Me separe de los labios de Edward y la mire. Era la chica rubia que habia visto hace un rato. Miraba a Edward con mirada seductora y senti como Edward se tensaba a mi lado.

Me gire a mirarlo y tenia una expresión de sorpresa, horror y rabia.

-Si? –Pregunte a la chica.

-Queria pedirte si puedes jugar un partido contra mi –No quitaba los ojos de Edward y eso me molestaba.

-Ok. –Dije fria

La chica se alejo moviendo el culo. No me gusto para nada.

Me gire hacia Edward y el seguia con la misma expresión, tenso.

-Me puedes decir que te pasa? –Dije ya molesta

-Ella… -Me miro

-Ella que? Si, note como te coqueteaba –Estaba un poco celosa.

-Ahora si que yo le parto la cara a esa perra! –Grito Alice, Jasper la sujetaba por la espalda y ella trataba de alejarse de el. Tenia una mirada de odio horrible.

-Que sucede Alice? –Le pregunte, Jasper aun la sujetaba para que no saliera corriendo.

-Esa perra! La matare! –Miro en dirección a la chica rubia

-Quien es ella? –Pregunto confusa. Edward se volvió a tensar

-Ella es Lauren –Respondio Emmet con la misma expresión de rabia de Alice.

Reaccione.

Lauren…

-_Bueno, yo la amaba –hizo una pausa –Creí que ella me amaba pero un día fui a su casa de sorpresa. La puerta estaba abierta así que entre –Miraba a la nada como recordando el momento – oí unos gritos y gemidos, subí a su habitación y la encontré cagandome con un tipo de la escuela. Cuando noto mi presencia me hecho de la casa y termino con migo ahí, en medio de su escena._

_-Wow, no la habia visto asi desde que estaba con Lau…_

Encajo todo.

Por eso Alice estaba tan enojada

Por eso Edward estaba tan tenso

Por eso me pidio jugar con ella

Ella esta aquí…

-Lauren es …

-Si. –Respondió Edward –Ella es de la que te hable.

-Yo la mato. Maldita Perra! –Grito Alice. EL pobre jasper estaba cansado de detenerla, se cambio con Emmet

-Calma Alice! –Exclamo Edward. –Ella no hará nada. Además estoy con Bella, no tiene por que molestarme. –Edward me abrazo fuertemente. Aun no hablaba.

Ella estaba ahí, y si queria quitarme a Edward? Si queria separarnos? No, no queria ni pensarlo.

-Deberia jugar con ella –Dije de pronto. Todos me miraron como si estubiera loca, en realidad quisas si lo estaba…

-Que? –Hablo Edward confuso.

-Que teiene de malo? –Creo que mi voz demostraba furia que nunca habia conocido en mi.

-Wow, asi como estas quisas la mates –Rio Emmet

-Me encantaria –susurre para mi

-Mi Bella con pensamientos homcicidas? –Edward se rio entre dientes. Lo fulmine con la mirada

-No, solo jugare un partido –Mis intenciones no era jugas, si no abentarle una pelota en la cabeza para que perdiera la conciencia y se callera enterrandose algo en la cabeza y luego ir al funeral. Valla me doy miedo.

-Creo que es una buena idea –Dijo Alice adivinando mis intenciones. –Bella, te doy todo mi apollo.

-Si Bella, hundela –Rose tenia la misma expresión homicida que yo y Alice. –Todos muevanse de aquí y dejen espacio a Bella.

-Bella, estas segura? –pregunto mi angel –Es bastante buena

-Si, pero le ganare –Lo bese –Ahora vete.

Me miro confuso y luego de un empujon de Rose se movio. Alice me guiño un ojo y me paso la pelota. –Hasla pure. Estare aquí para unirme.

Sonrei.

Comenzo el juego.

Debo admitir que juega bien, pero yo sabia que podia con ella. Asi pasó el juego, con muchos golpes fuertes.

Si, muchos golpes fuertes. Cuande me tocaba sacar le pegaba a la pelota con tanta fuerza que Lauren tenia que correr mucho para devolvérmela, pero volvia a atacar con mas fuerza. Ambas nos mirabamos con odio entre el partido, devolviéndonos la pelota con tanta rabia como podía.

Al descanso tiraba rayos por los ojos, moria de ganas de que algo le sucediera. Yo no era asi, pero solo pensar que habia dañado a Mi Edward era demasiado, haria todo por el.

Me sente en una de las sillas y bebi agua. Alice se me acerco

-Bella, serán dobles. –Dijo

-Si? Quien jugara con ella? –Pregunte

-Kate –Genial, mi segunda gran enemiga presidenta del Fan club de Edward.

-Quien jugara con migo?

Su sonrisa me dijo todo. Tambien sonreí

La pequeña y gracil Alice puso una posición amenazadora y una mirada que daba miedo aunque estubiera a 50 kilometros lejos de ella. Comenzaron las "Las P1T5" **(N/APara los que no saben P1T5 es prostituta, mas bien puta. El 1 es por la primera vocal –A- y el 5 por la quinta vocal –u- )**como las llamo Emmet.

Alice le dio a la pelota, le pego Lauren asi que corri y se lo devolvi.

Hise movimientos que ni yo misma conocia, me nacieron en el momento, pero todo tenia algo de violencia. La pequeña Alice devolvia las pelotas con furia, en une le pego a Kate en el estomago tan fuerte que se quedo sin aire. Reimos y los chicos nos gritaban "Alice, Bella dejenlas sin tetas", me rei con el grito de Emmet, quien se gano un zape de Rose.

Seguimos disparándonos la pobre pelota con rabia, Alice daba miedo. Quien le viera pensaria que es una psicopata. Me rei de mi comentario, quizás ambas teniamos la misma expresión en la cara.

Lauren y Kate nos devolvían las pelotas con venganza, pero al final nosotras ganamos ya que de pronto Edward se ponia a caminar por ahí adrede para desconcertarlas, ya que lamentablemente eran muy buenas jugando,

El juego termino y nosotras ganamos. Nos acercamos a darnos las manos –Tipico cuando termina- pero en vez de ser un suave apretón nos fulminamos con la mirada. Alice casi le quebro la mano a Laures y a Kate, yo estuve a punto de quebralas, pero cuando chillaron las solte y les envie rayos por la mirada. Edward ya estaba a mi lado y me beso con pasion. Cuando me solto miramos a Lauren con burla y lo volvi a besar.

Quisas eso no estaba bien, pero a mi me encantaba. Ahora espero que Edward no se confunda con ella aquí… No, No me permito pensar eso!

-Jugaste magnifico, no pude evitar reirme de tus miradas homicidas –Me dijo Edward cuando ya estabamos en la cabaña.

-Si? –Rei. Me puse seria al instante. Recorde lo que pensaba, si Edward se confundia con esa…

Luego de las felicitaciones y las burlas de Emmet nos fuimos a las cabañas, me duche y me quede de pie en la ventana mirando la nada. Ella no me lo quitaria, no, el me ama y no la escuchara… al menos quiero convencerme de que no la vera lo sufriente para…

-Que sucede Bells? –Pregunto Edward secandose el cabello con una toalla

-Nada, solo que… -Baje la mirada.

-Que? –En un segundo estaba a frente a mi. Tomo mis manos –Que sucede?

-Me preocupa…lo que tu sientas por ella –Me sonroje y mire el suelo.

Se rio. Su magnifica respuesta fue una estupida RISA.

Frunci el seño enojada y me cruze de brasos.

-Vamos amor, no te enojes pero esque me parece gracioso que después de todo lo que te amo, con todo lo que te demuestro mi amor aun pienses que podria fijarme en ella. Tu eres mi sol Bella, nunca lo olvides.

Sus ojos mostraban amor, brillaban como siempre brillaban cuando lo miraba fijamente, sonrei al ver el efecto que causo en el. Lo bese con ternura, demostrando todo el amor que sentia por el. Me lo devolvio sin pensarlo y nos fundimos en nuestra burbuja personal. Muy pronto termino, como todo lo bello, estupida necesidad de respirar –Dije en mis adentros

-Vamos a dar un paseo? –Pregunto

-Bueno, a donde iremos

-A nuestro claro –Sonrio

Salimos de la cabaña y nos encaminamos al claro. Casi todo el camino fui seria, pensativa, pero la verdad es que ahora estando la ex de mi novio en este mismo lugar iba a complicar las cosas, porque no era solo yo la que no la soportaba, tambien era Alice quien la mataria sin rencores.

-Por favor Bella me estas matando. Puedes hablarme o no se? –Edward me miro angustiado. –Quiero estar tranquilo con tigo, puede ser? –Se puso frente a mi y tomo mis manos.

-Edward entiende. Si un ex mio llegara a este campamento, que arias tu? –Hable molesta –No te quedarias de brazos cruzados menos sabiendo que alguna vez me daño verdad?

-Sabes que tu eres la unica que he amado Bella, eso fue un error. Yo crei estar enamorado de ella mucho tiempo atrás, pero me di cuenta que jamas ame a nadie hasta que te conoci Isabella, TE AMO nunca lo dudes, y menos por la zorra de Lauren. –Su mirada era sincera. Yo solo baje la vista.

-Entiende, no quiero perderte –murmure –ella es mucho mas linda que yo y yo sin ti…

-Te prohibo Isabella Marie –cuando decia mi nombre completo es porque esta molesto, rayos lo que faltaba - que vuelvas a decir eso. Tu eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo por dentro y por fuera. Eres encantadora y por eso te amo, nunca te dejare Bella. –Me abrazo y me beso la coronilla. Me avergoncé de haber pensado asi de el… el no me aria eso.

-Pero tenia que dudar, yo no se que pasa y ahora con ella aqui

-Isabella –dijo – dejemos de darle vuelta al asunto, sabes lo que siento por ti, acaso lo dudas? –Ahora si estaba un poco molesto, pero la angustia se le notaba en la voz.

Me venci, el no me haría eso

-Te amo –murmure contra su pecho

-Yo mas –Nuestros labios isieron su habitual danza.

Seguimos caminando hacia el claro, ahora iba mas feliz que antes. No encontraba sentido a estar celosa de Lauren, estoy segura de que Edward me ama como yo lo amo a el y no me haría eso. Sonrei. Nunca había sido tan feliz y nadie jugara con eso. Lauren nunca entraria en mi vida ni en la de mi novio, NUNCA.

-Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves con eso? –Me miro de arriba para abajo y me dio una vuelta para contemplarme mejor.

-No, te he dicho lo sexy que te ves cuando me dices eso? –Lo abracé por el cuello y lo mire a los ojos jugando con su cabello.

-hum.. no –Sonrio y me beso. Este beso fue distinto, con mas pasion. Nuestras lenguas jugaron en nuestras bocas y nuestros labios danzaban al compás de nuestro amor. Edward paso sus manos por mi espalda y me estremecí, tire de su cabello inconcientemente. No se en que momento caimos a la hierva del claro, tampoco me di cuenta de cuando llegamos al claro. Solo eramos Edward y yo en nuestro mundo. El viento jugaba con su cabello broncilineo haciendo un baile desconcido, nuestros labios se separaban solo para respirar y luego volvian a unirse. Nunca nos habiamos besado con tanta intensidad, sus manos recorrieron mis muslos pero no llegaron mas arriba, mis manos recorrian su espalda perfecta.

No queriamos llegar a mas y eso lo teniamos claro, no hasta que fuera el momento adecuado y yo sentia que aun no. Debia ser distinto, debia ser cuando el tiempo nos diera un SI y ahora era muy poco tiempo para seguir. Habiamos hablado este tema y el estaba totalmente de acuerdo con migo y queria que sucediera cuando yo estubiera segura.

Para mi hacer el amor es algo con lo que no se juega, algo que no aria con cualquiera, se que el es el indicado pero no en este tiempo. No ahora.

-Edward –Hable entrecortado

-Si Bella? –El besaba mi cuello como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Luego subio a mis labios.

-Te amo –Iva a decirle que parara, pero simplemente no salieron las palabras.

-Te amo tanto Bells –Sus ojos brillaban con un brillo que nunca antes habia visto. Bese su oreja suavemente, mordisquee su ovulo y el se estremecio, me rei.

Pasamos la tarde entre besos y dulces caricias en nuestro claro sin llegar a mas de eso. Nos fuimos del lugar cuando ambos teniamos hambre.

Estabamos cerca de la cabaña, ivamos abrazados y riendo de la cara de Lauren cuando le patiamos el trasero, cuando una voz demasiado desagradable hablo.

-Eddy! –Exclamo Lauren. Edward levanto el cabeza desconcertado y luego miro a Lauren como si fuera un parasito

-Que quieres? –Pregunto seco.

-Que, ya no saludas a tu EX? –remarco la palabra EX para que yo la oyera, me puse las manos en la cadera y la mire desafiante, Edward no dejo de abrazarme.

-No, yo no tengo ninguna ex. La unica novia que he tenido es Bells y es a la unca que he amado, asi que no se de que me hablas –La miro como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, sonrei a mis adentros.

-Bells? –Puso cara de asco –Que nombre de putica de cabaret mas horrible, ademas seguro que ella esta con tigo solo por que eres el mas deseado de por aquí. –Sonrio con malicia y se miro las uñas

Oh dios, dame fuerzas para romperle la nariz.

Me separe de Edward con una sonrisa maligna, me pare frente a ella desafiante con el mentón levantado y las manos en las caderas.

-Pobre zorra, sabes que muero de ganas de romperte la nariz, pero no lo hago sabes por que? –La mire con asco –Porque me das pena. No, mas que pena me das ASCO eres una miserable. Realmente ni aunque te bañes en cloro saldra de ti lo puta que eres, pobre sucia –La mire de arriba para abajo y ella tenia lso ojos muy abiertos. Me gire a Edward quien tenia la misma expresión de Lauren pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo –Amor vamos? Dejemos a la zorra con piojos. –Tome su mano. Cuando pase al lado de Lauren le puse un billete entre los pechos ya que llevava un top que solo cubria sus pechos –Toma querida, al menos hoy no deberás cobrar por tus servicios. No crees que soy buena? –La mire con asco nuevamente y me fui con Edward. Lauren se quedo petrificada en su lugar sin decir nada.

* * *

_Que les ha parecido? Jeje subi muy pronto no creen :D_

_Chicas, he recibido muy pocos reviews, la verdad no se si se estan aburriendo pero me decepciono un poco._

_Bueno, supongo que no todo siempre es bueno :)_

_**QUERIA CONTARLES SOBRE MI NUEVA HISTORIA :D SE LLAMA "MON ANGE" (MI ANGEL). ME HE INSPIRADO EN UNA HISTORIA REAL DE UNA CONOCIDA. ES HERMOSA SE QUE LES GUSTARA. BUENO LES DEJO EL SUMMARY :**_

_**Cada noche de mi vida sueño con el, su perfecto cuerpo, sus hermosos ojos verdes y su despeinado pelo cobrizo. El, el hombre perfecto, una traicion de mi inconciencia. Que es lo peor? Estoy total y locamente enamorada de el hombre de mis sueños. Mi angel.**_

_jeje. se que les gustara._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y lo poco cobarde de Bella, que s enfrenta a Lauren sin problemas_

_Sin mas que decir, Lean Mon Ange_

_Pk.-*_


	19. Discución

**_

* * *

_**

_Tomate este tiempo para darte cuenta, _

__

Que siempre cerras los ojos

En el medio de una prueba

. Y todo siempre está bien.

(y yo creo que es hora)

Esta batalla debe ser ganada.

(pero vos la empujas a un lado)

Empujala a un lado,

Fingí que se fue.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 19**

**Discusión**

Iba camino a la cabaña de Alice cuando Edward me jalo del brazo y me acorralo con la pared de una cabaña.

-Wowww! Mi pequeña Bells eres fantástica –Se notaba que estaba orgulloso de mi – Todo lo que le has dicho se lo he querido decir por años. Te amo diablilla –Me beso con pasión

-También tengo mi lado malvado –Sonreí contra sus labios, el se rió entre dientes

-Lo acabo de notar, por eso te amo Isabella, eres fantástica

Me tomo de la cadera y me empezó a dar vueltas en el aire junto a el, ambos reímos y paramos cuando ya estaba mareada. Me senté en el suelo aun riendo y el estaba de pie frente a mi igual de mareado

-Wow, cuantos Edwards veo –Me reí de mi visión, estaba tan mareada que veía a mil dobles de Edward.

-Creo que estoy en el cielo, veo a mill angeles castaños frente a mi

Sonreí feliz y me acerque a el, le tome las manos y le bese con ternura.

-Definitivamente estoy en el cielo –Dijo después de apoyar su frente en la mía.

Sonreí y lo guié hacia la cabaña de Alice, definitivamente tenia que hablar con ella.

Paso una semana mas y una menos para mi calendario. Falta tan poco… y aun no se que hacer. Edward me contó que Carlisle le había enviado una carta diciéndole que le habían ofrecido un trabajo en el hospital de Forks. Me puse a brincar de la alegría al saber que Edward y su familia se trasladarían a Forks si ellos querían, y los tres aceptaron felices. Así que problema solucionado, mi novio vivirá en Forks y yo estaré con el.

Lauren seguía haciéndome la vida imposible, arruinaba mis planes o se cruzaba en mi camino amargándome el día, cosa que me afectaba tanto a mi como a Edward quien se enojaba porque yo dudara su amor hacia a mi. Pero con Lauren cerca, como no hacerlo?

-Bella –Edward estaba frustrado, le pego a la pared con el puño Como quieres que te convenza que no es así! Me estas matando Bella! Porque dudas de mi y le crees a ella?! Sabes que yo JAMAS la besaría!

Si, esta era la primera discusión que teníamos, pero como no discutir si esa me había dado un golpe bajo

**Flash-back**

Estábamos en la piscina. Edward estaba sentado en las sillas de sol con migo mientras los demás estaban en el agua.

-Bella, anda métete! No seas cobarde –Me grito Rose divertida. Alice y Jasper estaban entretenidos besándose.

-Si Bella, no seas gallina! –Emmet se burlo imitando una gallina mientras que Edward –Que estaba detrás de mi abrazándome- se reía.

-Como que cobarde Emmet? Solo no me apetece el agua, además voy vestida y no seria nada bueno pegarme pulmonía por tu causa –Respondí algo mosqueada, ya me habían molestado mucho por hoy.

Emmet se rió y se sumergió nuevamente en el agua. Me gire sobre mis talones para mirar a Edward.

-Así que riéndose de mi Cullen? –Pregunte con fingido enfado, lo que le divertía mas

-Acaso te da miedo el agua Swan? –Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-No –respondí tras unos segundos de deslumbramiento –pero el agua esta muy fría y el día nublado, no me paree buena combinación –Era verdad

Edward me abrazo y me apego mas a el, instintivamente pase mis brazos por su cuello. –Estas hermosa, sabes?

Me sonroje y por un minuto deje de respirar hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, solo me di cuenta de que no respiraba cuando se me empezó a nublar la vista –Respira Bella –Dijo el apretándome mas a su cuerpo como si me fuera a caer. Luego sonrió

-Esto es tu culpa –acuse cuando volví en mi.

-Bella, que dejes de respirar no es mi culpa –Miro sobre mi hombre con expresión cómplice, cuando me iba a girar para saber de que se trataba el me beso con pasión, haciéndome olvidar lo que sucedía y dejándome llevar por el sabor de sus labios. Había pasado muy poco probando el sabor de sus labios cuando de pronto se separo de mi y me sentí elevada en el aire y después de un grito ahogado de mi parte caí al agua con ropa y todo.

Ahora entendía porque miro sobre mi hombro, Emmet me tomo a la fuerza y me tiro a la piscina. Y no me equivocaba, el agua estaba muy helada haciéndome estremecer.

Salí a superficie con la furia marcada en mi cara, estaba pensando en la manera mas tortuosa de torturar a Edward y Emmet, pero mi enojo quedo atrás dándole paso a la furia cuando vi ante mis ojos una horrible imagen.

Edward estaba recostado en la silla de sol con Lauren encima besándolo con pasión.

No note el tiempo, no quise escuchar los gritos de mi nombre por parte de Alice, una lagrima salio de mis ojos rodando por mi mejilla mezclándose con el agua con clarificada. No quise sentir los brazos de Emmet alzándome a la superficie cuando me hundí incapaz de moverme.

Ella lo estaba besando, y yo no sabia que hacia el.

Cuando volví a respirar Rose me miraba preocupada, Jasper miraba en la dirección de Edward enojado y Alice taladraba con la mirada a Lauren.

Emmet me saco de la piscina y me puso de pie en el suelo, tiritaba de frió e ira contenida. Como el podía hacerme algo así?

Todas mis dudas surgieron, todo a lo que le había temido por tanto tiempo estaba ahí, frente a mi. Ignore el dolor de mi pecho y me arme de valor, no se como mis pies se movieron hacia la silla donde estaban ellos. Había pasado 15 segundos desde que los vi, si 15 segundos de agonía.

Cuando estuve cerca vi a Edward aun con sus labios unidos a los de "ella" , con los ojos abiertos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí sus ojos se abrieron mas y me miro con miedo, quizás cual era mi aspecto, mojada y con los ojos levemente hinchados. En un acto rápido seque mis lagrimas, no dejaría que esa zorra me viera así.

Me acerque a ellos y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, agarre a Lauren del cabello y la jale lejos de Edward, ella chillo pero se separo de el. Cuando la solté para dedicarle mi mirada envenenada ella tenia expresión de suficiencia

-Maldita zorra –murmure, no sabia que haría si no controlaba mi rabia, me picaban las manos con ganas de golpear a alguien, pero no quería meterme en problemas aunque gustosa le sacaría cada uno de sus rubios cabellos.

-Que sucede Swan? –pregunto burlona- Acaso no te das cuenta de que interrumpes un beso muy rico, por si quieres saberlo.

-Mira pedazo de mierda, esta no te la aguanto, si te veo nuevamente con MI NOVIO no respondo de mis actos. Mantente alejada zorra, o la veras con migo –Hable con voz amenazadora y con una mirada de ira que ni yo conocía.

-Bella… -susurro Edward.

Estaba furiosa e irritada, no me fije en la reacción de Edward cuando besaba a Lauren, Mi ira era tan grande que tenia ojos solo para Lauren así que no se si Edward se negó o le devolvió el beso a esa… pero no la alejo.

-Tu calla Cullen –Dije en el mismo tono sin mirarlo, después hablaría con el.

-Que pasa Swan? Alfil dejaras a tu novio? Que bueno que me dejes el camino libre… Necesitaba una buena dosis de Edward NUEVAMENTE, tu sabes después de tanto tiempo… -Se burlo en mi propia cara de su ex relación con MI NOVIO. Me las pagaras…

No lo pensé dos veces y me lance contra ella como un persigue su presa.

En un segundo estábamos en una lucha de: "Quien se saca el cabello mas rápido" y "A quien le sale sangre primero".

A lo lejos, muy lejos oí los gritos de Alice y Rose alentándome siendo sujetadas por Jasper y Emmet para que no vinieran a unirse a mi lucha, Edward intentaba separarnos pero yo le ignoraba golpeándola aun con el entremedio de nostras. Mas de algún golpe le llego pero pareció no importarle y siguió con su tarea de separarnos gritándonos que paráramos.

No se como de pronto vi la piscina a mi lado. Quizás como llegamos ahí entre golpes no nos dimos cuenta.

En un intento desesperado corrí al lado de Lauren y después de nuestra ultima mirada, de un jalón de cabello la lance al agua perdiendo el equilibro, pero aun así no me caí. Edward me sostenía por la espalda para no lanzarme al agua para volver a golpearla

-ME LAS PAGARAS ESTUPIDA SWAN! LO JURO EDWARD! –Amenazo desde el agua.

-YA LO VEREMOS ZORRA! –Fue lo ultimo que grite antes de sentirme alzada en el aire por unos fuertes brazos, y en menos de lo que me di cuenta ya no estaba en la piscina, si no que en el camino a la cabaña.

Alce la vista y ahí estaba el, caminando con migo sin expresión en el rostro y seguramente muy enojado por mi actitud, pro la verdad no me importaba, es mas, la que debería estar enojada aquí soy yo.

Empecé a patalear en sus brazos –Bájame enseguida Cullen! –Exclame enojada. El me miro confuso y luego me deposito en el suelo de la cabaña, tampoco había notado que estábamos adentro de ella.

-Bella, has sido muy infantil, no puedes andar golpeando así a las chicas, además que pasa si se entera Sue? Quieres irte de aquí como Tanya? –Hablo sereno, pero aun así no le perdonaría fácilmente

-Tu crees que ahora me importa eso? Edward –Dije su nombre MUY enojada –Acabo de verte a ti besándote con una chica la cual es tu EX novia en mi cara, crees que debería preocuparme por Sue ahora? –Prácticamente grite y las lagrimas de rabia y tristeza comenzaban a bajar por mis mejillas

-Bella –se acerco a mi –Bella no llores –Sonaba preocupado e intento abrazarme pero huí de sus brazos.

-Edward, yo… tu… tu dejaste que te besara –afirme, patéticamente se me quebró la voz

**Fin de flash back**

Si, eso paso hace al menos unos 20 minutos, 20 minutos de los cuales 5 ha empezado esto, 5 minutos eternos y ahora escuchaba la voz de Edward diciendo que yo no le tenia confianza, que el no era capaz de besarla.

-Comos quieres que te crea? Yo no te vi haciendo nada para alejarla de ti –Lo mire con furia al recordar el momento, el aun tenia el puño apretado en la pared y no me miraba.

-Bella, te he demostrado tanto… todo amor, todo lo que siento por ti y aun así dudas de mi? –Dijo con voz dolida

-Edward! TE BESASTE CON ELLA! –Grite al borde de un colapso

-No me bese con ella Isabella! –Estaba enojado- Se lanzo contra mi cuando Emmet te lanzo a la piscina y en un segundo me tumbo en la silla –explico alterado, se giro y alfil me miro de frente, sus ojos demostraban tristeza y rabia- Intente despegármela empujándola, no la poda golpear Bella, pero ella no se despegaba de mi, tiene fuerza y parecía un chicle! –Me tomo por los hombros –Tienes que creerme Isabella, yo NO la bese, jamás lo haría.

-Yo… yo no se –ahora estaba realmente confundida, no sabia que pensar. Yo no lo vi apartándola pero vi el horror de su expresión cuando aun no me veía acercarme. –Quiero estar sola Edward, quiero penar –ahora mi voz era un susurro, estaba cansada, empapada y con una crisis de nervios, pronto mis piernas fallarían y me dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo.

Y sin darle tiempo para hablar me aleje de el a paso lento, sin mirarle una vez mas para no confundirme. Tenia que pensar… esto no estaba bien.

Fui hacia la habitación sin expresión, cerré la puerta y cogi del armario lo primero que pille –que fue mi pijama y no me moleste en cambiar de atuendo, total me acostaría a pensar –y corrí a la ducha. Me demore mas de lo normal en ducharme, aparte de que me hundí en mis pensamientos, tenia mucho frió y el agua caliente me relajo y mi cuerpo volvió a su temperatura normal.

Sali de el baño ya con mi pijama puesto y el cabello seco, me metí en la cama y cerré los ojos.

Que pasaba? A quien creerle? Que hacer?

Le había pedido un tiempo a Edward para pensar, pero ya no quería pensar. No quería recordar mas lo sucedido porque me dolía el pecho solo recordarlo…

Lauren si es capaz de hacer eso, y si es capaz de hacerme ese daño, clavando una espina en mi corazón. Las lagrimas huyeron con mi razón.

Ya no quería recordar, ya no… mañana tendría la respuesta, mañana le diría lo que decidí, mañana… mañana mi vida seguiría como siempre… quería creer que era cierto, así que me deje engañar a mi misma y lo acepte, el no la había besado. Simplemente No.

_Soñé que estaba en una habitación oscura, no se veía nada. Estaba asustada buscando salida y de pronto apareció el, mi luz en la oscuridad. Abría sus brazos para esperarme y yo sin dudarlo corría hacia el, pero no llegaba, no llegaba. Lauren apareció por su espalda y lo abrazo por atrás, el se gire y la aparto como si se tratara de un insecto. Luego corrió hacia mi, buscándome. Cuando llego me abrazo y yo lloraba de felicidad._

_El me quería a Mi._

Desperté en la madrugada, eran las 5 am. Ya tenia claro lo que haría, lo que le diría. Ya la había perdonado. No es que aun dudara que paso, pero prefería engañarme pensando que Edward no se lo había besado y punto. Quizás hasta es cierto, pero no le daré mas vueltas al asunto.

Mire a la cama de Edward para verlo dormir, pero mi sorpresa fue que no estaba ahí, su cama estaba estirada y perfectamente hecha.

Tres opciones pasaron por mi mente:

_1.-Edward estaba con Lauren –Cosa que no quería creer, ya que de solo pensarlo se me escapo una lagrima-_

_2.- Edward esta donde Emmet o Jasper durmiendo porque no quiere verme nunca mas, odiándome –Cosa que no quería creer-_

_3.-Edward estaba en el claro, quizás odiándose así mismo o a mi, pensando en que fui una estupida al no creer su versión, al pedirle un tiempo. Odiándome –Creo que esa era la que mas quería creer._

Lo se, son tres opciones estupidas, pero que mas puede estar haciendo Edward a esta hora?

La preocupación se apodero de mi

Y si le había pasado algo?

Si se ahogo en la piscina?

Si hubo un incendio sin que me diera cuenta y el se las dio de bombero?

Si esta en el hospital y yo aquí, en mi cama pensando barbaridades.

Me levante en un segundo, corrí al armario alterada y coji una bata, pensando en ir donde Ememt y Rose a preguntar por Edward, luego iría donde Alice y Jasper, luego al claro y si no esta ahí, avisare a Sue. Estaba pensando en el orden en que hacer esto y muy preocupada por Edward… donde estaría?

Pero una pregunta me tomo desprevenida

_¿Qué haría yo sin el?_

Nada, yo sin el no soy nada, y ahora debía hablar con el y volver todo a la normalidad.

Sali corriendo de la habitación un poco alteada, sin mirar siquiera por donde iba prendí la luz, tome la llave y abrí la puerta para salir, pero una voz adormilada y muy conocida me detuvo

-A donde vas así? –Pregunto su voz.

Me gire sorprendida, y ahí estaba el, parpadeaba varias veces encandilado por la luz y sorprendido por mi ataque de salir de ahí con bata y descalza. Estaba sentado en el sofá con la cobija desparramada y su expresión era de una pena intensa, de un dolor que yo había provocado aun sabiendo que ella se le lanzo a el, dude de el. Confió en el y se que no miente.

Y yo pensando estupideces y el estaba en el sofá de casa.

-Edward! –Grite como si no lo hubiera visto en años y corrí hacia el, lanzándome en sus brazos como una pequeña.

El se tenso, no se movió en unos segundos, luego me abrazo con cuidado, como si tuviera un debate interno.

Levante la vista para enfocarme en sus ojos que me observaban con tristeza.

-Edward… yo… yo… –no me salían las palabras, no me gustaba verlo así de dolido

-Bella, da igual. Te esperare aunque pierda mi vida entera. –me apretó mas contra sus brazos y me beso la cabeza. Lugo me soltó e intento ponerse de pie.

-Edward, te creo –Dije rápido mirando sus ojos esmeraldas que estaban opacos. Me miro confuso y no dijo nada –Se que Lauren es capaz e hacer eso y yo vi tu expresión, estabas horrorizado. Yo, yo te creo y no dejare que ella arruine esto. –Escondí mi cara en su pecho.

El tomo mi mentón y lo alzo para que lo mirara, mis ojos estaban llorosos –Bella, sabes que Te amo mas que a nadie, jamás te haría daño. Lo sabes? Sabes que eres muy importante para mi? Eres mi vida Isabella, nunca, nunca lo dudes, haga lo que haga, pase lo que pase, te amo y te amare, tenlo siempre claro –Sus ojos demostraban sinceridad y yo deje correr mis lagrimas…

Pero, hablaba de corazón? Ella, dejaría de molestarnos?

Ya no queria pensar...

* * *

_Ola mis niñas !_

_Discuplen la demora, pero he estado estresada en el cole, mil examenes y cosas asi :( _

_Lo se, he dejado un poco de lado Destinados por Mon Ange, pero prometo ser buena niña y actualizar en cuanto pueda :)_

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap, desde aqui comienzan los problemas queridas... _

_Bueno; Grraciass por tooooodos sus hermosisimos reviews (L) Me encanta ver una alerta o un review bonito, gracias di corazon, esto no seria lo mismo sin ustedes. _

_Pasense por mi otra historia, Mon Ange :D Les gustara n_n_

_Besotess_

_Pk.-*_

_

* * *

Rosas, membrillos, tomates, dudas, ideas, reclamos, insultos, balazos, 100 rosas REVIEWS :)_

* * *


	20. Triste

****

_El día de ayer te miré triste  
en ese momento mi corazón se deprimió un poco  
al siguiente día tu mirada me decía algo malo,  
no se como decirte,  
que cuando paso por el cerro encantado  
mis sentimientos se reúnen y solo pienso en ti._

_Recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos y lo  
bien que lo pasamos._

**Capitulo 19**

**Decepcion**

Minutos pasaron desde nuestra primera discución, y es impresionante como cambio todo en un minuto

Me beso, pero no fue uno de sus tiernos besos, si no que salvaje, como si de mis labios dependiera su vida, casi con violencia. Pero esa violencia me encantaba y mis labios pedían mas.

Sus manos subieron de mis caderas a mi espalda, pasando bajo mi camiseta de pijama, me extreméis cuando sus manos –ahora frías pero suaves –rozaron mi sujetador. Mis manos recorrían sus hombros y su cuello como un escultor hace una obra de arte. El era… maravilloso, completamente maravilloso.

Sabia que esto podía llegar a mas, pero la pregunta era; ¿Estoy lista?

Había pasado tanto junto a el, tantos besos, peleas, conversaciones, caídas, torpezas, estupideces, tonterías pero sobre todo amor. Ese amor que se ve poco, el amor incomparable. No podía separarme de el, de sus exquisitos labios y quería que el fuera el primero.

Y mi respuesta fue fácil: _Si, estaba lista._

Y me deje llevar, lo ame lo toque lo abrase y recorrí sus músculos con mis temblorosas manos.

No se en que momento llegamos al sofá donde hace unos minutos había dormido el, solo me di cuenta cuando mi espalda toco su suave superficie.

En unos minutos entre caricias y besos ya estábamos desnudos, y el amor bailaba en el aire.

Estaba completamente segura de que era lo que yo quería, con el que soñé que perdería la virginidad. No es un tema que pensara mucho pero si algo necesario. Me sentí bien, completa, como nunca me había sentido. Ya éramos unos en cuerpo y alma, ya nada nos separaría, nada. En un segundo lo sentí mío, era parte de mi y yo estaba en el cielo, juntos lo tocamos con los dedos.

Lo ame tanto como pude, le entregue todo el cariño que pude, lo bese con una pasión y ternura que yo no sabia que se podían mezclar. Era el, el que yo siempre espere en mi vida.

Yo lo ame, tanto como pude. El era mi vida.

**Edward pov.**

Nunca pensé que ella fuera tan perfecta, tal preciosa tan… tan bella.

La amo, tanto que yo no se describir mi amor por ella, mi todo.

Fue la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida, si yo bien no era virgen, pensé que si lo era. Nunca, nunca sentí algo así con nadie, así me hubiese gustado que fuera mi primera vez, aunque no fue así olvide la anterior, dejando solo a mi amada Bella.

Desperté con los rayos del sol que pegaban en mi cara. Según pensé deberían ser como las 11 am mas o menos. Gire un poco mi cara y llego a mi nariz un delicioso aroma, el mas maravilloso del mundo. El de mi Bella.

La vista era preciosa, ella dormía tranquila, con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su cara. La cobija tapaba su delgada figura, dejando sus hombros al descubierto.

La observe como una musa, si, ella era mi musa, mi vida.

Hermosa, simplemente Hermosa.

Acaricie su hombro u luego lo bese, subiendo mis labios por su cuello y finalmente en su boca.

Ella despertó y me miro directamente a los ojos, sonrió.

-Hola –Me saludo, yo le sonreí y le bese los labios

-Hola –dije contra sus labios.

Ella me abrazo y separo sus labios de los míos, apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y se dio cuenta de que ambos estábamos desnudos. Se sonrojo violentamente y yo solté una risita.

Se separo rápidamente y se cubrió entera con la manta.

-Bella –Le dije acercándome –ya te he visto desnuda, no hace falta que te cubras.

-Pero… me da vergüenza –bajo la mirada –tápate los ojos que quiero levantarme a preparar desayuno

-Bella, ya te he visto –dije divertido.

-Por favor Edward –Suplico mas sonrojada.

Suspire y puse las manos en mis ojos, cubriéndolos sabiendo que no podría evitar mirarla.

Ella se levanto con cuidado y se enrollo en la manta, yo la miraba a través de un hueco de mis dedos y sonreí al ver su hermosa figura –tapada –y a ella tan sonrojada y tierna. Me pillo observándola y se hizo la ofendida

-Edward Cullen, te dije que no me vieras tramposo! –Exclamo divertida

-No he podido controlar mis ojos –Dije con un puchero.

No esperaba su reacción, se lanzo contra mi –literalmente –y me beso con fiereza, una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Me tomo por sorpresa pero aun así la apreté contra mi.

El beso fue tierno y largo, se separo de mi cuando ya necesitábamos aire.

-Wow –logre decir

-Wow –repitió –ahora iré a preparar el desayuno.

Se levanto y se enrollo en la manta, se fue al dormitorio y luego salio con su pequeño pijama. Me sonrió y siguió su camino a la cocina.

Yo estaba ahí, petrificado pensando en lo maravillosa que era, me encantaba en todo sentido

Tan linda, tan tierna, todo lo que quise y ahora es mía.

El día paso sin mas acontecimientos, pero anduve todo el día embobado pensado el Bella, en lo maravillosa que era, y Alice se había dado cuenta de todo por las picaras miradas que nos enviaba.

Mañana se iría la primera ronda del campamento, nosotros nos iremos en una semana y estaba completamente feliz de que nos fuéramos a vivir a forks gracias al traslado de mi padre, ahora estaría con Bella por siempre y para siempre

**Bella Pov.**

-Bella –Chillo Alice con una enorme sonrisa de "Oh-por-Dios!" La mire con los ojos entrecerrados, algo planeaba

-Si Alice? –Dije algo nerviosa, seguro me interrogaría por lo que paso anoche con Edward. Me sonroje de solo recordarlo desnudo, Alice lo noto y su sonrisa se ensancho mas.

-Tienes que contarnos algo? –Pregunto Alice y Rose se puso a su lado con los brazos cruzados

-Yo? –Intente parecer inocente, mala idea –No se de que me hablas –mentí.

-Vamos, soy muy observadora –Dijo Alice con un dedo en su mentón con gesto pensativo –Edward tiene la misma cara que tu desde hoy en la mañana que andan con cara de babosos y ambos se mandan miradas extrañas, como si recordaran algo… -Alice abrio los ojos y creció su sonrisa, bien, capto todo –OH POR DIOS! –Chillo y me miro –Usaron protección? Dios mió! No pensé que lo hicieran! -Chillo emocionada, Rose capto las palabras de Alice y me miro sorprendida, yo estaba mas roja que un tomate

-Oh por Dios Bella –Hablo Rose –Te cuidaste verdad?

-Paren ya! –Grite con un poco de histeria, no me gustaba que mi vida intima se expandiera.

-Ok, hoy te vas a mi cabaña ¡Noche de chicas! Bella, tienes que contarnos todo !Mi hermano ha crecido! –Grito con emoción, no entendía nada, aun estaba roja y moría de la vergüenza, en cuanto a las precauciones…

-Ok Bella, noche de chicas en la cabaña de Alice, ve a buscar tus cosas –Ordeno Rose interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

Rodee los ojos, no quería estar lejos de Edward, lo extrañaría mucho pero nunca ganaría contra Alice –Bien

Salí de la cabaña de Emmett y me fui a la mía, al entrar Edward estaba sentado en el sillón junto al Oso y Jazz jugando videojuegos, en cuanto Edward me vio entrar dejo su mando y se acerco a mi a abrazarme –Te he extrañado –Susurro en mi oído, me causo un estremecimiento pero intente ignorarlo.

Bese sus labios y el me apretó mas contra el –Debo ir donde Alice, ya sabes, Noche de chicas –Dije como si fuera un insulto, Edward se rió.

-Te extrañare, me acostumbre a que durmieras con migo

-Yo igual, pero no se como escapar de las garras de Alice. –Le dije

Suspiro –Yo tampoco.

Después de unas bromas de Emmet hacia nosotros me dirigí a la habitación y cogi lo necesario para la noche. Luego me despedí de Edward –muy efusivamente –y de los chicos y fui donde Alice, Hoy seria una noche muy larga.

Llegue a la cabaña de Alice y estaba todo listo, maniquiure, pediquiure, verdad o reto, comida, películas fueron parte de la noche. Tuve que contar algunas cosas sobre mi pasada noche, obligada claro esta. No recuerdo haber sentido mi cara tan roja como en ese momento, me avergonzó mucho pero Alice me saco información. Eran las 4 de la mañana cuando decidimos dormir.

Acomodamos algunas mantas en la alfombra de la salita y muchas almohadas, dormiríamos todas juntas. Alice dormía al extremo izquierdo, Rose en medio y yo al extremo derecho, mirado directamente la puerta.

Luego de un rato oí las suaves respiraciones de mis amigas, ellas ya estaban dormidas pero por mas que intentaba yo no podía, extrañaba su olor, sus abrazos y sus besos en la noche.

Extrañaba tanto a Edward estando a 2 cabañas de distancia, era como si estuviera en China.

2 horas intentado dormir y nada, mire la puerta con sufrimiento ¿y si intentaba salir de aquí? No podía, Alice me mataría mañana, pero ¿Qué importa si estaré con mi amor?.

Me moví intentado no despertar a Rose ni Alice, me pare con cuidado y comencé a caminar de puntillas hacia la puerta. Antes de girar el pomo me fije de que andaba con pijama, hacia frió así que me puse unos Jeans que encontré que ni siquiera sabia si eran míos pues la luz estaba apagada, Alice se removió un poco y me quede quieta ¿Y si había despertado? Espere unos minutos de pie, totalmente inmóvil pero ella no volvió a moverse. Suspire y termine mi trabajo, me coloque una chaqueta sobre mi pijama y Sali con cuidado de la casa.

Camine entre la silenciosa noche, un poco asustada sin saber por que.

Mi corazón comenzó a apretarse, ¿Mal presentimiento? Corrí hasta mi cabaña asustada, necesitaba un abrazo de Edward ¿Qué pasaría?.

Entre a la cabaña intentado poner una sonrisa, no quería que Edward se asustara por mi cara.

Las luces estaban apagadas, prendí la del salón y vi que la puerta de nuestra habitación estaba cerrada. Corrí hasta ella impaciente, quería besarlo y verlo ya, dormir con mi amado ángel, yo entre sus fuertes brazos.

Abrí la puerta feliz, quería darle una sorpresa. Estaba la luz apagada así que silenciosamente me dirigí a la cama, para despertarlo con un beso. Al caminar tropecé con algo, no se que era pero caí al suelo haciendo que mi caída sonara fuerte.

Escuche a Edward exaltarse y prendió la luz rápidamente, sentía un agudo dolor en mi rodilla pero lo ignore, feliz de estar ya con Edward.

-Isabella? –Se oyo una adormilada voz, pero no era la de Edward, era una mucho mas desagradable y burlona.

Cuando levante la mirada mi sonrisa se borro, mi corazón se quebró en mil pedacitos, mi rostro se descompuso… _Esto no podía estar pasándome_.

Ahí en MI cama estaba Edward, como siempre tan despeinado y su pecho descubierto. Pero no estaba solo, a su lado posaba una desnuda Lauren con cara de fingida sorpresa.

Edward me miro preocupado, yo lo mire horrorizada, esto no podía estar pasando, no.

Las lagrimas cayeron disparadas por mis ojos, como verdaderas cascadas. Yo que lo ame tanto, que deje que me hiciera suya y el, a la primera me traiciona con la zorra de Lauren. ¿Por qué? Fue lo primero que me pregunte ¿Qué hice mal? Yo lo quería y el lo sabia, el me decía que me amaba y la noche anterior yo le había demostrado todo y el, el me engaña con su ex.

Mas lagrimas caían libre por mis mejillas, ya ni recordaba el dolor de mi rodilla solo mis ojos se quedaron posados en ellos, los que mas daño me han hecho.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Mil preguntas atravesaban mi cabeza, me dolía el pecho y me costaba pensar con claridad, ya ni veía por las lagrimas y aun estaba de rodillas en el suelo por la caída.

Todo esto en 1 estupido minuto

Edward me miro a mi, luego a Lauren y se exalto, parecía confundido. Maldito, me decías que me amabas –pensé y nuevas lagrimas abandonaron mis ojos, solloce fuertemente ahogada en mi propio mar de Lagrimas

-No, no, no! –Grite y hundí mi cara en mis rodillas, no me importaba lo que viera Lauren.

-Bella –La voz de Edward sonaba alterada, casi enojada

-NO QUIERO OIRTE EDWARD! –Grite con todas mis fuerzas. Me puse de pie y Edward se quedo paralizado, Lauren también estaba paralizada, con el rostro plagado en el miedo, quizás cual era mi expresión –MALDITO! ME ENGAÑASTE…-Solloce –COMO PUDE CREERTE!

Ya no me importaba el resto, ya no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, quería irme a mi casa, lejos de todo y de todos. Quería huir y correr por los bosques y nunca ser entrada, quería llorar hasta morir seca, quería tantas cosas y ninguna era positiva.

Me gire hacia la puerta sin saber como moví mis pies.

-Bella espera, puedo explicar… -comenzó, típico discurso

-QUE ME EXPLICARAS EDWARD? –grite entre llanto, las piernas me fallaban y el corazón me dolía mucho, puse una mano sobre mi pecho para intentar calmarme, cosa que no funciono. No, no, no –repetía mi mente dolida- QUE FUE UN ERROR? QUE ME HE PEGADO EN LA CABEZA? QUE TU NO SABIAS? QUE TE OBLIGO A ACOSTARTE CON ELLA? –no pude seguir, me derrumbe ahí mismo y caí de rodillas, Escuche sus pasos acercarse y ni rastro de Lauren –ALEJATE! –grite cuando sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, no me hizo caso. Comencé a separarlo bruscamente, lo golpee descargando mi ira, claro que no le hice daño pero quería desahogarme –MALDITO, ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS, ME MENTISTE EDWARD –Mi voz se debilito cuando dije su nombre, me iba de a poco, la vieja Bella se iba .

-Bella, no es lo que tu crees… -Su voz era extraña, casi llorosa, Me aleje de el y me puse al otro rincón de la habitación con mis pocas fuerzas. Saque mi maleta que había dejado abierta por sacar cosas, la puse sobre la cama lanzadora contra Lauren, quien chillo y se paro de mi cama, me voltee a verla y su rostro tenia una expresión de miedo que hasta a mi me asusto.

Desee golpearla, estrangularla, sacar de uno en uno sus cabellos, pero no me quedaban fuerzas, no podía mas. Mi corazón ya no estaba dentro de mi, estaba destrozada.

Comencé a hechar toda mi ropa desordenada en mi maleta ignorando los gritos de Edward y sus intentos por quitarme la ropa, simplemente no quise oírlo, no quería saber mas de el. Quería irme lejos y olvidar, olvidar que mi novio se acostó con su ex en MI cama el día que yo no estuve.

Mares de lágrimas caían por mis hinchados ojos, no lo escuche, no quise.

Tome mi maleta, sabia que la primera ronda de jóvenes se irían hoy a las 6:30

Eran exactamente las 6:25., lo vi en mi reloj de noche que ahora me sentaba horrible. Todo en esa habitación era horrible ante mis ojos, porque ahí estaba el, suplicándome perdón, pero a mi no me importaba el me destruyo, acabo con la dulce Bella que era hace un día atrás, acabo con mi alma.

Como un zombis arrastre mi maleta hasta la puerta, Edward se interpuso entre la puerta y yo, se veía desesperado, fuera de si, angustiado y triste.

-Bella, déjame explicarte –Intente pasar ignorándolo, dejando caer a las lagrimas libremente –Maldita sea Bella, Puedes oírme?! –Ya estaba alterado, no lo mire siquiera, lo empuje y no se como saque fuerzas que pude correrlo de la puerta, Oí a Lauren gritar "Eddie!". Maldita Lauren, ella, mi demonio en este maldito mundo.

El no me quería, el solo me utilizo, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo pude creerlo? Porque eres ingenua –me dijo mi mente. No se que le paso a Edward, no quise ni mirarlo por ultima vez. Me iría para no verlo mas, para alejarme de lo que tanto ame y tanto daño causo.

No escuche, no vi, no sentí, no espere. Cogi mi maleta y corrí, corrí a través del campamento con el corazón hecho añicos, con mis ojos hinchados, con mi débil cuerpo muerto en vida. La verdad ya no esperaba nada de nadie, no quería saber de nadie. Solo quería olvidarlo, no quería recordar este maravilloso y maldito campamento.

Me subí al autobús que estaba partiendo, ignore las miradas de todos y camine hasta el asiendo desocupado. Abrase mis rodillas y mire por última vez la ventana. Ese lugar, el que hasta ayer fue el mejor lugar de mi vida, y hoy seria el más estupido error que he cometido. Ya nada era claro como cuando llegue, ahora era borroso y oscuro. Aquí, donde conocí el amor y la decepción, desde ahora ya nada seria igual.

* * *

_Ok, pueden matarme, pero si lo hacen no podre continuar _

_se que me odiaran por esot y por mi atrazo, pero asi era la historia :( Ahora comenzara d los 4 años despues, sera todo distinto y una gran sorpresa :O Se que he sido cruel pero comprendanme y no me odien!_

_Lamento el retrazo, subire cuanto antes_

_Un besote_

_pk.-*¨_

_

* * *

_

_Tomates, gaseosas, rosas, ideas reviews?_

_No se como reaccionar en ese momento,  
ahora que me encuentro en ese cerro  
platicando con mi ángel,  
le cuento lo mal que me siento._

Se que mi vida sin ti no será nada igual  
no podré recorrer el parque sola,  
ni podré mirar las estrellas sola,  
recuerda como nos mirábamos a los ojos  
mis lágrimas derramaban y tu las rejuntabas  


* * *


	21. 4 años despues

* * *

_**Y es obvio que estas mueriendo, muriendo  
solo viviendo la prueba de que las camaras mienten  
y oh, oh, abrete mucho  
porque esta es tu noche  
asi que sonrie  
porque saldras de moda  
tu saldras de moda**_

si me dejas yo podria  
te mostraria como construir tus vallas  
establecer restricciones  
separar del mundo  
la constante batalla que odias luchar  
solo culpa a la primera plana

no levantes la mirada, solo dejalos que piensen  
no hay otro lugar donde preferirias estar

y es obvio que estas mueriendo, muriendo  


**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 21**

**Muerte en Vida**

**Cuatro años despues...**

Cuatro años han pasado desde entonces, cuatro que me sentí muerta, sin vida. Cuatro años con el corazón hecho añicos, sin ningún latido. Cuatro años cargando la pena y el temor, el miedo a volver enamorarme. Pero hay algo… algo que hace que me levante día a día y que siga mi camino, algo que me hace vivir mis días con una sonrisa, algo que hace que siga mi vida

Y no es algo, es alguien.

Dolorosamente me recuerda mucho a… Prometí nunca mas nombrarlo para no sentir aquel agujero en mi corazón, pero si. Me recuerda a _el_, aquel que arruino mi felicidad para darme una esperanza de vida, me recuerda a el que me traiciono, y quedo su recuerdo y nunca, nunca se ira. Pero eso me salva...

Su nombre es Evan

Y saben que? Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, mi mundo, sin el yo no existiría. El con su dulzura y amor, con sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa, el es mi todo.

Y me recuerda a _el_, a mi primer amor. Pero como no recordármelo con sus mejillas sonrosadas como las mías, los ojos verde esmeraldas como _el_, su cabello broncilineo como el de _el_, su sonrisa que hace que me recuerde a _el,_ todo, exactamente todo su ser me recuerda a _el_.

Pero es mi hijo, el que me mantiene en pie todo los días con sus juegos, sus sonrisas y su ternura.

Evan tiene tres años, me entere que estaba embarazada 2 meses después de ese maldito día. Estaba tan dolida y llore tanto que no me di cuenta de los síntomas, creía que mis nauseas eran debido al llanto o a la pena. Pero todo cambio cuando me desmaye y me llevaron al hospital, ahí lo supe.

**Flash-back**

Me fui sin decir nada, me fui como un bulto enrollado en el asiento, mis ojos parecían bolsas de agua, estaba horrible y aun llevaba el pijama debajo de los jeans que eran de Alice.

-Que sucede? –Pregunto una niña que estaba sentada a mi lado, ni idea de cómo se llamaba.

Que le podía responder? –Estoy sensible –mi voz sonó horrible, no tenia intenciones de contar lo que paso.

La chica entendió mi indirecta y no me dirigió mas la palabra, me dedique todo el viaje a llorar en silencio.

En el aeropuerto arrastre mis maletas sin ganas, todos me miraban al pasar y yo simplemente miraba el suelo, derrotada.

Cambie la fecha de mi avión y me fui a la sala de espera, me aoville en los asientos y llore. Recordé tantas cosas, tantos momentos. Cuando le lance gaseosa, cundo le rompí la nariz, cuando me dijo que cambiaria –solloce ante ese recuerdo-, la broma que le hicimos a Tanya, cuando me encontró en el bosque, cuando dormimos juntos en la cueva, cuando me salvo de ahogarme, cuando me pidió que fuéramos novios…oh, cuando fui suya… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo volver el tiempo atrás… ya no se podía, el NUNCa cambiaria.

Llore, la gente pasaba a mi lado y me miraba con lastima, como si fuera un perrito mojado en la lluvia. Los ignore, no me interesaba nada, ya no me quedaba corazón. El me había usado, se acostó con migo y luego me abandono, me utilizo como una mas. Llore de impotencia, de rabia con migo misma, ¿Cómo pude creer que me amaba?

Por fin llamaron a mi vuelo y me fui a Forks, ideando algún plan par irme de ahí antes de que_ el_ con su familia llegaran.

Llame a mi madre cuando llegue al aeropuerto, primero se sintió feliz por mi repentino regreso, pero luego se preocupo por mi tono de voz.

Llego al aeropuerto en 30 minutos y casi le da un infarto al verme así, me exigió explicaciones y se las di "_Hombres_" me dijo "_Hija, no llores porque eso es lo que el quería, verte devastada_". Quizás si quizás no, la verdad no me importaba que pensara el de mi, ya no.

Los meses pasaron y yo no me sentía muy bien, me daban recurrentes dolores y mareos pero los ignore, estaba en mi escuela de Jacksonville, mis padres se divorciaron y me preguntaron con cual me quedaría. Yo me hubiera quedado con mi padre en Forks, pero sabia que el viviría ahí, así que preferí irme lejos de todos aquellos recuerdos.

Mi madre me regañaba a diario, decía que parecía una muerta en vida, que no podía estar así por alguien ¿pero que sabia ella? Yo lo ame, y lo ame más que a mi vida.

Los meses pasaron y yo seguía en el mismo estado, muerta en vida. Ignoraba las nauseas constantemente, prefería echarle la culpa a algo que había comido pero nunca se me paso por la cabeza un embarazo.

En la escuela me desmaye frente al salón mientras exponía un trabajo, desperté horas después en el hospital, mi madre estaba a mi lado y lloraba

-Mama –mi voz sonaba horrible, no recordaba nada

-Bella –dijo triste, con algo de rabia –que hiciste?

-Que? –no entendía nada, me dolía la panza

-Bella! Que hiciste en ese campamento! –Grito exaltada, me asuste ante su reacción ¿Qué quería que le digiera?

-Mama… yo..- ¿Qué paso? –Cambie de tema, quería saber porque estaba en el hospital

-Pasa, que te desmayaste en medio de el salón, te trajeron al hospital y resulta que estas embarazada –Dijo enojada, las lagrimas caían por su rostro

Yo no asimile las palabras hasta un rato ¿Qué había dicho? Un hijo… yo iba a tener un hijo? Palidecí, a mis 18 años iba a ser madre, y madre de un hijo de el.

Llore, llore de felicidad porque quería a ese niño, llore de pena porque me recordaba a el, llore de nada, solo llore.

Mi madre decía que acabaría mi vida, que era muy joven para ser madre, pero yo le dije que prefería vivir en la calle que dar en adopción a mi hijo.

Unos meses no me hablo, mi panza crecía y me obligue a no sufrir, por mi hijo, porque yo lo amaba con todo mi ser porque era mío, algo que crecía dentro de mi y no quería que sufriera mis penas por su padre, que no merecía mis lagrimas.

Me prometí jamás, jamás decir quien era el padre del niño, y así lo hice, nadie sabe quien es.

Perdí todo contacto con los Cullen y los Hale, nunca mas supe de ellos. Le dije a mi padre que si alguien preguntaba por mi en Forks que no conociera, les digiera que no sabia quien era yo. Y ojala me haya hecho caso.

Mi hijo nació, un 20 de junio –el mismo día que su padre –en el hospital de Jacksonville, mi madre estuvo con migo en todo momento, aunque mis 9 meses de embarazo no fueron los mejores de mi vida al verlo a el, a mi pequeño Evan Swan todo cambio. Una felicidad que hace meses que no vivía volvió, mi corazón volvió a latir, el brillo volvió a mis ojos y la alegría llego hasta mi.

Termine mis estudios en un instituto nocturno para pasar el día con Evan, mama me apoyo en todo, ella adoraba a Evan y el la adoraba a ella.

Trabaje después de terminar el instituto, primero en cosas pequeñas como mesera o cajera, debía alimentar a mi hijo. Al tiempo después el gerente de una prestigiada empresa que construía edificios me contrato como su secretaria, me tomo mucho cariño y me pagaba bien. Comencé a estudiar en la universidad de noche y a trabajar en el día, no tenia mucho tiempo pero todo l que podía lo aprovechaba con mi bebe. Me esforcé mucho y gane mucho dinero. Me titule como Arquitecta y fui contratada por la misma empresa en la que alguna vez fui secretaria. Me mude con mi hijo, mi mama lloro a mares pero aun así me dijo: "Isabella, estoy orgullosa de ti". Lagrimas iban y venían, a pesar de todo ella siempre me quiso y m apoyo, nunca preguntó que sucedió porque sabia que para mi era doloroso, a diferencia de Charlie que primero me quiso matar a mi por irresponsable y luego al chico que eran un "violador", nunca he dicho el nombre del padre y no planeo hacerlo.

Mis padres y todo aquel que conocía a mi bebe lo adoraba, tenia ese encanto que atraía a cualquier persona igual que su padre. Solo esperaba que no fuera como el.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Ahora vivo en New York con mi pequeño, compre un gran apartamento aquí ya que la empresa tiene unos proyectos en la ciudad. No tenia planeado irme, me gustaba esta ciudad y Evan iba a un jardín infantil y le gustaba mas que Jacksonville.

-Mami! –dijo con alegría mi hijo mientras corría hacia mi y me daba un gran abrazo. Estaba a la salida de el Jardín de niños..

-Hola cielo –Le di un beso en la frente –Como te fue en tu primer dia? –Pregunte y lo cargue en mis brazos, ambos sonreíamos y en un momento me recordó la sonrisa torcida de Edward, borre rápidamente los pensamientos sobre el y me reprendí mentalmente por haber pronunciado su nombre, ya se me había abierto el hueco en el pecho. No pude evitar recordar todo y me sentí triste, Evan lo noto

-Mami, que pasa? –Pregunto pasando sus manitas por mi cara y mirándome con sus hermosos ojitos verdes.

-Nada amor, solo estaba pensando –intente sonreír –Como te fue?

-Bien! –Dijo con alegría mientras caminábamos hasta mi carro, un hermoso Audi azul. –Hice muchos nuevos amigos –Me contó emocionada, se subió al carro y dejo su mochila en sus piernas

El camino a mi apartamento mi hijo me contó todo su día de clases, lo felicite y le sonreí en cada momento, aunque por dentro me sentía horrible. Me sentí mal porque le estaba negando a mi hijo su padre, porque el nunca sabría que tiene un hijo, porque jamás podremos ser una familia feliz… nunca sabría de la existencia de MI Evan, yo lo lleve 9 meses y yo le di de comer, el nunca me busco, así que no merecía llamarse Padre. Pero Evan… ¿Por qué tenia que ser igual que su padre? Me recuerda el, me recuerda al joven de 17 años del que me enamore y lamentablemente sigo enamorada. ¿Pero que sacaba? Nunca mas lo vería, seguramente ahora estaría con muchas mujeres y en su etapa de Play-Boy.

¿Qué habrá sucedido cuando me fui? ¿Qué dijo Alice? ¿Qué sucedió con Edward?

Nunca lo sabría, nunca mas escucharía su voz ni besaría sus labios.

Pero el me engaño, el me utilizo y dejo su recuerdo en mi pequeño Evan, y por el, jamás he podido encontrar de nuevo el amor.

Ahora somos mi hijo y yo, aunque moría de ganas por que fuéramos nosotros y el.

**Edward Pov**.

Otro maldito día.

Cuatro años han pasado, cuatro tortuosos años.

Mi Bella, mi amada Bella, jamás volví a encontrar a nadie como ella y jamás volví a enamorarme. Pero fui tan estupido y pagué por ello.

**Flash-Back**

Estaba medio dormido en mi cama, ella estaba donde Alice.

La extrañaba mucho y me costaba dormir sin ella a mi lado, con su suave piel y su exquisito aroma. Me revolví en la cama incomodo, aburrido. Quería estar con ella y quería estarlo ya.

Como si de magia se tratara su aroma lleno mi nariz, era ese olor a fresas pero con otra cosa, pero aun así era de fresas. Me gire y sentí un cuerpo acomodarse a mi lado, era tibio y suave, no tan suave pero era como Bella. Estupido pensé que era ella, se puso a mi lado y note que no llevaba ropa, nada de ropa. Claro, no veía nada porque la luz estaba apagada.

-Bella? –Pregunte, me respondió con una caricia en el pecho, jure de rodillas que era ella –Amor, te he extrañado

La bese, sus labios eran conocidos pero eran mas ásperos de lo que esperaba, su piel era suave pero no tanto como la de ella, sus caricias eran lujuriosas, el beso se intensifico pero yo no podía resistirme, una parte de mi decía que no era ella, que ese no era su aroma pero la otra me decía que si, pensé que

Alice la debía haber torturado y por eso esa mezcla de aromas. Le devolví el beso un poco dudoso, pero ¿Quién mas podía ser si no era Bella?

En ese instante escuche como algo se caía al suelo, me asuste al darme cuenta de que sonaba como si alguien se cayera y la única que se caía sola era Bella, quien estaba a mi lado. Encendí la luz y mi boca se callo.

A mi lado no estaba mi Bella, si no que Lauren. En el suelo estaba mi Bella, quien levanto la vista y pude ver como su sonrisa se borraba y las lagrimas caían por sus ojos

¿Qué mierda hacia Lauren en mi cama? Por ese extraño olor, ella había utilizado el shampoo de MI Bella, sus perfumes para confundirme. _Imbecil! Como un lograste distinguirla!_ – mi mente me odio

La mire con odio, no sabia cual era su plan pero la odie, y me odie a mi por ser tan imbecil y caer tan bajo, me odie por que Bella estuviera llorando por mi culpa.

-No, no, no! –Grito Bella y hundió la cara en sus rodillas, mi corazón se desesperazo al verla así. Salí rápidamente de la cama mandándole una furiosa mirada a Lauren, pero después vería que hiciera con ella.

-Bella –Estaba tan furioso con migo y con Lauren que quise gritar, golpear a alguien, pero no ahora, eso era después. Primero estaba mi Bella llorando, debía explicarle

-NO QUIERO OIRTE EDWARD! –Grito, me quede paralizado. Nunca me había gritado así, nunca había visto su dulce cara tan triste y enojada, tan decepcionada, quise decirle tantas cosas, quise explicarle pero no salía palabra de mi boca.–MALDITO! ME ENGAÑASTE…-Sollozo, mi alma se salio del cuerpo al verla así, era todo mi culpa, por mi estupida culpa –COMO PUDE CREERTE!

No pude decir nada, se giro sobre sus pies y dio un paso hasta la puerta

-Bella espera, puedo explicar… -Comencé, claro, sabia que ese era el típico discurso de el tipo que engaña a su mujer, pero esto no fue mi culpa, jamás la engañaría. Me sentí idiota pero las palabras ya habían salido de mi boca

-QUE ME EXPLICARAS EDWARD? QUE FUE UN ERROR? QUE ESTOY DURMIENDO? QUE TU NO SABIAS? QUE TE OBLIGO A ACOSTARTE CON ELLA? –_Si_! –respondí en mi mente- ella no me obligo a acostarme con ella, pero yo pensé que era Bella, era su aroma. Ella se derrumbo y callo de rodillas en el suelo, mi corazón se partió al verla así y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, me sentí tan mal de ser yo el causante de su dolor, de que no me dejara explicarle que sucedía. Me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos –ALEJATE! –Grito, la ignore, comencé a llorar de desesperación, la estaba perdiendo pero no podía hablar, no salían palabras de mi boca. Comenzó a golpearme, bastante fuerte pero me hice el duro, no solté mi abrazo. –DESGRACIADO! –sollozo

-Bella, no es lo que tu crees… -Comencé a explicar, alfil salio mi voz. No me dejo continuar, se alejo de mi y camino hasta su cama, tomo su maleta y cuando note lo que iba a hacer me desespere. Comenzó a echar su ropa dentro sin mirar, lloraba, solo lloraba.

-Bella! No, no puedes irte –Le intente quitar la maleta pero no me dejo, parecía que no me escuchaba –Bella! –ya estaba desesperado, no, no la dejaría irse sin saber lo que sucedió –ella se metió en mi cama, yo pensé que eras tu –sus ojos marrones opacos se posaron en el reloj, era la hora de la partida –No, Bella por favor –Mi voz fue un triste susurro, me caía de a poco y no podía hacer nada por dejarla aquí.

Intente explicarle, pero cada palabra que salía de mi boca ella no la escuchaba, no me miraba, estaba ausente deshecha en dolor.

Miro la habitación con odio, sus ojos nunca se posaron en los míos, le pedí perdón, le rogué una disculpa aunque no era mi culpa, la tome de lo hombros pero ella no reacciono, pareció ni siquiera notarlo. Se alejo bruscamente de mi y camino hacia la puerta, corrí y tape la puerta con mi cuerpo, ya estaba fuera de mi, angustiado. No podía irse, no se ira –repetía mi mente entre llanto

-Bella, déjame explicarte –Intento pasar a mi lado sin mirarme, arrastraba su maleta y parecía un fantasma, las lagrimas de desesperación caían por mis mejillas –Maldita sea Bella, Puedes oírme?! –Ya estaba alterado, fuera de mi. Bella me empujo y no se como lo hizo, si ella tenia mas fuerza o yo estaba mas débil que caí como un saco de papas al suelo, no sin antes golpearme la cabeza con la punta de la mesa donde estaba la televisión.

Oí un "Eddie!" de la maldita de Lauren y un portazo, me pare ignorando el punzante dolor y la sustancia liquida que recorría mi cabeza.

Mire a Lauren y ella estaba asustada, quise matarla y golpearla, pero no podía, no podía.

-Como pudiste? No te basto arruinar mi vida una vez, si no que dos. –Le dije a Lauren que estaba petrifica en la pared solo con una sabana rodeando su cuerpo. Recordé cuando me engaño con Jacob Black, ahora no dolía, pero se me partió el corazón al darme cuenta que lo que yo viví lo vivió Bella

Corrí tras Bella, pero fue tarde. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia de a poco, mis ojos se cerraban y yo solo podía repetir "Bella, regresa por favor" Entre llantos. No se cuanto corrí y ni siquiera se si corrí en la dirección correcta. Ella no podía haberse ido, no podía odiarme sin entender nada, porque fui tan imbecil, ¡porque!?

Poco a poco me fui, mi alma ya no estaba en mi y mi corazón se había hecho añicos. ¿Cómo seguir sin el motivo de mi existencia? Poco a poco mis pies se debilitaron y caí de rodillas, me fui a negro y lo único que logre decir fue: "Bella, Te amo, perdóname…"

Desperté en mi habitación, me dolía la cabeza. Suspire de Alivio pensando que todo fue una estupida pesadilla, me gire para encontrar a Bella, pero no había nadie. Abrí los ojos desesperado por encontrarla, ahí a mi alrededor estaban todos, todos menos ellas.

Todos tenían expresión de furia, me mataban con la mirada oh no, que no sea verdad por favor –pensé.

-QUE DEMONIOS HICISTE EDWARD?! –pregunto mi hermana menor en un grito enojado. Me odiaba, lo vi en su mirada. -¿Me puedes explicar porque Bella se fue? –grito enojada. Sentí la puñalada en mi garganta… era verdad. Ella se había ido y yo no pude hacer nada

Comencé a llorar como un bebe, como un idiota. La deje ir odiándome, _no, no ,no!_

-Que hiciste Edward? Ahora era Jasper, me sorprendió lo enojado que sonaba, no quise abrir los ojos para encontrarme con la realidad.

Unas manos me agarraron de los hombros y me movieron bruscamente, supuse que era Emmet pero me sorprendí al ver a Rose mirándome con odio y apretándome fuertemente haciéndome daño.

-Edward Cullen, habla en este mismo instante antes de que te mate –Hablo Rose con tono amenazante.

-Obedece a mi novia Edward –Ahora era Emmett que sonaba furioso.

Ahora todos me odiaban, hasta yo mismo .-Bella me encontró en la cama con Lauren –Mi voz era un asco, estaba totalmente rota al igual que yo.

Profundo silencio, nadie decía palabra, hasta que un golpe lo rompió.

-Mierda! –Chille con dolor, Mire sorprendido a Alice, quien me había pegado un puñetazo en la nariz y oi sonar mi hueso, me había roto la nariz.

Emmet sujetaba a Alcie quien me miraba con odio y intentaba escaparse de sus brazos –MALDITO! COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARLA LA NOCHE DESPUES DE… -Se callo, dedicándome una mirada de odio que me asusto.

Ya no importaba mi nariz ni nadie, luego sentí una fuerte cachetada, acto de Rose, no sentía dolor, era un triste muñeco. No me importaba si Emmet y Jasper me golpeaba, mi alma se fue con ella, yo no era nadie.

Luego de unos insultos hacia mi parte, unos golpes –no fuertes- de parte de Jasper y Emmet se fueron, dejándome herido y solo. Me odiaban y yo me odiaba, me sentí la peor persona del mundo, aunque ni siquiera me había acostado con Lauren me sentí infiel. Confundí a una zorra con Bella, con mi Bella. Nadie me dejo explicar lo sucedido, nadie me dio tiempo. Pero yo ya no era nadie. Sin Isabella era un muerto en vida.

Ni mis hermanos ni mis amigos me dirigieron la palabra, las dos siguientes semanas de encierro sin ella fueron un infierno.

No salí de la cabaña desde que ella se fue, a veces venia Lauren pero le cerraba la puerta en las narices, estaba pálido y desastrado, me sentía roto del dolor.

Cuando al fin llego el día de irnos mis esperanzas renacieron, me iba a Forks, el pueblo donde ella vivía. Por primera vez en días sonreí, solo por que iba a verla, la buscaría por cielo mar y tierra hasta encontrarla.

Llore de la decepción cuando su padre me hecho en cara de que era un maldito, que no me golpeaba porque era el jefe de policía de este pueblo, que no volver a pensar si quiera en Bella porque ya le había hecho suficiente.

Me escondí como niño pequeño en el bosque, odiando todo, me odiaba.

Alice me decía que debía buscarla, que debía contarle que fue un estupido engaño de Lauren, pero ya era tarde. No sabia donde estaba ni que fue de ella.

Me obligué a volver a la vida por mis padres, por mi familia, volví pero aun estaba muerto. Nunca me fije en nadie, mi corazón tendría una dueña siempre, era Isabella.

Estudie arquitectura, me apasionaba hacer edificios y ver las caras felices de las mujeres y sus maridos, lastima que yo no viviría eso nunca, porque sin ella yo no era nadie.

**Fin Flash-Back**

Y aun soy nadie. Aun camino por las calles sin motivo. Cuatro años han pasado sin ella, sin su aroma, sin sus caricias. La busque por todo Forks y nunca la encontré. Nadie sabia donde se había ido o nadie quiso decírmelo.

-Edward, cuanto tiempo mas estarás en las nubes? –Pregunto mi Hermana mientras ordenaba unas cosas en mi nuevo apartamento.

Me mude a New York, tenia un proyecto de un Mega Centro Comercial aquí y comenzaría luego. Mi apartamento esta en el centro de la ciudad, Alice vive en el piso abajo del mió y Emmett en el de arriba. Los tres no mudamos a distintos apartamentos, ya que Rose se fue con Emmet y Jasper con Alice, yo era el único que nunca mas tuvo novia.

Esme había puesto una florería de las mas finas de New york, "The Flower Esme Palace", hacia unos arreglos maravillosos y miles de lujosas empresas ordenaban sus flores, todas cultivadas por mi madre.

-Ali, voy a ver un rato a mama, seguro que ahora esta en casa –Tome las llaves de mi coche

-Mándale saludos de mi parte! –Me dijo Alice despidiéndose con la mano.

Salí en mi amado Volvo, era mi bebe, me lo compre hace dos días y me encantaba.

Me subí a mi coche con un suspiro, la extrañaba mucho. Quizás cuatro años hayan pasado, pero seguía siendo parte de mi y estar alejado de ella era una tortura diaria. Quería creer que me extrañaba tanto como yo a ella, pero no lo sabia.

Iba por una calle en el centro de la ciudad, no había casi trafico y la gente se cubría de la fuerte lluvia.

De pronto vi a un Audi intentar esquivar un auto que se cruzo de pronto sin indicar, estuvieron apunto de chocar pero el Audi pudo esquivarlo moviéndose en mi dirección, las llantas se resbalaron por el pavimento mojado y iba justo en mi dirección. No logre entender bien lo que sucedía, solo en un segundo el Audi se acercaba de frente a mi. En un acto rápido gire mi volvo asustado, la adrenalina lleno mis venas, cuando sentí el fuerte impacto por el lado del Copiloto, me arrastro unos cuantos metros y yo me golpee la cabeza con el vidrio de mi puerta.

Oí gritos y murmullos, vi gente acercarse. La cabeza me dolía pero no era para tanto, pobre de mi amado Volvo, hace dos días que lo había comprado.

Me enfurecí _¿Por qué tenia que pasarme esto?_

* * *

_ Oh, *LLora* Como las amoo! _

_Hemos llegado a los 416 reviews :D _

_Agrdesco cada uno de sus reviews de el chap antrior, muchas de ustedes me digieron que lloraron; yo cuando lo escribv me puse en el lugar de ella pero me fui mas por la rabia que por el llanto, cuando revise el chap de nuevo llore;: debo admitirlo que me dio pena. Pero bueno, no siempre todo es perfecto. _

_Espero qu les haya gustado el chap, explica todas las situaciones por las que vivieron Edward y Bella, la verdad a mi me ha gustado mi trabajo pero a las que le tiene que gustar es a ustedes xd, he subido en cuanto he sacado el chap, asi que no me regañen :(_

_Bueno, LA QUIEROO MUSHIIIO (L Thansk for your Reviews :)_

_Besotees, espero opiniones sobre el cap :D_

_Pk.-*_

* * *

_Tomates, rosas, refrescos, ideas dudas Reviews ;)_


	22. Doloroso Reencuentro

_Para Thomas, Te amo.**

* * *

**_

_Todo lo que dices__  
Cada momento que nos besamos no puedo pensar directamente,  
Pero estoy bien  
Y no puedo pensar en nadie más.  
Quien odio extrañar  
Tanto como te estoy extrañando ahora._

Meses que van fuerte  
Y ningún adiós

Incondicional y poco original  
Siempre a mi lado  
**Destinados **a estar juntos  
**Destinados **para nadie que no sea el uno al otro  
Me amas  
Te amo tan difícilmente...  


**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 22**

**Doloroso Reencuentro**

**Edward Pov.**

Me baje del auto entre enojado y asustado, pensando en insultar al estupido que me había chocado y exigirle que pagara los arreglos de mi auto.

La gente estaba rodeando el Audi, supuse que algo grave había pasado así que me acerque corriendo, empuje a la gente para ver que sucedía.

El Audi tenia la parte delantera destrizada, parabrisas estaba hecho añicos, de pronto el corazón se me apretó, pensé mil barbaridades, el auto estaba hecho añicos, el impacto fue mas fuerte de lo que yo pensé. Nadie intento abrir la puerta del auto, así que yo me saque el abrigo y corrí hasta la puerta del piloto. ¿Cómo estaría el dueño del auto? ¿Estaría muy herido? Se que fue su culpa pero no podía dejarlo ahí, y nadie se movía.

Intente abrir la puerta desesperado, los vidrios eran tintados negros así que no podía ver quien estaba adentro, la puerta estaba trabada-

-ALGUIEN PUEDE AYUDARME!? –Grite, y llegaron dos sujetos con una especie de palanca que abrieron a la fuerza la puerta del piloto del Audi.

Mi quijada callo de golpe, una mujer de pelo castaño y facciones finas estaba ahí, inconciente y sangrando, se había pegado contra el volante. Lagrimas involuntarias salieron de mis ojos, ella era extremadamente parecida a Bella, solo que mas mayor. Su ropa era formal, su frente tenía sangre y sus ojos estaban cerrados. El olor a sangre se percibía, pero también podía percibir ese olor a fresas. Ese tan familiar y extraño aroma…

Era ella, estaba seguro que era ella.

No se si llore de felicidad o de miedo, la había encontrado ¿pero porque en estas situaciones? Si ya la había perdido cuatro años no la podía dejar morir, no la perdería para siempre.

-LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA! ESTA HERIDA! –Grite con desesperación, mi Bella, no, no, no podía abandonarme de nuevo, no soportaría vivir sabiendo que ella no existe.

En un acto rápido la tome entre mis brazos y la saque del auto, agradecí que mi padre me enseñara a tratar casos así, no sabia si tenia algún hueso roto o alguna fractura en la cabeza, pero Carlisle me dio clases de paramédico cuando tenia 15.

-Bella, por favor Bella no me dejes –Rogué uniendo mi frente con la suya, lagrimas caían como cascadas por mis ojos, no podía perderla, no podía morir.

-Bella, háblame, por favor, abre los ojos Bella, después de tanto buscarte te encontré, por favor no me dejes… -Mis palabras fueron cortadas por un horrible sollozo que se escapo de mi garganta. Era horrible, verla así, ensangrentada entera e inconciente, mi corazón, que había comenzado a latir por verla se derrumbo de a poco, resé, resé para que despertara y me digiera que me odiaba, no importaba que me digiera, pero que hablara, que me golpeara, que mostrara señales de vida.

Tome su pulso, estaba muy débil pero aun respiraba –Oh, No, no, no! Por favor Bella, respira, hazlo por mi, por quien sea ¡Respira Bella, por favor amor, no me dejes! –Ya no veía con las lagrimas, estaba desesperado ¿Por qué la vida me castigaba de esta forma?

-Eva… Evan –Se oyó un murmullo de sus labios, su voz era débil y aun no abría los ojos

-Bella! Oh, Dios Bella! Por favor no te duermas –rogué con la voz tortuosa, se podían oír muchos murmullos y gente a mi alrededor, los ignore

-Edward? –Se oyó fuerte y claro, unas lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos que aun estaban cerrados, los abrió. Eran de ese profundo marrón, aquel chocolate en el que me perdía hasta hace cuatro años, sonreí al ver como volvía el brillo en ellos –Edward –Ahora su voz sonaba con preocupación, miro en dirección al auto, intento incorporarse pero no la deje

-No Bella, te puedes hacer mas daño, espera a que llegue la ambulancia –Pedí mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi regazo, limpie mis lagrimas en un acto rápido y pase una mano por su sedoso cabello.

-EVAN! –Grito con desesperación, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente e intento zafarse de mis brazos, la mire perplejo. ¿Quién era Evan? Acaso era su novio?, unos repentina ira me invadió. –EVAAAN! –Grito desesperada de nudo, lucho con mis brazos pero estaba débil, me miro con enojo y tristeza –DEJAME IR! EVAN ESTA AHÍ DENTRO!! –me golpeo el pecho intentando alejarse –EVAAAAAAAAAN! –se derrumbo en mis brazos y comenzó a llorar.

Quien era Evan? Cuando saque a Bella no vi nada mas, habría alguien mas dentro?

-Bella –intente calmarla y oí la ambulancia, Bella de a poco comenzó a desfallecerse, sus ojos se cerraban y lo único que repetía era "Evan, Evan". –Bella, ahí viene la ambulancia, voy a buscar a Evan, tranquila –Bese su frente y llego un paramédico, Bella ya estaba inconciente, me asuste, pero ahora tenia que buscar al tal Evan.

pusieron a Bella a una camilla y la subieron a la ambulancia. Llame a Alice para que viniera a buscar mi auto, acá le explicaría todo

-Alice?- Pregunte, estaba desesperado, corrí para llegar al Audi

-Edward? Que sucede? –Pregunto mi hermana asustada

-Encontré a Bella! –Mi respiración era dificultosa por estar corriendo –Ha chocado con mi carro, ahora la llevan en una ambulancia, ven a buscar mi volvo, estoy en la 5th Avenida, después te explico mejor.-Corte la llamada sin dejarle ni siquiera pensar.

Corrí hasta el Audi, pero cuando llegue no había nadie, unos cuantos policías mucha gente alrededor.

-Disculpe –Le dije a un policía quien se giro a verme –Donde esta Evan? –pregunté sin tener idea de quien era Evan.

-Es usted el padre? –Pregunto observándome extrañado, como comparándome con alguna imagen de su mente.

-Si –Salio de mis labios sin mi autorización ¿Qué explicaría después?, bueno, poco importaba.

-Ha sido llevado al hospital, el esta bien, solo es por precaución.

Mire la ambulancia donde se llevarían a Bella, aun no cerraba las puertas. Llevarían a Bella al mismo hospital que al tan Evan

-Gracias

Me puse a correr empujando a quien se me cruzara hasta la ambulancia, ahí ataba. Me subí sin preguntar nada a nadie, ahí estaba mi Bella, inconciente con sangre en su frente, los paramédicos la tenían amarrada a muchas maquinas y extrañas cosas, solo la podía observar y llorar. No quise oír los gritos de los paramédicos, me dedique a observar su cara y llorar, llorar desconsolado. Ella no podía dejarme…

-Señor! Quien es usted? –Escuche de pronto, me gire para ver a una mujer con cara de enojo.

No respondí, yo no era nada de ella, eran tan solo el idiota que abandono hace 4 años atrás y con el que hoy había chocado y la había dejado así.

-Es usted su esposo? Hermano? Algún familiar? –Pregunto

-Soy su esposo –Mentí, mi voz era débil y horrible. Quizás cual fue la expresión de mi cara que a la mujer de blanco puso cara de pena y no me dijo nada mas.

Me fui con Bella en la ambulancia, poco me importaba mi volvo en este momento, solo quería que ella abriera los ojos.

En 5 minutos estábamos en el hospital, bajaron a Bella corriendo y yo corría detrás de su camilla, desee que papa fuera el doctor que la atendiera, pero el estaba en Forks.

-No puede avanzar mas –Me dijo un doctor, yo intentaba desesperado de entrar a la sala de urgencias, pero no me dejaron –Señor, por favor siéntese ahí –me indico unas sillas en la ala de espera –Lo llamare cuando revise a su hijo. –Me dijo y se fue.

Verdad que había dicho que el Tal Evan era mi hijo, pues poco importaba en ese momento, necesitaba saber de Bella, necesitaba hablar con ella y rogarle que me perdonara, si ella se iba yo me iría con ella.

Horas sonó mi móvil y horas lo ignore, estuve sentado en las incomodas sillas del hospital con mi cara hundida en mis manos y llorando, solo lloraba.

Porque tenia que sucederme esto a mi? ¿Por qué nuestro reencuentro tenia que ser así?.

-Usted es el padre de Evan? –Pregunto una voz masculina, levanté la mirada para ver a un doctor con barba y lentes.

-Si –Respondí confuso, Ahora era padre alguien que no conocía.

-Déjeme decir que se parece bastante a usted –me sonrió y yo lo mire perplejo ¿Por qué debía parecerse a mi?. Cambie mi expresión para pasar disimulado, no podía darse cuenta de que no era mi hijo. –El esta bien, no sufrió ningún tipo de daño por algún milagro –Me dijo –Sígame para que pueda verlo.

Lo seguí, la habitación 405 era la del tal Evan. El doctor abrió la puerta –Le recomiendo que sea muy cariñoso, esta muy asustado y no le he dicho nada sobre su esposa, me preocupa que entre en shock.

-Haré lo que puedo, usted sabe como esta Be… mi esposa? –Me aproveche de la situación, debo admitirlo.

-Aun no se sabe nada, solo que perdió sangre por un golpe en su frente pero gracias a Dios no necesita transfusiones. Ahora iré a verla para traerle información

-Muchas Gracias.

-Suerte –Me deseó aquel doctor y luego se fue.

Respire profundo ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Entre en la habitación con algo de miedo, temía como seria Evan, como explicarle que me había hecho pasar por su padre y que su madre estaba inconciente?

Y ahí, sentado en la camilla llorando desconsolado estaba un pequeño, no tendría mas de 4 años. Su cabello era como el mío, lloraba desconsolado y se abrazaba a si mismo. Me partió el corazón, pero también me hizo pensar…. ¿Evan era su hijo? ¿Bella era mama? Era lo obvio, pero no lo había pensado con tanto alboroto…

Mi corazón se volvió a hacer añicos, si Bella tenia un hijo, se había casado no?

Me acerque dolido al pequeño, no poda pensar con claridad. Que fuera un hijo de otro me dolida en el alma, pero no podía exigirle explicaciones a Bella.

Me acerque al niño, lloraba con su carita enterrada en sus manos –Hola, ¿tu eres Evan? –Estupido, pregunte. Era obvio que era el pero quería asegurarme

El niño levanto la mirada y casi me da un paro cardiaco.

Ese niño era exactamente igual a mi, su pelo era como el mió igual de desordenado, sus ojos eran verde esmeraldas, estaban cristalizados por el llanto. Tenía los labios de Bella y sus nariz, sus facciones eran de ella. Pero era extremadamente parecido a mi, sus ojos su extraño color de cabello…

No podía ser…

El era mi hijo!?

Me senté en la camilla observándolo perplejo, el me miraba curioso, con el ceño levemente fruncido con gesto pensativo

No podía pensar con claridad… las lagrimas me cegaban pero no sabia si eran de emoción o decepción… Si, es cierto que ese niño se parece mucho a mi, pero puede haberse casado con alguien parecido a mi no?

O quizás pura coincidencia, tal vez no era hijo de Bella…

-So soy yo –Su voz era tan débil, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sus mejillas estaban rojas

No emití sonido, comencé a calcular mentalmente

-Cuantos años tienes Evan, -pregunte mientras lo miraba buscando algo semejante a mi, aparte de su rostro

-tres –respondió su voz débil -¿mami esta bien?

Entonces mi mundo se fue a los pies.

Observándolo pude ver la marca que tenia en el cuello, una media luna extraña que tenemos todos los Cullen, desde mi tatara abuelo a mi y a mi hermano.

Ahora si llore de emoción, todo coincidía, tenia tres años, hace cuatro que me separe de Bella, sus ojos, su cabello sus facciones eran las mías. El era mi hijo y estaba 100% seguro.

Lo abrace, lo apreté tanto contra mi como pude, y llore, llore de emoción y de tristeza por no haber estado con el estos 4 años, por no haber estado con Bella cuando el nació, por no haber tomado su mano diciéndole "Puja amor, puja".

Solloce como nunca lo había hecho, yo tenia un hijo. Costaba creerlo, pero mi corazón y esa cicatriz me lo decía todo, yo tenia un hijo.

El niño me miraba extraño y estaba confundido, lo separe con cuidado y le sonreí –Disculpa, solo que no te he visto hace tanto… -no se porque dije eso.

El me miro y me sonrió, como si me reconociera –Yo he querido un papi todo este tiempo –Dijo con su voz infantil y su inocencia.

Mi corazón así explota de la emoción, el me reconocía, pero cualquiera nos reconocería, el era idéntico a mi.

Lo abrace y el me abrazo, ahora lloraba de emoción, de felicidad.

Yo era padre, estaba seguro que era mi hijo. Sonreí ante la ironía, antes que nunca quise tener hijos porque pensaba que nunca encontraría al amor de mi vida y ahora, encuentro a mi hijo del que ni siquiera sabia. Evan Cullen, que hermoso sonaba. Pero, ¿Por qué Bella nunca me dijo que tenia un hijo? Claro, no supo de mi, pero había mil formas de encontrarme, de buscarme en Forks.

_Debe odiarte_ –Me dijo mi mente

Y tenia razón, Bella me odiaba por eso, eso que nunca mas nombraría, pero ahora iba explicarle todo y seriamos felices, nosotros y nuestro hijo.

Se que es apresurado, pero yo estaba seguro que era mi hijo, mi pequeño Evan.

Oh, y lo mejor de todo es que era hijo de ambos, del amor de mi vida y mío. Mi corazón se volvió a armar, ahora todo seria distinto.

Pensar que yo, Edward Cullen "el amargado" como me llamaba Alice, de 22 años tenia un hijo, un pequeño niño de mi Bella…

-Puedo ver a mami?-pregunto Evan.

Iba a contestar pero justo entro el doctor –Señor Edward, Evan –Saludo-Vengo a informales que la señorita Isabella ya esta bien, no le eh dicho que su marido esta aquí, pero si desea puede pasar, esta algo nerviosa.

Evan me miro con el ceño fruncido, sabia que su madre no estaba casado pero le mande una mirada significativa paa que no hablara, me obedecio, y em regalo una sonrisa torcida, como se notaba que era mi hijo.

-Vamos Evan? –Pregunte- por cierto, soy Edward.- el solo asintió y se puso en mis brazos, lo cargue emocionado, un hijo! Tengo un hijo!

Quería correr y gritar por todo el hospital que amaba a Bella y que teníamos un hijo, quería saltar de felicidad, cantar y Bailar, pero debía actuar como su "Marido" así que me controle.

El doctor nos indico una habitación y se fue, mire a Evan y el me observaba algo confundido.- Porque dices que eres el esposo de mi mami?

-Porque… porque no me dejaban verte a ti ni a ella si no mentía –explique

-Mentir es malo…

-Lo se, me perdonas? –Pregunte a mi hijo. Oh, que bonita palabra.

-Claro papi. –respondió

Casi me desmayo de la emoción, el me había dicho papi! ¡DIOS MIO ME HABIA LLAMADO PAPI! Lo abrace con felicidad, pude ver el color que había perdido mi vida, sin nunca haberme visto el sabia que era su padre. Sonreí y llore, el solo secaba mis lagrimas y mas abrazaba con sus pequeños bracitos. Como un niño detrás años podía entender todo? Inteligente, era como su madre. Pero, como podia llamarme papi si no me conocia? Lo sabía, de algun modo ambos necesitabamos encontrarnos y entendernos. El me esperaba, esperaba a su padre y lo reconocio en cuanto me vio, y yo, yo estoy seguro de que el es mi hijo.

Entre a la habitación con el niño en brazos con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, no se me ocurrió planear algo para decide a Bella, estaba muy ocupado pensando en mi hermoso hijo.

Cuando entre a la habitación pude sentir el sonido de un vaso quebrarse, me gire para mirarla.

Ahí estaba mi Bella, mas pálida que de costumbre, sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillantes, me miraba a mi y luego a Evan, sorprendida y asustada. Yo solo pude sonreírle, no podio hacer nada mas que sonreírle.

Me acerque a ella con cuidado, con Evan aun en mis brazos, caían lagrimas de tristeza y alegría, era todo tan extraño…

-Edward –Su voz era débil, estaba asustada y confundida, seguro se preguntaba que hacia yo aquí con nuestro hijo del que no sabia nada en mis brazos.

Se que no era seguro aun que Evan no era mi hijo, pero mi corazón me lo decía, yo sabia por dentro que el era mi pequeño. Y lo mejor, de mi Bella. Pero me sentí mal, mal por Bella, quien tuvo que estar con el bebe tanto tiempo sola, embarazada a los 17 años y yo solo, como zombi buscando algún motivo para mi vida. Y ahora tenia dos, Bella y Evan. Intentaría reparar todo el daño hecho, haría todo para reparar el daño, todo…

-Mi Bella –Acaricie su mejilla con amor, ella corrió la cara negando que me acercara, eso me partió el corazón.

-Mami! –Grito Evan con alegría, se lanzo en sus brazos y ella le sonrió, aunque yo sabia que no sonreía de verdad. Apretó a nuestro hijo en su brazos como temiendo que me lo llevara.

-Cielo, como estas? Te duele algo? –Pregunto preocupada, ella era muy buena madre.

-Yo estoy bien, y tu? –Pregunto mi pequeño con sus ojos esmeraldas preocupados

-Estoy bien cariño, en un rato nos iremos de aquí –me mando una mirada significativa

-Bella, yo…

-Isabella para ti Edward –Contesto seca, todavía me odiaba

La mire triste, sabia que aun me odiaba, ¿pero podría perdonarme alguna vez? ¿podría traer a mi Bella de vuelta? Ahora solo me miraba entre felicidad y odio, como si pensara que estaba en una pesadilla ¿seria para ella una pesadilla? Sabia que ahora no me podría separa nunca de ella.

Mire a nuestro hijo que estaba en los brazos de su madre, era tan parecido a mi, los tres haríamos una familia perfecta…

* * *

_Joajoa, aqui new cap :D_

_Agradesco cada uno de sus hermosos reviews :D Espero que les haya gustado el cap. No le veo muchos capitulos mas a este fic, habran unos acotnesimientos y terminara. La verdad no se cuanto chapters mas tenga, pero no seran muchos. _

_Bueno, quise poner que Evan y Edward se rconocieran de inmediat porque en casi todos los ficks pasa que Edward no se da cuenta en el momento que es su hijo y piensa estupideces bla bla bla... mi idea era que se conectaran en cuanto se vieran, menos comun ; solo espero que les haya gustado como lo hice y si no; ps ya lo subi xd._

_Esperare sus comntarios, si les gusto o no el cap (: Gracias por todo mis niñas, de corazon me han hecho muy feliz con estos 474 reviews, espero recibir mas y poderhacerlas felices, que mi trabajo les guste :D_

_Un besoooteee n-n_

_Pk.-*_

* * *

_Preguntas, dudas, ideas,ciber-balasos, aplausos, rosas, tomates REVIEWS :D_


	23. Reencuentro II

**

* * *

**

_Déjame ser el que te amo  
antes de lastimarte  
antes de ser el cobarde  
que a sus brazos te mando_

Hoy este reencuentro  
tiene mucho de valor  
digo cuando menos para mi  
por que estaba ciego y no vi  
todo ese amor que tu me brindaste a mi  


**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 23**

**Reencuentro II**

-Isabella ¿Por qué te fuiste? –No sabia que preguntar primero, mi cabeza explotaría pronto. Me senté en el borde de la cama y enterré la cara en mis manos apunto de romper a llorar.

-Tu hiciste que me fuera Edward –Su voz era fría, oh no, ella ya no me ama

-Nunca me dejaste explicarte, nunca me escuchaste.

-Que querías explicar Edward? –La mire y solo vi la tristeza en sus ojos.

Golpearon la puerta y entro el doctor –Debo llevarme al pequeño para hacerle unos exámenes, ya lo traigo –Aviso y Evan nos miro con tristeza y se fue con el doctor.

Profundo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, yo estaba sin corazón ¿Y si ella ya no me amaba? ¿si tenia otro?

-Porque…-Susurro, su voz estaba rota- porque lo hiciste? Era tan poco para ti?

La mire –Bella, yo no me acosté con Lauren –Vi el dolor en sus ojos y lagrimas salían de los ojos de ambos ¿Por qué no podía ser distinto?

-No mientas –Me dijo –¿Por qué estaba en Mi cama con tigo Edward y desnuda? No creo que jugaran a las escondidas

-Se metió en mi cama –Se que no me creyó –Tu te fuiste con Alice, ella usaba tu perfume, yo… yo pensé que eras tu…

Un sollozo de su parte me interrumpió –Me confundiste con Lauren? –Dijo entre lágrimas ofendida y enojada

-Yo pensé que eras tu, no sabia como alguien que no fueras tu entrara en la cabaña… -me costaba hablar por el nudo en la garganta.

-Idiota –murmuro, nunca me miro, sus ojos nunca se toparon con los míos.

-Bella –Tome sus manos y ella no se movía, parecía ausente, aun así seguí –Evan es mi hijo? –Pregunte.

Bella Pov

Era el, era el hombre que yo recordaba pero ahora mas maduro, su cara de adolescente ya estaba marcada y endurecida, el era un hombre. Su cuerpo era bien formado y como yo lo recordaba, musculoso y extremadamente sexy. Todos los recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza, todos aquellos momentos que viví tan feliz ahora los veía. No pude evitar las lagrimas cuando recordé la ultima vez que lo vi, la vez que me destrozo y que morí en vida. El me mato…

Que hacia el aquí? ¿Qué hacia con Evan en sus brazos? ¿Por qué ambos sonreían? No… el no… ¿Qué hacia Edward aquí?

-Bella –Tomo mis manos y yo no me movía, una corriente familiar recorrió mi cuerpo ante su tacto. Me perdí en mi nube de lagrimas –Evan es mi hijo? –Pregunto.

Yo estaba dolida, estaba enojada, era obvio que era su hijo pero el no podía saberlo… o si? Cuantas veces soñé con esto… pero ahora es distinto, me siento frustrada, enojada y dolida, este encuentro no era como el de mis sueños… llore frente a el muchas veces, no quiero verme vulnerable

-Que haces aquí? –Pregunte, cambiando de tema

-Chocaste mi volvo –Contesto ido, sabia que no había olvidado el tema.

Oh, lo había chocado a el, no recordaba mucho, solo que de pronto vi un auto plateado frente a mi y nada. ¿Cómo era posible que era el? ¿Qué coincidencias son estas? ¿Por qué tenia que chocar con Edward Cullen? Lagrimas salían como cascadas, no sabia que hacer, el estuvo con Evan, ya se conocían… nunca pensé que fuera en esta situación… ¿Qué hago?!

-Estas bien? –Estaba preocupada, debía admitirlo pero no se lo diría nunca, intente ser indiferente

-Si –Apretó mis manos –Isabella, mírame –No obedecí, sabia que me perdería en ese mar verde –Bella… por favor

Inevitablemente lo mire, y como supuse me perdí en aquellos ojos que tantos años soñé y espere, yo sabia que el volvería… sabia que algún día nos juntaría el destino ¿Pero tenia que ser así? Mi niño… Que le diría a Evan?

-El es mi hijo? –Pregunto Edward, parecía feliz, como si de verdad quisiera a Evan

-No –mentí y corrí la mirada, el no soltó su agarre, estaba segura que el sabia que era su hijo

-Bella, tiene mi marca –Oh Dios! Ya le había visto la Famosa media luna!. Quise llorar –El es un Cullen

-¡El es mi hijo! ¡yo lo lleve 9 meses en la panza porque su padre me traiciono! ¡El es MI hijo Cullen, Solo mío! –Grite casi histérica, genial, le había dejado claro que era su hijo.

Edward se tenso, se quedo mirándome paralizado, si, ya lo sabia.

-El es mi niño –Articulo con voz débil y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

-No lo es –intente negar con lagrimas en los ojos, no sirvió de nada.

-Oh, Bella –sollozo y me abrazo su abrazo fue fuerte, como si me extrañara –porque no me lo habías dicho? Porque tuvo que ser así? Yo quería estar con tigo cuando nació, cuando creció… -decía entre lagrimas

Yo estaba paralizada, hace 4 años que no veía a Edward y me lo encuentro en un choque, se entera de que tiene un hijo y no esta gritándome como imagine. Esto es raro… pero, el fue el que no me busco en 4 años, el fue el que hace 4 años atrás me rompió en mil pedazos el corazón. La ira creció en mi y lo aleje de mi, sufriendo por intentar ser fría porque lo único que quería era quedarme en sus brazos.

-No mientas, tu no me buscaste, tu m traicionaste Cullen. Solo me utilizaste –Su cara estaba tensa, triste –Me utilizaste como a todas las demás y me dejaste sola, sin importarte lo que fuere de mi.

-Eso no es verdad Bella…

La puerta se abrió y entro mi bebe con una enorme sonrisa, camino hasta Edward y le tendió los bracitos, el lo cogio. ¿Cómo podía ser esto así? Se conocían hasta hace unas horas y ya se adoran, esto era imposible…

Entro el Doctor -Señora, ya puede irse. Firme los papeles del alta. Me informaron que su seguro llevo el auto suyo y el que choco a arreglarlos –Informo el doctor. –Puede irse, debe tomar esto –Me dio unas recetas y unos medicamentos –Para el dolor si es que le duele algo, cuide su cabeza para que no se le abran los puntos de la frente. –Me sonrió –Espero que este bien, y usted señor Cullen procure cuidarla, tiene que estar en cama por 5 días –Lo quede mirando perpleja ¿Porqué le había dicho eso a el?

-Así lo haré –Dijo Edward mirándome, yo no entendía nada.

-Bueno, Evan no tiene nada, el esta completamente bien. Solo espero que usted y su marido lo traten bien, esta un poco shokeado después de todo. –USTED Y SU MARIDO?! –Buena suerte señores Cullen, por favor cuídense. Adiós –El doctor se retiro y mi mirada llena de ira se poso en Edward, que se encogió con mi hijo aun en los brazos

-LE DIJISTE QUE ERAS MI ESPOSO! –Grite casi histérica, en realidad no sabia porque lo hacia, yo por dentro saltaba de felicidad por que se preocupara por mi

El se tenso ante mi grito, Evan también me miro extrañado y abrazo mas fuerte a Edward, relaje mi expresión. –Si… es que tu… tu estabas mal y el medico no me dejo verte, me pregunto si era tu esposo y yo… yo respondí que si para sacar información-bajo la cabeza- También me preguntaron si era el padre de Evan, dije que si porque cuando te saque del auto gritabas desesperada su nombre, estaba preocupado… pero no pensé que era su padre de verdad… -Susurro esto ultimo.

Que? El se había preocupado por mi y mi hijo y se había pasado por su padre? Y así se entero de que el si era su hijo? Oh dios mío, como nos tuvimos que encontrar, que extraña forma de enterarse que tienes un hijo. Haciéndote pasar por su padre.

Ya no quería pensar, moría de ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba, pero no. El me había cambiado por otra y yo aun no lo perdonaba. No iba a dejarlo en mi vida así, al menos trataba de convencerme a mi misma.

No sabia que decir, no sabia si moverme o no, no sabia nada. Estaba en blanco observando mi hijo abrazado a su padre, a Edward.

-Yo… -comenzó a hablar –llamare a una enfermera, te llevare a casa –no pregunto, aviso.

-No, yo me iré sola. Además yo te choque, no tienes que hacerte responsable de mi. –Dije mientras me incorporaba, estaba un poco mareada por el golpe en la cabeza por lo que me tambalee y puse las manos en mi cabeza como si se me fuera a salir.

Sentí unas manos que conocía bien y extrañaba mucho posarse en mi cara -¿Estas bien? Así no te dejare ir a ningún lado –Me dijo con voz preocupada

-No, me iré sola –siempre he sido terca, mas con aquel hombre irresistiblemente sexy a mi lado.

-Te iras con migo Swan –Me ordeno, ¿Quién se creía el para mandarme a mi? En un gesto infantil fruncí el ceño y crucé de brazos –Tan cabezota –murmuro negando con la cabeza –No te escaparas –me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y salio de la habitación con mi hijo.

Que podía hacer ahora? Me lance a llorar para desahogarme, no sabia que hacer. No había algún libro? Un manual que me digiera como actuar cuando te encuentras con el padre de tu hijo después de 4 años, claro, y el sin saber que tenia un hijo? No.

Patético. Así era, patética situación.

Entre mi llanto llego una dulce abuelita enfermera. Me paso la ropa que llevaba antes del choque pero ahora lavada sin rastro de sangre. Ella me ayudo a ponérmela y me miraba con dulzura.

-Debes perdonarlo –Me dijo la anciana

La mire perpleja –No puedo… el me traiciono –Respondí, no sabia porque hablaba de estas cosas con una enfermera desconocida

-tu también lo traicionaste –Me dijo con voz dulce –Tu le escondiste a su hijo, el de verdad lo quiere y ahora sufre porque no pudo aprovechar mas tiempo con ustedes.

-El no me ama ni a mi ni a mi hijo –Afirme, sabiendo que estaba completamente equivocada, podía ver en sus ojos que amaba a Evan

-El los ama mas que a la vida –Afirmo la viejita y paso una mano por mi cara, sus ojos cafés me miraban con compresión –No hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas. Tu hijo encontró a su padre y tu al amor de tu vida. No lo eches a perder, el te ha encontrado y no volverá a dejarte. Los errores del pasado son errores, deja que el te explique. No merecen sufrir, ustedes están destinados a estar juntos –Me dijo la anciana. Llore de la emoción ¿Cómo ella podía saber tanto y dar tan sabios consejos? No sabía si obedecerle o dejarme llevar por mi misma. Ella me beso la frente –Por experiencia, no cometas mi error- y se fue sin decirme mas. Y ahí quede yo, perpleja como una estatua en blanco pensando que debía hacer.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, sentada sin hacer nada, recordé a Alice.. Necesitaba tanto a mi amiga, a Rose. ¿Qué habrá sido de ellas? ¿Alice estará casada ya con Jasper y Rose con Emmett? ¿tendrían hijos?.

-Bella, estas bien? –Pregunto una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas, me gire. Odiaba amarlo tanto, odiaba las ganas que tenia de lanzarme en sus brazos y besarlo, odiaba recordar cuando la vi con otra, pero lo amaba, amaba que me hubiera dado lo mejor de mi vida, a mi Evan.

-Si –Susurre con voz débil, sabia que no secaba nada con negarme a ir con el. Además, estaba aquí sola, y me daba un poco de miedo irme sola.

Salí en silencio de la habitación, tome a Evan de la mano y caminamos los tres mirando el piso. Pasamos a recepción para pagar los gastos del hospital, mi seguro cargaba con todo pero tenia que pedir un papel para asegurar que había pagado.

Llegamos a recepción en completo silencio, cogi a Evan en brazos –Hola, quiero el certificado para seguro de lesiones –Le dije a la joven recepcionista, tenia cara de ser muy amable. Nos miro a los tres con una sonrisa.

-Claro –comenzó a hacer algo en el computador y mientras se imprimía la oja nos miro- Valla, el se parece mucho a ustedes. Se nota que es su hijo –Sonrió –Hacen una muy linda familia –En eso me entrego el papel. Yo no atine a responder, que podía decirle "Gracias" o "oh, acabo de chocar con el hombre que me dejo embarazada hace 4 años atrás y acaba de reconocer a su hijo ¿Qué coincidencia no?" No, no tenia respuesta ni agradecimiento, que nos hubieran reconocido como familia era mi sueño, pero ahora lo veía todo tan confuso, tan repentino

-Gracias –No fui yo. Mire a Edward quien tenia una enorme sonrisa y no se en que minuto me quito a Evan de los brazos. La recepcionista nos sonrió y comenzamos a caminar.

-Eso fue raro no? –Comento Edward feliz, una enorme sonrisa estaba en su rostro y yo aun parecía muerta. Me sentí fatal, el se veía tan bien, con los años se había puesto mas guapo. Y yo era exactamente igual, delgadita sin mucha gracia y castaña. Nada fuera de lo normal.

-si..-Logre responder. No e me ocurría nada que responder. Además tendría que estar actuando como una mujer enojada ¿no? Pero simplemente no podía, no tenia fuerzas. No significaba que lo había perdonado, pero verlo así, con mi pequeño sonriendo, como el padre que el siempre quiso y como el marido que siempre soñé hacia que mi orgullo se fuera a la basura.

En silencio caminamos por el hospital, al poner un pie afuera unos fuertes y delgados brazos me rodearon, yo reconoció esa impulsividad

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAAAAN! –Chillo Alice en mi oreja. Quise llorar de felicidad, Oh, mi amiga Alice, la necesitaba tanto…

-ALICE!!! –Chille con ella y la abrase fuerte, la extrañaba tanto

-Eh, un poquito de Bella para el fortachón –Esa voz la reconocía.

-Emmett!! –Dije con alegría, y sentí unos brazos apretarme fuerte, hasta dejarme casi sin respiración. El estaba igual que la ultima vez que lo vi, solo que ahora era mas musculoso que antes y su rasgos de niño aun eran los mismos.

-Emmett! No la asfixies, no la aprestes que acaba salir del hospital! –Dijo un sobre protector Edward, me sorprendí de lo reocupado que era, no había cambiado en nada

-Bella! –Una alta rubia y estupenda se poso ante mi

-Rose!! –Las lagrimas ya caían por mis ojos, los extrañaba tanto! Abrace a Rose, mis amigas me hacían tanta falta.

Me gire para ver a Jasper –Jazz! –Lo abrace fuerte, el se rió y me devolvió el abrazo

-Tiempo sin verte ingrata –Me dijo Jasper.

-Oh si señorita, tu nos debes una explicación –Me dijo Alice, mi amgia estaba exactamente igual que 4 años atrás.

-Yo… -Comencé, pero para mi salvación Edward intervino.

-No la hostiguen, ahora debe descansar. –Pose mis ojos en el con algo de agradecimiento, no me apetecía explicar todo.

-Dios mió! –Se escucho de Rose y Alice a coro, Emmet y Jasper respiraron sorprendidos, no entendía su reacción hasta que los seguí la vista de Alice

Ahora 6 ojos están posados en mi Evan, me asuste de la reaccione de los demás por lo que se lo arrebate a Edward de los brazos y lo abrace protectora, espere a que todos armaran el puzzle en su cabeza, y casi pude ver la ampolla prenderse sobre la cabeza de todos.

Los 4 en perfecta sincronización me miraban a mi, luego a Evan y finalmente a Edward. Abran repetido esto como 50 veces, los ojos de los cuatro estaban extremadamente abiertos igual que sus bocas. Nadie dijo nada, mire a Edward y el tenia una expresión de felicidad que no la borraba nadie. Me gusto ver que quería a su hijo, con el dolor de mi alma debió admitirlo, el lo adoraba y mi hijo lo miraba como si fuera lo mas maravilloso del mundo. Evan muchas veces me preguntó por su padre, pero yo le cambiaba el tema incomoda, o le daba caramelos para hacerlo olvidar. Nunca supe que responderle

Me gusto ver a Edward tan orgulloso con nuestro hijo, y ya no sacaba nada con negarlo. Hasta un ciego podría asegurar que era su padre, así que ya era hora de admitirlo.

Ahora todo se sabria, y yo no tenia fuerzas para oponerme.

* * *

_Heey girls!_

_Bueno, ojala les haya gustado el cap, a mi me ha gustado musho el reencuentro de los amigoos :D._

_bueno, ARADESCO DI CORAZON cada udo de sus reviews (L) Me pone tan feliz leerlos, de verdad, gracias por todo n_n_

_Esoero sus comentarios, espero ke les haya gustado_

_kisses and bites - Pk.-*_


	24. Demasiadas emociones por hoy Isabella

_Para Thom; te amo y solo esperame..._**

* * *

**__

_**Descubrí que talvez me equivoque  
Que me caí y no puedo hacerlo sola**_

Quédate con migo, es lo que necesito, por favor?

Cántanos una canción y nosotros la cantaremos para ti  
Nosotros podemos cantar solos, pero que seria sin ti?

No soy nada ahora y ha sido muy largo  
Ya he oído el sonido, el sonido de mi única esperanza

Esta vez estaré escuchando

Este corazón, late, late solo por ti  
Este corazón, late, late solo por ti  


**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 24**

**Demasiadas emociones por hoy Isabella.**

-El es tu hijo Bella? –preguntó Alice, por primera vez en mi vida la vi seria y confundida, Rose y Emmett me miraban confundidos y Jasper observaba a Edward con una sonrisita.

-El es NUESTRO hijo –Respondió Edward por mi. Mi quijada se cayó, lo mire perpleja. Yo nunca le había asegurado 100% que era el padre, pero aun así el estaba seguro. Sonreí inevitablemente, mi hijo lo miraba con adoración y Edward miraba a todos con una enorme sonrisa.

-OH DIOS MIO! –Chillaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

-Que? Su hijo? Cuando la embarazaste?. Oh Edward, ven para acá para golpearte! –Dijo Emmett, pensé que bromeaba pero su expresión decía otra cosa, estaba enojadísimo. Me asuste ¿de verdad lo golpearía? -¿Cómo fuiste tan infeliz para embarazarla y nunca contarnos? ¿Cuántos años tiene el niño? Oh dios… la embarazaste a los 17! –Emmett estaba furioso, como si fuera mi hermano sobre protector, se lanzo contra Edward para golpearlo, Edward miraba a Emmett serio, sin temor esperando el golpe, justo cuando iva a golpearlo Jasper lo detuvo

-Tranquilo Emmett –Dijo Jasper

-Emmett, Edward no sabia –Le dije yo, se quedo quieto y su expresión de furia cambio a confusión, no quería hacer una pelea fuera de un hospital, además me dolía la cabeza, no estaba de humor

-Que? –Dijeron todos a unísono, ahora entendía, pensaban que Edward se los había ocultado

-Yo me acabo de enterar-Dijo Edward tranquilo, todas las miradas se posaron en m hijo. Yo ya sufría un colapso –choqué con Bella, cuando llegue al hospital me hice pasar por su marido y me preguntaron si era el padre de Evan. Mentí y dije que si, pero cuando lo vi supe que era mi hijo –todos miraron a Edward y luego a mi, baje la mirada –Tiene la media luna Cullen –Informo Edward.

-La media luna? –Dijo Alice –OH dios mío! Es un Cullen! Tenemos otro Cullen! –Canto Alice con alegría, se lanzo a mis brazos y yo estaba totalmente choqueada. Era mucho por hoy, muchas emociones. ¿Cómo cargar con todo? Todos se enteraron en un día después de 4 años, haber encontrado a mi amor, el reencuentro con mis amigos… Edward sabia que tenia un hijo y Evan amaba a su padre. Sentía que me desvanecía, muchas emociones

-Edward, sujétala, ha sido mucho por hoy –Oí la voz de Jasper, luego todo fue negro.

---*

-Bella, amor despierta por favor –Sentí unos labios en mi frente. Esa voz… era la voz de el. ¿No fue todo un sueño?

Abrí los ojos confundida, no sabia bien que había pasado. Estaba en una casa, un apartamento que no era el mío. Me incorpore asustada y un mareo me recorrió, unos brazos me sujetaron fuerte. Levante la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos esmeraldas iguales a los de mi Evan, pero estos eran de otra persona

-al fin despiertas, me estabas asustando –susurro Edward. Estaba frente a mi, y yo, estaba desarmada. Me sentía mal y no entendía nada

-Edward? –Se escapo un triste susurro. Ahora no pude con la necesidad de abrazarlo, lo extrañaba tanto. Me lance sobre sus brazos y me di cuenta de que era el, era su aroma. No estaba soñando. El me apretó contra el y me beso la frente. Si no es un sueño ¿el sabe sobre Evan?.

Me separe bruscamente, sin entender nada aun –El esta durmiendo en mi cama, no te preocupes. –Me dijo como leyendo mi mente.

Sacudí la cabeza, aun estaba confundida y aun no lo perdonaba –_No seas tan rencorosa_! –me decía una voz en la cabeza –_Recuerda que te traiciono_ –me decía mi anti-Edward.

Lo mire y solo vi amor en sus ojos, era amor puro, pero no sabia nada de el, no sabia si se había casado, si había echo su vida, si me había olvidado como yo no logre hacerlo.

Baje la mirada y destruí el muro de orgullo que tenia, ahora mi orgullo era lo que menos me importaba –Donde estoy? –pregunté y me sonroje, muchas emociones en un día Bella…

-en mi apartamento –Me dijo con una sonrisa –Estas bien? –Pregunto

-Si –respondí en un susurro, me dolía la frente y me lleve la mano a ella, sentí un escozor y la gasa que me protegía los puntos –Donde estan los demas? –Pregunte mirando a mi alrededor. El departamento era muy elegante, muy Edward.

-Fueron a comprar algo de comer, vuelven pronto –Me dijo como temiendo que me desmayara de nuevo –Ellos te extrañaron mucho, están muy felices.

-Evan comió? –Pregunte, no sabia nada de mi hijo. –Donde esta? -me puse de pie preocupada, pero me mareé y tambalee hacia el lado. Edward me sujeto y me sentó en el sofá de nuevo.

-No te muevas –me dijo con voz dulce –El esta bien, ahora esta durmiendo y si comió. Se entretuvo jugando con Emmett y Rose, tranquila –Me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla. Me sonroje ante el tacto, lo extrañaba tanto… tanto. Pero no podía lanzarme en sus brazos –Recuerda que te traiciono –ahí va en anti-Edward. Pero no podía mirarlo con otra cosa que no fuera amor –Te he extrañado tanto, te busque tanto… -Me dijo en un susurro mientras una lagrima caía de su ojo, lagrimas salían de los míos –Te busqué por todo Forks, tu padre casi me mato. Nadie me quiso decir donde estabas –Me dijo con voz triste -4 años espere encontrarte, y el día que menos lo esperaba, chocas con migo y me entero que tengo un hijo.

-Edward… yo… -me sentía mal por no haberlo buscado nunca, por nunca haberle dicho que era padre, me sentí mal por mi hijo que merecía un padre sin importar cual fuera su relación con migo – Perdona –murmure mirando el piso –_Mira querida, tu orgullo esta en el tacho de la basura_ –me dijo mi conciencia, pero ya no me importaba mi orgullo.

-No, perdóname tu a mi. –Me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla –Perdona por dejarte ir, por no haberte detenido. Juro que lo intente pero no lo logre…

-Es verdad lo que me contaste de Lauren? –Pregunte, tenia que saber si era verdad, o una excusa de el.

-Si –Aseguro, no había rastro de mentira en sus ojos –Yo creí que eras tu… fui tan estupido –Murmuro enojado consigo mismo.

Mire hacia la puerta, perdida en mi mente. Si tan solo yo le hubiera dejado explicarme, si lo hubiera dejado hablar. Quizás, quizás todo hubiera sido distinto. Pero ya no podía volver en tiempo atrás, ya no.

Me arrepentí, me arrepentí de haber huido, de haber ocultado a mi hijo a mis amigos y a su padre, me arrepentí de haber dejado 3 años a mi hijo sin padre. Odie a mi orgullo, pero como ya dije, no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por la puerta al cerrarse, levante la mirada para ver a Alice lanzarse sobre mi en un abrazo –Nunca, nunca, nunca Bella me vuelvas a abandonar –Su tono era amenazador –Escuchaste? –Mi amiga Ali, siempre la extrañe tanto.

Le sonreí –Lo prometo.

-Ehh! Hasta que alfil despiertas! Te estaba esperando para que vieras con tus ojos como golpeo a Eddie hermanita –Me dijo Emmett, extrañaba que me digiera hermanita.

Me reí –No es necesario Emmett –Le dije.

-Como tu quieras –Dijo haciendo un puchero –Y yo que quería golpearte Eddie, bueno, ahora tendre que esperar a la próxima Mini-Bella para hacerlo –Se burlo. Me puse roja como un tomate ante ese comentario.

-Emmett! –Rose golpeo la cabeza de Emmett –Ve a cortar la pizza –Ordeno apuntando a la cocina.

-Si mi amor –Dijo Emmett y se fue arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina.

Todos nos reímos, extrañaba a mis amigos, a mis alegrías. Ahora me sentía completa, pero aun tenia mucho que explicar, tenia mucho que saber. Me preocupaba Evan, me preocupaba que pensaría, como le explicaría todo esto.

-Ahora Bella –Me dijo Alice, todos se sentaron en el otro sofá, yo estaba sentada con una manta sobre mi en el sofá de Edward. Por un momento me dieron ganas de huir, de escapar, de odiar a Edward. Pero no odia, ya no tenia motivos. Y ahí estaba yo, en su casa con su manta y con mi hijo durmiendo en su cama, valla ironía. –Cuéntanos todo, que yo no entiendo nada. –Dijo Alice. Estaban todos callados mirándoles, esperando que les narrara todo.

-Bueno…-no sabia como comenzar, estaba nerviosa –Después de lo… lo sucedido en el campamento me fui a Forks, mis padres me dieron a elegir y me fui a Phoenix –Comencé- 2 meses después del campamento me entere que estaba embarazada, no entendí bien al principio, me pareció imposible, con la única persona que había estado era con Edward –dije con la mirada en mis manos, no quería ver sus expresiones –me desmaye en el instituto, en el hospital le dijeron a mi madre que estaba embarazada. Los 9 meses no fueron nada fáciles, tuve que estudiar y trabajar, mi madre primero me regaba por estar embarazada tan joven, pero prefería vivir en la calle que dar en adopción a Evan –sentí tensarse a todos al decir eso, cerré los ojos evitando las lagrimas –el 20 de junio nació, al igual que Edward. Después trabaje para mantener, trabajaba en la mañana y en la noche estudiaba, no tenia mucho tiempo pero aun así lo aproveche al máximo con el –Las lagrimas ahora caían como cascadas por mis ojos.

Necesitaba desahogarme, ellos tenían que saber lo duro que fue. Seguí con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, levante la mirada hacia Edward, quien lloraba y se apretaba el puente de la nariz. Baje la mirada apenada, no quería dar lastima. De pronto, alguien se puso de pie y sentí un golpe, me incorpore asustada, y ah estaba Edward agarrando su nariz y Emmett a su lado con el puño levantado para darle otro golpe. Jasper lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo

-Calma hombre! –Decía Jasper.

Me acerque a Edward asustada, tenia la nariz rota –mierda, tercera vez que me rompen la nariz –Dijo.

-Te lo merecías –Dijo Emmett aun furioso.

-Emmett cálmate, no tenias que golpearlo –Dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y acompañaba a Edward al baño para que limpiara la sangre de su nariz.

Ni alice ni Rose dijieron nada.

-Sabes?-comento cuando estábamos en el baño, el estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera con la mano en la nariz que sangraba. Nadie nos siguió, creo que querían que tuviéramos nuestra conversación privada en el baño. Definitivamente, nada normal. –Me han roto 3 veces la nariz, y todas las veces ha sido por ti –Se río.

Me sentí mal, ¿tenia que decirme eso? Saque una toalla y la moje con desinfectante para limpiarlo- ¿a si? Que yo recuerde te la he roto yo y no me arrepiento, y esta es la segunda… -dije dudosa

-No –Interrumpió y soltó una risita –Cuando te fuiste Ali me rompió la nariz con el puño –Me quede quieta. ¿la pequeña Alice golpeo a Edward? Rompí en carcajadas a imaginarme a mi amiga de 1,55 golpear al 1,80 de Edward.-eh no es gracioso! –Dijo el divertido

-Valla, creo que al menos Alice hizo lo que yo quise hacer en ese momento –Le dije mientras limpiaba su cara, hizo una mueca cuando sintió el ardor del alcohol, luego sus ojos se posaron en los míos.

Sus ojos me decían que era momento de decir la verdad, ya quería sacar este peso que tenia dentro ¿Y que si lo perdonaba? Yo no aguantaba tenerlo frente a mi, el me miro, sus labios estaban en línea recta, sus ojos brillaban, casi podía ver a través de ellos. Quería besarlo y lanzarme en sus brazos, quería sentirlo mío y amarlo, tan solo amarlo

-Porque… porque tuvo que ser todo así? –susurro dolido

-Fue mi culpa –dije apenada, era verdad. Fue toda mi culpa

-No lo fue, tenia que haberte buscado mas… viviste todo eso tu sola, cargaste con todo tu sola –dijo entre lágrimas, sus ojos estaban cerrados

No tenia que responder a eso –Perdóname, créeme que siempre quise estar con tigo, pero pensé que me odiabas, por mas que te busque no te encontré… te juro que nunca te olvide… Perdóname, por favor, se que fui un infantil, un estupido, un imbecil, pero créeme que he pagado todo, ahora lo único que quiero es remediar los errores, quiero estar con Evan, quiero cuidarlo y protegerlo, recuperar el tiempo perdido Bells –Me dijo, sus ojos eran sinceridad, eran transparentes. ¿Por qué no perdonarlo? Ahora entendía todo.. Si yo no hubiese sido tan tonta, si lo hubiera escuchado…

-Te perdono Edward –no lo pensé ¿Qué sacaba con decirle que no?, después de todo lo amaba, y yo también quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, bueno, el de mi hijo. Ya no éramos los adolescentes de 17 años, ahora éramos mas maduros, padres jóvenes, pero yo sabia que mi hijo nos necesitaba, a ambos.

Si, ya no sacaba nada con negar lo evidente. Ya todos sabían lo de mi hijo, ya Edward había sufrido y yo también, no podía culparlo por sus errores, yo cometí muchos y ambos merecíamos una nueva oportunidad.

Sonrió, sus ojos se posaron en los míos –Gracias –Me abrazo. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Su contacto quemaba, hacia despertar a las dormidas mariposas en mi estomago. Sentía ganas de apretarlo contra mi, de decirle "Te amo", pero el debía probarme que me amaba aun. Yo no lo sabia, después de todo en 4 años el pudo encontrar a otra… se me apretó el corazón a este pensamiento y me separe de el, baje la mirada apenada, ¿Y si el ya tenia otra?

Se tenso al separarme tan bruscamente, intente sonreírle pero me salio una mueca –Gracias –Susurro con la mirada triste.

-Bueno... ya esta desinfectado –susurre mirando a cualquier lado menos sus ojos. Solo quería salir corriendo de ahí, veía las lagrimas avecinarse. No le podía preguntar si tenia novia, no.

Salí sin mirar del baño y fui a la sala, ahí estaban los chicos sentados en silencio. Alice miraba el suelo y Jasper la miraba a ella, Emmett estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana y Rose estaba miraba a Emmett. Me sentía realmente mal por verlos así, me sentí culpable. Simplemente tuve que haber huido, tuve que haberlos ignorado e irme lejos con mi niño. Mire el suelo apenada, el silencio me ataba y mis amigos estaban tensos por mi culpa

-Chicos –susurre aun mirado el suelo –yo ya me voy –solo quería irme. Me gire a buscar a Evan, pero no sabia en que puerta estaba, ese departamento era enorme.

Nadie dijo nada, así que fui en la búsquela de mi bebé

Camine hasta abrir una puerta, acerté. Entre en la habitación, era hermosa y estaba muy bien decorada, supuse que haba sido obra de Alice. En la cama con cobertor plateado estaba mi hijo, mi niño Evan. Su pelo pelicobrizo era exactamente igual al de su padre, me costaba mucho arreglarlo. Dormía como un angelito, era mi angelito.

Lo cogi entre mis brazos y pase una mano por su mejilla, era tan bello. Bese su frente y me dispuse a salir, pero ahí en la puerta estaba apoyado Edward, me miraba fascinado y su nariz aun estaba un poco hinchada. Sonreía y nos miraba como fuéramos la cosa mas linda del universo. Me sonroje y mire a mi pequeño, el podía relajarme en estos momentos.

-Te vas? –pregunto, no había mas que ternura en su voz

-Si –murmure bajo. Muchas emociones, muchas emociones-me decía mi mente.

-Te llevo –Me dijo, entro en la habitación y saco unas llaves de un mueble

-No es necesario, además yo te choque, no tienes que preocuparte. –intente excusare, no quería estar mucho tiempo ahí, Edward acababa con mi control. No quería caer, no

-Te recuerdo que llevas a mi hijo en tus brazos –Tenia toda la razón –No te dejare ir sola ¿Qué clase de caballero seria? –Me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba, esa sonrisa del chico desgarbado de 17 años, con el que pase los mejores momentos de mi vida. Esa sonrisa que tanto anhelaba y deseaba con mi alma, quisiera fotografiarla y guardarla con migo siempre, como quería esos labios y las caricias que extrañe tanto. Pero no era fácil, ahora era una mujer con un hijo, ahora era distinto. No me podía permitir volar por las nubes que causaban sus ojos y su sonrisa, ahora no. Sacudí la cabeza para volver a la realidad.

-Estas bien? –Pregunto preocupado, definitivamente me había ido a mi nube, ahora estaba frente a mi tomándome por los hombros y mi hijo no estaba en mis brazos, si no que en los de el.

Observe a mi hijo en sus brazos, ¿Cuántas veces soñé en verlo así?, acaricie la mejilla de mi hijo en sus brazos, su piel era exactamente la de Edward, dormía como un angelito –Se parece mucho a ti –Susurre.

-Peo tiene tu nariz –Me dijo –Nuestro hijo… -Susurro.

_Muchas emociones por hoy Isabella_… -Ahí va mi mente.

Esas palabras me hicieron explotar el corazón, nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo. Y yo que tenía miedo de que lo rechazara alguna vez. Era tan extraño, cuando estaba en el campamento soñé, muchas veces imagine mi matrimonio, me veía vestida de blanco en un altar, ahí el mas guapo de todos los hombres, mi Edward. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y mi sonrisa preferida en sus labios. Y ahí iba yo, por el largo pasillo de la iglesia caminando del brazo de Charlie, mi vestido blanco abultado no dejaba ver mis pies. Todos me miraban pero solo tenia ojos para el. Soñé que tomaba mi mano, me llevaba al altar y me decía "_Soñé tanto con esto… Te Amo Bells_" Si, soñé muchas veces eso, soñé cuando decía sus votos y ponía en mi dedo nuestra unión, el anillo de matrimonio, soñé que lloraba, lloraba de felicidad y luego de "_Hasta que la muerte los separe_" ya estaba totalmente perdida en sus ojos, "_puede besar a la novia_" escuchaba del sacerdote, y alfil nuestros labios se juntaban, pero ya no eran los adolescentes de 17 años. Ahora eran Edward y Isabella de Cullen, los recién casados. Si, como una tonta quinceañera imagine mi boda con el, con el ser mas perfecto en mi mundo. Pero quien sabría que eso fue separado por una rubia vendida, por una estupidez. En mi imaginación nunca aparecía Lauren en nuestro camino, nunca mataba lo maravilloso. Y hora, 4 años después de la creatividad de mi cabeza imaginara mi matrimonio me encuentro aquí, con mi Evan –al cual agradezco a Dios –y a Edward, pero no como la familia con su primer hijo, si no como Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, los que hace 4 años se distanciaron y hoy acaban de unir las piezas del rompecabezas. Vuelvo a soñar, vuelvo a volar ¿Dónde esta mi blanco vestido? ¿Cuando será ese día? ¿Sera que aquel ángel pelicobrizo se casara con migo alguna vez? ¿Perdimos todo? _Todo menos la esperanza…_

_Muchas emociones Bella, cuidado… -_me amenazaba mi mente_._

* * *

_Cke tal? Les ha gustado el cap? n_n _

_Bueno, informo ke a este fic no le quedan mas de **2 **cap mas el epilogo, creo que nuestros pobres Edward i Bella hann sufrido mucho, merecen lgo de felicidad no? _

_Espero ke les haya gustado el cap, subire en cuanto escriba el sig chap. Agradescoc ada uno de sus reviews Di corazone (L)_

_Kisses And Bites _

_Pk.-*_


	25. Casi

_Quizás si mi corazón deja de latir  
No dolerá tanto  
Y nunca tendré que contestar  
De nuevo a alguien_

Por favor, no me malentiendas

Porque nunca dejaré esto ir  
Pero no puedo encontrar las palabras para decirte  
Que no quiero estar sola  
Pero ahora siento como si no te conociera

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 25**

**Casi**

-Y si la llevamos al hospital? –Oí la aterciopelada voz de Edward cerca, sonaba muy preocupada. Sentía una suave y fría mano acaricia mi cara, era la mano de Edward, la conocía muy bien.

-No creo que sea necesario…–oí la voz cantarina de Alice,yo estaba tendida sobre algo que definitivamente no era una cama ¿Qué rayos?

-Solo ha sufrido muchas emociones Edward, tranquilízate –La pasiva voz de Jasper

-Pero se ha desmayado dos veces hoy, ¿no es extraño?. Menos mal que alcance a sujetarla antes que se golpeara la cabeza de nuevo, no merece nuevos puntos… Hay mi Bella, sierre un imán para el peligro –Esto ultimo lo susurro en mi oído, debía despertar ya si no quería quedar en vergüenza delante de todos. Unos fríos labios se posaron en mi frente y abrí los ojos, sonrojada a morir.

Ahí estaban todos, Alice y Jasper me miraban sonriendo, Ememtt y rose estaban en la puerta abierta de la habitación y Emmett tenia una sonrisa burlona en la cara, mire hacia el techo para encontrarme con la angelical cara de Edward mirándome preocupado, me sonroje mas al notar de que estaba tendida en el suelo, en la alfombra y mi cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Edward.

-Parece que a Bella no ha cambiado, sigue siendo Súper-tomatito en acción. whoow hermano ¿como hacer para sonrojar a una mujer solo tocándola? Definitivamente, necesito saberlo –Bromeó Emmett. Todos se rieron, pero yo me sonroje mas y me incorpore, un terrible dolor de cabeza me partía en dos.

Iba a preguntar pero Alice se sentó frente a mi con una enorme sonrisa –Te has desmayado, de nuevo –Me dijo

-Oh… -Que vergüenza! Dos veces en un día, todo un record.

-Yo creo que debe ir al hospital, es extraño que se desmaye…

-Ahí va Eddie-supersobre-protector al rescate! –Se burlo Emmett imitando a un superhéroe. Ahora me toco reírme a mi, Edward le lanzo a Emmett una mirada envenenada

-Estoy bien –Asegure mientras me ponía de pie con la ayuda de Alice –Pero debo irme a casa. –Me gire hacia Edward –Donde esta Evan?

-Esta durmiendo aun, pero ya lo llevo al carro para llevarte –iba a reclamar pero me interrumpió –Nada de peros Bella. Te llevare a la fuerza si es necesario –Amenazo. Luego se puso de pie y desapareció por la puerta.

-Bella, me iré a tu casa. Necesito saber todo sobre ti y además, tu tienes que enterarte de todo –una de sus hiperactivas sonrisas se formo en los labios de

Alice- no quiero que te desmayes sin nadie a tu alrededor. ¡Noche de Chicas! –Chillo Alice feliz, no había cambiado nada. Sonreí ante su hiperactividad y no me molestaba que hoy mismo, día del reencuentro se fuera a mi casa, yo las extrañaba mucho, a mis mejores amigas.

Al rato ya estaba en un hermoso Mercedes y las chicas nos seguían desde el llamativo porshe 911 turbo de Alice.– Este también es tuyo? –Pregunte cuando estaba en el asiento del copiloto, Evan estaba tras sentado con el cinturón de seguridad y miraba el auto encantado, luego me pediría una versión miniatura del auto, siempre lo hace cuando un carro le fascina mucho

-Whoow, yo quiero este auto en juguetito –Dijo mi niño desde tras. Me reí, sabia que el hacia eso

-Yo te regalare uno Evan –Respondió Edward, lo mire y tenia una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Se veía tan buen padre, tan cariñoso y quería tanto a Evan. Extraño, a un día de conocerse ya se adoraban, pero no podía mentirme a mi misma, Edward lo adoraba, Lastima que lo de nosotros era distinto…

-Wiii! –Cantaba ni niño desde atrás, se veía feliz y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, como los de su padre.

Y pensar, tantas veces que rogué a Dios que Edward llegara a mi vida, y ahora eso sucede. Pero el viene por su hijo, el esta aquí por Evan. Y yo? Donde quedaron esos años de amor? Yo esperaba que llegara a mi con su caballo blanco y me rescatara a mi y a su hijo y ser felices, los tres. Ahora lo veía todo distinto, si, el era muy preocupado pero ¿Preocuparse por la madre de tu hijo es normal no? Pero eso o me decía nada, no me aclaraba los sentimientos y por desgracia mi corazón palpitaba mil veces mar rápido cuando nuestros ojos se topaban ¿seremos aluna vez los tres? ¿Y si el ya tenia otra? Se me hizo u nudo en la garganta al pensar eso, ¿Qué podría hacer yo ante esa situación? Morir del dolor, eso era lo único que se me ocurría en ese instante.

-Bella! Cuanto mas vas a estar ahí arriba? –Oí a lo lejos, la voz de Rosalie divertida.

Parpadee confundida, estaba en el auto de Edward frente a mi edificio, Edward estaba afuera del auto con mi hijo en brazos mirándome preocupado. ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

-Te has quedado soñando despierta, creo –Respondió Alice leyendo mi mente, me sonroje al notar la situación.

-Estas bien? –Pregunto Edward acercándose, me debatí entre mirarlo o no a los ojos, y no lo mire porque sabia que venia después de eso.

-Si… disculpa, creo que hoy no ha sido… un día… normal –Dije. Salí del Auto aun confundida, perdida en mi cabeza.

-Gracias por traernos –Agradecí a Edward, quien beso la frente de Evan y me lo paso. Mi hijo se veía tan feliz, tan alegre, y eso que aun no sabia que era u padre.

-Adiós –Se despidió Edward de todos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Adiós –Dijimos las tres a coro

-Adiós papi! –Grito Evan desde mis brazos.

Mi mundo se paralizo en ese mismo instante ¿Cómo iba ya a saberlo? ¿Era tan obvio? Evan había reconocido a su padre en unas horas?. Estaba paralizada mirando el volvo de Edward, el lo oyó porque se quedo inmóvil delante del volvo, se giro y v en su cara una felicidad que había visto solo en el campamento, hace 4 años. Corrió hasta mi y mi pequeño y me lo quito de los brazos.

-Adiós hijo –Despidió de mi hijo en sus brazos y Evan lo abrazo fuertemente. Quise una cámara, una video grabadora, pero lo único que tenia a mano era el móvil. Sin pensarlo fotografié la escena, con una enorme satisfacción. Si el hecho de que no fuéramos una "familia" normal no hacia esto menos hermoso. Extraño y hermoso.

----------*

-Bella, levántate ahora mismo te juro que quemo el único ejemplar original que tienes de Cumbres Borrascosas! –Amenazo Alice.

Muerta de miedo por su amenaza me levante aun medio adormilada, no tenia ganas de despertar la verdad, pero a mi amiguita se le ocurrió que ir al parque de diversiones era buena idea. Para Evan lo encontraba razonable, pero para 6 personas mayores de 20 años era un poco estupido, o quizás yo me he puesto aburrida.

Me fregué los ojos fastidiada, hoy no estaba de muy buen humor. Cuando abrí bien los ojos vi a Alice con mi maravilloso ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas en la mano izquierda y un encendedor en la mano derecha.

-Alice! –Dije enojada –Deja mi libro ahí, ya me he levantado

-No hasta que me dejes vestirte hoy –Me dijo con una malévola sonrisa

-No!-exclame –Deja mi libro ahí ahora Alice!

-Bueno… si tu quieres –Dijo con fingida inocencia, prendo el encendedor y lo acerco lentamente a mi libro

-basta Alice, ok, dejo que me vistas hoy, pero por favor deja mi libro ahí –suplique

-Eso quería escuchar –Dio saltitos en su lugar contenta y me paso el libro, suspire de alivio.

-Y Evan? –Pregunte

-Esta durmiendo, deja que yo lo cuido mientras. Ahora ve a ducharte! –Ordeno y salio de la habitación, suspire cansada.

Aun me parecía todo extraño, encontré a Edward, Evan encontró a su padre, estuve en medio de un choque, y volví a ver a mis amigos después de 4 años. Me extrañaba que Alice se acordara que un día le confesé que amaba mi ejemplar original de Cumbres Borrascosas, definitivamente me conocía mucho. Me duche tranquilamente sin pensar en nada.

-Alice! ¿Has visto mi móvil? –Pregunté cuando salí de mi habitación ya duchada, vestida y maquillada –obra de Alice -.

-Te ves preciosa Bella –Me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz, me gire y por acto inconciente me puse una mano en el corazón. ¿Qué hacia Edward en m apartamento a las 10 de la mañana? –Lamento asustarte, y no he forzado la puerta, Alice me abrió. –Me sonrió.

-Que haces aquí? –No pude evitar preguntar. ¿Qué se supone que hacia aquí?

-Alice nos ordeno venir aquí a estar hora, ¿no te había dicho?

-No – Me di el tiempo para observar a Edward. Llevaba unos jeans desgastados, una camisa azul con los dos primeros botones desbrochados y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos. Se veía terriblemente sexy, aun era al Adonis que conocí años atrás

-Estar hermosa –repitió, me sonroje y baje la mirada. Yo me sentía igual que siempre. Alice me había obligado a poner unos pantalones pitillos tipo jeans, unas botas negras, una blusa azul con detalles negros cerrada y cuello en v y una caquetá negra. Y también una boina del tono d mi ajustada blusa.

-Gracias –Me sonroje.

-Mama! Papa! –Escuche la voz de mi hijo a mis espaldas y me gire ara ver a Evan correr hacia mi. Me agache y abrí mis brazos para recibirlo y se lanzo contra mi y beso mi mejilla.

Sonreí ante mi hermoso hijo, llevaba el pelo desordenado como su padre, iba vestido muy mono –obra de Alice, supuse –Buenos días mi cielo –Salude.

-Buenos días mami –Me beso nuevamente la mejilla y se alejo de mi para ir hacia Edward. Le estiro los brazos ara que lo cogiera y este lo cogio con una enorme sonrisa –Buenos días papi –Lo abrazo fuerte y Edward lo apretó a el mirándome a mi. Pude ver la felicidad y algo más en sus brillantes orbes verdes. No podía evitar sonreír.

-Buenos días campeón –Saludo Edward a mi hijo y luego lo dejo en el piso.

-Bella! –oí la voz de Rose –Ven a desayunar o nos atrasaremos por tu culpa! –Me regaño

Rodé los ojos, me sentía como una niña regañada por su madre –Ya voy mama

Al llegar a la cocina me encontré con Emmett y Jasper, que ya estaba listos. Mi casa se había llenado y yo no me había dado cuenta. Me reí para mis adentros.

A la hora después estaba en el coche de Emmett, 7 personas dentro de un jeep, Emmett conducía, Rose iba de copiloto mientras que Jasper llevaba a Alice en su regazo y Edward llevaba a Evan en el suyo para dejarme un poco de espacio. Evan iba emocionadísimo dando saltitos en el regazo de su padre, gesto que aprendió de Alice. Mire por la ventana el paisaje, era todo tan extraño… hasta ayer yo estaba sola con mi hijo, y hoy ya estoy con mis amigos y con mi ex novio padre de mi hijo, mi hijo le dice papa a Edward sin siquiera explicarle nada ¿Cómo sabia? ¿Instinto de hijo?, al menos me ahorre cualquier tipo de explicación.

Llegamos al parque de diversiones, estaba repleto, los padres con sus hijos corrían por entrar a algún juego primero. Era un ambiente muy de familia, y yo me sentía bastante bien. Sentí una manito toma la mía y supe que era la de Evan, me gire para ver a Edward con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios… labios que deseaba tanto besar. Menee la cabeza, no me podía permitir esos tipos de pensamientos. Evan cogio la mano de Edward también, ahora si parecíamos una completa familia.

-Bella! Anda, vamos a la montaña rusa! –Me pidió Emmett como un niño de la edad de mi hijo. Rodee los ojos apunto de vomitar, aun así el era tan infantil.

-Que si me subo a algo mas vomito! –Dije agarrándome la panza en una banca, creo que parecía zombi. Me subí a un juego de un pulpito que giraba hasta marearnos. Todos iban muy bien, hasta Evan, pero yo me maree demasiado y pronto vomitaría. Y ahora todos se estaban riendo de mi, claro.

-Vamos Bella! ¿Dónde esta la mujer fuerte? –Se burlo Rose, la mire con furia. ¿Qué no veían que pronto moriría?.

-Eres una debilucha! –Se burlo Alice, Edward me miraba divertido con Evan en sus brazos, quien estaba riéndose de mi, también.

-Quieres ver que soy débil? –Ya estaba muy enojada –Pues me subiré a esa montaña rusa –Apunte a la montaña del parque mas grande y tenebrosa que había visto. Al mirar donde apunte se me revolvió el estomago al ver el carrito caer y a la gente gritar. Trague saliva, pero Isabella Swan no es ninguna cobarde.

-Bien –Dijeron a dúo Alice y Emmett con una sonrisa maligna en la cara. ¿Por qué tuve que abrir mi bocota? –Vamos

Todos nos encaminamos a la montaña rusa, la verdad me sentía como una estupida niña que quiso demostrar que era valiente cuando en realidad muere de susto y esta a punto de vomitar. Mi hijo me miraba preocupado, quizás cual seria mi cara.

-Mami, vas a vomitar? –Pregunto inocente.

Sonreí como pude ante la verdad de sus palabras –No mi amor. Solo me subiré a ese juego y saldré bien –Mentí

Me sonrió y siguió caminando de la mano de Edward, quien tenía una expresión preocupada y divertida en su cara. Cuando llegamos hicimos la fila para entrar al juego, mis piernas tiritaban antes de sentir toda esa adrenalina. Toco mi turno, pensé que subiríamos todos, pero solo se subió Emmett con Alice dejándome el carrito sola para mi. Me desespere, no quería ir sola ahí. Rose y Jasper se reían de mi desde atrás de la rejilla que dividía el juego del parque, les saque la lengua infantilmente y mi estomago se revolvía. Los tipos que manejan el juego comenzaron a poner los seguros de cada carrito, Emmett y Alice iban delante de mi cuchicheando, algo que no me importaba con el dolor de estomago que tenia. Cerré los ojos muerta, quería desmayarme ya para no sentir la subida, la bajada, las vueltas de cabeza, rece para desmayarme o que de algún lado saliera alguien con una pastilla para dormir. Pero nada. Pronto sentí que alguien aseguraba mi carrito y quise llorar, no abrí los ojos del miedo y la vergüenza, pensé que ya iba a vomitar.

Conté los segundos e intente calmar mi respiración, me sobresalte al sentir una mano en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con Edward a mi lado, con expresión preocupada y con el seguro ya puesto.

-Estas bien? –Pregunto acariciando mi mejilla suavemente, como si fuera de porcelana, sentí mil descargas eléctricas en mi piel, lo extrañaba tanto…

Negué débilmente con la cabeza. –Porque subiste? –pregunte con voz débil.

-porque tu expresión no es de alegría como la de los demás –Sonrió –Estas media verde –Me dijo y frunció el seño, examinándome con la mirada. Aun verde me sonroje.

El juego comenzó, los carritos comenzaron a moverse muy despacio, me altere y apreté la mano de Edward. ¿Desde cuando había tomado su mano? Bueno, ahora realmente no me importaba, estaba sufriendo ahí arriba, además, nunca fui una mujer adrenalinica, es mas, evitaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con vueltas y altura, maldito orgullo.

Edward me atrajo a el y hundí la cara en su pecho, feliz y asustada por la situación, y ahí comenzó mi tortura.

Vueltas, vueltas y mas vueltas, subir, bajar, a un lado, al otro, subir, bajar, vueltas de cabeza, y mas vueltas. Grite como si me estuvieran matando, podía oír las risas de Alice y Emmett, Edward me apretó contra el y no me dejo levantar la cabeza para mirar, me susurraba algo así como "tranquila Bella, ya termina" y me recordó a mi padre cuando era sobre protector. Vueltas, vueltas y mas vueltas interminables, arriba y abajo, pero aun así estaba feliz en los brazos de Edward, su característico aroma era el mismo, me apreté a el exageradamente, lo necesitaba, lo extrañaba, casi me pongo a llorar ahí mismo al sentirlo tan cerca mío. Estupido, lo se, ¿Pero quien me entiende si ni yo lo hago?

Por fin esa maldita cosa paro, yo veía todo borroso y no me podía poner en pie.

–Bella? –Oí la preocupada voz de Edward y sentí sus manos rodear mis mejillas.

-Estoy bien –mentí, mi voz era un asco, estaba apunto d vomitar.

-Ven, te ayudo –Me ayudo a ponerme en pie y me sonroje de la vergüenza, una mujer de 21 años no era capaz de ponerse en pie sola después de salir de una montaña rusa, quise enterrarme viva.

Cuando puse los pies en la tierra me fui de lado, estaba tan mareada que no podía estar derecha, veía casi todo borroso y mis ojos no se quedaban quietos o todo se movía a mi alrededor. Me sentí flotar y me di cuenta de que unos fuertes brazos me sostenían. Escuche a Alice regañar a Emmett y a Rose y Jasper reír de mi estado. Me aferre a los brazos que me llevaban y supe que era Edward por su aroma, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello, apunto de vomitar, pero su aroma me relajaba un poco.

-Mami! –Grito Evan asustado. Abrí los ojos y mire hacia abajo para verlo extendiendo sus manitos preocupado. Edward me puso en el suelo, habíamos, mas bien Edward había caminado varios metros lejos de la montaña rusa. Mis pies aun no se afirmaban bien así que Edward me sujetaba por la cintura. –Mami! Te has puesto amarilla –Me dijo Evan mirándome con sus orbes verdes

-Estoy bien cielo –Mi voz fue un asco y al hablar quise vomitar, por acto de reflejo gire mi cara y la hundí en el pecho de Edward, quien me apretó por la cintura –Creo… que vomitare –Susurre, pero aun así Edward logro escucharme.

Sin palabras me sentí flotar nuevamente y por miedo a marearme mas no abrí los ojos, luego escuche muchos cuchicheos de chicas y una puerta cerrarse.

-Bella, abre los ojos –Susurro Edward, su aliento choco con mi cara y alivio un poco mi mareo. Mis pies tocaron el suelo y lentamente abrí los ojos. Estábamos en un baño, en un cubículo donde apenas cabíamos los dos. Lentamente lo mire a los ojos, y creo poder haber visto mil recuerdos del ayer, mil besos y caricias, la lluvia y el amor, las risas. Todo. Pude ver la soledad en la que ambos nos fundimos y mis sentimientos ahora. Pude sentir mi corazón latir desbocado como en los viejos tiempos, pude sentir las mariposas golpear mi estomago. Todo, todo lo pude ver a través de sus ojos. –Bella… yo… -nos aceramos lentamente, nunca perdíamos la vista del otro, estábamos a solo una centímetros…

Sigue –rogué en mi cabeza - Vamos, que esperas –pensaba. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando sentí mi estomago salir por la boca, rápidamente me incline en el retrete y vomite hasta el alma. Bravo Bella, que bonita manera de matar el momento. Edward me quito el pelo de la cara mientras yo seguía vomitando, mis mejillas se sonrojaron ante la vergüenza, me sentí fatal, y no solo por mi estomago.

Edward acariciaba mi espalda dulcemente, cuando afín termine de votar todo me senté en el suelo muerta. Apoye la cabeza en la pared del cubículo y intente respirar calmadamente, al menos ya no me dolía el estomago. Oí las risitas de Edward y abrí los ojos, ahí estaba frente a mi con su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes, mirándome divertido y con cariño. Valla cara que debía tener yo después de vomitar hasta mi primera comida.

-Se puede saber de que te ríes? –pregunte con voz ronca. Me aclare la garganta

-Creo que no soy bienvenido aquí –contesto divertido

-A que te refieres? –No le entendía

-Estoy en el baño de damas encerrado en el cubículo con una mujer ¿no crees que se ve un poco extraño?

No lo había pensado, ¿estábamos en el baño de damas? Ósea, por eso los cuchicheos. Me reí débilmente –Claro que se vería extraño, si no fuera por el hecho de que la mujer esta vomitando

Se rió y su musical risa lleno mis oídos –Anda, que no quiero salir como un pervertido de aquí. –Se puso de pie y extendió sus manos para levantarme. Me puse de pie ya con más fuerzas y Salí del cubículo.

Todas las mujeres miraban a Edward como si se tratase de un pedazo de carne. Fruncí el ceño molesta, ¿que acaso nunca habían visto un hombre? Claro que si, pero no uno como Edward –me dijo mi mente. Fui al lavabo y me mire en el espejo, tenia un aspecto de enferma recuperada. Lave mi cara para sacarme el sudor de el mareo y refrescarme, luego me enjuague la boca y comí un dulce de menta. Todo esto con Edward observando, me sonroje y de su boca se formo una sonrisa.

Salimos del baño de mujeres con todas las hicas vueltas locas por Edward, con las hormonas revolucionadas cuchicheaban entre ellas, unos celos me invadieron y me apoye en el brazo de Edward con la tonta excusa de que aun me sentía mal, me miro con agradecimiento seguramente entendiendo lo que quería hacer me tomo de la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo, cosa que agradecí ya que su aroma me relajaba mucho.

Caminamos sin decir palabra, me sentía como la adolescente en peligro y el maravilloso príncipe salvándola, aunque mi príncipe me había salvado muchas veces ya, ahora de adulta también.

-Como estas Bella? –pregunto Emmett preocupado de verdad.

-Mejor –Respondí con evidente mejor voz, descargar mi estomago me había hecho muy bien.

-Vamos! No le arruinemos la tarde a Evan. Ustedes quédense aquí mientras lo llevo a recorrer los juegos –Salto Alice con una traviesa sonrisa. Mi hijo me miro rogándome que le ir dejara ir. Asentí.

Los chicos se fueron dejándome a mi y a Edward solo, supuse que seria una táctica de Alice, conociéndola…

-De verdad estas mejor? –pregunto Edward girando mi cara desde el menton.

No respondí por miedo a hablar alguna estupidez debido a mi estado de hipnotización. Edward se iba acercando cada vez mas y las mariposas me hacían un agujero en el estomago. ¿Y que importaba lo demás ahora? ¿Cuánto espere por aquel beso?. No quise seguir pensando, en realidad tampoco podía con los labios de Edward tan cerca de los míos. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al observar detenidamente sus perfectos y carnosos labios. La electricidad se podía sentir entre ambos, lo amaba, lo seguí amando y sus labios me llamaban…

-EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!

* * *

_Siiiii, lo se, he emorado mucho. Pero he sufrido un blokeo temporal. :S Me ha costado mucho escribir este ap, de verdad. TT ADemas, casi no me queda tiempo, tengo ensayos con mi banda, el colegio, los examenes, etc, me quita mucho tiempo, sobre todo los de la banda._

_Bueno, pido mil disculpas por el atraso, intentare subir lo antes posible, de verdad. En cuanto a los cap, kreo ke alomejor alargare mas la historia. _

_Que le habra sucedido a Evaan? :o Prox cap._

_Besoteeeeees._

_pk.-¨_

_espero sus reviews_


	26. ¿Donde esta Evan?

_Primero que todo pido disculpas por el enorme atraso... abajo estan las explicaciones _

_Besa mis ojos cerrandose  
Ayúdeme a dormir sin ti que estoy tan perdido  
Lloro esta noche  
Díme por qué  
No puedo vivir sin su calido abrazo_

Porqué no una noche más  
un ultimo beso de adiós  
mi dulce amor esta noche  
Espero que las estrellas todavía expliquen su nombre  
Cierro los ojos y Tu eres lo unico que veo...  


* * *

**Capitulo 26**

**¿Donde esta Evan?**

Me altere de sobremanera al escuchar el nombre de mi hijo en tan desesperado grito. ¿Qué sucedía? Me pregunte y me aleje rápidamente del rostro de Edward. No me di tiempo ni para pensar en lo antes sucedido y me gire rápidamente a la dirección de donde provenía el grito. Mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido cuando vi a Alice llorar desconsolada en los brazos de Jasper, el le acariciaba la cabeza intentando calmarla, pero era obvio que el no estaba mejor. A su lado Emmett miraba por sobre todas las cabezas también con expresión afligida, buscaba algo. Rose estaba enojada, se movía de alla para aca hasta que la perdi de vista. Busque con la mirada a mi bebe, y me sorprendí al no verlo cerca de los chicos. Me asuste, pensando mil y un barbaridades, casi sin darme cuenta ya mis pies corrían hasta Alice. Al parecer Edward también habia reaccionado ya que escuche que llamaba mi nombre a mis espaldas pero los ignore, mas preocupada por lo que podía ocurrirle a Evan.

Llegue con la respiración agitada a donde estaba la duendecillo y Jasper –Que sucedió? –pregunte

-yo… -sollozaba Alice –No lo se… el estaba aquí.. y luego… -Se lanzo a llorar de nuevo dejandome a mi perpleja. Comencé a enfurecerme ¿Dónde estaba Evan?

-Evan se ha perdido –dijo Jasper sin darle vueltas al asunto. Me quede perpleja al escuchar sus palabras… ¿Qué Evan que?

-¿!COMO QUE SE HA PERDIDO?! –Grite enojada, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacia tome a Alice de los hombros desesperada -¿Dónde esta Evan? –Pregunte alterada.

Como que mi hijo se habia perdido? Donde estaba? Si le paso algo? Si alguien se lo llevo? Quise abofetear a Alice, pues ella estaba a cargo de el, pero en ese momento que paso la idea por mi cabeza comencé a reaccionar. Ella no tenia la culpa de nada…

Es mas, me senti una mala madre por estar casi besándome con Edward que con mi bebe. Soy una mala madre… -me reprendia mentalmente.

¿Dónde encontrar a Evan aquí, entre mas de 1000 personas?

-Disculpa Alice –Dije al notar que ella estaba peor que yo, lloraba desconsoladamente. La solte de los hombros intentando pensar, pero mi mente se bloqueo.

-Que sucedió? Alice, ¿Por qué lloras? –Preguntó una voz masculina a mis espaldas, Edward.

Su voz me hizo volver a pensar, y una cosa paso por mi mente: Buscar a Evan.

-Evan se ha perdido Edward –Dije rapidamente, mi voz sonó muy preocupada.

-Que? Como que se ha perdido? Alice, ¿no estaba con tigo? –Pregunto Edward algo alterado, lo menos que necesitábamos eran 2 histéricos y una llorona.

-Dejen de decirle cosas a Alice, ahora es mejor que nos organicemos y busquemos por el parque. Emmett ya ha ido con los guardias, asi que pongámonos en marcha. Mientras este aquí no pasara nada –Dijo Jasper calmando un poco en ambiente.

-Esta bien –Mi voz sono fuerte y autoritaria, aunque aun tenia ese toque de preocupación. –Edward, tu ven con migo, Alice y Jasper, quiero que paseen por todos los juegos de niños que encuentren. Si le gusto mucho uno debe estar por ahí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los otros lugares –Ordene.

Alice me miro y en sus ojos solo pude ver culpa y arrepentimiento, aun no paraba de llorar –Alice- dije suavemente y me acerque a ella –Todo va bien, no fue tu culpa. Ahora manten la calma que necesitamos de tu ayuda para encontrar a Evan –le di un fuerte abrazo y me aleje de ella.

Edward se encontraba callado, sabia que se comia su rabia para no descargarse con Alice. Lo tome del hombro y el parecio percatarse de mi precensia, ya que me miro y sus ojos se iluminaron. Casi me deja sin aliento, pero debia encontrar a Evan –Vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo –Le dije, el solo asintio con la cabeza y tomo mi mano como si estuviéramos casados. Quizás, en otro momento me hubiera molestado, pero ahora no me importaba nada, primero tenia que encontrar a mi hijo.

Recorrimos varios lugares del parque, buscamos hasta bajo las rocas y no encontrábamos nada de Evan. Pasaron 3 horas y nada de nada, mi hijo no aparecía. Llamabamos a Alice y a Emmett para que nos mantuvieran informado, pero siempre respondian lo mismo: "No hay rastro de Evan". Yo estaba realmente asustada, trate de mantenerme fuerte pero me fue imposible, ahora caminaba junto con Edward llorando desconsoladamente, y el me decia constantemente: ''Calma Bella, ya lo encontraremos''. Pero podia notar que el estaba igual de alterado que yo e igual de asustado.

-Disculpe, ha visto a un niño de 4 años, tiene el pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes… -Y asi era una y otra vez, a cualquier persona que se me curzara, unos me ignoraban y otros simplemente me decian que no lo habia visto. Edward buscaba hasta entre los matorrales y me Evan no aparecia. En algunos momentos vi que Edward estaba un poco palido. Pense que era por el frio que hacia.

4 horas y nada, yo ya no aguantaba la desesperación, lloraba y lloraba mientras Edward seguia con su trabajo. De pronto se acerco a mi con la cara descompuesta de pura preocupación, parecia que tambien iba a llorar –Bella –Susurro como si buscara un apoyo. Obviamente yo no estaba mejor que el, pero ahora estabamos nosotros dos solos, los padres de un pequeño desaparecido. –Bella, ¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto desesperado, intentando darse fuerzas.

No respondi, solo lo abrase, lo aprete a mi como si mi vida dependiera de ello y escondi la cara en su pecho. El tambien me apretujo y yo deje correr las lagrimas libremente, no quería ni pensar con la desesperación que tenia, queria a mi hijo a mi lado ahora mismo. Y seguia llorando en el pecho de mi amado, como cuando íbamos a ese bendito campamento que tantas experiencias nos dio. Edward olia exactamente que hace 4 años, con ese perfume natural de su cuerpo. El hundio la cara en mi hombro y senti sus tibias lagrimas caer en el. Verlo llorar me hizo sentir peor, pero no podia, tenia que estar fuerte para encontrar a mi hijo. Pero ¿Cómo si ver al hombre que amo tan vulnerable? Ya no sabia que hacer… necesitaba a mi hijo cerca, necesitaba escuchar la suave voz de mi bebe y asi poder sonreir y ver sonreir a Edward con migo. ¿Dónde estas cielo?

Las horas seguian pasando y cada vez estábamos mas demacrados, estaba horrible después de tanto llorar y de tanta angustia no queria ni comer. El parque ya iba a cerrar y Evan no aparecia. No queria ni pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien se lo haya llevado, Evan debia estar escondido en algun lugar…

-Le avisaron a la policia? –Pregunto Emmett serio. Por primera vez en mi vida lo veia tan serio y triste. Rose estaba igual que Emmett, pero ella estaba enojada con Alice por su descuido.

-No, tenia esperanzas en encontrarlo pronto –Respondi agotada recargándome en Edward quien me abrazaba por la cintura y se mantenia en silencio.

-Pues, creo que es hora de que des aviso a la poli, Bella –Decia Jasper y Alice se mantenia callada y triste, lagrimas silenciosas caian por sus mejillas de duende. Sabia que aun se sentia culplable y ya me habia cansado de decirle que no era culpable.

-Una ultima vuelta y llamamos a la policia –Dijo Edward. Me sorprendí al escucharlo pues se habia pasado la mitad de la tarde en silencio.

-Esta Bien –Respondimos todos.

Nos separamos, fuimos por el lado de la gran ruleta del parque. A mi me asustaba solo mirarla, tan alta y tantas vueltas. Caminamos en silencio, ya casi no habia gente en el parque y la poca que habia sonreia feliz y comia algodones de azucares con sus familiares, mientras que para nosotros es la noche mas horrible de todas.

Caminamos unos minutos observando el lugar con la esperanza de ver a un pequeño pelicobrizo saltando alrededor de nosotros, pero no aparecia nada por ahí. El silencio se hizo doloroso y la noche fria. Yo andaba desabrigada asi que me apegue a Edward con la intencion de entrar en calor. El noto mi intencion y me rodeo con el brazo derecho dandome un poco de calor. No se veia nada y las estrellas eran mas notorias, queria llorar hasta quedar seca y gritar hasta que me durmiera, pero no podia. Los nervios me mataban y me sentia mal, no habia comido nada desde temprano, pero no podia, tenia que seguir buscando a Evan, yo sabia que el estaba aquí.

Edward paro en seco, asustandome. Lo mire perpleja preguntandome que sucedia, iba a abrir mi boca cuando una enorme sonrisa en sus labios me hizo dudar. Segui su mirada y encontre lo que tanto buscaba. Evan estaba sentado en una roca, su pelo cobrizo estaba desordenado y tiritaba de frio, tenia la cabeza entre las manos y tiritaba como si estuviera llorando. Esa imagen no era para sonreir, supuse que la alegria de encontrarlo hizo apareceer esa sonrisa en los labios de Edward.

Corrimos tomados de la mano en direccion a mi hijo, parecia que no llegaba nunca hasta que pude oir ss pequeños sollozos. Eso me rompio el corazon, mi pequeño lloraba y tenia frio, no debe de haber comido nada si estubo casi todo el dia desaparecido.

-Evan! –Grite con alegria de haberlo encontrado. El levanto la mirada y sus ojitos verdes estaban rojos, al verme se le ilumino la mirada.

-Mami! Papi! –Grito, estaba un poco ronco, seguro se tomo un resfriado.

Corri hacia el aun de la mano de Edward y lo abrase muy fuere, mi corazon se tranquilizo al sentirlo entre mis brazos tranquilito y protegido. Edward nos abrazo a los dos protectoramente, beso ambas cabezas con amor y ternura.

-Dios mio, que susto me has dado Evan –Murmuro Edward aun abrazado a nosotros. Se sentia bien estar unidos de esa forma, quisiera que toda la vida estuviéramos asi, Edward, mi hijo y yo, como una familia feliz –Donde estabas campeon? –Pregunto a Evan

-Yo… Yo queria ir a la ruleta. Tia Alice decia que después y yo queria en ese momento.. –Dijo y bajo su cabecita –Asi que me escape. No me dejaron subir por ir solito y después no encontre a nadie. –Murmuro

-Esta bien cariño, lo importante esque ahora estamos todos juntos –Le dije y bese su frente. Edward se levanto y extrañe sus brazos, pero tenia que disimularlo. Vi que se saco su cazadora y me la tendio, quedando solamente en camisa –Envuelve a Evan en esto, llamare a los chicos –Me sonrió torcidamente y saco su Black Berry del bolsillo.

Obedeci y arrope a Evan en la cazadora y el comenzo a toser. Seguro se resfriaría. Escuche como Edward hablaba con Emmett y le decia que nos veiamos en el estacionamiento. Mientras el hablaba yo apretaba a mi hijo contra mi, respirando tranquilamente sabiendo que estaba con migo, y botando toda esa desesperación y angustia que tenia.

-Listo –dijo la aterciopelada voz de Edward.-Vamos al auto, hace mucho frio. –Me paso un brazo por la cintura y comenzamos a caminar juntos, los tres.

Era una noche muy helada, claro que en diciembre no podia esperar una ola de calor. Me estremeci ante una corriente de aire y aprete a Evan para que no le llegara en frio, y ahí note que Edward solo llevaba una camisa azul y ni si inmutaba ante el frio que hacia.

-Edward, te vas a enfermar –Dije preocupada. No me gustaba la idea de ver al padre de mi hijo enfermo.

-Estoy bien Bella, no tengo frio –Me dijo y parecia verdad.

Frunci el ceño, no tenia que pasarle para que se abrigara, asi que procure llegar mas rapido al auto y a la calefacción. A los minutos llegamos al estacionamiento y los chicos ya nos esperaban, Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie quien llevaba un enorme abrigo, gorros y guantes, al igual que Alice y Jasper. Parece que los unicos que no nos preocupamos fuimos nosotros tres. A pesar del frio pude ver que Edward tenia un poco de sudor en la frente, pero con el frio que hacia era imposible que fuera por exceso de actividad.

-Enano! Que susto nos has dado! –Grito Emmett y me arrebato a Evan de los brazos, mi hijo comenzo a reir y abrazo a Emmett

-Evan! Como estas cariño? –Pregunto Alice quien salto al lado de Emmett y luchaba por arrebatarle a Evan de los brazos.

Jasper nos dijo que le habian dicho a los guardias que ya lo habiamos encontrado asi que podiamos ir a casa tranquilos, pero no nos dejaron ya que entre ellos 4 jugaban abrazaban a Evan como si no lo hubiran visto en años. Me encantaba que mis amigos quisieran tanto a mi hijo, de verdad no lo esperaba. Es emocionante ver como de un dia para otro ya no estaba sola, ahora habian 5 personas apoyandome y dandome su cariño, bueno y uno en especia, aunque no sabia bien que sentia por mi después de tanto tiempo. ¿Era posible de que se haya acabado el amor de su parte? Bueno, si hubiera sido asi no hubiera tratado de besarme...

Una tos me saco de mis pensamientos, Segui la direccion del sonido y vi que Edward estaba apoyado en el volvo y masajeaba sus sienes con los ojos cerrados. Preocupada me acerque a el

-Edward, estas bien? –Pregunte

-Estoy bien –Respondio y levanto la mirada. Sus ojos estaban mas rojos y las gotitas de sudor de su frente habia aumentado.

Toque su frente y senti quemar mi mano ¡Dios mio, Edward ardia en fiebre!. Corrio a cara intentando que no lo tocara, pero aun asi pude notar la fiebre. Frunci el ceño, Edward se habia enfermado por estar asi con este frio.

-Edward, estas ardiendo en fiebre –dije mas como un regaño

-Estoy bien Bella, no te preocupes –Se veía debil y su voz estaba debil, aunque intenteaba hacerse el fuerte ya veia que se desvanecía.

Sin preguntar siquiera puse su brazo sobre mis hombros para soportar su peso y lo lleve al asiento del copiloto del Mercedes de Edward que habia ido a buscar Jasper cuando buscábamos a Evan, ya que si teníamos que salir algo rapido no podíamos llevarnos el Jeep de Emmett y dejar a los demas ahí en el parque.

Abri la puerta del copiloto y Edward se quedo quieto, mirandome dudoso con el ceño levemente fruncido. Lo mire fijo, ordenándole con la mirada que subiera al auto sin reclamar.

-No ire ahí –Dijo apuntando el asiento deel copiloto del auto –Yo condusco –Dijo intentando ser firme, pero la tos lo obligo a flaquear.

Sabia que Edward odiaba ir de copiloto, era como una tortura para el no poder conducir el auto. –Edward Anthony Cullen, si no te subes en este instante te subiré yo misma –Dije seria y mirandolo fijamente.

Edward me miro intentando competir con mi mirada, pero sus orbes esmeraldas no me ganaron y la tos lo hicieron rendirse. Edward se subio al asiento de copiloto de mala gana y antes de que cerrara la puerta le estire la mano para que me pasara las llaves. Con un suspiro de rendición me tendio las llaves y yo las acepte con una sonrisa. Cerre la puerta y abri el cofre del auto para ver si habia una manta o algo para abrigarlo un poco. Por suerte Edward tenia en su auto una manta de polar, la saque y volvi a la puerta. Mire a través del vidrio y vi que tenia los ojos cerrados y su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de el asiento. Abri la puerta intentando no hacer mucho movimiento y lo cobije como a un niño pequeño, el abrio los ojos y me miro con agradecimiento, le sonrei y bese su frente como si fuera un niño y volvi a cerrar la puerta.

Camine hasta el auto de Emmett donde estaban todos aun con Evan jugando. Evan estaba comiendo chocolate con Emmett, ambos con bigotes de chocolate como si fueran unos bebes. De Evan lo podia esperar, pero ver a Emmett embarrado de chocolate era algo muy gracioso.

-Hey chicos –Todos se voltearon a verme –Me llevo a Edward con migo, esta enfermo –Informe

-Que le paso? –Pregunto Rose

-Esta con fiebre, creo que se ha cogido una gripe –Les conte.

-Oh, bien. Es preferible que no lo molestemos ¿Lo llevaras tu? –Pregunto la duendecillo con una mirada picara, como si supiera algo. La mire interrogante y asenti. –Bien, vamos chicos ya es media noche –Ordeno la duendecillo y me guiño un ojo.

Me despedí de todos y cogi a Evan en brazos y lo lleve al mercedes de Edward –Mami, papa tiene gripe? –Pregunto con inocencia y sus ojitos se cerraban por el sueño

-No lo se cariño, pero estara bien, te lo prometo –Asegure ante su cara de preocupación

-Si esta enfermito le dare un beso para que se cure como lo haces tu cuando me hago una herida –Me dijo mi hijo con una sonrisa. Sonrei ante su ternura e inocencia

-Esta bien mi amor, seguro que se cura. Ahora duerme cariño. –Bese su frente y mi hijo cerro sus ojitos.

Llegue al auto y puse a Evan atraz con el cinturón de seguridad. Edward tenia los ojos cerrados y supuse que estaba durmiendo, toque su frente y parece que ardia mas que antes.

Conduci preocupada por Edward, no queria dejarlo solo en su apartamento en ese estado. ¿Quién lo cuidaria? No llamaria ni Alice ni a Emmett, no queria molestarlos... admeas yo podia cuidarlo, me sentiria culpable si no lo hiciera. Pense en llevarlo a su apartamento, pero yo no podria verlo toda la noche sin saber donde estaban las cosas ni nada, asi que decidi que se quedaria esta noche en mi apartamento.

Llegue a mi edificio y estacione el auto donde antes estaba mi audi –ahora en el taller por el choque – y apague el motor. Me gire para mirar a Edward quien justo en ese instante Edward abrio los ojos débilmente y se mostro sorprendido. Luego se giro a mi y parecio confundirse mas, yo le sonrei.

-Llegamos a mi apartamento –Le dije y Sali del auto sin dejarle nisiquiera preguntar. Saque a Evan del asiento de atrás y estaba totalmente dormido, asi que lo cogi cuidadosamente. Edward salio del auto y se apoyo en el, todavía se veia que estaba mal. Se quedo quieto como esperando algo mientras yo cogia mi cartera y apreté el boton para que las puertas se cerraran automáticamente. Edward me miro curioso

-ehm…Bella –Murmuro con voz debil, lo mire y la confusión se notaba en su cara –Me das las llaves para irme a casa? –Pregunto aun con esa voz debil.

Frunci el ceño –Tu te quedaras aquí Edward –Anuncie.

-Que? –Dijo dudoso y sorprendido –No puedo… Bella no quiero molestarte, puedo conducir hasta mi apartamento..

-Hoy te quedaras con migo –interrumpi –No te dejare ir solo en ese estado. –Le dije ahora con voz dulce

Me miro aun decidido a irse y yo meti las llaves de su auto a mi bolso, dandole a entender que no lo dejaria ir. El me miro con el ceño fruncido y luego miro al cielo como hablando con Dios –Siempre tan cabezota… -Dijo como para si mismo

-Te he oido Cullen –Bromee –Vamos, no quiero que mueras de hipotermia –el estacionamiento estaba en el subterraneo y hacia mucho frio.

-Voy mama –Bromeò y yo rei. Camino a mi lado casi arrastrando los pies, de verdad no se veia muy bien.

Entramos al edificio y salude al conserje quien me miraba interrogante al llegar con un hombre, rode los ojos, siempre son tan entrometidos. Recien en el elevador pude ver que Edward estaba mas palido de lo normal y tenia unas ojeras pronunciadas, me reprendi mentalmente por no haberme dado cuenta antes, quisas de que hora que se sentia mal.

Llegamos a la puerta del apartamento e hice milagros para poder sacar las llaves de mi cartera con Evan en los brazos. Abri la puerta rapidamente y prendi todas las luces del apartamento. Le deje paso a Edward quien entro con una sonrisa debil.

Ahora cuidaria de el, y espero que todo sea como antes...

* * *

**Primero que todo, pido mil disculpas a todas las lectoras por la demora. La verdad esque no podia subir chap porque la inspiracion decidio abandonarme y porque no he tenido tiempo.**

**De verdad, me sentia muy culpable cada vez que leia sus hermosisimos reviews en mi correo, me daban ganas de golpearme a mi misma por hacerlas esperar (ya que yo odio cuando no suben chap) peor de verdad, no me fue posible. He tenido muchos compromisos, trabajos, examenes, ensayos y 0 inspiracion :(**

**Lamento de corazon toda la esp**

**era, y prometo subir capitulo lo antes posible. Tengo parte del next chap, asi que solo falta seguir y rogar a Dios la inspiracion. **

**Se que es inperdonable toda la demora, pero esas son mis excusas y creanme que me ha costado continuar con destinados, y mas con Mon Ange, siento mucho no subir cap hace mas de 2 meses, pero no puedo.**

**Bueno... **

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, si no porfavor haganmelo saber. Disculpen la falta de ortografia pero he subido rapidisimo y no pude siquiera revisarlo, pero ya la culpa me calcomia :(**

**Un besote enorme mis niñas, y gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mi ausencia, pero de verdad es solo un colapso.**

**Espero sus reviews mis niñas, besotes para todas y espero que lo hayan disfrutado... aunque yo no quede satisfecha con lo que escribi :(**

**¿Que pasara entre Edward y Bella en el prox cap :O?**

**Bueno, sin mas**

**Kiss And Bites.-**

**Pk.´-***

* * *

_ciber tomates, ciber balazos, ciber nadas, ciber rosas , REVIEWS :D_

* * *


	27. Te extrañe

_TE AMO MI THOM(L) ESTAREMOSPRONTOJUNTOSLOJUROAMOR:D_**

* * *

**

_Soñé que estaba perdido  
Estabas tan asustada  
Pero nadie escuchó  
Porque a nadie le importaba  
Después de mi sueño  
Me levanté con este miedo  
Qué estoy dejando  
¿Cuando terminé aquí?_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Capitulo 27_**

**_Te Extrañe_**

Edward entro a casa dudoso, supuse que debía estar un poco confundido con mi actitud. Quizás no debería importarme, pero no podía dejarlo ir. A pesar de todo el es el padre de mi hijo y no me gustaría que Evan lo viera enfermo –para que te mientes Isabella, sabes que son simples excusas. –

Y lo eran, sabias que lo amaba con toda mi alma aun al pasar tantos años. Pero no se lo diría, no sabia que sentía el por mi y no sabia mucho que había pasado en esos 4 años que no estuve con el. Me daba miedo un rechazo o un "Lo siento, peor no siento lo mismo" de su parte, le temía mucho al adiós y no quería perderlo.

-Lindo apartamento –elogio y me miro profundamente

Me sonroje ante su mirada –Gracias. Espera un poco, siéntate mientras dejo a Evan en su cama.

Prendí rápidamente la calefacción –aun con Evan en brazos – y corrí a la habitación de Evan. No se como, pero en 5 minutos Evan estaba con pijama y dormía placidamente envuelto en su cama.

Volví a la sala corriendo, y ahí estaba mi Edward, medio acostado en el sofá con el brazo sobre la frente y los ojos cerrados, se veía peor que antes.

-Edward, por Dios –Murmure cuando corrí hacia el, se movió un poco –Edward, ¿desde que hora que te sientes mal? –pregunte mientras tomaba el termómetro que tenia en el botiquín que "Casualmente" estaba al lado del sofa sin que yo lo hubiese dejado ahí. Eso me parecía obra de la duendecillo.

-Desde… mas o menos las 3 que me dolía la cabeza, después me sentí peor –Contesto casi sin voz.

Le hice abrir la boca y puse el termómetro como me había enseñado una enfermera -¿Desde las tres? Porque no me dijiste? –Pregunte sintiéndome algo culpable.

-No quería preocuparte, además estábamos buscando a Evan –Respondió

El termómetro marco 40 grados. –Oh, Edward. –Suspire- Vamos, levantate para ir a la cama. –sin protestar se puso de pie, lo ayude a levantarse y recién ahí pense: ¿Dónde lo haría dormir? Mi apartamento era pequeño y no tenia habitación de invitados… asi que no quedaba mas opción que mi cama, yo podria dormir en el sofá… o con Evan.

Ayude a Edward a llegar a mi cuarto y se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados, estaba mas palido que antes y ahora tosía. Me mordí el labio con preocupación, la camisa de Edward era incomoda para dormir y yo no tenia ropa de hombre. Mire hacia la ventana meditando que hacer cuando vi en el tocador una muda de ropa y un papelito blanco. Me acerque y cogi el papelito

Me lo agradecerás después Bella.

Alice.

Alice, mi pequeña amiga habia dejado unos pantalones de buzo y una polera blanca de hombre, y al lado una teñida de dia, unos jeans desgastados y una camisa caqui. Sonrei involuntariamente, Alice siempre sabía todo.

Tome el buzo y la polera y me acerque a Edward quien estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados.

-Toma esto, póntelo mientras yo busco compresas y medicamentos. –Le ordene.

Abrió un poco los ojos y sus orbes esmeraldas me penetraron –Gracias –Murmuro. Sonrei y bese nuevamente su frente. Me sentia bien cuidando de el, senti que el siempre tuvo que estar con migo y me convencí de que lo amaba mas que antes. Me sonroje y salí de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad.

Cogi una toalla pequeña, un recipiente con agua fria y busque unos medicamentos para la gripe y fiebre. Suspire mientras esperaba el tiempo que creia necesario para que se cambiara. Pensé como habian cambiado las cosas, como de un ser que intentaba odiar por lo que pensé que habia hecho, ahora lo cuidaba y amaba con toda mi alma. Como quería que se quedara para siempre, que fuéramos una verdadera familia, como deseaba poder besarlo después de tantos años sin poder hacerlo.

Suspire y camine hasta la habitación, Edward ya estaba cambiado y tendido en la cama acurrucado en si mismo y tiritaba como se tuviera frio, aun ardiendo en fiebre.

-Vamos Eddie, entra en la cama –Dije con cariño.

Edward sonrió ante el apodo que siempre ha odiado –Sabes, en ti Eddie no suena mal –comento mientras se metía en la cama.

Me rei y puse la compresa en su cabeza, su expresión se relajo notablemente y suspiro con alivio.

Lo observe, sus facciones eran tan perfectas, el era tan perfecto que parecía irreal, y ahora lo veía tan vulnerable frente a mi. El abrió sus ojos y me miro, aun enfermo sus ojos tenian ese brillo perfecto que me hacia suspirar, me perdi en su mirada como tantas veces lo hice antes, y me arrepentí mil veces por haber huido. Pero lo hecho echo esta, y yo no podia cambiar el pasado.

Sali de mi trance y parpadee repetidamente, al parecer no habia cerrado os ojos y ahora me escocían. Cogi en silencio la toalla de la frente de Edward y la moje en el recipiente. Pase la toalla por toda su cara en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de nuestras respiraciones y la mirada de Edward en mis ojos. Me sonroje al sentirme observada, y seguí pasando la toalla delicadamente por sus suave piel. Repetí el procedimiento muchas veces hasta que pensé que era suficiente y que Edward debía descansar.

-Bueno –Dije mientras quitaba la toalla y puse mi mano en su frente, su temperatura había disminuido –Es hora de dormir –Dije con una sonrisa -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor –dijo con una leve sonrisa. Su rostro estaba sonrosado, supuse por la fiebre.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí al closet para coger un pijama. Tome el primero que encontré que era un short de rayas rosas y verdes con una polera de tiras verde.

-Donde dormirás –Pregunto Edward de repente.

Me gire con el pijama en la mano –Con Evan –dije rápidamente

Edward frunció el seño, se veía adorable –Bella, yo puedo ir al sofa, no dejare que duermas incomoda por mi culpa –Decía mientras se incorporaba.

-No, no y no señor, usted se queda aquí –dije con voz autoritaria y lo empuje nuevamente a la cama, ganándome un quejido de parte de el quien se cruzo de brazos con el seño fruncido –Estaré bien, ahora descansa.

-pero…

-Pero nada. –Interrumpí. –Ahora duerme Edward –me miro y con un suspiro se dio por vencido. Solte una risita –Buenas noches Eddie –me despedí y Sali de la habitación mientras oía un bufido de su parte.

Me dirigi al baño de visitas con una enorme sonrisa, tener a Edward en mi casa era algo extraño. Me sentia bien con el aquí, era como si fuera parte de este lugar. Y asi era, si yo no hubiera sido tan boba quizás estaría viviendo con migo y con mi hijo sin problemas…

Pero ya no quería pensar en eso. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, tenia una sonrisa enorme que hace mucho que no veia. Me cepille los dientes y tome mi largo cabello en una coleta alta. Me puse el pijama rápidamente y Sali del baño. Me senté en el sofá y me tire a lo largo de el pensando, meditando. Suspire un millon de veces perdida en mis ensoñaciones, imaginando la realidad si Edward durmiera aquí. Y asi, con una enorme sonrisa y un suspiro me dormí.

No sabia cuanto habia dormido pero para mi parecía que era un segundo cuando de pronto senti un dolor punzante en el cuello. Me removí incomoda aun medio dormida, cuando la "Comoda" superficie donde me encontraba fue sustituida por una mas ligera, como si estuviera flotando. Un aroma maravilloso llego a mi, era un perfume masculino, exquisito. Me apegue mas a la superficie -que mas bien parecian fuertes brazos-que emitía ese aroma maravilloso y suspire contenta.

De pronto, esa ligera superficie y ese aroma maravilloso fueron sustituidas por otra cosa, mas comoda pero menos dulce como la otra donde me encontraba unas suaves cobijas me cubrieron y pude sentir un suave beso en mi frente. Fruncí el seño, yo quería de vuelta ese aroma que inundaba mis pulmones. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta que estaba en mi dormitorio y puede ver una figura alta y musculosa entre la oscuridad. No tuve que pensar mucho para darme cuenta que era Edward quien estaba de pie saliendo por la puerta.

-Edward –llame aun acostada, tenia mucho sueño.

La figura se giro hacia mi y pude distinguir sus ojos en la oscuridad. –Quédate con migo, por favor –Pedi. No se porque ni de donde saque la valentía para pedirle eso a mi ex novio padre de mi hijo, pero lo necesitaba.

-Que? –Pregunto, sus ojos brillaron mas en la oscuridad.

-Duerme aquí, por favor –Pedi nuevamente, casi sumida en el sueño.

Edward lo medito un segundo y luego se acerco a mi, dudoso, se quedo de pie al lado de la cama. Palmee el lugar de mi lado como una invitación y abrí las sabanas para que entrara. Edward se metio a la cama y ese aroma inundo mis fosas nasales, junto con el calor emanado de su cuerpo.

Sonrei, tranquila, satisfecha, sintiendo que esta cama no era para mi sola, si no que para Edward y yo. Me apegue mas a su cuerpo que aun tenia temperatura, pero no me importo. Me abrase a el inundándome de felicidad y hundiendo mi cara en su pecho, feliz de estar con el. Unos brazos me abrazaron por las caderas y me apegaron mas a el, acariciando suavemente mi espalda.

-Duerme mi amor, yo velare tus sueños –y un beso en la cabeza fue lo ultimo que senti antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

----

La luz de el sol en mi cara me hicieron despertar, pero no deseaba abrir los ojos aun. Hundí la cara en la almohada con intenciones de seguir durmiendo, cuando un exquisito perfume salio de ella. Conocía perfectamente ese aroma, era el de Edward. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue la cara de mi amado a unos centímetros de la mía. Irradiaba una paz enorme, sus facciones de angel caído eran tranquilas y hermosas. Respiraba tranquilamente y tenia un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Recordaba algo de lo de ayer, pero pense que era solo un sueño, pero no. ¿Yo habia sido capaz de pedirle a Edward dormir con migo? No es que no haya dormido con el antes, pero aun asi era extraño.

Inconcientemente acaricie su cara, recorrí con mi pulgar sus facciones, no queriendo olvidar cada parte de el. Mis dedos recorrieron sus parpados, bajaron por su nariz simétrica y luego sus labios, sus perfectos labios. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y yo sonreí con el, sabia que aun estaba dormido por su respiración y su paz. Me sentia tan completa con el aquí que no quería que se fuera nunca.

Toque su frente con intenciones de medir su temperatura, y suspire satisfecha al notas que estaba completamente normal. Bese su frente como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo y me levante para preparar el desayuno para mis dos hombres. Me rei al pensar en Evan y Edward como mis hombrecitos.

Eran las 9 de la mañana, era temprano aun. Me cepille los dientes rápidamente y me arme la coleta de nuevo, con la enorme sonrisa en la cara. Tarareando "Lave out all the rest" de linkin park me diriji a la cocina.

Tenia el desayuno casi listo, era la segunda vez que cantaba la canción, de verdad me gustaba mucho. Estaba sirviendo los pan queques con mucha tranquilidad, siguiendo cantando en voz baja.

-Forgetting, All the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending...

-Someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are. I can't be who you are. –Me sorprendí al escuchar la voz mas hermosa terminar la canción por mi. Me gire para ver a Edward con el pijama de ayer apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa torcida en los labios y los brazos cruzados.

-Buenos dias Bella –Saludo

-Buenos dias, ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunte mientras servia panqueques en la mesa de la cocina.

-Bien. Muchas gracias por todo Bella, de verdad –Agradeció y se acerco a mi.

-No es nada Edward –Sonrei y me acerque a el y sin pensarlo lo abrase, necesitando mas que simples palabras.

El me abrazo y me apretó mas contra el. Suspire con satisfacción, queriendo estar asi siempre. Pero como una puñalada me di cuenta que no éramos nada, que ya no éramos nada. Por mas que doliera, Edward no era mi novio, solo era el padre de Evan.

Me iba a separar de el pero no me dejo, sus manos me sostuvieron de las caderas y mantuvo sus ojos sobre los míos, intensos y llenos de amor. Poco a poco se fue acercando mas a mí, y las mariposas de mi estomago querían salir por mi boca. Cerre los ojos y sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Casi lloro de la felicidad al sentir esa sensación, hace tanto que lo quería y necesitaba tanto. Lo bese con pasión, sintiendo el dulce sabor de sus labios. El beso se volvió mas pasional, entregando todo lo que no habíamos entregado estos años, amor, ternura, amor, y mas amor. Sus lengua y la mía danzaban con ternura, como un baile al zon del viento. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello y sus manos me abrazaron para atraerme mas a el. Pronto sentí mi espalda chocar con lo que supuse que era la puerta y el beso se volvió mas tranquilo, pausado y delicado, dulce y lleno de amor.

Poco a poco, y con la necesidad de respirar nos separamos. Nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares y podía ver mis ojos brillar por el reflejo del brillo de los de Edward. Sonreí y Edward sonrió. Le di un suave beso en los labios, un roce simplemente. Y el me beso tiernamente, beso mis parpados, la punta de mi nariz y mis labios, nuevamente.

-Te extrañe tanto –dijo mientras secaba mis lagrimas con sus dedos. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Edward seco mis lagrimas. –te amo Bella, nunca deje de amarte. –Me dijo con la sinceridad saliendo por sus palabras.

Si mi corazón casi se salio con el beso, ahora quería correr por todo el apartamento. Me había dicho que me amaba, tal como yo lo amaba a el –Yo también te amo Edward. Nunca pude olvidarte. Te amo

Y así, como tanto espere nos volvimos a besar, ahora con mas dulzura, solo con amor. No con la necesidad de querer expresarnos lo que nos extrañáramos, si no que con amor, con dulzura, lento, muy lento. Edward sonrío contra mis labios y yo solo podio decir que lo amaba contra sus labios.

-Se pueden dejar de comer por favor, tengo mucha hambre –Escuche la voz de mi hijo y Edward y yo nos separamos por instinto.

Me sonroje como un tomate ante las palabras de mi hijo. Definitivamente golpearía a Emmett por enseñarle esas cosas.

-Creo que Emmett es mala influencia –Me dijo Edward y cogio a Evan en brazos.

-Buenos dias papi –saludo mi niño y abrazo a su padre

Edward sonrio -Hola campeon- Beso la cabeza de mi bebe.

-Buenos dias mami -Saludo Evan con una sonrisa

-Buenos dias mi cielo -Bese su frente y el beso mi mejilla.

Edward me miro con ojos llenos de amor y me abrazo con Evan entre los dos.

-Te amo –susurro, y nos besamos mientras cargaba a Evan con un solo brazo

.

_

* * *

_

_Whoaaaaa, alfin el momento esperado no?_

_Habia pensado en hacer esto el ultimo capitulo, hasta le habia puesto el final y todo. Pero cuando lo lei casi me pongo a llorar :( _

_Me dije a mi misma: Misma, Que harias tu sin seguir escribiendo destinados? y ahi pense: seguir escribiendo mon ange. Pero me dioooo penaaaaa, quise llorar :( _

_Como abandonarlas ahora? Nooooo! D: Asi que lo deje hasta ahi, esperando inspiracion para alargar la historia :D_

_Creo que llegare hasta los 30 cap, seria justo no? Aunque juro que llorare al hacer el final ):_

_Bueno, este cap salio a las 10 de la noche de mi cabeza y son las 11:18, asi que nno esta muy ultra buenisimo porque mis neuronas tienen sueño, pero me sentia mal no subiendo chap._

_Buenos mis niñas, necesito ideas (I) Asi que espero reviewwws de su parte._

_GRACIAS POR TODO (L) hoy me di cuenta de que vale la pensa seguir un ratiko mas con Destinados._

_Las kiero vampironas, (L) Gracias por los reviews._

_Espero maas eh! ekdjsajkd_

_Kiss and Bites, Pk.-* :DDD_

_

* * *

_

_Tomates, flores, ideas, ciber-balazos, ciber-amenazas, REVIEWS :D _


	28. Soy un peligro

* * *

_Cuando mi tiempo viene, olvidar lo malo que yo hice  
Ayudame a dejar atras algunas razones para estar faltando  
Y no te resientas por mi, cuando tu te sientes vacìo  
Sigueme en tu memoria, y deja todo el resto..._  


* * *

**Capitulo 28**

**Soy un peligro**

Había pasado un mes desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos reconciliado. Evan estaba muy feliz al vernos juntos como pareja y toda la familia de Edward también.

Ahora me dirigía al trabajo donde me encontraría con Edward, resulta que como ambos somos arquitectos nos toco el mismo proyecto del centro comercial, claro que hay una diferencia, yo soy su jefa.

Quedamos que en el trabajo seria una relación jefa-empleado –cosa que no le gusto nada por que yo tenia un cargo superior a el – así que nada de besitos, abrazos ni nada. El lo consideraba como un castigo y yo me reía de el por eso, pero por dentro sabia que también me costaría estar al lado del amor de mi vida sin poder besarlo.

Ayer Evan se quedo a dormir en casa de Emmett, pues el quiso llevarlo a un partido de fútbol americano y termino muy tarde. Edward se quedo en mi apartamento. Nuestra vida sexual era muy activa, ¡Si habíamos llegado a hacerlo en el baño del cine mientras Evan veía la película!.

-Cariño, te has tardado –escuche una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas mientras bajaba del audi. Unos brazos me envolvieron y unos labios besaron mi cuello.

-Edward –Dije a modo de reproche, aunque no me separe –sabe que aquí soy solo tu jefa –me burle.

Edward gruño a mis espaldas –una jefa bastante sexy –susurro en mi oído con tono sexy, sabia que significaba eso, el quería mas de lo de anoche.

Me sonroje, yo también quería pero no iba a caer fácilmente –Vamos, hay que ir al trabajo señor Cullen- ordene en tono de broma.

Edward me soltó con un bufido –si, Jefa

Revise las obras y estaba todo bien, el proyecto tenia un muy buen futuro así como iba y ya había recibido las felicitaciones de parte de la inmobiliaria. Ser la jefa de arquitectos no era tan fácil, pues siempre había alguien que estaba contra lo planeado. Edward me ignoro todo el día, sabia que yo se lo había pedido pero igual me dolía su indiferencia, y tampoco podía evitar reírme cuando me decía "Srta. Swan" y me dirigía una mirada de esas que el utiliza para deslumbrarme, haciéndome derretir a sus pies y dejándome en vergüenza frente a todos.

En fin, el día había terminado al fin. Debía ir a buscar a Evan a casa de Alice, ella lo quiso cuidar hoy diciendo que iría a un día de compras con su sobrino favorito. Casi me arrepentí al ver la cara de espanto de Evan, pero cuando Alice dijo "Autos de juguetes" su cara cambio a una sonrisa enorme.

Me estaba subiendo al Audi, había quedado en encontrarme con Edward en su apartamento después de buscar a Evan, pues aun no vivíamos juntos.

Estaba tan feliz, nada podía salir mal desde ahora, ya habíamos conversado sobre eso y Evan y yo nos mudaríamos al apartamento de Edward este fin de semana.

-Srta. Swan –Escuche a lo lejos mientras me subía al auto para ir donde Alice

-Dígame Sr. Cullen –le segui el juego.

Se acerco a mi y asomo su cabeza dentro del auto con una mano apoyada en el borde de la puerta –Te amo –me dijo.

Sentí que mi corazón saltaba fuera de mi pecho. ¿Podría haber hombre mas perfecto que el?. No.

Sin poder evitarlo lo tome del cuello y lo bese apasionadamente, haciéndolo soltarse y caer sobre mi dentro del auto, no me importo que me enterrara la palanca de cambios en la espalda, el me besaba y eso era lo que imperaba.

El beso fue largo y pasional, su lengua recorrió mi boca sin pedir permiso haciéndome jadear. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda suavemente y cuando necesitamos aire se separo de mis labios, pero beso mi nariz y me abrazo, apretándome a su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo –le dije. No me gusto la forma en que sonó, como si fuera una despedida. Fruncí el ceño inconcientemente, estaba pensando estupideces.

Se separo de mi y escuchamos chiflidos y aplausos, ambos nos giramos para ver que atrás de Edward estaban todos los demás arquitectos a los que yo mandaban, mirando con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Me sonroje a mas no poder, supuestamente aquí no éramos nada y yo como jefa no podía quedar mal.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué esas miradas preocupadas? –pregunto Adrian, uno de los arquitectos. Me mordí el labio de nervios.

-Eran tan obvios, ¡Si se les sale el amor por los ojos cuando se miran! –dijo entre risas John –Es un poco asqueroso ver tanto amor en ustedes, al menos para los solteros –comento haciendo que todos riéramos. Suspire de alivio.

-Vamos, hay que ir a buscar a Evan. –dijo Edward.

-Evan? –preguntaron todos a coro, me reí, tendría que contarles todo.

-Nuestro hijo –respondí yo.

Todos abrieron la boca de golpe y pasaban su mirada de Edward a mi, de mi a Edward -¿tienen un hijo? –pregunto Xavier.

-Si –respondió Edward mientras caminaba hacia su volvo, que estaba aparcado al lado de mi audi.

-Woow, ¿de tanto nos hemos perdido? –Bromeo John. –Vallan donde su retoño chicos, su "secreto" queda a salvo con nosotros –dijo.

-Gracias chicos, prometo portarme bien como jefa –se rieron todos. Agradecí su silencio, si mi jefe se enteraba de que tenia una relación con un empleado me despediría enseguida.

Salí del aparcamiento con Edward siguiéndome en su volvo. Sonreí en el retrovisor y hizo cambio de luces. Me reí ante el infantilismo de ambos. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mi cartera estaba en el asiento del copiloto, tenia una mano en el volante y la otra buscaba el celular en la cartera pero no lo podía encontrar. Mire por el retrovisor y Edward tenia cara de procurado, pero no era el que me llamaba porque tenia ambas manos en el volante y la mirada clavada en mi. Desvié la mirada al asiento del copiloto hasta que vi el teléfono en el piso, me agache para recogerlo sin pensarlo y en un segundo oí la bocina de un auto, la incomparable bocina del volvo. Vi rápidamente una luz al lado izquierdo y luego sentí un golpe en la parte de atrás del auto, como si hubieran empujado el auto hacia delante y este avanzo unos metros, el golpe no fue fuerte y el cinturón de seguridad me mantuvo en mi lugar pero aun así mi cabeza se golpeo con el volante, el teléfono dejo de sonar y mire por el retrovisor. El lado izquierdo del volvo estaba aplastado por un enorme camión.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir al momento de la comprensión, Edward había chocado mi auto adrede para empujarme hacia delante impidiendo que el camión aplastara mi auto, pero que si aplastara el suyo. Murmullos se escuchaban en todos lugares ¡Esto no podía pasar! ¿Por qué no podía vivir tranquila sin accidentes?, ¡Estaba todo tan bien!.

Me baje del auto rápidamente con los tacones resonando en el piso, el dueño del camión se bajo de este con una herida en la cabeza, lo ignore, seguí corriendo hasta el volvo y casi me derrumbo al ver el auto destruido, justo en el lado del piloto.

-EDWARD! –gritaba mientras corría, las lagrimas me evitaban ver bien y pronto escuche gente correr y gritar "!Llamen a la ambulancia!" escuche que gritaban. Llegue al auto y la puerta estaba completamente destruida, no veía a Edward -¡EDWARD! –llore y corrí al otro lado del auto, la puerta derecha estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada y Edward se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto inconciente. La sangre corría por su rostro –¡EDWARD! Dios mió amor, abre los ojos, -con toda la fuerza que pude abrí la puerta que estaba trabada, peor aun así logre abrirla. Edward abrio los ojos y me observo -¡Edward! –Lloriquee mientras escuchaba la ambulancia –Edward ¿Estas bien? –Dije mientras lo abrazaba, escuche un quejido de su parte al tocarlo, asi que me separe rápidamente -¡¿Cuántas veces dije que no podrías cuidar de mi siempre, que no podías salvarme siempre?! –grite reprochándolo. El había arriesgado su vida por mi, prefería estar yo ahí, sangrando que verlo a el en esa situación.

Sus ojos esmeraldas me penetraron y yo ya no veia por las lagrimas que salían por mis ojos, acaricie la cara de Edward –el aun seguía dentro del auto y no me arriesgaba a sacarlo, pues podía estar grave

-¿estas bien? –Pregunto mirando mi frente, levanto un brazo –se quejo al hacer este movimiento –y me acaricio la frente, no me había dado cuenta deque sangraba donde me había golpeado con el volante, pero aun así no me importaba. ¿Cómo podía preguntarme si estaba bien si el era el que se había sacrificado por mi?

-si, si –respondí rápido -¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Yo no vi nada, fue tan rápido –dije casi sin respiracionalas lagrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas mientras acariciaba la cara de Edward, su brazo sangraba y su cabeza también, me daba miedo que se desangrara ahí, me sentí estupida por no llamar a la ambulancia, pero antes de que pudiera tomar el teléfono de Edward –que se encontraba en el asiento – escuche venir una ambulancia

-fue muy rápido, de pronto vi que te agachaste y venia el camión, no sabia que hacer asi que preferí chocarte por atrás para empujarte, no alcance a acelerar cuando el camión me choco, pero alcance a saltar al asiento del copiloto –explico.

-Edward –llore y me acerque a sus labios –Estupido, tarado, idiota, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salvarme? Preferiría estar yo ahí que tu –lo regañe-

-Calla Bella, nunca dejaría que nada te pasara –me dijo.

-Te amo, idiota –me acerque a el y lo bese suavemente, podía sentir el sabor a sangre en sus labios, pero no me importo ni eso ni que me desmayara tan solo ver la sangre, estaba tan preocupada por Edward que no me intereso, ni siquiera senti el olor que hacia desmayarme.

La ambulancia llego y bajaron a Edward del auto, quien se quejo. No queria ni pensar en el dolor que el sentia, y nuevamente pense que yo debia estar en su lugar.

-Señorita, deje ver esa herida –dijo un paramédico. Me subi a otra ambulancia y el paramédico me reviso, al parecer solo era un corte, porque me anestesio y cosió en menos de 10 minutos. -¿usted conoce al hombre del otro auto? –pregunto mientras ponía un parche sobre mi ahora cocida frente

-Si, es mi novio –respondí débilmente -¿Esta en la otra ambulancia? Debo ir con el –dije rápidamente. El asintió con la cabeza y me baje rápidamente de la ambulancia. Corrí hasta el auto de Edward para coger su móvil y llamar a Alice. Luego de tener el movil en mano llame Alice avisándole del hecho

-Calma Bella, deja de llorar –decia Alice, pero ella estaba igual o peor que yo –llamare a Emmett para que llame a la grúa y valla al lugar del accidente, no te preocupes que el se encarga de los autos y del dueño del camión, ire al hospital ahora mismo. Llamare a Carlisle, creo que hoy tiene turno. Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien –dijo antes de cortar.

Por lo que sabia, Carlisle y Esme eran los padres de Edward, había escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ellos pero no los conocía. Lastima que la ocasión de conocerlas fuera esta.

Me subí a la ambulancia y vi que tenían a Edward en la camilla con cuello ortopédico y conectado a unas maquinas, ni siquiera me fije de que eran las maquinas, me preocupaba mi ángel con los ojos cerrados.

-Edward –lo llame con la voz quebrada, mi ángel abrió los ojos y me sonrió, o hizo el intento de sonreír. Vi que su brazo tenía un parche y su cabeza estaba vendada. -¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunte.

-Mejor –respondió. En eso cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia y esta emprendió camino al hospital. Tome la mano de Edward todo el camino, y llore, llore mucho. Me sentí fatal.

¿Por qué siempre pasaba algo asi? ¿Por qué Edward salía herido por mi culpa? ¿Por qué siempre que estamos juntos pasan accidentes o cosas que nos dañen? ¿Por qué?.

Siempre que estoy con el sale dañado, soy un imán para el peligro pero ahora no me afecta a mí, también le afecta a el, y yo no quiero que el sufra por mi, no quiero ver a mi angel herido por mi culpa. Llore, mientras intentaba pensar claramente.

No podía, no podía seguir haciéndole daño. Es como si yo tuviera alguna maldición o algo así, siempre poniendo la vida de la persona que mas amo por mi culpa. No seguiría así, llore. Llore de culpa y de tristeza, porque ya había tomado una decisión y me dolería, pero prefería morir yo antes que el.

No hable en todo el camino, Edward me observaba intentando leer mis ojos, el era muy bueno en eso. Evite su mirada, no quería que me descubriera, no quería que viera mi sufrimiento.

Llegamos al hospital, al bajarnos de la ambulancia había un hombre con bata de doctor, cabello rubio y ojos celestes, parecía una estrella de cine y tenia cierto parecido a Edward.

-Edward, hijo ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto a penas bajaron la camilla de la ambulancia.

-Bien papa –respondio, mintiendo –Ella es Bella, mi novia y madre de Evan–me presento desde la camilla.

-Hola Bella, he oído muy buenas cosas de ti –estiro su mano y me saludo mientras entrábamos al hospital con los paramédicos y Edward en la camilla.

-Hola Sr. Cullen –salude tímidamente.

-Bella! Edward! Dios mió, ¡¿Cómo estan?! –Llego Alice corriendo y se lanzo a mis brazos -¿estas bien? –pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo si Ali, Edward recibió lo peor –baje la mirada, no quería que me viera a los ojos, esa familia tenia el don de saber todo con solo observarme, o yo era un libro abierto.

-Bella, ¿Qué ha sucedido? –pregunto Jasper cuando nos dijeron que nos quedáramos en la sala de espera mientras revisaban a Edward.

-Salíamos del trabajo, Edward me seguía en el volvo, fue… fue mi culpa –comencé a llorar –alguien me llamo por teléfono, el móvil estaba bajo el asiento y yo me agache para recogerlo, y Edward… me toco la bocina, fue muy rápido. De pronto sentí un golpe por atrás y…y luego vi el volvo hecho añicos. El me empujo para que el camión lo chocara a el y no a mi –dije ahora hundida en un mar de lagrimas –no se como paso del asiento del piloto al de copiloto, pero cuando lo fui a ver el estaba ahí… y yo…. –sollozaba descontrolada mientras Alice me envolvía en sus brazos. Era mi culpa, fue todo mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa Bella, fue un accidente –me dijo Alice –No te preocupes, que Edward esta bien y eso es lo importante.

-Yo… yo no se Alice, siempre le sucede algo por mi culpa Ali, siempre –Lloriquee.

-¡Calla! –dijo Alice ahora enojada -¡que no fue tu culpa Isabella, a todos nos ocurren accidentes y eso fue. Un accidente!

Me calle, no quise hablar mas y me senté en las incomodas sillas de la sala de esperas del hospital.

Recordé todo y sentía que todo su sufrimiento era mi culpa, yo sabia que el sufria cuando a mi me pasaba algo, siempre, desde que lo conozco se que es asi. El no podía vivir pensando en lo que me sucedería, el no podía salvarme siempre, no era superman. Siempre me salvaba de cualquier cosa que me pasara, desde el primer día del campamento, cuando me desmaye por la sangre, después una ola de accidentes del que el siempre me salvo, cuando nos reencontramos ¿Cómo? Por un accidente del cual me salvo. Y ahora esto, no, yo no podía vivir pensando que su vida era protegerme, el tenia que ser feliz y yo no le daba la felicidad que el necesitaba.

-Donde esta Evan? –pregunte a Alice con tono de voz bajo, siempre esquivando su mirada

-Rose lo esta cuidando, viene para acá –dijo –Bella, ¿Qué sucede? Estas extraña… -maldita duendecillo lee ojos.

-Nada, estoy bien Alice –mentí y mire para el otro lado del pasillo.

-papa! –llamo Alice al doctor Cullen cuando este salio de la habitación de Edward. Vino hasta nosotros y saludo a su hija y a Jasper -Como esta? –pregunto Alice.

-Perfectamente, ninguna fractura, esta bien. No se como logro saltar desde la puerta del piloto hasta la del copiloto, pero eso salvo su vida –dijo el Sr. Cullen. –Quiere verte Bella, lo daré de alta ahora mismo, solo se ha hecho un corte en la cabeza y algunos moretones en el brazo, pero nada mas, gracias a Dios.

Asentí con la cabeza y camine hasta el cuarto 406, donde estaba Edward.

Entre, el estaba sentado en la camilla completamente vestido, con expresión perdida, mirando un punto fijo.

-Hola –salude, mirando el suelo.

-Bella! –llamo con emoción, camine hasta el sin despegar la mirada del suelo y lo abrase, apretándolo contra mi -¿Cómo estas cariño? –pregunto en mi oído.

-Perfectamente –dije-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunte.

-Estoy bien Bella, mira –dijo alejándome para que lo observara –no tengo nada –sonrió.

Sonreí, aunque me salio una mueca y lo volví a abrazar, necesitaba estar con el un tiempo así, abrazados.

-Te amo Edward, nunca olvides que te amo –le dije en el oído. Me acerque a sus labios y lo bese, con ternura, lento, dolorosamente lento, dulce. Quería aprovechar cada instante con el, abrí los ojos y vi su expresión desconcertada, sus ojos escanearon los míos, intentado entrar en mi. Rompí el beso y lo volví a abrazar.

-Bella, que sucede? –pregunto, diablos, me había descubierto

-Nada cariño, estoy bien. –mentí –Descansa, Te amo. –Lo bese por ultima vez en los labios y Sali rápidamente de la habitación, las lagrimas caían por mis ojos y mi corazón se apretó.

Cuando llegue a la sala de espera Evan estaba ahí, corrió a abrazarme y lo abrase fuertemente, mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-Que pasa mami? Estas herida? –pregunto mi bebe preocupado. Negué con la cabeza y me limpie las lagrimas.

-Ve a ver a tu padre, te espero –le dije y lo deje en la puerta de la habitación, el entro yo espere afuera, paciente.

Quizás era una cobarde, si, lo era. Una maldita cobarde. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así, el no merecía esto, no merecía una vida así, con una persona que lo único que hace es dañarse a ella misma. Cobarde, eso es lo que soy, huyendo de los problemas, pero si me voy todo estará mejor. El será feliz si yo me voy.

Evan salio a los minutos con una sonrisa y tomo mi manito, me dolía sepáralo de su padre, pero no lo dejaría aquí. Además, el podría ver a Evan cuando quisiera, solo nosotros no podíamos estar juntos.

Caminamos hasta la sala de espera y me despedí de todos, argumentando que no me sentía muy bien. Abrasé a cada uno de los chicos y les dije cuanto los quería, ellos encontraron algo, lo vi en su mirada, pero lo ignore, tenia que ser rápida. Después de la despedida camine con Evan de la mano hasta la salida, iba a tomar un taxi, pero antes de salir tenia que hacer algo. Corrí, corrí con Evan en mis brazos y lo deje en la sala de espera con los chicos, quien me miraron extrañados. No me importo.

Corrí hasta la habitación de Edward y entre sin tocar, el miraba la nada confundido, triste, cuando me vio estaba mas sorprendido aun, pero sonrió.

Me lance a sus brazos y lo bese con pasión por ultima vez, esta si era la ultima. El confundido me respondió el beso y lo profundizo, tome sus cabellos y lo atraje mas contra mi y el apretó mis caderas. Saboree por ultima ves el dulce sabor de sus labios y por falta de aire tuve que separarme "Te amo" le dije y le di un suave topón en los labios. Camine hasta la salida, cejándolo mas confundido que antes, pero tenia que hacerlo.

Corrí nuevamente a la sala de espera, tome a Evan de la mano y Sali de ahí con el ultimo "Adios" a los chicos. Ahora era un Adiós definitivo, ahora debía irme.

Tome un taxi a casa, mi hijo me miraba confundido pero yo no lo mire.

-¿Qué sucede mama? –pregunto

-Nada cariño, tenemos que irnos –dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿irnos? ¿A dónde? –pregunto dudoso.

-a Phoenix, con la abuela –dije.

-Whow, papa conocerá a la abuela –dijo contento.

-No cielo, tu padre no ira –le dije con el dolor de mi alma, viendo como su carita de ilusión se transformaba en tristeza.

-Porque? –pregunto

-Porque no puede cariño –lo abrase fuerte y seguí llorando.

Llegamos a casa e hice las maletas rápidamente, Evan me miraba, triste, confundido. Seguí haciendo las maletas, aunque las tenias casi listas porque me mudaría con Edward el fin de semana… antes. Tenia lista la ropa, luego vería que haría con las cosas de casa. Tome las llaves, no tenia móvil pues se había quedado en el auto, mejor, así nadie me ubicaría. Evan estaba en la sala y yo estaba sacando algunas cosas de mi escritorio, ahí, había una foto de nosotros. Evan, Edward y yo, Edward nos abrazaba mientras yo besaba su mejilla y Evan sonreía a la cámara. Sonreí, ahí estaba todo bien, ahí no había peligro el cual yo haya atraído. Tome la foto y la guarde en la maleta. Camine hasta el salón y vi a Evan mas tranquilo que antes sentado en el sofá, hasta me sonrió. Me pareció extraño, pues cuando le dije que nos iríamos ni me miraba, estaba triste, pero ahora cambio rápidamente. Quizás quería ver a mi madre o no se.

-Vamos cariño –Dije y el salio del apartamento. Cerré la puerta tras de mi y arrastre las maletas hasta la salida del edificio donde tome otro taxi que nos llevara al aeropuerto.

Abrace todo el camino a Evan, buscando una forma de consuelo por lo que estaba haciendo. Yo sabia que estaba bien, que haría lo que fuera para que Edward fuera feliz, y a mi lado no lo seria.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y fui a pedir los boletos de avión que había reservado en el apartamento antes de salir por Internet. Me los dieron, en 30 minutos salía nuestro avión. 30 minutos para ahogarme en tristeza, pero me prometí que mi hijo no me vería mal y que no lloraría, esto lo hacia para bien.

Edward debía ser feliz, y arriesgándose por mi siempre no lo seria.

* * *

_Holis vampironas._

_Bueno, se que me odiaran por hacer esto, pero no me gusta ser predecible :D, asi que puse un poco de drama. este es el penultimo cap, el 29 sera el ultimo y aun no se si hacer un epilogo o no ; pero esto se esta acabando. O si, me da tristeza pero todo debe acabar ¿no?_

_Bueno, espero sus reviews, y gracias por las que me han regalado uno, me hace muy feliz._

_Y ahora que se acaba, espero mas. ¿Les ha gustado el cap?¿Que piensan que pasara el proximo? el final aun no esta escrito..._

_Si me odian, haganmelo saber apretando Rewievs, si les gusto el cap tambien ;D_

_Kiss and Bites (L)_

_Pk.-*_

_

* * *

_

_Tomates, ciber.-balazos, rosas, insultos, ideas Reviews._


	29. El Fin

_**.**_

_thom, te amo mi vida, este el comienzo de la felicidad, el comienzo del cielo. Te quiero_

_

* * *

_

_En algún lugar la debilidad es nuestra fuerza  
y moriré buscandola.  
no puedo dejarme a mi misma arrepentirse  
semejante egoísmo  
Mi pena y oh el problema que causó  
no importa por cuánto.  
Creo que hay esperanza  
enterrada bajo todo y  
creciendo abajo de todo_

* * *

**Capitulo 29**

**Final**

10 minutos. 10 minutos sentada, observando la gente pasar por mi lado, unas con miradas tristes y otras felices, llantos y esperanzas pasaban a mi lado, ignorándome. Observe mis maletas en el piso y hasta sentía que ellas me ignoraban, estoy segura que si hablaran me dirían un par de cosas bastantes desagradables. ¿pero porque no se podía poner nadie en mi lugar? ¿saben lo terrible que es amar tanto a alguien que tienes miedo de hacerle daño si estas cerca? Y no soy yo la que hace daño, si no lo que viene a mi. Observe ahora a Evan, que se dedicaba a ignorarme olímpicamente, hasta mi hijo me daba la espalda.

Entonces pensé:¿Qué mierda hago aquí?. Fácil, huir, como siempre Isabella Swan la cobarde. Me encogí ante las palabras de mi cabeza, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, ya estaba todo hecho.

Espere paciente a aclarar las ideas, pero claro, nada funciono porque tampoco ponía de mi parte. Enterré la cara en mis manos con cansancio, me dolía la cabeza y lo único que rondaba en ella era "¿Por qué huyes, porque huyes…?"y se me repetía mil veces. ¿Por qué huyo?, miedo. ¿Cómo explicar el dolor de mi corazón al darme cuenta de que todo lo malo pasa por mi culpa?. Entonces pensé en el corazón de Edward, ¿Qué sentiría el?. Seguramente estaba dolido, pensando diez mil insultos para mi –si, yo también lo pensaría- y pensando que soy una cobarde, que huí como lo hice hace 4 años, quitándole la oportunidad de estar con su hijo.

Observe el suelo, derrotada. Sabía que mis argumentos eran buenos, pero sabía que mi contra estaba mejor. Sí, porque tenía razones para hacerlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía le haría daño a las personas que más amo, de nuevo.

Y ahí vino a mi cabeza, no solo le haría daño a Edward, sino que también a Evan, quitándole tan rápidamente a su padre al cual adoraba, y también a mis amigos que tanto me habían apoyado y me querían a pesar de todo.

-Entonces Isabella, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- Me dije a mi misma en voz alta. Evan me miro con el ceño fruncido, le sonreí y el me esquivo, como lo había hecho en estos minutos.

**Pasajeros destinados a Phoenix del vuelo 334 por favor dirigirse a la puerta numero 6 –**decía el alto parlante.

Me puse de pie, había llegado el momento.

Y corrí con Evan de la mano y las maletas en la otra. Evan sonreía y me decía "Vamos mami, vamos" y tiraba mi mano feliz. Sonreí y me odie, pero ahora debía sonreír pues la dedición era la correcta. Corrí por el aeropuerto y la gente me miraba como loca, no me importo, seguí corriendo con mi hijo de la mano.

**Ultimo Aviso para los pasajeros destinados a Phoenix del vuelo 334 por favor dirigirse a la puerta numero 6.**

Seguí corriendo hasta que el frio viento choco mi cara aturdiéndome unos segundos. Ahora estaba tranquila, no tenía porque correr. Evan me miro y sus ojitos brillaban de alegría.

-Entonces, ¿a vamos donde papi? –me dijo.

-si cielo, vamos donde tu padre –le respondí con una sonrisa. Camine hacia la calle y tome un taxi, que por casualidad era el mismo que me había traído, el hombre que lo conducía se rio al verme de nuevo.

-Sabe, algo me decía que usted iba a volver, pero no pensé que en mi taxi –me comento a mitad de camino.

-¿Usted sabia? –pregunte confusa

-Claro, se le notaba en la cara que sufría y el pequeño también. –me dijo

Me quede en silencio, ¿Qué mierda estaba a punto de hacer?.

Llegamos al hospital, agradecí al chofer y le di una buena propina. Baje rápidamente del auto con las maletas, arrastrándolas en el camino. Entre al hospital y las enfermeras me miraban al verme llevar maletas al hospital, pero también las ignore. Llegue a la sala de espera, esperando ver a los chicos y a Edward ahí, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no estaban ahí. En los asientos había una mujer embarazada y a una niña de unos 3 años con su madre preocupada ahí. Mire hacia los al rededores pero no se veía nadie de los Cullen. Camine hasta la recepción, estaba a punto de llegar cuando vi a Carlisle en un pasillo mirando algunos informes. Deje las maletas apoyadas en la pared y corrí hacia el.

-Doctor Carlisle –grité. El levanto la vista de los informes y al verme me dedico una sonrisa amable.

-Isabella –saludo, luego me miro con el ceño fruncido- ¿no estabas con Edward? –me dijo.

-No- dije avergonzada. Evan apretó mi manito –Ah, por cierto. Evan, el es Carlisle, tu abuelo, Carlisle el es Evan –los presente con un sonrojo notorio. Evan sonrió y se acerco a su abuelo con una sonrisa en los labios. Luego recordé que quizás se habían conocido cuando estuvimos en el hospital hace unas horas, pero al parecer no porque a Carlisle se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Evan.

Carlisle le agacho a su altura y le sonrió –Hola Evan –saludo con emoción, sus ojos brillaban.

-Hola abuelo –saludo mi hijo y lo abrazo. Esto pillo desprevenido a Carlisle, pero luego sonrió y lo abrazo con emoción.

-Dr. Cullen, ¿Cuándo se fue Edward? –pregunte

-Solo dime Carlisle, Bella –me dijo con una sonrisa- Se fue hace más o menos una hora, pensé que irías con el –me dijo confundido.

-Oh –baje la cabeza.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerte Evan –dijo Carlisle- pero tu abuelo debe curar gente.

A Evan le brillaron los ojos -¿tu curas gente? –pregunto emocionado.

-Si –respondió Carlisle.

-Wow, yo también curare a gente cuando sea grande –dijo mi hijo.

A Carlisle le brillaron los ojos de pura emoción y orgullo, abrazo fuerte a mi hijo –se que serás unos de los mejores –sonrió y luego se alejo de el –Adiós Bella, gracias por traerlo. –Me dijo –Ha sido un placer conocerte, me alegro de que mi hijo te haya elegido. –me dijo con una sonrisa cálida. Le sonreí con agradecimiento, sus palabras me hacían sentir bien. –Te veré pronto, Adiós –se despidió con un abrazo y se fue por los pasillos del hospital. Definitivamente el era un hombre encantador, de ahí debe haber salido Edward.

Pero ahora el tema era otro, debía ir pronto donde Edward. Tome el móvil de mi cartera mientras caminaba hasta la salida, aun arrastrando las malditas maletas. Marque a Alice.

-¿Hola?-respondió una voz masculina, la reconocí como la de Jasper.

-Jasper –salude -¿estás con Edward? –pregunte rápidamente.

-Eh… si. –me dijo como si le estuvieran amenazando. Seguro Alice le dijo que contestara su teléfono.

-¿Dónde están? –pregunte.

-En su apartamento –me dijo –Ven ya, se está desesperando. –me dijo en un leve susurro, como si no quisieran que lo escuchara alguien más que no fuera yo.

-Estoy allá en unos minutos –dije rápidamente, odiándome por ser tan tonta.

Tome otro taxi, nuevamente. Le di la dirección al chofer y pedí que fuera rápido, Evan estaba a mi lado en silencio. En el camino me dolió el corazón al darme cuenta de lo que había casi provocado. Según Jasper, Edward está desesperado. ¿Qué pensara de mi?. Me daba miedo que no me perdonara, yo no podría soportar que el me ignorara por ser tan boba, ahora le pediría perdón.

Llegue a casa de Edward, baje las maletas rápidamente y me arrepentí de no haber ido a casa a guardarlas, ¡había recorrido toda la ciudad con las maletas!. Evan bajo tras de mi corriendo hacia el apartamento de su padre, lo seguí. En el elevador repase las palabras que tenía que decir, tenía que explicarle porque no estuve con el cuando Salí del hospital. Estaba nerviosa, sin saber bien que decir.

Llegue a la puerta antes de lo que yo misma esperaba, suspire y trague saliva y luego toque el timbre. Emmett me abrió la puerta, me sonrió y me dio un abrazo del oso.

-Emmett –salude con una sonrisa.

-¡Bella! Qué bueno que estas aquí, Edward está un poco angustiado. –me dijo luego me soltó del abrazo. Di dos pasos dentro de casa, no se veía nadie –¡Hola campeón! –Saludo a Evan y lo levanto -¡hey! ¿y estas maletas? –pregunto, mierda. Malditas maletas.

-Yo… -pensé en mentir, pero pensé que eso arruinaría todo. –pensé escapar –Emmett me miro con los ojos como platos, -¡lo se, soy una estúpida! Pero me sentía mal porque todo lo malo que le ocurre a Edward es por mi culpa. Tenía que alejarme, yo quiero que él sea feliz y a mi lado siempre le ocurren cosas malas. Compre boletos a para ir a Phoenix, fue inconsciente y estúpido. No pensé que podría suceder después, solo quería que el estuviera bien y a mi lado no lo está. Pero no pude, se que quizás soy egoísta, pero no puedo alejarme de el porqué lo amo con toda mi alma, y no podía hacerle daño, alejándolo de su hijo. ¡Soy una estúpida! Ahora ando con esas estúpidas maletas porque me di cuenta que era un error cuando estaba en el aeropuerto. No quiero que me odien por eso, solo quería que el estuviera bien, no quería hacerle daño. –Ahora las lagrimas caían por mis ojos y me apoye en la pared para sujetarme. Emmett me miro paralizado, tampoco entendía porque le había dicho todo esto, tenía que soltarlo.

Emmett me miro y en vez de enojarse, como lo esperaba me sonrió –Sabia que ella era incapaz de hacerle daño a Eddie, se los dije –dijo mirando por sobre mi hombro.

Me gire, a mis espaldas y me sorprendí al encontrar a Rose, Jasper y Alice. Jasper me miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, Rose con entendimiento y Alice con furia. No quería que la duendecillo se enojara, y como estaba muy sensible su sola mirada me hizo llorar más. Solloce como una bebe, me incomode en llorar tanto en un día pero ya no podía parar. Intente calmarme, pero ahora era un llanto desesperado, me ahogaba con mi propia respiración. Rose corrió hasta mí y me abrazo tranquilizándome. Maldito llanto ¡yo no tenía que estar llorando como la victima si yo había hecho algo mal!.

Emmett se llevo a jugar a Evan para que no viera todo y Jasper se acerco a mi para tranquilizarme mientras Alice me miraba aun con furia. Me aleje de Rose y Jasper, ellos me miraron confundidos.

Seque las lagrimas rápidamente e intente sonreír –No, yo no debo llorar. Pareciera que yo fuera la victima cuando no es así. Yo quise huir y eso estuvo mal, pero quiero que entiendan que lo hice porque amo a su hermano y me sentí culpable al ver que el accidente había sido por intentar protegerme. Sé que no tengo razones, pero me di cuenta que lejos de el no lograba nada más que ambos sufriéramos. Solo tienen que entender que lo amo, y haría cualquier cosa por el. Incluso si alejarme para protegerlo fuera una opción. –dije, me sorprendí en que no me costó nada en decir esas palabras, porque salieron de mi corazón.

Un silencio lleno el lugar, mire a Rose quien sonreía en señal de apoyo, ella me entendía. Jasper me miraba también con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, luego mire a Alice, quien aun tenía esa expresión de furia que me hacía sentir mal y que a la vez me asustaba. Baje la mirada y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Edward, el tenia que oír mis explicaciones más que ellos. Solo quería que ellos me entendieran, Edward debía perdonarme. Di tres pasos y algo se interpuso en mi camino, me sorprendí al ver que era Alice.

Ella levanto su pequeña mano y me abofeteo, haciéndome girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Me dolió, para ser pequeña tenía bastante fuerza. No emití ningún sonido de dolor, gire la cara y la mire directamente a los ojos, sin emoción alguna en mi rostro. –Eso, es porque pensaste en abandonar a mi hermanito –me dijo seria, pero luego me sorprendió que sonriera como siempre y se lanzara a mis brazos y me diera un fuerte abrazo. Casi chillo de la pura impresión, no entendía nada –Evan me aviso que te irías, no fui a buscarte porque sabía que volverías, también se que lo amas más que a tu vida, pero no podía dejar pasar que querías huir de nuevo con mi sobrino y de paso romperías el corazón de mi hermano –me dijo al oído –el está confundido, no entiende porque no estás aquí. Yo te entiendo Bella, pero prométeme que nunca mas volverás a pensar en irte lejos por algo tan absurdo, no fue tu culpa el accidente, no porque Edward se caiga de las escaleras porque corrió para recogerte de alguna caída tu vas a huir luego de eso. Sé que lo quieres proteger, pero al irte lejos, dejando solo su corazón solo lograras que muera de tristeza. –me dijo. Se separo de mí y me dedico una mirada de las que yo conocía, de la Alice alegre. –Ahora ve a hablar con él. –me dijo y me empujo hacia su habitación, yo aun no me superaba de la impresión y aun me dolía el golpe en la mejilla derecha cuando estaba en la puerta del cuarto de el. Suspire, Alice me sonrió y se fue, dejándome a mi sola y a esa maldita puerta.

Suspire con cansancio y cerré los ojos, asimilando lo que Alice me había dicho. Abrí la puerta suavemente sin golpear. Entre a su habitación, Edward estaba acostado en su cama con la mirada pensativa en el techo, cuando sintió mi presencia me miro y en su cara se formo una pequeña sonrisa. Se incorporo rápidamente y yo no aguante más. Corrí hasta él y me lance a sus brazos, sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica que siempre sentía cuando lo tocaba. Lo abrase fuertemente y el también me abrazo un poco confundido.

-Perdona… perdóname, yo… ¡soy una tonta! –dije entre sollozos. Edward me separo de su abrazo y me miro a los ojos, escaneando mi mirada café y luego seco mis lagrimas con sus dedos.

-¿Qué sucedió, porque no estabas cuando Salí del hospital? –pregunto, se notaba que le había dolido mi ausencia.

-Yo.. –tome aire –yo intente huir –al decir esto sus brazos se tensaron y su mirada se clavo en la mía, sus orbes verdes se endurecieron de enojo. –Me sentí culpable cuando te vi ahí, en el hospital por mi culpa. Siempre que estas con migo ocurre algo, siempre todos los accidentes te ocurren a ti cuando yo debo sufrir, no tu. –Su ceño se frunció -¡Te amo demasiado para verte en una camilla de hospital por mi culpa! –dije entre unas lagrimas que caían por mi rostro, ya había llorado mucho hoy, las seque rápidamente con mis dedos –estuve a punto de tomar un avión a Phoenix con la estúpida idea de que lejos de ti, tu ibas a estar mejor, aunque yo sufriera, luego me di cuenta de que no solo nos hacía daño a ambos, sino que también a Evan. ¡Soy una tonta, lo sé! Pero si tuviera que irme para que tu estuvieras bien lo haría, porque te amo demasiado para saber que yo provocara consiente o inconscientemente alguna cosa que te hiciera mal Edward –dije secando nuevamente las lagrimas- ¡Pero soy tan egoísta que no pude! No pude alejarme de ti, no podría vivir sin ti ni tus sonrisas, sin tus abrazos y besos, te amo tanto… -se me escapo un sollozo que intente cubrir, pero no pude. Edward me miraba perplejo, yo estaba agotada, había dado tantas explicaciones hoy que ya me dolía la cabeza.

-¿te ibas a ir sin decirme nada? –la voz de Edward con un tinte de enojo me hizo abrir los ojos que había cerrado hace algunos segundos. Me quede en silencio, avergonzada-¿Por qué creíste que alejándote de mí, llevándote parte de mi corazón yo iba a estar mejor? –pregunto, ahora con más calma, tomo mi mentón y lo levanto suavemente para que lo mirara a los ojos. En sus ojos solo podía ver tristeza, decepción y amor.

-Porque quiero que estés bien y tu siempre arriesgas demasiado por mi, eso me hace sentir mal, sabiendo que tu estas mal y yo debería estar en tu lugar. –dije sincera.

-Bella, si tú te vas mi vida no tiene sentido, si te llegara a pasar algo yo no podría seguir aquí sin ti, sin tus ojos, sin tu ternura e inocencia, no podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no estés, prefiero mil veces morir yo a un ángel que está en esta tierra, y ese ángel eres tu Isabella. –Eso me hizo llorar desesperadamente, de nuevo ahogándome. ¡Como después de todo podía decirme cosas tan lindas! Me sentí peor de culpable. Lo abrace y hundí la cabeza en su hombro entre lagrimas de culpa.

-Te amo Bella, te amo demasiado y no quiero vivir pensando en que si algo me pasara, aunque fuera poco tú te fueras, no soportaría sentirte lejos de mi de nuevo, no quiero vivir tu ausencia como ya lo viví, por favor, prométeme que nunca volverás a pensar en dejarme –me pidió con su voz cargada de sinceridad y amor.

-Te… te lo juro… -dije entre sollozos entre cortados. Me abrase a él como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Con desesperación busque sus labios y los encontré de inmediato, lo bese, demostrándole cuanto lo amaba, demostrándole que nunca me alejaría de el porqué él era parte de mi, y sé que aunque quisiera huir no podría porque yo no podría vivir lejos de él. Sus labios provocaron despertar a las mariposas, provocaron ese cosquilleo en mi cuerpo, enrede las manos en su cabello y el apretó las suyas a mi cintura –Te amo –dije entre besos, y el sonreía y me besaba con más pasión, dejando su lengua jugar con la mía, tan cálida y tan dulce.

Rompí el beso y pegue mi frente a la suya, le mire el brazo y vi una gran escayola en el brazo izquierdo. –te has roto el brazo –dije con culpabilidad

-No es nada cariño –me dijo y luego me dio un suave beso en los labios –¿Y Evan? –pregunto.

No alcance a responder cuando Evan entro corriendo a la habitación y se lanzo a los brazo de Edward -¡Papi! –grito con felicidad, Edward se rio y lo rodeo con su brazo bueno, luego despeino su despeinado cabello –igual de rebelde que el de Edward - y beso su frente.

Me apegue lo mas que podía a Edward y apoye la cabeza en su hombro. Evan se metió bajo las cobijas de Edward. Me reí y bese sus labios, nunca me cansaría de un ser tan perfecto.

Y sabia que de ahora en adelante mi vida sería feliz, ahora nunca lo dejaría, sabia que mi destino era encontrar su corazón, y ahora que lo tenía nunca lo dejaría ir, porque también tenía el mío. No conocía un ser tan perfecto como él, no podía entender como me había tocado alguien tan perfecto para vivir, pero lo agradecía cada segundo de mi vida.

Era el _destino_, porque nosotros estábamos _destinados_ a estar juntos, porque estábamos destinados a formar una familia, a vivir juntos, a amarnos hasta el fin de nuestros dias, estábamos_ destinado_s a unir nuestros corazones, porque el es mi alma gemela, porque juntos somos uno solo. Porque Dios _destino_ su alma a la mía, y lo agradecía. Era el destino, la vida, el tiempo y el amor que nunca se acabaría. Sonreí entre lágrimas de felicidad, ahora todo sería perfecto. También me pregunte porque estaba tan sensible últimamente, ¡había llorado mucho!. De pronto una idea llego a mi cabeza y me paralice, abrí mas de la cuenta los ojos y comencé a contar con los dedos. No podía ser, conté nuevamente, si podía ser. ¡oh dios mío!. Edward me miro y una sonrisa burlona se estampo en sus labios al verme tan desesperada, abrió la boca para preguntar.

-Edward, tengo un retraso.

Oh si, su cara de sorpresa se quedo el resto de mis días en mi memoria.

_Definitivamente amaba al destino, ahora abría algo más que amar._

**Siempre a mi lado  
Destinados a estar juntos  
Destinados para nadie que no sea el uno al otro  
Me amas  
Te amo tan difícilmente.  
Todo lo que dices  
Cada momento que nos besamos no puedo pensar directamente,  
Pero estoy bien  
Y no puedo pensar en nadie más.  
Eres la dirección que sigo para llegar a casa.  
Cuando siento que no puede continuar, me dices que continúe  
Y es como si no pudiera sentir nada sin ti alrededor  
Y no me preocupa si mis rodillas se debilitan porque tú tienes lo que me afecta.  
Tú lo haces.  
Entonces por favor dame tus manos  
Entonces por favor solo toma mi mano**

****

The beginning of life...

_***....Fin**_

* * *

_oh dios mio, llorare, es mas, !ya llore!. no puedo creer que haya terminado :( me ha dolido, pero es el fin. Hare un epilogo, aunque creo que sera corto, pero lo hare. en fin... !Se ha acabado! *llorar* !como extrañare escribir esa loca historia!. Pero todo tiene que terminar, aunque duela TT_

_En fin, respecto al cap anterior hubieron muchos reviews lindos -se los agradesco vampironas :) - y tambien unos no tan buenos, bastante pesados, hay que decir. Pero todos tenmos opiniones distintas, me molesto mucho que algunas -una- me dijiera que se arrepentia de leer esta historia y que mi trabajo era estupido porque no eran felices por siempre. Lo unico que puedo decirle es: Si **TU** no tienes la **CAPACIDAD** de escribir una historia, de estar sentada horas ante el pc buscando ideas para hacer a las seguidoras feliz, **NO HABLES**. Guardate tu comentario, porque no me sirve ni a mi ni a nadie. Yo escribi ese Cap con drama porque YO QUISe y no tengo que dar respuestas a nadie sobre mis ideas. Respeto tu review, pero no te metas con mi trabajo porque tu** NO has escrito una historia como para siquiera criticarme**. Lo dejo asi, y ella sabra quien es. _

_bueno, cada review fue bien recibido, hubieron pocos que me digieron que no les gusto el cap, pero que hiciera el final feliz. !Yo no podria separar a esta feliz pareja! -aunque quisiera quedarme con Edward 77 !calma, juro que lo compartiria con ustedes! *miento* jiji -!son tan monos, jamas los separaria!, asi que espero que les haya gustado el final *snif*_

_No se cuando subire el epilogo, pero espero que sea pronto, hay que dejar a mi cabecita pensar. :D_

_!ULTIMOS REVIES! Porfavor, dejadme un mensajito si les ha gustado mi historia o no, si les ha gustado el final, si te ha gustado el transcurso de toda la historia etc. Espero opiniones y despidos, !Porque ya se acabo¡ *LLorar*._

_DEJADME UN REVIEW DE COMO LES PARECIO LA HISTORIA PLEASE._

_Un besote enorme y muchas gracias a todas las que siguieron la historia desde el principio, desde que estos chicos se conocieron en el campamento -snif- hasta ahoora ¡Como han crecido! xd -snif-.** Ah, por cierto, pasen por mi otra historia, MON ANGE. demoro un poco en subir pero se que a todas les gustara, es una historia distinta a las demas, juro que no se desepcionaran al leerla. Pasense por ahi mis niñas, les aseguro que les gustara mucho :)**_

_Espero sus opiniones, y **LAS AMO; GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y POR SER TAN TIERNAS; POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO NO DESEPCIONARLAS :D**_

_Kiss and Bites, Pecka ;)_

_-*--*---*...Pk.*_


	30. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**6 años después…**

-Evan, Elizabeth, vengan chicos, es hora de comer –grite hacia el lago.

Mis niños me ignoraron completamente y siguieron correteando por el lago. Intente hacerme la indignada, pero me fue imposible con unos fuertes brazos rodeándome por la espalda. Unos suaves labios besaron mi cuello y solté una risita.

-Déjalos amor, cuando tengan hambre vendrán solitos –me dijo Edward al oído. Me gire sobre mi misma para quedar frente a el y rodee mis brazos por su cuello.

No dije palabra, observe sus ojos, aquellos ojos que cada día me enamoraban mas, que cada día me hundían mas en este sueño profundo del que no despertare. Y no quiero despertar.

Y ahí, en sus ojos, vi esos recuerdos, esas ilusiones, esos momentos tan hermosos que vivimos…

_Flash-back_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –grite como nunca había gritado al sentir este dolor que me patea. Esta bebe si que me golpeaba, sentí el agua caer entre mis piernas._

_Alice, asustada con su pancita de 5 meses se giro hacia mi y me observo desde arriba hacia abajo, y cuando encontró la posa entre mis piernas chillo poniéndose las manos en la boca._

_-¡Dios mío! Vas a dar a luz, ¡EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL! –chillo con alegría. La mire con odio ¡como se le ocurría que daría a luz a mi bebe en un centro comercial! ¡Yo necesitaba un hospital!._

_-Alice, llama a Edwaaaaaaard, AAAAH! –Grite dejando caer las bolsas de las manos y apoyándome en una vitrina._

_Maldita la hora en que acepte venir hasta acá con esa duendecillo con 5 meses hiperactiva, maldita la hora en que me puso su carita de gato con botas. Gente se empezó a acumular a mi alrededor mientras Alice tomaba el teléfono nerviosa y feliz, llamando a Edward._

_-Edward, estamos en el centro comercial ¡Bella dará a Luz aquí! ¿no es genial? Estamos en Dolce & Gabbana. Hey en honor a la tienda donde nacerá la bebe podrían ponerle Dolce… -Maldita duendecillo, ¿Cómo estaba tan segura que daría a luz en un pasillo con cientos de personas fuera de Dolce & Gabbana? Cada día estaba más loca. Me daba rabia su seguridad._

_-Alice, ¡NO LE PONDRE DOLCE A MI BEBE Y NO DARE A LUZ AQUÍ! AAAAAAAAAAAH –chille al sentir una contracción, se me acabaron las fuerzas por lo que me deje deslizar por la vitrina hasta quedar sentada en el suelo–¡DAME EL MALDITO TELEFONO! -grite. Alice, con los ojos muy abiertos me paso el teléfono. –EDWARD, SI NO VIENES EN 5 MINUTOS JURO NO PERMITIR QUE ME TOQUES EL RESTO DE MI VIDA. AAAAAAAAAAAH –grite, sollozando de dolor –ASI QUE TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ AHORA! –el embarazo me alteraba demasiado. Y quizás no el embarazo, si no el hecho de estar en proceso de parto en un mal con niños y adultos observándome como si fuera un payaso. –¡NECESITO UN HOSPITAL, VA A SALIR PRONTO, LO SIENTO!- le grite a Edward._

_-Calma amor, calma –el estaba mas nervioso que yo –voy para allá. Tendré todo listo en el hospital. Recuerda inhala, exhala, inhala… -inhalaba y exhalaba atreves del teléfono ._

_-se supone que yo tengo que hacer eso Edward –dije mientras tomaba mi abultado estomago e inhalaba y exhalaba lentamente con los ojos cerrados._

_-Lose, pero estoy peor de nervioso que tu –sentí el ronroneo del volvo y las ruedas chillar en el asfalto._

_-quiero que llegues vivo Edward . AAAAAAAH –grite, inhala exhala, inhala exhala –me repetía mentalmente ante el dolor._

_-Ya llego cariño, tranquila, todo va bien -decía Edward con nerviosismo. Agradecí que Evan se halla quedado con Emmett y Rose, Alice los obligo a cuidarlo para que viniéramos tranquilas._

_Alice se arrodillo a mi lado con emoción y me tranquilizo unos minutos donde chille de dolor a la gente y al móvil, de seguro dejaría sordo a Edward. De pronto Jasper apareció a mi lado, le dio un suave beso a Alice en los labios _

_-Bella –me miro con compasión viendo como me retorcía en el suelo. No sabía si reírme o llorar por todo el público que tenia. –les dije que era peligroso que vinieran…._

_-Chicos, necesitan ayuda? –preguntaron unos chicos. Se veían de más o menos unos 20 años, eran 3 amigos, creo. Uno alto y moreno me miro con compasión mientras los otros veían mis piernas y mi gran barriga._

_-todo va bien -dije a penas. –AAAAAAAAH –chille cerrando los ojos fuertes. Inhala, exhala, inhala…. Maldita Dolce & Gabbana! ¿Por qué tuve que venir?._

_-Tranquila Bella –decía Alice con un deje de culpabilidad._

_Uno de los chicos se arrodillo a mi lado e intento tranquilizarme mientras los otros se ofrecían a llevarme a algún auto para ir al hospital. Les negué diciendo que mi novio venia en camino y que estaba en el móvil aun escuchando todo._

_De pronto me dolió tanto que tuve la necesidad de apretujar algo entre mis manos. Lo mas cercano era el pobre chico que estaba a mi lado, al cual le agarre del cuello de la camisa y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas -AAAAAAAAAAAAH! –sentía el sudor caer por mi cara. ¡Por Dios, iba a nacer ya! –VA A SALIR! –grite con todas mis fuerzas, aterrorizada. –MALDITA SEA, VA A SALIR! ODIOS, NO AQUÍ NO, POR FAVOR AQUÍ NO –rogaba al cielo mientras una extraña sensación entre mis piernas me invadía. Mi respiración se dificulto y los dolores eran terribles –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –grite y apretaba mas al pobre chico._

_-Bella, calma Bella, lo estas matando –me dijo Jasper un poco alterado, cosa extraña en el que siempre era pacifico. Alice lloraba desconsolada, la sensibilidad del embarazo, pensé. _

_Mire al muchacho, el pobre estaba verde y no se movía, dejándome asesinarlo de a poco –DIOSMIO DISCULPA –chille ante otro dolor. Me removí incomoda.. El chico asintió sin aire y empezó a respirar dificultosamente alejándose unos pasos de mi._

_Me dolía tanto, tanto que deje que mi cuerpo se estirara atraves de la fría baldosa del piso. Vi a unos guardias observando el espectáculo y las dependientas de muchas tiendas, mas mucha, mucha gente que paseaba por ahí. Me sonroje y grite. Rogaba que llegara Edward, prefería dar a luz en el auto que aquí, porque sabía que no llegaría al hospital._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –grite. Profundo silencio, mi respiración era lo único que se oia acompañada de los llantos de Alice. –MALDITA SEA, EDWARD, ¿DONDO ESTAS? -pregunte al móvil que aun estaba encendido con Edward al otro lado de la línea._

_-Aquí amor –oí a mi lado. Me gire mientras veía a Edward corría con Carlisle a su lado con una expresión desesperada. El doctor también venia un poco atareado, otra contracción. Grite nuevamente, en la necesidad de apretar algo tome entre mis mano tome la de Jasper y apreté con todas mis fuerzas con los ojos cerrados. Mi grito fue acompañado con un siseo de parte de Jasper, no me importo._

_-Bella, cariño, estoy aquí tranquila- dijo Edward –suelta a Jasper cariño, le sacaras la mano –me decía. Abrí los ojos, Jasper siseaba de dolor, mire la mano, estaba morada por no tener circulación a mi apretón. ¿Cómo le dolería tanto con mi débil fuerza?_

_Lo solté rápidamente y mire con desesperación a Edward, con la respiración agitada –Edward, me duele –le dije con mirada suplicante –llévame al hospital o no se ¡muévete! –roge._

_-amor… -me dijo nervioso mientras tomaba mi mano y la otra la apoyaba en mi gran panza –la bebe nacerá ahora, no alcanzamos a llevarte al hospital, pero tranquila, Carlisle esta aquí –sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y miedo._

_¡Como que mi bebe nacería aquí, frente a cientos de personas y fuera de Dolce & Gabbana! ¡Antes me iría a un zoológico a colgarme de los pies desde el cuello de una jirafa! -¡NO! –grite enojada y con dolor -¡mi hija no nacerá aquí, con toda esta gente! –dije y volví a gritar._

_-Te llevaremos a alguna parte, pero no alcanzas a llegar al hospital cariño –me dijo Edward, parecía que sufría mas que yo. Me dio pena, así que acepte sin hacer ningún reclamo._

_Edward me alzo por los aires mientras yo gritaba y tomaba mi pancita con las manos, Alice, Jasper y Carlisle nos siguieron -¿Dónde la llevaran? –pregunto Alice._

_-No lo se -respondió Edward nervioso, con migo chillando en sus brazos._

_-Hey!, acá hay una sala de descanso con cama y calefacción, podrán estar cómodos –dijo la rubia dependienta de Dolce & Gabbana. No podía creer que daría a Luz ahí, como había dicho Alice. ¿Porque había un Dolce & Gabbana justo en este acomodado centro comercial? No sabía si lloraba por el dolor o por la rabia de tener a mi bebe en público._

_Edward camino entre los percheros con la ropa más cara que conocía y entre tacones más caro que mi auto. La dependienta abrió la puerta dejándonos entrar, yo chille desde que Edward me tomo en sus brazos, el pobre estaba tan nervioso que hasta me daba risa su cara de desorientado. Efectivamente había una cama, y me pregunte que hacia una cama en una tienda así, no pensé mucho porque la bebe hizo de las suyas dentro de mi. Alice me llevo al baño y me puso ropa mas cómoda, una bata que compramos en esta misma tienda y nada abajo, algo realmente humillante, para mi. _

_Después de estar con la cómoda bata con mi cuerpo desnudo Edward me cargo nuevamente hasta la cama que ahora estaba preparada tipo hospital, Carlisle estaba con bata de hospital y con todas esas herramientas, me estremecí al imaginarme a Carlisle sacando mi hija, pero ya no quedaba más. Edward me puso en la cama y yo ya sentía que me partía en dos, la bebe venia y no me dejaba ni respiro. Pensé que moriría antes de tenerla por el dolor que sentía, pero todo paso cuando sentí un pinchazo en mi espalda y en varias partes más de mi cuerpo. A los segundos ya no dolía tanto, solo molestaba un poquito. _

_Debo admitir que me dio miedo al ver a Carlisle en esa posición que nunca pensé que estaría frente a mí, con mis piernas abiertas y una sabana sobre mis rodillas, dejando al aire toda mi intimidad. Quise llorar de vergüenza y de rabia de estar aquí y no comodamente en un hospital, pero ya no podía hacer nada. _

_-Bien Bella –dijo Carlisle, no lo veía porque la sabana en las rodillas no me dejaba verlo. No quise imaginar que estaba haciendo y cerré los ojos concentrándome en apretar la mano de Edward –Puja._

_Mire a mi alrededor antes de pujar. Jasper y Alice estaban en la pared de mi derecha mirando la escena con los ojos desorbitados, casi asustados y asqueados. Edward estaba a mi lado, su expresión valía oro, cualquiera pensaría que sufría mas que yo con estos dolores, sus ojos me miraban preocupados y sabia que se hacia el fuerte para acompañarme , si no ya hubiera salido corriendo gritando desesperados por los pasillos. En otra situación me hubiera reído, pero ahora solo podía pensar en que estaba dando a luz en una tienda de ropa cara._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –grite al dar el primer empujón. Apreté con todas mis fuerzas la mano de Edward, que tan dulce como siempre me daba palabras de aliento en el oído y beso mi frente. –AAAAAAAAAAH! DIOSMIO! AAAAAAAAAAAH! –mi respiración estaba agitada y sudaba asquerosamente. Ya no quería saber cómo estaba mi aspecto en aquel momento, esperaba que Edward no se decepcionara al ver a su novia tan desastrada en proceso de parto. –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH –grite al pujar, dios, quería que saliera luego. _

_-Vamos Bella, ya veo la cabeza –decía Carlisle desde ahí abajo. _

_-Vamos amor, todo está bien cariño. –Me decía Edward y beso suavemente mis labios, luego mi frente y mi nariz –puja. –dijo_

_Obedecí, mantuve el ritmo, puje, puje y puje, y también me reí cuando vi la cara de Jasper al observar mi parto. Dios, nunca pensé que tendría tanto público cuando naciera mi hija. Alice estaba con la cámara fotográfica lista para sacar fotos, incluso vi varios flash mientras pujaba, pero los ignore. Uno más y gritaría cualquier insulto, es decir ¿Cómo les mostraría a mis hijos este momento? "Si cariño, aquí estoy yo cuando me estabas matando por dentro, aquí yo pujando, aquí tu padre casi muerto al verme así, aquí Alice y Jasper, mira al pobre casi se muere, ¡Mira! Ahí está tu abuelo, si, el que está entre mis piernas observándote. Mira, ahí estoy yo pujando, si, esa de cabello sudoroso y cara de monstruo es tu madre, si y esa cosa que saca de entre mis piernas tu abuelo eres tu ¡si hasta con sangre y ese liquido eras hermosa ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Naciste en la tienda más cara que conocerás, ¡Dolce & Gabbana! Siéntete orgullosa, eres la envidia de tu tía Alice, la única bebe que ha nacido ahí. "!No! no le mostraría a mi hija esas imágenes donde salía yo pujando, donde salía Edward casi muriéndose. Maldeci a Alice por su estúpida ocurrencia, y puje._

_Puje tres veces más y el flash me llego directamente a los ojos. Ahora Alice me fotografiaba de todo los ángulos posibles, en este momento se encontraba detrás de Carlisle. -¡MALDITA SEA ALICE; DEJA DE FOTOGRAFIARME O JURO QUE QUEMARE TODAS TUS CARTERAS CHANNEL Y LOS ZAPATOS QUE ACABAS DE COMPRATE; Y TAMBIEN JURO HACERTE SUFRIR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA CON TU YA SABES QUE, QUE NO PUEDO DECIR AHORA PORQUE ESTA TU ESPOSO AQUÍ! –amenace y puje nuevamente. Alice me miro con los ojos desorbitados y negó con la cabeza, me suplico con los labios que no digiera nada de lo que supuestamente sabia, que no sabía pues acababa de inventar esa frase. Quizás que había hecho la duendecillo que creía que yo sabía, me reí internamente al imaginarme a la duendecillo en algo turbio. El truco "Tu sabes que" era bastante bueno._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH –apreté con fuerza la mano de Edward mientras este me tranquilizaba. Observe a la pared, ahí había un poster de una súper modelo promocionando las nuevas carteras primavera-verano Dolce & Gabbana y su nuevo perfume. La chica era estupenda, como toda modelo y envidie su aspecto, pues yo en este momento estaba impresentable._

_-Vamos Bella, ya sale, falta poco, tengo la cabeza –decía Carlisle y puje, pero me quede paralizada._

_Como que el mundo se me callo enzima, no podía pujar, no podía moverme. Ni pensaba, no sabía que sucedía. Me quede en un estado de Shock en parto. Queria pujar, pero no podía._

_-¿bella? Mi amor, falta poco cariño, puja –me decía Edward mientras apretaba mi mano y besaba mi frente, su respiración era irregular._

_-¿Bella? Puja, queda poco. –escuche a Carlisle, pero por más que intentaba pujar no podía._

_-¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO PUEDO PUJAR! ¿Qué pasa? –grite._

_-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos a coro, su cara de desconcierto era impresionante. Pero me sorprendió oír dos voces más en ese coro. Observe a mi alrededor. Genial, más público. Rose Emmett estaban parados al lado de Alice y Jasper. La rubia sonreía feliz y Emmett miraba asqueado a Carlisle_

_-¡No se…! -dije confundida _

_-Vamos Bella, debes pujar –me animo Alice. Jasper, incapaz de hablar por lo pálido que estaba solo asintió con la cabeza._

_-Jo, Bella, nunca pensé que vería esto de ti. Juro que vomitare –dijo Emmett que empezaba a palidecer de a poco. Luego de eso se oyó un fuerte golpe y un quejido, Emmett se sobaba la cabeza del golpe que le había dado Rose _

_-Calla, imbesil.- dijo la rubia_

_-Pero mi amor, si Bella parece poseía –dijo Emmett con inocencia- ¡y mira! –miro a donde estaba Carlisle –whoa, -miro a rose- mi amor, ¿también pasaras por esto? Es decir… será la primera vez que te vea así de fea…_

_-CALLATE, IDIOTA –grite con todas mis fuerzas mirándolo con odio. -¿Por qué no te pones una panza tu y te pones en esta posición a pujar a un bebe fuera? ¡Quisiera ver eso Emmett Cullen!.Ahora, si pudieran darme un poco de privacidad y mirar hacia la pared se los agradecería mucho –dije respirando rápidamente -¡Y ME LAS PAGARAS EMMETT CULLEN; JURO QUE BARNEY NO VIVIRA DESPUESS DE ESTO! –le amenace._

_-¡Nooo! Todo menos barney! –rogo Emmett como un niño –Juro no volver a molestar mas ¡como que me llamo Emmett! –suplico con ojitos de perro degollado. Sabia Barney era su debilidad desde que lo vi en el campamento._

_-AH! –grite al sentir un dolor enorme._

_-Bella, falta muy poco. Estas en un estado de shock, pero debe salir, si no se hará daño –me dijo Carlisle asomando su cabeza por entre mis piernas._

_-Vamos mi amor, ya va a nacer. –me dijo Edward._

_Entonces pensé en lo que pasaría después del parto. Me casaría por fin con Edward. Me había pedido matrimonio unos días después de que le confesé de mi atraso, pero preferimos hacer los planes y casarnos después de que la bebe naciera. Así que el próximo mes me casaría con el amor de mi vida. Eso me dio fuerzas, apreté con todas mis fuerzas la mano de Edward, respire profundo y puje como nunca antes había pujado, poniendo todas mis fuerzas, todo lo que me quedaba de fuerzas. _

_-EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD! –grite con todas mis fuerzas, cerré los ojos con fuerza y los apreté, puje muy fuerte e incluso llegue a levantar la espalda de la cama._

_Pronto, el sonido más dulce del mundo lleno mis oídos, el llanto de mi bebe. Carlisle sonrió y saco a la bebe, mostrando a un bultito bañado en sangre y un extraño liquido de entre mis piernas, sonreí y me deje caer de espaldas para recostarme nuevamente en la cama. Respire una vez y sentí que la mano que sujetaba Edward se soltaba de su agarre y luego un fuerte estruendo._

_Me incorpore apoyándome en mis codos y me reí al ver la situación. Jasper yacía tirado en el suelo, pálido como una hoja de papel y sobre el Emmett, que también estaba desmayado sobre el pobre de Jasper, seguro que le dolería cuando se despertara. Y a mi lado, Edward yacía tirado en el piso, muy cómicamente, pálido como un papel y con una expresión de shock en su cara con sus ojos cerrados. _

_-Cobardes –murmuro Alice rodando cómicamente los ojos y fotografió a Jasper y Emmett que cayeron abrazados. Luego fotografió a Edward, el que creo que estaba mas pálido que antes._

_-Dios mío, nunca pensé que estos hombres se desmayaran con un poco de sangre –dijo Rosalie entre risas. _

_Me reí –Alice, ¿puedes despertar a Edward por favor? Quiero que conozca a su hija con migo –pedí._

_Alice tomo un vaso con agua mientas Carlisle desapareció en el baño para limpiar a la bebe que todavía no conocía. Estaba ansiosa, quería verla ya pero también quería que Edward la conociera._

_Intente bajar mis piernas, pero al parecer todavía no podía. Alice dejo caer el agua en el vaso sobre el rostro de Edward y este despertó alterado, mirando a su alrededor como si no recordara nada. Cuando me miro casi pude ver la ampolleta prenderse sobre su cabeza._

_-Yo… tu… ¡mi hija! –exclamo de repente. Se puso de pie rápidamente y miro a su alrededor, se seco rápidamente la cara con la manga de su sweater -¿Dónde está la bebe? –pregunto confundido. Estaba ansioso, lo sabía, era el primer parto en el que el estaba, y era también su primera hija mujer. Me pregunte donde estaba Evan, pero luego preguntaría. _

_Justo cuando iba a responder Carlisle salió del baño con mi bebe envuelta entre mantas blancas. Estire mis brazos media adormilada, estaba totalmente cansada. Carlisle sonreía como nunca lo había visto, sus ojos centellaban en el blanco dormitorio. Le entrego la bebe a Edward, quien se puso nervioso al acunarla entre sus brazos. Luego de que pudo acomodarla la miro, observo cada parte de su ser en silencio y entonces pude ver una lagrima salir de su ojo. Un flash apareció por ahí pero lo ignoro, siguió observando a la bebe como si fuera un angelito, es más, ella lo era al igual que Evan._

_-Dámela –pedi, los parpados casi se me cerraban. Edward salió de su trance y me sonrió, sus ojos estaban rojos por su llanto de felicidad, se acuclillo a mi lado y me paso a la bebe, la acune entre mis brazos, feliz. Ahí estaba mi bebe, el segundo fruto de Edward y yo. Ahora tenía dos retoños, a los dos angelitos más lindos del mundo._

_De la nada apareció Evan, cuando mire a la puerta la madre de Edward, Esme, se encontraba ahí sonriendo y llorando abrazada a Carlisle, observando a lo lejos a mi bebe. _

_Evan se puso a nuestro lado en silencio y observo a su hermanita desde arriba, yo ya estaba llorando, pues estaba aun muy sensible y era el nacimiento de mi niña. Edward paso un brazo alrededor de Evan y lo acerco mas, así el observo desde más cerca a la bebe que aun no tenia nombre._

_Entonces el acaricio su mejilla, sus ojos idénticos a los de Edward, la miraron y sonrió feliz. –Elizabeth –dijo de pronto. –Mi hermanita Elizabeth –todos nos miramos a todos. Nadie había pensado en un nombre aun. _

_Edward me miro y con una sonrisa asintió, a mi me gusto así que asentí –Así es, Elizabeth Carlie Cullen Swan. _

_Un flash apareció de pronto y Alice sonrió detrás de la cámara._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAH! –Oímos dos gritos masculinos. Todos reímos al oír los gritos de los chicos. Emmett aun estaba sobre Jasper y ambos se encontraban como en estado de shock._

_-¡Me aplastas! ¡Moriré! ¡Alice, te dejo mi auto! –dijo Jasper casi sin respiración mientras intentaba mover a Emmett que aun estaba sobre el. –Se que soy irresistible ¡pero no soy homosexual! –grito Jasper haciéndonos reír a todos._

_Emmett se paro rápidamente y miro todo desconcertado, luego me miro a mi, luego a la bebe, ahora limpia, luego a mí. Palideció, y nuevamente callo en el piso sobre Jasper._

_-¡Ah! –grito Jazz cuando Emmett cayó sin darle oportunidad de pararse._

_Todos reímos ante la estúpida escena. Quién diría que mi hija nacería en una situación así, en un centro comercial, haber nacido en una cama cualquiera que hay en una de las tiendas más caras, con su abuelo sacándola de dentro de mí, con una tía loca sacando fotografías a todo y con unos tíos y su padre desmayados ante mi nacimiento._

_Mi querida Elizabeth si tenía historia que contar cuando tenga sus propios hijos, definitivamente este no era un nacimiento común._

_Fin flash-back_

-¿en qué piensas? –pregunto Edward.

-En el nacimiento de Eli –me reí y él me acompaño. Ahora él se perdió en mis ojos y sus brazos me rodearon mas fuerte por sus ojos.

No quise interrumpirlo, el estaba recordando. Mientras acariciaba su cabello mi anillo resplandeció en mi dedo anular.

Flash back

_Estaba mirándome al espejo mordiendo mi labio ansiosamente, había llegado el momento._

_Mi madre lloraba detrás de mi reflejo, abrazada por su esposo, Phil. Mi blanco vestido me hace ver delgada. Es hermoso, pienso. Mi pelo va tomado en risos con un delicado broche, regalo de mi madre, mi velo es largo, pero no tanto como para pisarlo. El vestido es hermoso, me siento una princesa, una hermosa princesa._

_-no llores, se te saldrá el maquillaje –me regaña Alice con su pansa de ahora 7 meses, aunque sé que miente, ella también llora._

_-Hay Alice, siento que estoy en un sueño y despertare en cualquier instante. –dije casi llorando._

_-No estás en un sueño Bella. Esto es real. Ahora vamos, que Edward se sacara los cabellos si no llegas. No te preocupes por los niños, ahora vamos._

_Salimos de mi departamento, la gente me miraba al pasar con el blanco vestido. Sonreía orgullosa, sintiéndome por primera vez la mujer más linda del mundo. Mi padre me esperaba parado con la puerta del auto abierta, al mirarme casi se le salen los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se asomo por sus labios._

_-Hija, te ves hermosa –dijo con emoción. Sus ojos cansados se llenaron de lagrimas y lo abrase –Esto es para ti –me dijo, me entrego una cajita negra cuadrada. La abrí sin saber con qué me podría encontrar adentro. Ahí había un hermoso collar de Esmeraldas. La cadena brillaba bajo el sol, y la esmeralda circular brillaba aun mas, recordándome a los ojos de Edward. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar. –Era de tu abuela, estoy segura que ella querría que te lo diera este día. Estoy muy feliz por ti hija, se que serás feliz. Te quiero._

_-Gra… gracias papa. Yo también te quiero –lo abrase con emoción, con todo el amor que podía darle, mi padre me devolvió el abrazo. Me separe de el y le pase la cadena para que me la pusiera. Con cuidado levanto mi cabello y me puso la delicada piedra. Se me veía hermoso._

_Subí al auto, estaba nerviosa. No quería hacer esperar a Edward. Quería casarme ya, saber que ante la ley de Dios soy esposa de Edward Anthony Cullen._

_Llegamos en corto tiempo, en la puerta de la iglesia estaba Jasper, que al verme sonrió y entro a la iglesia, seguro avisando que yo venía. Me baje rápidamente del auto, hasta que mi padre me regaño por el apuro, a lo que respondí con una mirada avergonzada._

_-¡Te ves hermosa! –me dijo Jasper cuando salió nuevamente a recibirme. Me dio un fuerte abrazo el cual devolví._

_-Gracias ¿Cómo esta Edward? –pregunte._

_-Nervioso, creo que pensó que lo ibas a dejar plantado –se rio. _

_Y empezó todo, mi padre me tomo del brazo y juntos caminamos a lo largo del largo pasillo, la gente me observaba, estaba nerviosa, así que preocupe en que mis pasos fueran delicados y no como los de una novia nerviosa. Reconocí varias caras, amigos, gente del campamento, vi a Sue, a muchos amigos de la infancia y a gente que no pensé que estaría junto con los familiares y amigos de mi casi-esposo._

_Al fin, después de toda esa gente estaba el amor de mi vida. En el altar, mirándome nerviosamente, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron a los míos su nerviosismo se transformo en amor. Se veía hermoso, como siempre. Su traje negro le combinaba con sus hermosos ojos y con su cabello un poco más ordenado, por primera vez ordenado con gel. Mi padre entrego mi mano a las de mi amado, la típica corriente eléctrica me hizo estremecer. _

_-Cuídala –ordeno mi padre, para luego sonreír y besar mi frente, luego se fue a sentar._

_Paso el tiempo rápidamente, las horas se hicieron cortas, escuchando al padre bendecirnos._

"_Si, acepto". Estamos casados. "los declaro marido y mujer" el beso, el beso que tanto espere, el beso que tanto anhelaba, el beso que sellaba nuestra unión._

_Perfecto, hermoso. Llore como nunca antes había llorado en mi vida, con una enorme sonrisa entre mis lágrimas. Ahora estaba casada, con dos hijos, con el amor de mi vida. No podía pedirle más a la vida._

Un beso me trajo a la realidad, de los labios más dulces que existían abrazaban los míos en un tierno beso.

Cerré los ojos y me fundí en las emociones, en todo aquello que vivimos juntos. Ahora, 6 años después todo sigue siendo perfecto. Evan tiene 10 años y Elizabeth 6. Mi hija era como yo, pero con los ojos de su padre. Ella heredo mi cabello, mis facciones, mi nariz y hasta mis pecas, pero tiene los mismos ojos de su padres, esas esmeraldas que me enamoraron desde el primer día que lo vi.

-Te amo –murmuro su boca contra la mía, sonreí.

-Yo también te amo. –respondí.

De pronto, nuestros pequeños corrieron hacia nosotros y se lanzaron sobre Edward, separándolo de mi y botándolo al césped entre risas. Me reí y puse mi mano en la espalda, que ya dolía bastante.

Edward reía mientras nuestros hijos le hacían cosquillas y se revolcaban en el césped.

-Eh, no es justo. –se quejaba Edward entre risas, mientras le hacía cosquillas a nuestros hijos, una mano para cada uno.

Edward se separo de los niños dedicándoles una sonrisa. Se acerco hasta mi y se arrodillo delante mío. Me miro, sus ojos brillaban, sonreí de vuelta, sintiéndome la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

La mano de Edward se poso sobre mi estomago de 8 meses y medio y lo beso suavemente, mi bebe pateo su mano y ambos reímos –pronto te nos unirás, pequeño Anthony –le hablo a mi pancita. Luego se paro y enrosco sus brazos alrededor de mí, mis hijos se unieron al abrazo por los lados con sus risillas infantiles.

Edward, de no sé donde, saco una violeta y la acomodo en mi cabello. La emoción me invadió al recordar que esa flor fue la que me regalo cuando me pidió ser su novia. Y ahora, 10 años después gozábamos de la felicidad, de unos hijos maravillosos y de una vida perfecta.

No pude hacer más que sonreír y agradecerle a Dios todo esto. Me deje caer en el pasto, con mi esposo y mis hijos sentados a mi lado, mirando el atardecer. Entonces descubrí que cada uno tenía un Destino por cumplir, y nuevamente agradecí el mío.

**Ahora si es el Fin**

**Si te dejara llorar**

**Secarias luego mis lagrimas?**

**Si te dejo amarme**

**podrias seguir tu camino sin mi?**

**Si dejara pensar sobre esto**

**podrias dejar que te quisiera?**

**Si huyo muy lejos**

**irias lejos por mi?**

**Si escalaras un cerro por mi**

**Bajarias a besarme?**

**Si el mar si hiciera tierra**

**cruzarias la tierra por mi?**

**Si pudiera demostrar mi amor**

**no serian suficiente las palabras**

**si pudiera explicar todo esto**

**si pudiera cumplir tus sueños**

**lo haria una y otra vez...**

**ahora, solo dejate querer.**

* * *

**_ LLorar desconsoladamente* osi, he llorado. se acabo. _**

**_Aaaah, y sus reviews me hicieron llorar mas, esque las amo de verdad, gracias, muchas gracias de verdad._**

**_No me gustan las despedidas, bueno, una "Despedida" virtual de un fic, para mi es triste, de verda._**

**_Asi que no me despido, porque se que seguire recibiendo reviews si no es aqui, en otra historia que escriba para ustedes._**

**_De verdad, agradesco a todas las que siguieron mi historia, a sus reviews de apoyo, a la paciencia que me tuvieron cuando _**

**_no podia subir, a las palabras para seguir escribiendo, todo. De verdad, se los debo a ustedes._**

**_Ahora, no tengo mas proyectos en mente nuevos, pero si quieren seguir leyendo lean mi otra historia, Mon Ange _**

**_Se que les gustara mucho, leanla, yo se que les gustara la trama que no es nada comun._**

**_Asi que, las espero, y como siempre las amo, gracias._**

**_Pk.-*_**

**_ESPERO SUS REVIEWS; DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR TODA._**

**_ESPERO LEER MUCHOS ;D _**

**_PD. PASEN POR MON ANGE ;D LES GUSTARA; OS ASEGURO._**

* * *


End file.
